


Only An Ember

by FanOfTA



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 84,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOfTA/pseuds/FanOfTA
Summary: The balance of light and darkness in the land had long-since been offset.  The darkness had overflowed, swallowing everything in its path.  The beacons of the great temples in which the gods dwelled were gradually being extinguished.  In an effort to restore balance, the gods appointed a mage of each element: earth, air, water, and fire, to take on the task of relighting the beacons.  The task was no easy feat, however, and mages were often lost.  Now, with only 7 of 20 beacons still lit, the gods call on a new wind mage: a young boy hardly trained in his element and not entirely sincere in his worship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting this from AFF. This story was originally written from April 2, 2015 until December 27, 2015. Certain couples play more of a role than others in the story, so here's the breakdown:
> 
> Major: Seho, Xiuhan
> 
> Minor: Baekchen, Kray
> 
> I WILL NOT BE RESPONDING TO QUESTIONS REGARDING WHO TOPS OR BOTTOMS.

“ _Why are you here?”_

 

“ _I came to ask for your help.”_

 

“ _And why would I help you?”_

 

“ _We made a promise in the past...Don't you remember? Your kind always sticks to their promises...right?”_

 

“ _You damn humans are so conniving. Fine, I'll help you, but don't expect much from me.”_

 

“ _Thank you...”_

 

~*~

      A small fox scurried through the hallways of the Grand Wind Temple. Three temple monks were rigorously chasing after it. It weaved its way through frenzied feet, looking desperately for the particular set of robes that it always hid in.

 

      Just as the fox was getting tired of running, it finally spotted the familiar robes. It charged toward the figure wearing them and jumped into the sleeve. A small yell and gasp came from the figure, but as soon as the out-of-breath monks rounded the corner, the figure immediately adjusted his sleeves so the fox would be hidden and straightened his posture.

      “What's the matter?” The figure asked the monks.

      “Ah, Oh Sehun...Are you praying to the gods?” One of the monks asked between gasps.

      “Yes, sir,” Sehun answered.

      “Did you happen to see that blasted fox run through here?”

      “No, sir,” Sehun responded.

      “The darn animal was eating the gods' offerings again. I swear that fox will be the downfall of this temple. If you find it, be sure to chase it out.”

      “I understand.”

 

      With that, the three monks left the room. Sehun waited until he could no longer hear their grumbles and complaints before sighing and looking down at the poof in his sleeve.

      “Luhan...They're gone. You can come out now.”

 

      The lump in his sleeve started moving about, climbing its way up Sehun's arm and into the main body of his robes. After, the fox stuck its head out of the wide neck opening of Sehun's robe and stared up at him with eyes full of gratitude. Sehun sighed and looked down at the fox.

      “I thought I told you to stop eating the offerings...” He reprimanded. Luhan looked down in shame.

      “I'm sorry...” The fox's voice resounded in Sehun's head. “I was just so hungry...”

      “I know...Let me get you some food that you can actually eat, ok?”

 

      Luhan nodded and licked Sehun's jaw affectionately. After, he slipped back into Sehun's robes. The boy sighed and got off his knees. He bowed one more time to the small shrine he was in front of, then went to the dining hall.

 

      He grabbed a few various dumplings and other breads, then made his way to his personal quarters on one of the upper levels of the temple. Once he was safely in his room he looked down at his robe again.

      “You can come out now. And you can take on your human form. But do it AFTER you're out of my robes this time.”

      “Yeah, yeah~ You're so nit-picky for a human...”

      “I don't think you know humans that well then,” Sehun sighed.

 

      Luhan hopped out of his robe and landed softly on the floor. Sehun walked out onto his balcony and sat down, staring at the sky. He saw the swish of a tail out of the corner of his eye. Soon, a human-looking boy with fox ears and a tail was sitting next to him.

      “So...Can I have some food?” Luhan asked.

      “Yeah...But you have to promise not to eat the gods' food anymore. Got it? One more slip up and I really will kick you out of the temple.”

      “I will! I promise! Geez, why does it even matter if I ate one or two of their dumplings...” Luhan whined.

      “Because! If we don't show enough respect to the gods, the dark spirits will take advantage of that and try to claim the temple!”

      “I know...” Luhan said sadly, his ears falling. “I've seen it happen before...” Sehun sighed.

      “I'm sorry...Here, I got some of your favorites today,” Sehun stated, passing some of the food he'd collected to Luhan. The fox immediately perked up and grabbed one of the dumplings.

      “Thank you so much, Sehun! You're the best!”

      “Not really...”

 

      They sat in silence for a while, simply munching on the food Sehun had gotten. Eventually, Sehun spoke up again.

      “Hey Luhan...Why did you come here of all places? I mean, it's a wind temple...and you're an earth demon, aren't you?”

      “Yeah...” Luhan answered. “The earth temple I was staying at fell to the darkness though...” Sehun frowned.

      “But then, why didn't you head to another earth temple?”

      “Truthfully, I couldn't sense any remaining power...I could always sense power from each of the temples, no matter how far away they were...but they're all gone now...This was the next closest place...”

      “So the earth temples have all fallen?”

      “Mhm...I don't know what the earth gods are planning to do...but odds are they're hiding deep within the ground so the darkness won't reach them...”

      “When did it start getting this bad...? Where did the darkness come from?”

      “It's always been there, Sehun...It's just a matter of whether it's active or dormant...and lately, it's been active...”

      “It's been active for a long time, Luhan...”

      “Not in comparison to the eternal gods...We demons and humans are like specks of dust to them...”

      “So has this happened before? Will it happen again!?”

      “I wouldn't know, Sehun...I'm only about as old as you...and demon lifespans tend to vary...”

      “I know...They typically live longer if they don't form a pact with a human, right?”

      “Typically, yeah. The pact only affects their lifespan once it's solidified though. At that point, their life ends shortly after their human's life does. Likewise, if they die, their human also dies...Kinda romantic if you think about it...If the pact breaks before it solidifies though, the demon just goes back to the way it was...”

      “And the human dies,” Sehun whispered quietly. Luhan nodded silently.

      “Hey, Sehun~” Luhan sang after a moment.

      “What?”

      “You're going to form a pact with a demon someday soon, right? Once you're considered a full mage by the temple, you'll go out and find a match, right?”

      “Yeah, probably...”

      “How about we become a pact then?” Luhan asked excitedly. Sehun looked at him sadly and sighed.

      “Luhan...I already have someone in mind that I want to bond with...Besides, it wouldn't work between us. You know our elements conflict with each other...”

 

      There were four main elements of the land: earth, water, fire, and wind. These elements balanced each other out. Wind and water were elements of a free-flowing, gentle nature, while earth and fire were more abrasive and forceful. Wind and water worked well together, likewise earth and fire. However, the free-flowing elements didn't work as well with an abrasive element, such as water with earth or wind with fire. These bonds were rather mediocre, but not entirely incompatible. Lastly, fire and water completely clashed, as did wind and earth.

 

      Luhan sighed and his ears drooped once again. He set the bun he was eating in his lap and swallowed hard.

      “I know...” He mumbled. “It's cuz I'm weak too, right? You probably want a really strong demon...”

      “You know that's not the case! Our elements just don't work together. We'd be a horrible match.”

      “If you say so...I'm still lonely though...”

      “Luhan, do you really want a human bond mate? It means you'll have to listen to them and obey them...”

      “I don't mind...I just need to find the right human.”

      “I guess...”

      “So who's the demon you have in mind?” Luhan asked, trying to change the subject.

      “Mm...An old acquaintance, I guess you could say.”

      “That's rather vague...”

      “You'll see if I ever form a bond with him.”

      “But that'll take time! I wanna know noooow!!!”

      “Shouldn't you be finishing your food and finding a place to sleep? You should probably sleep in a tree today. The monks are gonna be on the lookout for you.”

      “Fiiiine,” Luhan whined.

 

      Sehun smiled and nodded. They finished eating and Luhan transformed back into a fox before scurrying away. Sehun waited until he could no longer see the fox before heading back into his room. He glanced around, looking for something to do. Living at the temple, he didn't have very many luxuries, but he'd lived there since he was little, so he was used to it.

 

      He sat down on his bed and grabbed a nearby spell book. He flipped through the pages halfheartedly. He wasn't a particularly talented mage, so most of the spells in the book were above his level. The monks made him constantly practice though, so he figured he'd be able to do some of the more complicated ones soon enough. Sehun was one of the few mages still remaining at the temple, so he was often put through rigorous training, but treated well overall.

 

      When he grew bored of staring at spells that he couldn't even pronounce, he placed the book back on his nightstand and glanced at the ceiling, sighing. The sun had set already and he didn't see much point in staying awake any longer. He got off his bed and knelt in front of the small shrine in his room. Sehun wasn't like the monks, spending most of his life praying, but he did find that meditating helped his focus and helped make him drowsy enough to go to bed. Not only that, but the monks always hassled him, saying that if he didn't honor the gods sufficiently, the temple would fall to evil spirits, just like the others had.

 

      Sehun didn't see how he could really help prevent that sort of thing, since he honestly fell asleep during most of his extended 'prayers,' but a small moment of silence before bed never hurt. When he was finished, he yawned and got to his feet again. He curled up in his bed and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

 

~*~

      He woke up to the sound of a faint scratching noise. He opened his eyes tiredly, noting that it was still dark in his room. The scratching noise continued and he squinted his eyes, trying to figure out what was making it.

      “Luhan...?” He asked, hoping it was the young fox scurrying around.

 

      He heard no response, however. A green orb of light floated by his face and he gasped. Soon enough, more glowing lights appeared in his room. He sat up in bed, staring around in awe. He looked towards the brightest source of light and realized his shrine was glowing.

 

      He cautiously got out of bed and headed towards it. He knelt in front of the shrine, looking at it intently. Finally, he got the guts to try and touch it. Before he could though, light shot out from the shrine, causing him to cover his eyes. When he managed to open them once again, there was an elegant, glowing woman in front of him. She was dressed in beautiful jade robes, dawned in jewelry of emerald and gold. Sehun had never seen such a magnificent being in all his life, nor did he think he ever would again.

      “W-Who...are you...?” He whispered to her. She smiled.

      “I am the goddess that resides in this temple.” Sehun's eyes widened and he immediately bowed before her. Even he knew better than to disrespect a god. “Raise your head, Oh Sehun of the Grand Wind Temple.”

 

      He slowly did as told, staring up at her with slight fear in his eyes. He bit his lip, trying to figure out why a goddess would choose to visit him of all people.

      “Earlier this evening, the chosen wind mage perished,” the goddess stated sadly.

      “C-Chosen...wind mage...? Perished...?” Sehun asked nervously.

      “Yes. I trust you know that the gods appoint one mage of each element to the task of relighting the beacons at the temples.”

      “I've heard of this, yes...”

      “The previous wind mage that the gods had appointed died this day.”

      “I see...”

      “So that leaves us with the task of appointing a new mage to take her place.”

      “Yes...”

      “Oh Sehun, the gods have decided to appoint you as that mage.”

      “What!? But I'm not even that strong of a mage! I still have so much to learn! Surely there are better choices than me!”

      “Perhaps there are stronger mages, yes, but you have something that will set you apart from the others, Oh Sehun, even if you don't realize it yourself.”

      “I-It can't possibly be me...” Sehun gasped. He hadn't even turned 18 yet. He wasn't even a full-fledged mage.

      “The decision has already been made, Sehun. All you can do now is either answer the call and take on your mission, or run from it and suffer the wrath of the gods...” Sehun bit his lip before sighing.

      “What must I do?” He asked after a minute.

      “You must begin forming a bond with a demon within a month's time. Normally, mages have ample time to do this, but unfortunately, you must begin your journey as soon as possible. After that, travel the lands, purging the evil spirits as you go. The monks will teach you the spells you'll need to know. Relight as many beacons as you can.”

      “H-How do I do that?”

      “The circumstances are different for each temple, Sehun. There is no specific answer to that question.”

      “Then...how many are lit right now?”

      “Only 7...There are 5 of each element, making a total of 20 temples.”

      “So few...Why aren't the gods doing anything to stop any of this?”

      “The gods can only bestow their power on the land and on the people. They cannot directly interfere. In the same way, the darkness can only affect the hearts of men and kill the land by chasing the gods away. In the end, it is the people who determine the balance. So, Oh Sehun, I ask this of you, for the sake of the land, its people, and the preservation of the gods, light the beacons. Restore life to the land, and faith to the people.”

 

      Sehun nodded, his eyes not breaking contact with the goddess' own pair. She smiled and began to glow brightly.

      “I now bestow upon you the blessing of the wind gods. I wish you the best.”

 

      She dissipated into a glowing green light. It swirled around Sehun and eventually stopped at his forehead. He closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of the light touch his skin. When the light disappeared, a whirlwind insignia was left on his forehead.

 

      Sehun was once again alone in the dark room, his thoughts a mess and the harsh reality slowly sinking in.


	2. Chapter 2

      Sehun couldn't get to sleep until the early hours of the morning. He'd fully planned to skip the morning meditation to catch up on sleep and sort out his thoughts, but things never seemed to go the way they were planned. The thud of a small, furry body landing on top of him forced him awake.

      “Lu...Luhan!?” He gasped as the small fox squirmed around him and under his covers. Soon, 3 monks burst into his room.

      “Oh Sehun! We know that blasted fox came in here! There's no use hiding-”

 

      The monk stopped shouting mid sentence as his eyes focused on the marking on Sehun's forehead. Even though it was partially hidden by messy hair, the monk knew immediately what it was and what it meant.

      “You've been chosen...” He mumbled. Sehun, now fully awake, nodded.

      “You must meet the head monk. Get dressed and come with me.”

 

      All three men left his room, their pursuit of Luhan completely forgotten. Sehun got out of bed with a sigh and a yawn and began fumbling through his closet for his robes. Luhan transformed into his human form and sat on Sehun's bed, not sure what the men were talking about.

      “What were you chosen for?” He asked innocently.

      “Hm? Ah...That...Remember how we were talking about the temple beacons going out yesterday?”

      “Yeah.”

      “Well, last night, a goddess visited me...She gave me this mark on my forehead. I'm the new mage that has to go relight the temples.”

      “No way! But it's so dangerous...”

      “I know...”

      “And you couldn't say no?”

      “Saying no to a god doesn't end well, you know that, don't you?”

      “Still, it's so unfair!”

 

      Sehun just shrugged as he adjusted his robes. Luhan pouted, the reality of Sehun's mission starting to sink in.

      “So that means you won't be here anymore?”

      “Yep. I have to leave as soon as possible...and form a pack with a demon...Otherwise, I'm as good as dead.”

      “So, you're gonna go find that demon you mentioned?”

      “That's what I'm hoping...I'm in trouble if he's already bonded with someone else.”

      “And then you'll go to all the temples?”

      “Probably not all of them, but as many as I can that need to be lit again.” There was a pause before the fox spoke again.

      “Will you take me with you?”

      “Huh?”

      “Please! There's nothing for me here if you're gone...And if I go with you, I might find a mage to bond with...and you're relighting the temples, right? That means you'll light the earth temples back up! If you do, then I...”

 

      Sehun looked into Luhan's emotion-filled eyes. He could see fear in them, but there was also a glint of hope. Sehun couldn't deny his friend the chance to return to his home. He let out another sigh.

      “Alright, fine. I could use the company anyways.”

      “Really!?”

      “Yes. But no causing trouble, you hear me?”

      “I won't! I'll behave!”

      “I'll believe it when I see it,” Sehun grumbled. “Let's go. I have to see the head monk now.”

      “Right!”

 

      Luhan turned back into a fox and hopped into Sehun's robe, his head sticking out the front. When Sehun left the room, the man from earlier was waiting to escort him. He glared at Luhan, but refrained from making a scene.

 

      They headed down the hallway, towards the inner temple. That was where the head monk spent most of his time. He lead the meditations and prayer services, as well as communicated directly with the gods. The only time a god communicated with anyone else was to appoint them to do their will, as they had Sehun.

 

      The man took Sehun to a small, private room, connected to the main meditation room. The head monk was there, meditating in complete silence. Sehun gulped nervously. The other man ushered for him to go in. After Sehun had stepped into the room, the man shut the door, leaving him alone with the head monk.

      “You've been chosen, Oh Sehun,” the monk stated, not opening his eyes from his meditation.

      “I have,” Sehun answered quietly.

      “You're the youngest mage to be chosen thus far,” the man sighed, looking up at him sympathetically. “Come, sit down.”

 

      Sehun nodded and knelt down in front of the head monk. The older man noticed Luhan and smiled at him, which made the tense fox relax against Sehun. Then the man brought his attention back to the young boy.

      “You realize what this means, don't you?”

      “I may never come back here...And the odds of me succeeding are very slim,” Sehun managed to answer.

      “That's correct. It also means you need to form an alliance with a demon. Is this the one you choose?” He asked, nodding at Luhan.

      “No sir, but I have another in mind.”

      “I see. That's good. You haven't learned many spells though, due to your young age.”

      “I have my spell books. I'll take them with me.”

      “Yes, that's definitely a good idea. There's one spell, however, that won't be in them that you need to know.”

      “What is it?”

      “It's a purification spell,” the monk answered. “You'll be facing the darkness head on, Sehun. It's nothing like what you've experienced here in the temple. You've been sheltered here.”

      “Is it complicated?” Sehun asked nervously.

      “Here's a scroll,” the monk began, handing Sehun a small neatly rolled and tied scroll. “These are different types of purification spells. It would behoove you to begin memorizing them. If you're going to be purging evil from the temples, you're going to need to know quite a few different spells.”

      “How am I supposed to light the beacons, though?” Sehun asked. “And even if I light them, won't they just fall again. I mean, they fell because no one was praying or believing in the gods. How will this even help!?”

 

      He hadn't meant to unleash all of his anxieties, especially to a man of much higher authority whom he'd only met once before. It was too late to take his words back though. The head monk didn't get angry though. If anything, he looked doubtful himself. Finally, the man began.

      “You're right, Sehun. It's impossible to ensure that a temple you light will remain safe, especially if the people and demons surrounding it have lost hope. But it's amazing what just the slightest bit of hope can do. The darkness constantly looks for moments of weakness. Even the strongest of believers can succumb to it. But even in darkness, there's still light. Even now, there's still hope remaining in this world. Even if you can only inspire one person to believe and be strong again, it's enough.”

      “So...You think that if I can save at least one person, the temple will remain lit?”

      “I make no promises. But if the temple were reignited, I'm sure plenty of people will return. Now that they've seen what the world is like without the gods, I think they're ready to have them back.”

      “This really does feel like a pointless journey,” Sehun sighed. The monk laughed.

      “You're quite blunt. I can see why the gods favored you. You aren't so naïve to think this journey will be easy, nor are you gullible enough to believe everything you're told.”

      “I'll take that as a compliment, I guess.”

 

      The monk laughed once more. Sehun was surprised that this man was so laid back compared to the other monks. He figured it was because the other monks were trying to look more righteous than they actually were while this man was true to himself and to the gods. That was probably how he'd gotten his position as head monk.

      “You'll have to leave soon,” the head monk stated. “Do you know where this demon of yours resides?”

      “A waterfall nearby here.”

      “It's good that it's nearby. Have you met the demon before?”

      “Once, yes.”

      “And you think they'll help you?”

      “They promised me in the past to help me.”

      “Demons don't make promises easily,” the head monk mumbled, nodding. “Very well. Tonight we'll prepare a horse and some food for you. Pack your things. Tomorrow, you'll depart.”

      “Yes sir.”

 

      The monk nodded and Sehun got to his feet. As he was turning to leave, the monk said one last thing.

      “Remember, Sehun. Even the slightest bit of hope can fight against a hoard of darkness. Stay strong.”

 

      Sehun nodded without looking at the man, then left the room. When outside, he let out a massive sigh.

      “You ok?” Luhan's voice echoed in his head.

      “Yeah. Just tired of hearing bullshit. My tolerance level was exceeded long ago.”

      “You thought it was bullshit?”

      “It was just the ideals of a man who's never been forced to fight or leave the comfort of his temple his entire life.”

      “I guess...I think you DO need to be a little more optimistic and hopeful though.”

      I'm going off to die, Luhan,” Sehun finally whispered. “That's all there is to it.”

 

      Luhan remained silent. He didn't even know what to say to encourage the young human. He knew one thing though. He would remain by Sehun's side through it all. If Sehun died, so would Luhan. They might not be bonded, but he was still the only friend Luhan had ever known, and he wasn't going to give him up so easily.

 

      For the remainder of the day, Sehun packed his spell books and travel clothes into a satchel. He would have to travel light through this journey. He was thankful he didn't have a lot of possessions.

 

      The evening came much faster than Sehun would have liked. He ate supper in his room with Luhan, not wanting to deal with the constant attention he would get from being the 'chosen one.' After, he offered a feeble prayer to the gods and went to bed for the night. He would be leaving early in the morning, and he was already sleep deprived from the night before.

 

      Luhan curled up beside Sehun in his fox form and snuggled into his chest. He was surprised when the younger wrapped an arm around his small body and pulled him closer. It was the first time Sehun had been even remotely clingy. It was then that Luhan realized just how shaken up Sehun was.

 

      He licked the boy's nose a couple of times, in an attempt to comfort him. Sehun was already fast asleep by then thankfully. Luhan let out a small sigh and relaxed against Sehun. Soon, he drifted off to sleep. It would be their last night of peaceful sleep.

 

~*~

      The following morning, Sehun put on one of his tunics and did one more check to make sure he had everything he needed. He then grabbed a still sleeping Luhan as well as his bags and headed out of his room. A horse was waiting for him at the entrance of the temple, as well as a small group of monks. The head monk was among them.

 

      Sehun silently loaded his satchel onto the horse, resting Luhan carefully in the bag on top of one of his spell books. He loosely fastened the top of his satchel so that Luhan would have a hole for air and to peak his head out once he woke up.

 

      After he turned to the monks. They each bowed at him, giving the standard sending off prayer. Some gave him items necessary for travel. The head monk placed his hands on Sehun's shoulders and gave them a firm squeeze. He didn't say anything this time. He had probably said everything he could say in this situation the previous day.

 

      Sehun returned their prayers with the standard responses. He really didn't care about any of the men enough to say anything more. Luhan had been the closest thing to a friend at the temple. The only other friend he had was the demon he was about to go meet. He could only hope things would go smoothly.

 

      Sehun got on the horse and said goodbye one last time before riding off. Luhan quickly woke up from being bounced around within the satchel. He managed to crawl his way up onto Sehun's shoulder and spent the rest of the horse ride there. Eventually, Sehun entered a forest.

 

      The trees were thick and Luhan had no clue where he was. Sehun had received a map, but Luhan doubted that would help. The young human seemed to know exactly where he was going. They made their way through the forest and finally stopped when they arrived at a small stream. Sehun hopped off the horse and Luhan pounced off his shoulder, turning into his human form.

      “Where are we?” The fox demon asked.

      “A forest where I used to play when I was younger.”

      “There are so many trees...” Luhan remarked.

      “They used to be much more vibrant,” Sehun sighed. “Even the land here has been affected.”

      “So...the demon lives here? So close to the temple?”

      “Yeah. At least, he lived here when I was younger.”

      “You don't know if he still lives here?”

      “There's a waterfall up stream. Not a huge one, but still. He lived underneath the waterfall.”

      “So he's a water demon then?” Luhan asked, cocking an ear out of curiosity.

      “Yeah. A pretty powerful one, I've heard.”

      “You don't know?”

      “I know that a few monks have tried to tame him before and it ended miserably.”

      “And you want to make a pact with him!?”

      “He promised me he'd help me,” Sehun said gently. “I trust him.”

      “Ya know, for someone so skeptical, you've got a lot of faith in this guy...”

      “I know...He's one of the few things I've allowed myself to have faith in.”

      “What if he's totally different? What if he turns you away?”

      “I'm expecting to be let down, but I've got to try, right?”

      “I guess...”

      “Let's go.”

 

      They left the horse and began hiking by foot along the rocky terrain next to the stream. Finally, they reached the waterfall. Luhan's jaw dropped when he laid eyes on it. It's true, it wasn't what he would consider a large waterfall, but it was beautiful, with crystal clear, glistening water, surrounded by greenery.

 

      Sehun took a deep breath and clung to the wall of rock as he made his way towards the cave behind the waterfall. The rock was wet and slippery, so he had to be extra careful. Luhan followed behind, with a bit more ease than Sehun since he was used to outdoor terrain.

 

      Finally, they made it into the cave. Sehun walked along the pathway, into the darkness. The cave had been carved out by the demon and had gotten much deeper since the last time Sehun had visited. Finally, a voice echoed throughout the cave.

      “Well, well. Who have we here?”


	3. Chapter 3

      Sehun stared in awe at the figure sitting before him. The cave was dark, so Sehun couldn't entirely make out all of his features, but from his posture and size, he was already very different from the demon he'd met many years ago. Still, if the demon was anything like he was when he was young, he would honor his promise with Sehun.

      “Why are you here?” The demon asked.

      “I came to ask for your help,” Sehun answered.

      “Now that's one I hear often. And why would I help you?”

      “We made a promise in the past...Don't you remember?”

 

      The demon got up from where he was sitting and headed over to Sehun. He circled around him, sizing the boy up. The demon was still shorter than Sehun though. Some things really never did change. The cocky smirk that Sehun could now make out on the demon's face was definitely a characteristic he didn't remember, however.

      “I can't say I remember ever making a promise to someone like you. Why would I help out a pathetic little kid, and a wind mage at that?”

      “You know I'm a wind mage?”

      “It's easy to know just by your energy and presence. I couldn't have been so foolish as to promise something to a weakling mage like you.”

      “But you did. Does the name 'Oh Sehun' ring any bells?”

 

      The demon came to a halt and didn't look Sehun in the face. The young mage couldn't read the demon's expression through the darkness. Surely, he at least remembered Sehun though, based on his reaction.

      “You promised you would help me, remember? Your kind always stick to their promises...right?”

 

      The demon clicked his tongue and let out a snide laugh. Then, he got uncomfortably close to Sehun, his face inches from the latter's. It was then that Sehun could see the irritation and hatred in the demon's eyes.

      “You damn humans are so conniving. Fine, I'll help you, but don't expect much from me.”

 

      The demon backed away, and Sehun let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

      “Thank you...” He whispered.

 

      The demon ignored him and continued pacing around his cave. At certain spots, he would grab a couple things, but Sehun couldn't see what they were. He assumed the demon was packing.

      “So what will you have me do?” The demon asked.

      “I've been chosen to go relight the beacons of the temples. I need you to help me.”

      “Such a hassle! Why can't you take that cowardly earth demon that's stuck to you like glue right now?”

 

      Luhan, who'd been hiding behind Sehun for most of the conversation, growled at the demon. The mage simply held his hand up, shushing Luhan.

      “I want you,” Sehun explained. “Our elements don't clash and I know you're strong. Plus, we were close once.”

      “If you could call it that. Let's just bond and get this over with.”

      “Alright...”

 

      The demon walked towards Sehun again and grabbed his right hand. He placed his own right wrist on top of it and began chanting quietly. Sehun winced as a sharp pain concentrated in his wrist. The pain disappeared shortly after. The demon let go of his wrist then walked past him, towards the entrance of the cave.

      “We've bonded, now let's go.”

      “Ah...Suho!” Sehun called. The demon turned around and glared at him.

      “What was that?”

      “The name I gave you...remember? Is it ok if I call you that?”

      “If it makes you happy,” Suho sighed.

 

      The demon didn't bother staying to listen to anything else Sehun had to say. He was already out of the cave before Sehun and Luhan started moving. Sehun stared down at his newly marked wrist as they walked. Luhan glanced at it with a grimace.

      “Sehun...Are you really sure about this?”

      “It's too late to turn back now,” the mage responded.

      “He just...doesn't seem like he wants to help...”

      “He will...Even if I have to force him.”

      “You know forcing him weakens the bond, don't you! You could die if it gets too weak!”

      “I know, Luhan. But I trust Suho. Even if he's acting different now, I still think the Suho I knew is in there.”

      “You're a fool, Sehun...”

 

      Luhan turned away and started walking ahead. Sehun sighed and stopped at the entrance of the cave. He could see his marking in the light now. He was amazed by the intricate pattern of swirls and droplets that weaved their way up his wrist and forearm. They were definitely the mark of a water demon.

 

      He took one more deep breath before leaving the cave to join the other two. He squinted in the sunlight. Slowly, his eyes focused on the demon he'd just bonded with. Suho didn't look overly threatening, nor did he tower over anyone, as Sehun had noticed earlier. Rather, there was something majestic and beautiful about him.

 

      His ears were webbed, with several rays. The longest ray at the top of his ear extended the most, curling a bit at the end. From his ears, scales traveled down the side of his face, stopping around his cheekbone. Sehun could faintly see gills on his neck, but they weren't in use, so they remained shut. The demon had patches of turquoise scales covering his arms, glistening in the sunlight.

 

      His clothing was elegant as well. It was a simple tunic in design, however there were two layers of fabric. The outer layer was a thin, transparent blue cloth and the under layer was a darker, blue one. A light blue sash acted as his belt, stringing various small pouches along his waist. His pants were an even darker blue, while his shoes were lighter, like his sash.

 

      Sehun couldn't help but find the demon pleasing to look at. The angry, glaring sapphire eyes were offsetting though. Sehun grimaced at the demon and walked past him, heading back to where he'd left the horse. Both demons followed him, hissing and glaring at each other from time to time.

 

      When Sehun got back to the horse, he pulled out a map that one of the monks had given him. He had been kind enough to mark all the locations of the temples, as well as which ones were still lit to his knowledge. Sehun scanned the map and sighed.

      “So where do we go now?” Luhan asked, sticking to Sehun's side once again to get away from Suho.

      “There's a temple east of here...Given the distance, it'll take us a few days to a week to reach it, depending on how much distance we make...And we only have one horse, so I don't think we'll be making that great of time...”

      “Great. So the road trip begins,” Suho sighed.

      “Just deal with it,” Luhan snapped. “You're the one who decided this!”

      “I owed him, remember!”

      “You didn't have to keep your word! It would have been better if you hadn't!” Luhan argued.

      “ENOUGH!” Sehun shouted. “Luhan, turn into a fox. You're going to be sitting in my tunic for the ride. Suho and I will share the horse. Now before either of you start complaining, I'm just going to say this now. I don't care what you're whining about. I don't care if you hate each other. Not my problem. My problem is lighting those towers. The sooner we get that done, the sooner we can all go our separate ways. Sound good? Great. Now let's go.”

 

      The mage didn't wait for the demons to agree. He folded the map up and placed it back in his bag, then hopped on the horse. Luhan begrudgingly transformed then took his spot in Sehun's tunic. Suho sneered at the fox, but was soon put in his place by Sehun kicking his shoulder from the horse.

      “Get on,” the mage commanded.

      “Is that an order?”

      “You want to walk or would you rather ride the horse?”

      “What if I just don't go?”

      “I have rope with me. I will tie you to the saddle and drag you across the ground if I need to,” Sehun deadpanned. Suho clicked his tongue.

      “Fine.”

 

      The demon got up on the horse behind Sehun. The younger waited for the demon to hold on, but soon realized he wasn't going to, so he started the horse. They moved slowly through the forest. Sehun couldn't help but feel bad for the horse having to carry all their weight. He'd received some money from the monks. He'd have to buy another horse for Suho once they got to the next town.

 

~*~

      They had made it out of the forest by noon and spent the rest of the day traveling to the nearest town, only stopping briefly to eat some food along the way. The temple where Sehun had lived was somewhat secluded from the rest of the world. It was a miracle it hadn't fallen yet. Were it not for the monks living there, the beacon surely wouldn't be burning.

 

      They made it to the town right as the sun was setting. They quickly made their way to the inn. While Sehun and Suho went inside to pay for a room, Luhan took the horse to the stable at the back of the inn. He then met the other two in the lobby. They received their room key and headed there in silence.

 

      As soon as they got to the door, Suho took note of the number and began walking off. Sehun looked at him curiously.

      “Where are you going?”

      “The bar. There's no way I'm going to stay in a room with you two while sober.”

 

      Sehun grimaced, but didn't bother trying to stop the demon. He unlocked the door and opened it, letting Luhan inside. Before going in, Sehun called out to Suho.

      “Don't get too drunk, ok? I don't want a hungover demon who can't fight.”

 

      Suho didn't bother responding, but he held his hand up, giving a half-assed wave. Sehun could only hope that meant he understood. The mage then went into his room with a sigh.

 

      Luhan had plopped down on one of the two beds. He was kicking his feet back and forth off the edge. Sehun sat down at the small table and pulled out the map. He began calculating the travel time to the nearest temple. The long journey had worn him out though, so he found himself dozing off at times.

      “Why don't you rest for a bit,” Luhan asked.

      “I'm fine. Thanks though,” Sehun said, yawning at the end.

      “If you say so...So, have you figured out how long it'll take us to reach the temple?”

      “Probably another couple of days. We'll have to stock up on food in this town and get another horse for Suho before we leave,” the mage answered. Luhan frowned at the mention of the water demon.

      “Sehun...Are you REALLY sure about Suho?”

      “Luhan, you already asked me this, and there's nothing I can do about it now.”

      “I know, I just...I don't like Suho. He completely disregards you. What if you two can't bond. If you're bond gets too weak, then you'll-”

      “I know, Luhan. You've already told me. I trust Suho though.”

      “Why!? How can you trust someone like him!?”

      “Because he's not really like this,” Sehun said quietly. “I don't know what happened, but Suho used to be kind to me. We'd even talked about bonding to each other in the past, but we were both too young.”

      “Time changes people, Sehun.”

      “I know...But the fact that he still remembered our promise and came along gives me hope that the real Suho's still there, behind the tough act he's putting on.”

      “I guess...I just want you to be ok.”

      “I'll be fine...Hey, the inn offers dinner to its customers. Would you like to go get something to eat?”

      “Of course! I'm starving!”

 

      The two left their room and headed to the small restaurant within the inn. They were seated at a table in the corner of the restaurant. The service was actually quite fast for such a small restaurant. Soon enough, both had a full plate of food in front of them.

 

      As Sehun was eating, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. Every time he looked for who it might be though, he couldn't find anyone. It was starting to worry him. Luhan only noticed something was off after Sehun glanced around for probably the fifth time.

      What's wrong?” The fox asked quietly.

      “Nothing...” Sehun mumbled. “I'm kinda tired though, so can we head back to the room?”

      “Yeah...Sure...” Luhan answered, not believing Sehun's answer at all.

 

      Once they were back in their room, Sehun felt much better. He wouldn't be able to lock the door until Suho came back though. If he came back, that is. Instead, Sehun settled for laying down on the bed next to Luhan, reading one of his spell books.

 

      He remembered the scroll that the head monk had given him and decided to try to memorize one of the spells. They proved to be quite complicated, however. Sehun hadn't learned any other spell even near their level. Was he _really_ fit to be the chosen wind mage?


	4. Chapter 4

      Luhan had long since fallen asleep. Sehun had given up trying to memorize the first spell on the scroll. He had about half of it down though. The second half would come to him soon. Then, he would have to practice it. That would be the truly challenging part.

 

      He was staring at the ceiling and starting to doze off when he heard the door open. He sat up and saw Suho coming into the room. The demon seemed to be a bit more relaxed than he was before.

      “Welcome back,” Sehun said gently, not wanting to disturb Luhan.

 

      He received a grunt in reply. Suho walked past him and sat at the window seat, staring up at the moon. Sehun huffed irritably, determined to have a conversation with Suho. He got up from the bed and sat across from Suho.

      “What do you want?” The demon asked tiredly.

      “To talk to you. It's been so long...”

      “What's there to talk about?”

      “I dunno...We haven't seen each other since we were kids. There must be something...”

      “You wanna tell me about how the monks conditioned you to be so faithful to the damn gods that you're on a suicide mission for them?”

      “I wouldn't say I'm faithful...I sleep during most of the meditative prayers...”

      “That sounds like you,” the demon chuckled.

 

      Sehun couldn't help but get excited at the fact that Suho had actually remembered something about him. Not only that, but he'd laughed. That was definitely progress in Sehun's book.

      “The reason I'm doing this is because I have no choice,” Sehun continued. “My options were do this and die trying or to run away and face the wrath of the gods. Both options weren't exactly appealing. But at least this way, I got to see you again.”

 

      Suho looked at him with a mixture of emotions. Sehun could see a small hint of happiness, but it was outweighed by sorrow and doubt. The demon's glare was cold and distant as well. Sehun hated seeing Suho look at him like that. How had the sweet, gentle demon from his past turned into this harsh being in front of him.

      “What will you have me do?” The demon asked darkly.

      “Huh?”

      “Will I slaughter demons left and right in the name of your gods?”

      “What are you talking about...?” Sehun asked. Suho didn't answer his question though. “Demons aren't the ones causing this. You're just as affected by this as we are. That's why the gods dragged demons into this journey as well.”

      “Always with the gods...Can you not think for yourself!?”

      “I AM thinking for myself!” Sehun snapped. He placed his hand over his mouth as soon as he remembered Luhan sleeping. “Why are you being like this?” Sehun inquired, desperate to understand.

      “Have you ever killed someone?” Suho asked, once again not answering Sehun's question.

      “No...” Sehun mumbled.

      “Do you think you'll be able to make it through this journey without doing so?”

      “I don't know...Probably not...”

      “So you'll have me do the dirty work for you then?”

      “I never said that. I don't want to kill if I don't need to. And I don't want you to kill if you don't need to. Is that what this is about?”

      “Is it?”

      “Suho...Please stop playing head games...Just talk to me...”

      “There's no point. You won't even last long enough for us to bond if you're this naïve.”

      “Fine, I'm naïve,” Sehun grumbled. “But that's how I want to be! I don't want to be someone who murders for the sake of murder. I want to try and get through this with as little bloodshed as possible. Is that wrong of me? And I want the same for you. I don't want to make you a murderer. I don't want to force you to kill...but if it's a situation where it's either you or your enemy, I want you to survive. Can I ask that much of you?”

 

      Suho was silent for a long time. Sehun thought he saw relief cross the demon's face briefly. The young mage really had to wonder just what had happened to the demon since the last time they'd met. Was Suho just being cautious, or had he been forced to kill in the past? Sehun wanted to know, but he could tell he wouldn't get the answer out of the demon any time soon. Finally, Suho spoke up.

      “It's late and we have a long journey ahead of us. You should get some rest, 'chosen one.'”

 

      The name was said with sarcasm and disdain, but Sehun chose to ignore it. He was tired of fighting with Suho. Instead, they both went to their beds and laid down. Sehun was exhausted, but somehow, it still took him a while to fall asleep. The stress of the future journey was already starting to weigh down on him.

 

~*~

      The following morning, the group woke up early to pack. As soon as the inn's restaurant opened, they all went in to eat, even Suho. The demon was anything but sociable though. He wouldn't even look at Sehun, let alone talk to him. The young mage didn't even care anymore either.

 

      Halfway through their meal, a figure walked up to them. Sehun looked up at them curiously.

      “Did you need something?” He asked.

      “You stand out like a sore thumb with that insignia on your head, you know,” the figure stated.

      “That's nice...It's none of your business, is it?”

      “Actually, it is,” the figure replied, lifting his hood slightly.

 

      On his forehead was a water droplet insignia. Sehun's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, but the water mage held up his hand to stop him.

      “May I sit with you?” The stranger asked.

      “Go ahead...” Sehun mumbled.

 

      The water mage sat down next to a rather stunned, confused Luhan. A waitress soon came over and took the mages order. Once she'd left, Sehun spoke up.

      “Who are you?”

      “I'm Xiumin. I'm the chosen water mage. And you?”

      “Sehun...The wind mage...”

      “You look awfully young...”

      “The gods are getting desperate apparently,” Sehun sighed. Xiumin simply nodded. “What did you mean earlier? About my insignia?”

      “There are a lot of demons and humans who've been possessed. Not hiding your forehead is like asking them to attack. Not only that, but there are bounty hunters out to make a pretty penny on us.”

      “Sure must suck to be the gods' little bitch, huh?” Suho sneered. Sehun rolled his eyes.

      “Just ignore him,” Sehun stated.

      “Is that your demon?” Xiumin asked.

      “Yeah...Don't you have one?”

      “No. I haven't been able to find one to bond with.”

      “How much longer do you have to find a match?”

      “Not very long...I can already tell my powers are weakening.”

      “Weakening?”

      “That's right,” the water mage sighed. “If you don't find a match, the gods take your powers away...and then they make sure you're taken care of...”

      “Shouldn't you be looking harder for a match then?”

      “It's hard! Not many demons WANT to go on a journey like this!”

      “You can say that again,” Suho agreed.

      “Enough, Suho,” Sehun pleaded. “Where are you planning to go from here?”

      “I was heading towards the nearest temple,” Xiumin answered. “I thought that maybe I could find a demon along the way.”

      “We're traveling there as well. Would you like to come with us?”

      “It'd probably be safer for me to be in a bigger group...especially with my powers as they are...When are you leaving?”

      “As soon as we can. We've got a lot of distance to cover...I have to buy another horse for Suho though...”

      “Alright. We'll meet up outside the inn in an hour. Sound good?”

      “Yeah.”

      “And you really should think about covering your forehead.”

      “I'll think about it,” Sehun sighed.

 

      The group finished their breakfast and split up to finish packing. As Sehun was double checking that he had everything, Luhan started talking.

      “Hey, Sehun...Aren't you going to take his advice?”

      “Hm? About what?”

      “Your forehead...”

      “I don't have a hood or headband to cover it, so probably not...”

      “Will you be ok?”

      “I'll be fine. What about you? Are you gonna be ok going on such a long journey like this?”

      “I'll be fine~” Luhan hummed.

 

      Sehun nodded and pulled out his money pouch to see if he had enough for a horse. There was a pause, but eventually, the fox spoke up again.

      “Hey, Sehun...Do you think Xiumin would bond with me?”

      “Huh? Why?”

      “I'm just curious...”

      “Well, he's a water mage, right?”

      “Yeah...”

      “And you're an earth demon...Your elements aren't incompatible, but they aren't exactly the best match either...”

      “Does that honestly really matter?”

      “Usually it probably wouldn't, but Xiumin's in the same position I'm in. We need to be strong...so I'm sure he's looking for a water or wind demon.”

      “I hate being an earth demon...”

 

      Sehun stopped what he was doing and set his pouch down on the table. He walked over to Luhan, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, and knelt in front of him. He placed his hands on top of the fox demon's and gave them a gentle squeeze.

      “Luhan, why are you so bent on bonding with someone? You don't need to bond with anyone, you realize that, right?”

      “I know...I just...I've been alone all my life, Sehun. Is it so wrong for me to want to be with someone for the rest of my life? I finally get the chance to meet new people...”

      “It's not wrong, Luhan...I just don't want you to think you're insignificant for not having a bond mate...and I don't want you to hate yourself either.”

      “I don't think that...” Luhan weakly argued. Sehun saw right through him though.

      “Luhan, just take your time. I'm not saying Xiumin is wrong, but you need to get to know him. This is a big deal and it determines the rest of your life as well as his.”

      “But you forced Suho into it...Shouldn't you be taking your own advice?”

      “I didn't force him. He promised to help me and he's keeping that promise. Besides, I didn't have a lot of time to get to know him.”

      “Neither does Xiumin.”

      “Luhan...”

      “I know, I know...I'll get to know him for now,” the fox conceded.

 

      Sehun nodded and got back to his feet. He finished counting his money, then grabbed his satchel and slung it over his shoulder. Suho had disappeared after breakfast, but Sehun wasn't too concerned. He could tell from the bond that the demon was still nearby.

 

      He checked out at the inn and went off to find a stable that would sell him a horse. Luhan was in charge of looking after their other horse in the meantime. An hour or so later, Sehun returned with a beautiful, white horse with black speckles. He glanced around, but didn't see his demon.

      “Suho?” He called. After a few minutes he called out again. “Suho! Come here!”

      “I'm not your dog,” Suho hissed, hopping down from the roof of a nearby building.

      “Really? Then stop playing keep away and get over here,” Sehun sassed. “This is your horse. Treat him well.”

      “Yeah, yeah...”

      “Is Xiumin here yet?” Sehun asked Luhan. The fox shook his head.

      “I'm here!” The water mage called from behind them.

 

      Sehun turned to see the boy rushing over to them with his own horse in tow. Once Xiumin had gotten closer to them and caught his breath, he glanced around.

      “Aren't you still one horse short?” He asked.

      “Nah, Luhan rides with me,” Sehun answered.

      “Do you have 2 demons? Is that even possible?”

      “No, no. Luhan's a friend. He's traveling with me for his own reasons.”

      “Ah...But wouldn't that tire your horse out?”

      “Nope. Luhan has a travel-size form.”

 

      On cue, Luhan transformed into a fox and hopped up onto Sehun's shoulder, then slid into the boy's tunic, where he would be spending the day. Xiumin nodded, impressed and slightly amazed.

      “That really is convenient...”

      “Shall we get going then?” Sehun asked.

      “Yeah!”

 

      Sehun hopped up on his horse and Xiumin followed his action. Sehun glanced at Suho, who didn't seem like he was going to move. He was at least petting his horse though.

      “Suho?” Sehun asked gently. The demon glared at him before rolling his eyes and hopping on his horse.

      “Yeah, yeah. Lead the way, oh 'chosen one.'”

 

      Sehun sighed and signaled his horse to start walking. Xiumin and Suho then followed after him. They were once again on their way to the temple.


	5. Chapter 5

      They traveled for a majority of the day. There weren't many towns on the way to the temple, so the group was going to camp out for the night. Luhan had gone off to find some berries, other edible items, and wood. Sehun and Xiumin were setting up the campfire. Suho didn't help with anything, and started to wander off shortly after Sehun and Xiumin got to work.

      “Where are you going?” Sehun called after him. The demon didn't respond.

      “He doesn't seem to like being with you,” Xiumin commented.

      “I can't argue with that,” Sehun sighed.

      “You know forcing him to be with you is going to weaken your bond. What about your insignia? Has it started fading yet?”

      “Nah. Suho and I just bonded a couple days ago. It's fine.”

      “We'll see how long you can still say that...”

      “Like you're one to talk. You haven't even bonded yet.”

      “I'm working on it,” Xiumin huffed.

      “What kind of demon are you thinking of bonding with?”

      “I don't have a specific one in mind...Just one that's strong, compatible, and can support me. Isn't it the same for you?”

      “Mm...Suho and I met when we were younger. I've kinda just always figured I would bond with him since then.”

      “Love at first sight?”

      “Not really...”

      “You know, bonds are pretty romantic and intimate~”

      “You and Luhan are exactly the same. He's always going on about bonds and romance. I don't really think about that sort of stuff. I just wanted to be with Suho.”

      “Fair enough. Suho's kinda an odd name for a demon though...”

      “It's the name I gave him,” Sehun explained. “He wouldn't tell me his real name, and I never asked for it again...”

 

      Xiumin nodded, and there was a lull in the conversation. The water mage stared at the small pile of twigs and sighed.

      “We're gonna need more fire wood and that fox doesn't look like he's going to come back any time soon.”

      “He has a name, you know.”

      “Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna go collect some more. Watch the camp, alright?”

      “K...” Sehun sighed.

 

      Soon, the water mage was out of sight. It was eerily quiet around the camp. They were heading towards one of the fallen temples, so Sehun hadn't expected the journey to be full of nature and wildlife, but even the ground beneath him seemed completely dried up. The gods really were necessary to keep everything in balance.

 

      Sehun heard a twig snap and immediately jumped to his feet, glancing around. There was no one in sight, however. A few trees surrounded him, but not enough to obscure his vision. Had one of the horses stepped on a twig and startled him?

 

      From behind, a pair of strong arms grabbed Sehun, pulling him back. Sehun mumbled a spell and sent a gust of wind behind him, propelling his assailant away. He span around quickly and saw three tall, muscular figures approaching him. He began chanting another spell under his breath, but one of the men was a step ahead of him.

      “We're not going to let you get away with that again!”

 

      The man sent a mound of earth flying at Sehun. It hit the mage in the stomach, sending him backwards and knocking the breath out of him. Sehun plummeted to the ground and gasped, trying to recover so he could fight back.

 

      Three pairs of hands were soon forcing him down, holding him in place. Sehun tried to use spells, but each time, he was interrupted with a blow to his body. He didn't know how to use wind without spells either. Why on earth had the gods decided it was a good idea to send a fledgling mage out to the battlefield?

 

      Sehun's mouth was soon gagged and his arms were tied behind his back. He was roughed around a bit more by punches and kicks until he finally stopped fighting back. He was then slung over one of the men's shoulders.

      “That was surprisingly easy,” the man carrying him said.

      “It would have been harder if you hadn't had my nose!” Another man, this one with fangs and wolf ears, stated. Sehun assumed he was some kind of wolf demon.

      “Yeah, yeah. Let's not get distracted. We aren't finished with the job til we bring him back to our client.”

      “I can't believe the crazy bastard actually thinks eating a chosen mage will give him eternal life.”

      “He's willing to pay a pretty penny though, so it's fine by me. Dumbass can have his shitty meal.”

 

      Sehun began squirming again, wanting desperately to get away even though it was in vain. Xiumin had jinxed him by saying he was an easy target. That was why all this was happening! If Xiumin hadn't said anything, he would be perfectly fine right now.

 

      The man holding Sehun was growing irritated with his squirming. He nodded at the other two and they both dealt a blow to the back of Sehun's head. As the young mage's consciousness slowly faded, thoughts of his demon drifted through his head.

 

~*~

      Luhan was the first to make it back to camp. He was surprised to find the place empty. He deposited the items he'd gathered near the unlit campfire and glanced around. He noticed scuff marks in the dirt and raised a brow.

 

      He knelt down and took a closer look at them. They were made by someone who was much larger in stature than Sehun. The next thing he noticed was mound of dirt on the ground, somewhat broken apart due to impact with something.

 

      Luhan transformed into a fox and began sniffing. That was when he noticed Sehun's scent on the dirt, mixed in with 3 others that he didn't recognize. The scents lead away from the camp, which definitely wasn't a good thing.

      “Sehun!” Luhan called, transforming back into his human form. “Sehun! Where are you!?”

      “What's going on?” Another voice called from behind Luhan. He turned to find Xiumin.

      “Sehun's gone. There were other people here too...”

      “How can you tell?”

      “I can smell them,” Luhan answered. “I think he was attacked...What do we do!?”

      “Calm down, first of all...”

      “SEHUN!” Luhan called, ignoring Xiumin.

      “You're gonna get yourselves killed if you keep making so much noise,” Suho sneered, walking up to the camp.

      “When did you get here?” Xiumin asked.

      “Just now,” the water demon shrugged.

 

      Luhan bit his lip in anger, hearing Suho's voice. Why hadn't he been with Sehun? This wouldn't have happened otherwise.

      “This is your fault!” Luhan growled, lunging at Suho and grabbing his tunic roughly.

      “How? I'm not the one who kidnapped him.”

      “You're his demon! You're supposed to protect him!”

      “I never said I'd save his sorry little ass. He's gotta call on me if he wants help.”

      “And he didn't call you when he was being attacked!?”

      “Believe it or not, no. He didn't,” Suho answered. “Now let go of me if you still want your hands.”

 

      Luhan growled again and let go of Suho. He turned around and started stomping away from the camp.

      “Where are you going?” Xiumin asked.

      “To get Sehun back!” Luhan snapped.

      “Wait! I'll come with you!” Xiumin gasped.

 

      The fox didn't bother stopping, but he did slow his pace a bit. Xiumin was about to bound over to him, when he turned to see Suho still seated at the camp.

      “Aren't you coming?” The mage asked.

      “Sehun didn't call for me, so no.”

      “Are you serious!?” Xiumin asked exasperatedly. There was a pause. Suho didn't seem to be changing his mind. “You know...If you keep testing Sehun like this, you're gonna end up killing him...Think about more than just yourself.”

 

      Xiumin didn't bother waiting for a response. He was disgusted with Suho's personality. Why on earth had Sehun decided to choose a demon like him? Xiumin would definitely be sure to choose more wisely than him.

 

      Xiumin grabbed his horse and hopped on. He turned back to Suho one last time, trying to hide his disgust.

      “Watch the camp until we get back then!” He commanded.

 

      He started his horse and headed over to Luhan. The fox demon transformed and hopped onto Xiumin's shoulder and together they were off, Luhan tracking Sehun's scent.

 

      Suho sighed and watched the horse disappear into the distance. He glanced at the small, pathetic camp and decided to finish setting it up for when the others returned, if they returned that is. When he was done, he sat down and glanced at his forearm.

 

      It would glow if Sehun called him. Naturally, Suho would respond to the call if it came, even if it was against his will. That was one benefit humans had over demons when it came to bonds. Forcing a demon against their will weakened the bond though, so it would ultimately hurt the human in the long run. Suho had to wonder what move Sehun would make.

      “Now...Will you call me or not?” He muttered to himself.

 

~*~

      When Sehun opened his eyes, the world was spinning around him. He squinted, trying in vain to figure out where he was. Finally, when his vision became clear again, he was able to make out some of his surroundings.

 

      He was in a dark room with stone walls. In the center of the room was a large, stone table. Sehun was lying on the ground n the corner, so he could only see the large, stone legs of it. Behind the table, he could see a doorway. There was light coming from the other side. He could also hear faint voices bickering with each other.

      “I told you to bring him to me in good condition! And you banged him up! I ought to deduct it from your pay!”

      “He's fine! Just a few bruises here and there.”

      “I could feel a broken rib! That's going to affect the quality of the meal!”

      “You'll get over it. It's all the same once he's in your stomach, right?”

 

      Sehun's eyes went wide as he remembered the events from earlier that afternoon. He was in the lair of the demon that apparently wanted to eat him. And from the aroma, he could tell that the demon had already started preparing the meal.

 

      Sehun squirmed around, trying to break free from the ropes that were binding him. His torso was in a lot of pain, so Sehun could only assume the broken rib comment was genuine. Still, he couldn't give up.

 

      He could slowly feel the rope around his wrists loosening. If he could get that off, then he could have more control of his arms and wiggle his way out of the ropes binding his torso. His mouth was still gagged, but that would be an easy fix once his arms were free.

 

      The voices stopped bickering. Soon, there was the sound of a boulder being pushed. Next, Sehun heard heavy footsteps coming towards the room he was in. He began writhing around, trying desperately to free himself. Soon, he saw 2 large feet appear on the other side of the table.

 

      Sehun halted his actions and laid completely still. He watched in horror as the feet paced back and forth on the other side of the table, grabbing various things off shelves. Sehun could only assume he was in a pantry or kitchen of some sort. He prayed that the demon would leave again so that he could get back to freeing himself. Things never really did go the way he wanted them to though. The demon set the items on the table and began walking around to the other side.

 

      Sehun's heart was practically pounding out of his chest. He didn't want to die like this. He didn't want to die at all. He wanted to be back at the camp with the others. He wanted to be with Suho. How he wished the demon would come and get him out of this mess. He didn't want to call on Suho though. That would force him against his will and weaken their bond. Sehun would have to get himself out of this.

      The demon stopped a few feet away from him. A cold, dark laugh rang through the stone room and sent chills down Sehun's spine.

      “Looks like we've finally woken up, huh?”


	6. Chapter 6

      Sehun used his feet to scoot further away from the demon. The latter just found his futile efforts entertaining. He continued to laugh darkly, stepping closer to Sehun tauntingly. Soon, the young mage had backed himself into a corner.

      “We're awfully shy, aren't we?” The demon practically sang. “There's no reason to be scared...”

 

      Sehun continued to back up in vain and wiggle his way out of the ropes. The demon grabbed something off of the table. Based on the glint and sound of metal scraping on stone, Sehun assumed it was a knife.

      “It will only hurt for a second...” The demon soothed, cackling maniacally shortly after.

 

      The demon then lunged at him, knife ready to kill.

 

~*~

      Xiumin and Luhan had been riding for a while, but still there was no visible trace of the young wind mage or his attackers. Their scents were becoming more potent though, so Luhan knew they were going in the right direction. Eventually, they happened upon a rocky hill.

      “Stop!” Luhan gasped.

      “What!?” Xiumin asked, bringing the horse to a halt.

      “They're here...”

      “Where...?”

 

      Luhan hopped off of Xiumin's shoulder and transformed into his human form. He walked around, sniffling and looking for any traces of magic. As he got closer to the large boulder at the base of the hill, he smelled the presence of a fourth demon. He placed his hand on it, only to have it burst out of its place at him. He pounced back to dodge it and shouted to Xiumin.

      “There!”

      “I see that,” Xiumin groaned.

 

      He hopped off the horse and assumed a battle stance. As the dust cleared, 3 demons appeared at the foot of the hill.

      “Well, well...Another mage appeared,” one of the demons growled.

 

      Xiumin realized he hadn't bothered to put his hood on in all the madness, so his insignia was showing for all to see. It didn't matter now though.

      “Where is Sehun!?” Luhan snapped.

      “Who? The little wind mage? He's probably being seasoned for stew right now.”

      “You bastard!” Luhan shouted, lunging at the demon.

 

      He tried to sink his claws into the demon, but the latter was too fast. He sent a boulder flying at Luhan, who managed to dodge it and retreat. Xiumin clicked his tongue.

      “Fighting close range is going to get you killed. Leave this to me!”

 

      Xiumin created an icicle between his hand and sent it flying at the demon. It was tiny, however, and bounced off the demon's thick skin without even phasing him. Luhan cocked his head to the side in confusion.

      “Was it supposed to do that?” He asked.

      “Of course not!” Xiumin shrieked. “My powers are fading!”

 

      Luhan dragged his foot along the ground, creating a screen of dust between them and the demons. After, he rushed over to Xiumin.

      “So how do we fight these guys? We have to save Sehun!”

      “We can't fight them! At least I can't! I need to bond with a demon to restore my powers...”

      “So bond with me!”

      “What!?”

      “I'm a demon, so bond with me!”

      “But...”

      “It's either that or die!” Luhan shouted.

      “Fine!”

 

      Luhan grabbed Xiumin's arm and pressed it against his own. A burning sensation snaked up each of their forearms as the insignia appeared. The three demons burst through the cloud of dust and lunged at them. Xiumin smirked as he felt power coursing through his veins once more.

 

~*~

      Sehun rolled on the ground and dodged a direct hit from the knife. His arm was still cut in the process though. Thankfully, the demon had also cut the rope securing Sehun's arms. Sehun slid out of the ropes and shoved the demon away. He pulled the gag off his mouth, then darted to the other side of the room, but came to a halt when the knife was thrown right in front of his face.

      “Don't think you can get away from me,” the demon growled.

      “What do you have to gain from this!? I'm trying to restore this land!”

      “What do I care? I want immortality and power...and that's what I'll get from eating you.”

      “That's bullshit!” Sehun snapped. “I'm just a human! You won't gain anything!”

      “I'll have a food for a while, if nothing else,” the demon said darkly, coming towards Sehun.

 

      The young mage rushed out of the doorway, into the next room. He glanced around, looking for an exit, but the only thing he found was a large boulder in the wall. If that was the door, there was no way he would have the strength to move it. The demon followed him into the room, still laughing darkly.

      “There's nowhere to run, little mouse. Are you going to come easily or is this going to be a chase?”

 

      Sehun mumbled a spell under his breath and sent the demon flying backwards. The demon hissed and tried to get to his feet. Sehun hit him once again with a whirlwind though. If he could get the demon off his back, he could try and force the door open.

 

      The game of cat and mouse continued for quite a while. The demon managed to recover and grabbed more knives to throw at Sehun. Thankfully, Sehun had learned to deflect objects using wind. He had better defense and offense than the demon. The problem was his stamina.

 

      Sehun could feel his body becoming sluggish. His broken rib ached and it hurt to breathe. Each spell drained his energy as well. The demon wasn't going down easily either. At this rate, Sehun would be the first to exhaust himself, and that definitely wouldn't end well for the mage.

 

      A rumbling came from the other side of the boulder, causing both to stop and glance at it. Soon, the rock was kicked across the room, crashing into the wall on the other side. Sehun winced as light from outside poured into the dark cave. As soon as his eyes adjusted, he gasped.

      “Luhan!?”

 

      The fox stood in the newly made entrance, his leg still elevated from kicking the boulder in. The fox rushed into the room, Xiumin following behind him.

      “Sehun! Are you ok?” The fox asked, approaching Sehun and patting him up and down.

      “Fine...Just a little banged up...”

      “You're bleeding!” Luhan cried, noting Sehun's injured arm.

      “I'm ok! It's just a scratch. Now's not the time...”

      “You...” Luhan growled, glaring at the demon.

 

      The demon seemed rather taken aback by the entrance of the two. He glanced at the doorway, a look of confusion on his face.

      “How did you get in here? I thought there were guards outside!”

      “There were,” Xiumin answered nonchalantly. “But they're gonna need to thaw out for a bit...”

      “Those useless bastards...” The demon hissed. “Nevermind them...You're the chosen water mage, are you not? It must be fate that the two of you both set foot under my roof.”

      “Give me a break,” Sehun groaned.

      “Luhan,” Xiumin called to the fox.

      “Yeah?”

      “You take care of Sehun. I'll handle this freak.”

      “Think you can take him? Don't get cocky...” The fox warned.

      “I'll be fine.”

 

      With that, Xiumin sent a giant icicle flying at the demon. Sehun watched in awe as Xiumin used his power without even chanting anything. Had Sehun had more time to develop his skills, he would probably be able to do that as well.

 

      The demon seemed to still be moving quite swiftly though. He was managing to dodge all of Xiumin's attacks. It was impressive for someone of the demon's stature. It was going to be bad for all of them if Xiumin couldn't even slow him down.

 

      The demon suddenly charged at Xiumin, sending him flying backwards against the rock wall. Luhan jumped to his feet worriedly.

      “Xiumin? Xiumin!”

 

      The mage groaned and coughed. The blow had winded him, leaving him coughing and trying to regain his breath. The demon took advantage of that and went in for the kill. Luhan prepared himself to lunge into action, but another force stopped the demon in his tracks.

 

      A large sphere of water gathered around the demon's entire upper body, closing in on him. The demon thrashed about, trying to escape the sphere. It was all in vain though. The group watched as the demon slowly drowned, completely helpless. Once the demon was no longer moving, the water plummeted to the ground alongside the lifeless body.

      “If you can't even handle a demon of that caliber, you're never going to survive this journey,” a condescending voice stated from the entrance of the cave.

      “Suho...” Sehun mumbled, eyes wide as his demon walked into the room to meet them.

      “I thought you were watching the camp...” Xiumin stated, finally regaining his breath.

      “I surrounded it with mist. Only I can find it,” Suho explained.

      “Why didn't you do that in the first place!?” Luhan whined.

      “I wasn't ask to watch the camp in the first place.”

      “So then why are you here?” Xiumin asked irritably, still hating the demon's attitude.

      “I could sense that you all were in trouble, especially my bond mate. You're all hopeless.”

      “We had things perfectly under control!” Luhan huffed.

      “Oh, I'm sure. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a look at my bond mate's injuries.”

 

      Suho walked over to Sehun, who'd been silently staring at the demon for most of the conversation, and pulled him into the small, dark side room. Once inside, he lifted Sehun up onto the stone table and began looking him over.

 

      His arms stopped traveling when he spotted the gash on Sehun's arm. He reached for one of the small pouches on his sash and pulled out some herbs. He mixed them with some water that he summoned from the air and started making a paste.

      “I didn't summon you here,” Sehun whispered.

      “I noticed.”

      “So coming here was your own choice...”

      “I realize that,” Suho answered curtly.

      “Did you kill him?”

 

      The demon stopped what he was doing. He looked straight into Sehun's eyes, searching for his reaction. The boy seemed to shaken up.

      “I did,” the demon answered.

      “I didn't ask you to...”

      “I know. But if I hadn't, all of you would have died.”

      “We could have found another way...”

 

      Suho scoffed at Sehun, then began rubbing the paste on Sehun's cut. The mage winced, pulling his arm away in reflex. Suho merely grabbed it once again and continued rubbing the paste on.

      “You're going to have to kill, Sehun. I'll do the dirty work for you if you really can't handle it-”

      “I don't want that!” Sehun stated firmly. “And you don't either...so don't force yourself. If there comes a time when I need to kill, I will...”

 

      Suho wrapped Sehun's arm in some spare, clean fabric. It was the closest thing he had to a bandage at the moment. He let out a sigh and looked Sehun in the eyes once again.

      “Just don't be an idiot and get yourself killed. Your life matters more than mine after all, right?”

      “Who ever said that?”

      “You're the chosen mage, not me,” Suho shrugged, rolling his eyes.

      “But your my demon and my partner...You matter to me, Suho...More than you seem to think...”

      “Thanks for the pretty words,” Suho sighed. “You humans are all the same though.”

 

      Suho turned and walked away, not bothering to hear Sehun's side of the argument. The young mage looked at the demon's back as he walked away. Suho looked small and his shoulders sagged, as if the weight of the world was pressing down on them.

      “What happened to you...?” Sehun whispered.

 

      He hopped off the table and followed the rest of the group outside the cave. Suho then lead them back to camp, not once looking at Sehun. When they got back to the camp sight, it was surrounded by a layer of fog. Suho cleared a path through it for them, then let the fog form around them once again.

      “Did you really do this?” Xiumin asked.

      “Yeah,” Suho sighed.

      “Seriously, why didn't you just do this in the first place?” Luhan snapped. “You could have easily protected Sehun if you had!”

      “He didn't command me to, so why would I?” Suho answered. Luhan was about to retort but Sehun stopped him.

      “I'm really tired. Can we just call it a day and rest?”

      “Yeah...Sorry...” Luhan sighed.

 

      Sehun shrugged and sat down on the ground, near where the campfire would be. Within seconds, he was asleep, too tired to eat anything. The rest of the group let him rest, knowing he needed it. Things really were off to a bumpy start.


	7. Chapter 7

      The group woke up early the following morning. They ate a small breakfast in silence, then set off. They wanted to reach the next town by nightfall. After that, it was just a few hours of travel to reach the temple.

 

      As they were nearing the town and the sun was setting, they saw a beam of yellow light shoot into the air in the distance. They stopped and stared mouths agape. As the light began fading, Sehun finally spoke up.

      “What was that...?”

      “A temple was relit,” Xiumin answered. “That light was the beacon.”

      “Really? So then...That's 8 temples lit now, right?”

      “Yeah. One of the other mages must have lit it!”

      “It was an earth temple,” Luhan said softly. Sehun looked at him sympathetically. “They relit one of the earth temples...”

      “That's great, isn't it?” Sehun asked gently.

 

      Luhan nodded, and a tear fell from his eye. Finally, one of the earth temples had been relit. Sehun looked down at his map, marking the direction where the light had come from.

      “The temple we're heading to is also earth, isn't it?” He asked.

      “I think so,” Xiumin answered.

      “Well, let's stop wasting time and go already then,” Suho said impatiently.

 

      Sehun sighed and rolled his eyes before putting the map away. After, they continued to town. They paid for two rooms at the inn and got their horses situated in stables. The rest of the night they spent separately. Sehun was still injured and Suho was antisocial as ever. It left Luhan to stay with Xiumin, who hadn't been very social either since they had bonded. Luhan was starting to worry that something was wrong.

      “Hey Xiumin?”

      “Hm?” The mage responded coldly.

      “You ok?”

      “I don't know.”

      “What's wrong?”

 

      Xiumin sighed and looked at Luhan. The fox could tell he was tired, but he also looked extremely bothered by something.

      “Luhan, I've been meaning to ask you this...But you're an earth demon...aren't you?”

      “Yeah, I am...”

      “I thought so,” Xiumin groaned, running his hands through his hair. “This is just great.”

      “Is there a problem?”

      “Yes! There's a big problem!” Xiumin snapped suddenly. “I'm a water mage! I should have bonded with a water demon!”

      “But at the time-”

      “Yeah, at the time, I needed power, I'll admit that. But now I have to spend the rest of my life with a demon whose power doesn't even match well with mine! I don't exactly have an easy journey ahead of me, you know!”

      “Who says we don't match! You hardly even know me!”

      “That's the other problem! Are you at least a strong demon?”

      “I'm above average...” Luhan muttered, not looking Xiumin in the eyes.

      “Oh this is even better!” The mage yelled irritable.

      “I helped you! Why are you being so mean!?”

      “Because I just sealed my life away to a weakling demon who's incompatible with me! I can't break the bond either or else I'll die!”

 

      Luhan bit his lip as tears stung at his eyes. Sehun had warned him about this, but Luhan had hoped Xiumin would be different. He had been wrong. He sniffled a bit and wiped at his eyes, forcing the tears away. Xiumin was still livid, and Luhan was afraid to cry in front of him. Not only that, but this wasn't the time for tears.

      “Do you think we can work it out at all?” Luhan asked.

      “How the hell should I know?” Xiumin snapped. “I'm too tired to deal with this now.”

 

      The mage dropped on his bed, throwing the covers over himself. Luhan didn't dare go over to him. Instead, he walked towards the door to their room.

      “You know...There _is_ something you can do,” he whispered.

      “What's that?” Xiumin asked with a scoff.

      “If you find another demon to bond with before our bond solidifies, they can overwrite our bond. It won't kill you, I promise.”

      “Whatever you say,” Xiumin sighed, rolling over so he was no longer facing Luhan.

 

      Luhan watched Xiumin from the door, wondering if he would even notice if he left right then and there. Still, Luhan waited until he could tell Xiumin was asleep before he left. He turned into a fox so he was light on his feet, then crept by Sehun and Suho's room. Of course, the water demon noticed his presence immediately and followed him out of the inn.

      “Where do you think you're going?” Suho asked condescendingly.

      “It's none of your business.”

      “No, it's not. But I'm surprised you're leaving so easily. I thought you wanted to be here with Sehun.”

      “I do...But...”

      “Bonding to a human is a foolish thing to do. You should have just let it be.”

      “I realize that now,” Luhan sighed. “He'll replace me soon enough.”

      “You told him how to?”

      “I did...” Luhan whispered.

      “And you're ok with being replaced? You know what will happen to you, right?” Luhan said nothing. “Does he know what will happen to you?”

      “He doesn't need to know.”

      “Well aren't you the pitiful little martyr.”

      “Shut up!” Luhan screamed. “I'm sick of you. Who the hell do you think you are, acting so high and mighty? You're just a spoiled, selfish demon. When you can actually take care of Sehun, who wholeheartedly believes in you, then I'll listen to you.”

 

      Luhan ran off into the night, and Suho didn't follow him. He wasn't going to deal with any problems that didn't involve him. Still, what the fox had said about him bothered him slightly. There was no way in hell he'd dwell on it though. They were just insults said in the moment.

 

      He headed back inside and into their room. He glanced at Sehun, who was fast asleep, looking like a little baby. Suho could tell his breathing was a bit labored though. He was never going to make it on this journey if he stayed this soft. Suho wondered why the gods had chosen Sehun of all people for this task.

 

~*~

      The following morning, Xiumin woke up to the sun piercing through the curtains of his room. He groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore it and go back to sleep. That was when he noticed the empty bed next to him. He sat up and glanced around the room.

      “Luhan?”

 

      The fox was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he'd gone to be with Sehun last night after their fight. Xiumin got out of bed and got dressed. He left his room and knocked on Sehun's door. It took a while, but eventually, the younger answered, looking half asleep.

      “Is Luhan with you?” Xiumin asked.

      “No...Is he not with you?”

      “He's not...”

      “He left the inn last night,” Suho answered from behind Sehun.

      “Why didn't you stop him!?” Xiumin screeched.

      “It's not my responsibility to look after him.”

      “Xiumin...What happened?”

      “We had a fight...I said some kinda nasty things to him...”

      “Was it about your bond?” Sehun asked.

      “Yeah...I was upset because we weren't exactly compatible...I went overboard though...”

      “Well, now your little demon's gone, so good job,” Suho sneered.

      “Suho, stop!” Sehun snapped.

      “Luhan told me I could form a new bond over his if I found another demon...”

      “I wouldn't do that if I were you,” Suho answered, suddenly gravely serious.

      “Why?” Xiumin asked.

      “If you care at all about Luhan, you won't form another bond.”

 

      With that, the water demon pushed past Sehun and Xiumin and left the room, walking down the hall.

      “Where are you going?” Sehun asked.

      “Out. I'm tired of being cooped up with you two idiots. When you figure out where we're going, just call me. I'll come running like the little pet you've forced me to become.”

 

      Sehun sighed and leaned against the door frame. He glanced at Xiumin, who looked equally distraught.

      “So what now?” Sehun asked.

      “I have no clue where Luhan is,” Xiumin sighed. “And I don't think he's within range of me calling him anymore...So I'm at a loss.”

      “Well, the temple is nearby. We could go there for a start.”

      “I'll be useless again.”

      “You have your powers back, so you can at least fight. I have a feeling Luhan might have headed there as well.”

      “Why do you say that?”

      “The temple is an earth temple, isn't it? Luhan's an earth demon. It makes sense he'd go there.”

      “But the temple's fallen. It could be dangerous.”

      “Luhan's not as weak as you seem to think he is. He's very capable of taking care of himself.”

      “I see...I'm sorry.”

      “Don't say that to me. Say it to Luhan when we find him. He doesn't deserve to be treated like shit, especially from someone who doesn't even know him.”

 

      Sehun walked back into his room and began packing up his belongings. Xiumin watched him from the hallway, at a loss at what to say. Eventually, the wind mage turned to him and sighed.

      “We're going to be leaving soon. You should pack up.”

      “Right...”

 

      Xiumin returned to his room and began packing his bags. He stared out the window, looking at the temple towering over the town in the distance. He sincerely hoped Luhan would be there.

 

~*~

      Luhan trotted along the dried up, cracked ground. He glanced around at the barren trees, their leaves long since shriveled and dead. The pond in front of the temple had completely dried up. The only thing giving life to the temple was the wind.

 

He had gone to the nearest earth temple, not having anywhere else to go. Part of him hoped Xiumin would come after him, but he knew it probably wouldn't happen. If anything, Xiumin would come here with a much better demon, and Luhan probably wouldn't even be around anymore to see him.

 

      As he walked towards the large temple, snow began to fall. It was winter, so it made sense, especially since the land around the temple was dead and the weather unruly. Luhan wouldn't be surprised if this turned into a storm.

 

      He hopped up the large stone steps, leading into the temple. He didn't dare go inside. The whole place was seeping with dark energy, and Luhan would be an idiot to think he could survive at the center of it. Instead, he began climbing up the side of the structure, perching himself on one of the flat corners of the temple roof, where statues of the gods stood, decrepit and cracked.

 

      He let out a sigh and laid down, letting the statues shield him from the snow. He had a perfect view of the temple grounds and surrounding land from where he sat. Now, the only thing he could do was wait and see what Xiumin would choose to do.

 

      His stomach growled, but he ignored it. He had traveled most of the night and the nearby trees weren't bearing any fruit, so there was nothing to eat. Luhan couldn't bring himself to care though.

 

      He never should have made the bond. He should have let Xiumin take care of his own problems. Luhan could have saved Sehun on his own. Then they would still be traveling together, He would still be happy. He probably wouldn't feel quite as insignificant and useless either. He should have taken Sehun's advice in the beginning.

 

      He really had liked Xiumin though. Something about the water mage just clicked with him. He was sure that Xiumin wasn't really a mean person underneath it all either. He was just stressed and worried about the journey ahead. Luhan could tell it was even taking its toll on Sehun. Perhaps Luhan should have been more patient with Xiumin, but being treated as a failure and a mistake was a bit too much for him to handle.

 

      As Luhan thought about his bond mate, he failed to notice the creature lurking in the darkness. It eyed him curiously, but never got any closer. Instead, it surveyed the land surrounding the temple. Three lifeforms were approaching the temple. That was far more interesting than the one laying at the temple waiting to die.

 

      The creature slithered away from the temple. As the wind blew, Luhan thought he heard shrill cackles, sending shivers up and down his spine.


	8. Chapter 8

      Sehun and Xiumin spent most of the morning traveling. Halfway through, it began snowing. Sehun was surprised at the amount coming down. He'd never seen this much at the wind temple. Then again, it was winter now and they were in a completely new environment from before, so anything was possible.

 

      Sehun pulled his cloak closer to him, shivering and glancing around. Despite how long they'd traveled, the temple still seemed so far away. He could tell they were almost there, but everything seemed more exaggerated in the cold weather. Xiumin seemed to be handling it well, but he specialized in ice magic, so Sehun figured he was used to it. Suho seemed cold, but he still seemed to be dealing with it better than Sehun was.

 

      Xiumin suddenly stopped his horse, staring at the ground with wide eyes. Sehun stopped his horse beside him and looked at him curiously.

      “What's wrong?” He asked.

      “The ground...” Xiumin mumbled, sliding off his horse.

 

      He brushed the snow away with his feet, which took a while because quite a bit had fallen, and gasped when he saw ice underneath.

      “I knew it...”

      “Is the ground frozen?” Sehun asked nervously.

      “Worse. We're on a lake.”

      “You've gotta be kidding...” Suho groaned.

      “Do lakes freeze over this fast? Is it safe?” Sehun rapidly inquired.

      “It seems thick from what I can sense,” Xiumin explained. “I think it's been frozen for some time...Even before all this snow fell.”

      “How can that be?” Sehun asked.

      “Well, this land is void of gods, right? That means the balance of the land is completely offset. That might be why the weather is like this as well. Or it could be the work of a demon...”

      “I would sense them if it was,” Suho explained.

      “Do you sense anything then?” Sehun asked.

      “No, but it's honestly a bit hard to tell with the weather as it is. The darkness seeping from the temple doesn't help either. It's throwing my sense off.”

      “We'll need to be careful,” Xiumin sighed.

 

      He got back on his horse and began carefully walking forward again. Sehun and Suho followed behind, trusting Xiumin to lead them on the safest path over the ice.

 

      As they were walking, Suho brought his horse to a complete stop. He glanced around, then held still, listening for something. Sehun stopped his horse and turned to look at him.

      “What is it?”

      “Shh!” Suho snapped.

 

      Sehun stayed quiet, realizing Suho was deadly serious. Xiumin turned and looked at the two, sensing the tension. Out of nowhere, a beast charged at him, knocking him off his horse, sending the latter running.

      “Shit!” Suho hissed.

 

      Sehun jumped off his horse and rushed over to Xiumin, chanting a spell under his breath and knocking the beast away from him with a gust of wind.

      “Thanks,” Xiumin grunted.

      “No problem.”

      “There's more!” Suho yelled, getting off his horse and preparing himself for battle.

      “At least we're in my element this time,” Xiumin grumbled.

 

      A pack of giant, wolf-like beasts was charging at them. Xiumin got to his feet and thrust his arm forward, hurling a dozen sharp icicles at the oncoming pack of wolves. A couple hit, but most of the wolves dodged. Sehun continued to chant under his breath, keeping the wolves away from him with the wind, but he didn't know many advanced offensive spells. Suho and Xiumin were thankfully taking care of the offense.

 

      Sehun was slow when it came to casting spells though. He could only say the incantations so fast. Suho kept most of the wolves away from him when they got too close, though he'd never admit he was looking out for Sehun. Still, one wolf managed to get through Sehun's wind defenses.

 

      Suho cursed under his breath and lunged towards Sehun. He got there just in time to take the blow instead of Sehun. Suho winced as the beast's claws tore into his arm. Sehun's eyes widened, but nothing stopped the quiet incantations from leaving his lips. Soon, a gust of wind whooshed by Suho's ear, heading towards Sehun. Suho turned around and his eyes widened as the beast dropped lifelessly to the ground.

      “Are you ok?” Sehun asked, immediately trying to check Suho's arm. The demon shook his hands off.

      “I'm fine. What did you just do?”  
      “In addition to sending wind out, I can suck it back in...I pretty much sucked the air out of it...”

      “Sehun, you killed it...”

      “That's not important right now,” Sehun quickly retorted. “There are more coming!”

 

      Suho clicked his tongue and turned some of the nearby snow into a whip of water, slashing at another incoming wolf. Xiumin was holding his own in the battle, but they were still being overrun. It was getting harder to protect both themselves and the horses.

 

      All of a sudden, a young woman appeared before them. She landed roughly against the ice, sending spikes up from the cold surface, impaling two of the wolves. The pact backed away slightly, but soon recovered from the shock and began attacking.

      “Who...are you?” Xiumin asked in shock.

      “A demon passing by,” she explained before stomping her foot and sending more spikes shooting up underneath the beasts. “You guys looked like you could use a hand.”

 

      Suho stared at her cautiously, not believing her story in the slightest. She clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes.

      “This is taking too long,” she whined. “Let me just take care of them all at once.” She lifted her foot high and Xiumin's eyes widened.

      “Wait! If you do that the ice will break!”

 

      He was too late to stop her though. Her foot came crashing down, cracking the ice and sending shards everywhere. The air around them was completely clouded by ice and snow. Xiumin and the unknown demon were thrust in one direction from the force of the cracking ice, while Sehun and Suho were thrown in the other.

 

      Suho grabbed Sehun and pulled him close, trying to get back to the horses. If they lost their horses, they would be in a world of hurt. The horses retreated in fear, trying to maintain their footing on the slippery, cracked ice. Finally, Suho and Sehun reached them and they continued to back away.

 

      When the remnants of the attack had disappeared, the pack of beasts was scattered around the ice, completely defeated. There was a gaping hole in the ice, but the water was still. Xiumin and the female demon were no where in sight though.

      “Xiumin!” Sehun called. There was no response.

      “That crazy bitch,” Suho growled.

      “Do you think they're ok?”

      “I imagine. They were just thrown away from the force of the attack. Otherwise, we'd probably see them in the water. I can't believe she fucking cracked the ice...”

      “She stopped the pack though...She meant well”

      “Maybe...Something was off about her.”

      “What?”

      “Not sure. Let's hope Xiumin can take care of himself.”

      “We're not going to go find them?”

      “Look around you! This place is a mess and I'm hurt. Not only that, but a storm is blowing in. If we don't take cover, we're going to be buried alive.”

      “But what about Xiumin then!”

      “He specializes in ice! He's in his natural element! You, however, are not! Now shut up and hold the horses. I'll make us some shelter.”

 

      Sehun grimaced, but did as he was told. Suho let out a sigh and held his hands out on either side of him. Snow began lifting off the ground and whirling around. Suho then began condensing it into a structure before them. Soon enough, a large snow cave was standing before them.

      “Come on. This should be big enough to house us as well as the horses.”

 

      Sehun nodded, his mouth agape. Suho really was incredibly powerful. Sehun followed him in with the horses in tow. Between their two horses and Xiumin's, it was a tight fit, but that wasn't entirely bad. If nothing else, they could share warmth. When they were all inside, Suho sealed the entrance with a sheet of ice, leaving a few small openings here and there to allow oxygen inside.

      “Will this last through a storm?” Sehun asked.

      “It should. I'm not as skilled as Xiumin, but it's not like I've never practiced with snow before.”

      “You're amazing...”

 

      Suho laughed cynically and sat down. He twisted his arm, trying to look at his wound. Sehun rushed over and knelt in front of him, grabbing it to get a closer look. Again, Suho shook his hands off.

      “Get off,” he grumbled.

      “But you're hurt...”

      “I can take care of myself.”

      “I can help you though.”

 

      Suho glared at him and pulled one of the small pouches off his sash. He dumped the leaves out in front of him and began trying to make a paste with his fingers. Needless to say, it wasn't going well. Sehun got up and grabbed the small knife he kept in his satchel. He then settled back down and started using the back of the handle to crush the leaves. Suho grimaced, but let Sehun continue.

      “My tunic is ruined because of you.”

      “You didn't have to protect me,” Sehun sighed. “I didn't think you cared enough to. Aren't you just waiting for me to drop dead so you can go back to your normal life?”

      “It's not that I want you to die. I just don't think you're going to make it.”

      “I don't know if I'll make it either...but at least for today, I'm still alive. So thank you.”

 

      Suho was thrown off guard by the sudden expression of gratitude. He certainly didn't think he'd done much to warrant it, especially with his current attitude. He numbly shook his head in acceptance and a small smile graced Sehun's face.

      “I can sew your tunic for you. I've patched up plenty of my own robes before.”

      “They really teach you how to be a little servant at the temples, don't they?”

      “They taught me to live simply and take care of myself.”

      “And apparently to blindly follow the gods.”

      “Suho...I don't want to get into this again.”

      “Fine by me. It's your life anyways.”

 

      Suho waved his hand, summoning the nearby snow and turning it into water. He brought it up to his shoulder and arm and hissed as as it made contact with the open wound. Still, he held it there and let it slowly clean the injury.

      “That's amazing that you can command water without any spells. Do you say them in your head?”

      “No? I just use my element.”

      “Is it a demon-only thing?”

      “No, Xiumin uses his element the same way. Wait...You mean to tell me you really only know how to use your element through spells?”

      “Yeah...”

      “They teach you to fucking sew but they never teach you how to control your element!? And then they send you out to light the temples!? What the hell is wrong with those damn monks?”

      “There aren't many mages left at the temple...The monks are teaching us in the only way they can, through spells.”

      “No spell is going to help you if you have to spend 5 minutes casting it.”

      “Then...Can you teach me?” Sehun asked. “Water and wind are similar elements, right?”

      “Why do I have to teach you?” Suho grumbled.

      “Because you're the only one who can...”

 

      Sehun looked at him pleadingly. It was like the child from so long ago was back in front of Suho once again, like nothing had changed. Somehow, Suho couldn't find it in him to say no to that child.

      “Fine,” the demon conceded. “We'll start tomorrow though. For now, I want to treat my arm and rest.”

      “Right! Let me help!”

 

      Sehun gently grabbed his arm, moving the torn cloth out of the way. He spread the crushed herbs on the wound, apologizing as Suho winced. After, he grabbed some bandages from his satchel and wrapped them around Suho's arm.

 

      Sehun breathed on his hands, trying to keep warm. He glanced out at the storm through the ice entrance. It had gotten much worse, like Suho had expected it would. While they were protected from the storm, it wasn't like they were in a particularly warm environment either. Sehun was shivering and his teeth were chattering, though he tried really hard to control it.

      “We should build a fire,” Suho stated, getting up to grab what materials he could in order to start one.

      “What about the snow and ice? Won't it melt?”

      “I reinforced it with magic. It'll be fine,” Suho sighed. “Brush the snow away from the ground so I can set up. We're gonna freeze to death at this rate.”

      “Right.”

 

      They set up a campfire with some twigs they'd gathered in their bags during the journey. Sehun battled with the flint and finally got a small fire going. It wasn't much, but it was something. Sehun grabbed some of the food he'd packed as well as some hay for the horses out of one of their carry-on bags. They were traveling light, so they had to really ration things out.

 

      He sat beside Suho and the two ate in silence. Sehun found himself scooting closer to try and keep warm. Suho would glare at him, but didn't move away. Sehun figured he was probably just as cold.

 

      Sehun couldn't tell what time of day it was anymore, but he was exhausted from everything that had happened. He pulled his blanket out of his satchel and wrapped himself in it, laying down in hopes of at least sleeping a little, despite the icy surface. He felt a body lay beside him and rolled over to see Suho.

      “We need to stay close to keep warm,” the demon explained before Sehun could even question him.

      “Ok,” the wind mage said tiredly. “How's your wound?”

      “I'm fine.”

      “Good, I'm glad.”

 

      Sehun closed his eyes and all was silent except for the raging storm outside. Sehun was beginning to doze off when he heard Suho speak up again.

      “Sehun...Earlier...You killed that thing...”

      “I know,” the wind mage sighed, opening his eyes and looking over at Suho. The demon's expression was unreadable.

      “You're awfully calm about that fact.”

      “It's not like it didn't affect me,” Sehun whispered. “I was scared and shaking...But if I hadn't done it, you would have gotten hurt worse. I didn't want that.”

      “Awfully concerned about me when you can't even take care of yourself.”

      “I told you, didn't I?” Sehun starting, pausing to yawn. “If it's a life or death situation, I'd do what needed to be done...and I want you to do the same.”

 

      Suho didn't respond. He didn't really know what to say to that. It had been so long since someone had shown any sort of affection or concern for him that he didn't know how to react. Within minutes, he heard Sehun's breathing even out. He rolled over on his side and poked at Sehun's cheek. The younger made no response. He'd already fallen asleep.

      “That was fast,” Suho mumbled.

 

      He watched the young mage sleep peacefully. Were it not for the various injuries littering his body from their past misadventure, Sehun would have looked like an overgrown baby. It was like every bit of innocence he'd had as a child still remained. It brought back memories that Suho had forced out of his mind from when they were younger. Things were much simpler back then. Sometimes, Suho wished they could return to those days.

 

      He sighed and pinched Sehun's cheek, causing the latter to whine and swat his hand away. Still, he didn't wake up. He really was a deep sleeper.

      “Why did it have to be you?” Suho asked softly. “I didn't want this...I never wanted you to kill...”

 

      He shook his head, forcing the sentimental and nostalgic thoughts out of his head. He laid back down on his back and readjusted his own blanket. He closed his eyes, wishing that sleep would take him as easily as it had Sehun. Sadly, between the cold, his aching wound, and his muddled thoughts, it was a long time before he finally managed to fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

      Xiumin coughed and squinted his eyes as snow flew everywhere, obscuring his view. When it cleared, he realized he'd been launched away from Sehun and Suho by the mystery demon's attack. Speaking of the demon, she was laying on the ground next to him.

      “What on earth were you thinking?” Xiumin groaned. “We were thrown so far...I can't even see the others...”

      “I was just trying to help,” the demon pouted.

      “Well thanks for the help...But now I have no clue where we are.”

      “That's alright! I know this area well! I can take you wherever you need to go!”

      “We were heading to the temple.”

      “That's simple to find! It's so tall you can see it from miles away~”

      “You're awfully eager to help us,” Xiumin stated warily. “What's your angle?”

      “I just want to help. It's lonely out here, you know?” She pouted. Xiumin gave her a skeptical look.

      “And your name?”

      “Minah,” the demon hummed. “Yours?”

      “You can call me Xiumin.”

      “Nice to meet you, Xiumin!”

 

      The mage nodded and got to his feet, brushing the snow off. He looked at the sky and noticed how dark it was, despite being the afternoon.

      “There's going to be a storm,” he stated flatly.

      “We better hurry if we're gonna make it to the temple!”

      “Don't bother. We definitely won't make it on foot. We're going to have to wait out the storm.”

      “That's boring,” Minah huffed.

 

      Xiumin simply shrugged and closed his eyes. Snow and ice whirled around him, and within seconds, he'd constructed an ice structure for shelter. He stepped inside of it and sat down.

      “Come in if you don't want to freeze to death,” he called out to Minah.

 

      She quickly ran into the ice structure and sat down beside him. Xiumin let out a sigh and rubbed his stomach. He was actually hungry after the battle they'd had, but all the food was on his horse, which was no where in sight. He would have to bear with it and search for food later.

 

      Minah looked him up and down, taking in his appearance. Her eyes stopped on his forearm, which was mostly covered by his sleeve, but a small part of his insignia was sticking out. She grabbed his arm and slid his sleeve up, revealing the full mark.

      “You're bonded to a demon?” She asked. Xiumin nervously pulled his forearm away and slid his sleeve down, gripping at it.

      “I am.”

      “Then where's your demon? Shouldn't they be here with you?”

      “He ran away.”

      “Well that's a good for nothing demon. Why on earth would you bond with him?”

      “He didn't do anything wrong,” Xiumin sighed. “I yelled at him and he ran away.”

      “Why?”

      “Er...Well...It was kinda a dumb reason...Our elements aren't compatible.”

      “So why bond in the first place?”

      “Because we were in a tough situation and it was the only way to make it through.”

      “But you don't like him and you don't want to be bonded with him now.”

      “I don't know about that...” Xiumin mumbled, twiddling his fingers. “We're hitting it off badly for now, but I don't even really know him...”

      “So there's no harm in replacing him, right?”

      “What?”

      “You know you can replace the bond, right?”

      “I know that, but-”

      “So why don't we bond!?”

      “But I just met you!”

      “And you bonded with him despite that!”

      “There were other circumstances, I already said that...”

      “But I'm a water demon!” She huffed. “And I bet I'm stronger than that little wimp!”

      “I...”

      “Just bond with me! I can help you out!”

 

      Xiumin looked her up and down. Her clothes seemed ragged and dirty and she looked like she'd been living in the wild for some time. After witnessing her fight earlier, he knew she was strong and could take care of herself. There was no reason for him to hesitate, except the warning that Suho had given him.

      “I can't!” Xiumin finally answered.

      “Why not!?”

      “I just can't...”

      “You're a weakling yourself, aren't you?”

 

      Xiumin said nothing. She wasn't entirely wrong. The whole reason Xiumin had dragged Luhan down and hurt him was because he was weak and craved nothing but strength. In theory, this should be an opportunity to gain more power. It felt like the wrong choice though.

      “Well, whatever you decide,” Minah shrugged, laying on her side. “I'm going to sleep. We're gonna be here for a while after all.”

      “Yeah...Sleep well,” Xiumin said halfheartedly.

 

      He slid his sleeve up and traced his fingers along his insignia. He was tempted to try calling Luhan to him, but he knew that even if Luhan were in range to hear his call, forcing him to come would weaken their already-shaky bond. He didn't want to force Luhan to come to him either. He wanted Luhan's company to be completely volitional.

 

      He glanced up at the sky, watching as dark clouds blocked the sun and snow began to fall. Soon, the pace picked up violently, getting even worse with the addition of strong winds, and Xiumin was grateful he'd opted to set up shelter. Still, he was worried about Luhan. Was he out in this storm? Or was he still far, far away and safe from all of this? Xiumin wasn't even sure which option he wanted anymore.

 

      He let out a deep sigh and decided to try and get some sleep. Between the cold ground and the howling storm, however, his night was full of tossing and turning, fretting, and worrying.

 

~*~

      When Suho woke up the following morning, the storm had mostly died down, but the snow was still falling a bit too hard for his liking, so he decided to wait a bit longer before going out. Sehun was still sleeping, needing the extra rest. When he finally did wake up, Suho cut straight to the business.

      “You're gonna have your first lesson about magic,” the demon explained.

      “First thing in the morning?” Sehun asked, mid-yawn.

      “Yes. You wanted to learn, right? We're going to do it on my terms.”

      “Alright,” the wind mage sighed. “Where do we start?”

 

      Suho got to his feet and walked around Sehun, kneeling behind him. He ran his fingertips up Sehun's arms and down his back, just barely touching his skin. Sehun felt a surge of energy flow through his body along the path that Suho made. Suho walked back around Sehun and sat in front of him.

      “Did you feel that?” Suho asked.

      “Yeah.”

      “That's what it feels like to have active mana flowing through your veins.”

      “Mana?”

      “Energy required to use magic. Not everyone has it.”

      “So it's inside my body?”

      “That's right. It flows through your body, just like blood. Mages and demons tap into that energy and convert it into external magic.”

      “How do they do that?”

      “That's what I'm about to teach you,” Suho answered. “The different types of elements each have their own way of doing so. Wind and water are free-flowing elements. You typically tap into that energy by extending the course of your mana throughout your entire body and then into the surrounding area. Essentially, these elements are all about the flow of your mana. Earth and fire are abrasive elements. As such, mana must be concentrated at a specific point to create a great impact.”

      “That seems complicated,” Sehun sighed.

      “The general concept is simple enough. There are some exceptions and gray areas though. For instance, Xiumin uses ice magic, which is a type of water magic. It's also solid though, so he concentrates his water into a certain point or form. In that sense, he combines both methods.”

      “Wow...So he's pretty strong and well-versed in his element then.”

      “That's right.”

      “So then how do water and wind tap into mana?”

      “First, you need to concentrate and feel it flowing through your body. That alone can take some practice to perfect.”

      “Are you serious?” Sehun whined.

      “Yes. Now do you want to learn or do you want to whine?”

      “I want to learn!” Sehun exclaimed, sitting up straight and looking Suho in the eyes.

      “Alright. Then here's your first task.”

 

      Suho got up and pulled a candle and some flint out of Sehun's satchel. He set it down in front of the wind mage and lit it. Sehun looked at him curiously.

      “What do I do with this?”

      “You're going to concentrate your mana. Blow out that candle using your magic. I hear you utter one word of a spell or see you blow it out with your breath, I'll beat you.”

      “Seriously!?”

      “You want me to prove it?”

      “No thanks. I got the message.”

      “Good. Now get to work.”

 

      Suho walked over to the horses and gathered the rations for their breakfast. He set to work on relighting the fire and warming up their food. Sehun stared at the candle, hardly blinking, as if glaring at it would make it go out. Suho had to hold back laughter.

 

      When breakfast was ready, Suho let Sehun stop long enough to eat. After he was done, it was right back to work. As expected, Sehun wasn't making any progress. Suho could tell he was getting frustrated. It wasn't exactly an easy lesson to learn either. Sehun would have to really look inside himself in order to tap into his mana.

 

      As the snowstorm turned into mild snowfall, Suho was beginning to wonder if they were wasting valuable time. Sehun let out and angry groan and Suho half expected him to grab the candle and throw it out of frustration.

      “Why is this so hard!?” He cried.

      “This is the hardest part,” Suho comforted. “Once you find your mana, it's just a matter of training it.”

      “How long did it take you to find yours?”

      “I don't entirely remember...But I'm a demon, so it's easier for me to use it. I guess you could say my mana is a bit more potent than a human's.”

      “Are you sure you're fit to be teaching me?”

      “Of course I am!” Suho snapped. “It's not that hard. Think of your blood. It flows throughout your body, right? Mana is exactly the same. Your element is wind. Your body literally carries oxygen throughout your entire body every time you take a breath. Your mana and your element are just as natural as your blood and breath.”

 

      Sehun took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He closed his eyes, trying to focus more on his own body and less on the candle. He inhaled slowly, feeling the oxygen fill his lungs each time. He blocked out the sound around him, concentrating on the sound of his heart beat.

 

      As he focused on the rhythm of his breathing and heartbeat, he started to feel something else pulsating in rhythm with them. It left a tingling feeling throughout his entire body. Was this his mana?

 

      Sehun continued to focus on that tingling sensation, letting it flow from his stomach to his chest, then down his arms and to his finger tips. From there, he opened his eyes and raised his hands around the candle. He let the mana flow from his fingers and into the surrounding air.

 

      He didn't have much control over his mana just yet, but he could feel a small breeze tickling his hands. He furrowed his brows and put all his might into sending the wind towards the small flame that had consumed half the candle now. Finally, after a few attempts, the flame was blown out.

 

      Sehun's hands dropped to the ground and his eyes went wide. He looked at Suho with possibly the widest smile the demon had ever seen on his face.

      “Suho! I did it! Did you see! I did it!”

      “Good job,” Suho congratulated.

 

      Sehun was almost in disbelief that Suho had actually said something nice, but the demon made sure he didn't end on a nice comment.

      “Now you just have to do that as many times as you can so that it doesn't take you half a day to send a comforting breeze at all your enemies.”

      “Shut up...Can't you just be happy for me?”

      “Why would I? You've still got a long way to go.”

      “You're such a jerk,” Sehun pouted.

 

      Suho rolled his eyes and got to his feet. He walked over to his horse and pet its nose before pulling it towards the entrance.

      “The storm has cleared now,” Suho stated.

      “Really?”

      “Yeah. Shall we head to the temple?”

      “Yeah...”

 

      Sehun got to his feet and packed up the candle. He tied Xiumin's horse to his saddle to make sure it wouldn't wander off, then got on his horse. Suho raised his arms and gradually broke down the snow structure surrounding them. When their path was clear, they headed for the temple, Sehun leading the way.

 

      Suho stared at the young wind mage's back. He hadn't expected Sehun to even be able to blow out the candle in the first few sessions. The fact that he'd managed to blow it out as well as generate as much free-flowing mana as he had was amazing. Suho was starting to realize that Sehun was full of hidden potential, though he would never tell that to the other. Perhaps that was why the gods had sent him on such difficult journey.


	10. Chapter 10

      Xiumin and Minah woke up early in the morning, before the sun had fully risen. The storm had settled enough for them to walk around outside. Xiumin could vaguely see the temple looming in the distance as well. At least they hadn't been set too far behind schedule.

 

      Xiumin started heading towards the temple, Minah trailing behind. He was trying his best not to talk to her. Despite their conversation last night, she still seemed bent on trying to get him to bond with her, and he couldn't see why. Maybe demons just couldn't take no for an answer.

 

      They reached the temple around midday. Xiumin was exhausted, though Minah didn't seem the least bit fazed. She must have been a resilient demon. Maybe bonding with her would have been a good idea after all. Still, Suho's warning and thoughts of Luhan prevented Xiumin from doing anything.

 

      As they walked through the temple grounds, they noticed three horses tied to a nearby dead tree. Sehun and Suho must have reached the temple already. Xiumin let out a sigh, wanting nothing more than to just rest with the horses. He knew that wasn't an option though.

 

      They continued walking towards the large, towering temple building. Finally, he spotted the wind mage and his demon near the entrance. He called out to them, waving his hand.

      “Sehun! Suho!”

      “Xiumin!” Sehun gasped, turning around and running over to him. Suho rolled his eyes.

      “Keep your voices down if you don't want to attract unwanted attention,” the water demon warned.

      “Right,” Sehun sighed. “Sorry...”

      “Unwanted attention?” Xiumin asked.

      “This place is swarming with evil spirits and dark energy,” Sehun explained. “Suho and I have been clearing out the area for quite a while now.”

      “I see...Sorry we came so late. Didn't have a horse, so it took a while...”

      “It's fine, but...'we?'” Sehun asked, glancing at Minah. He narrowed his eyes then grabbed Xiumin's arm forcefully. “You replaced the bond, didn't you!”

      “I didn't,” Xiumin snapped, jerking his arm out of Sehun's grip. “Look! My insignia is still Luhan's!”

 

      Sehun glanced at it warily. It didn't look any different, but he'd never seen Xiumin's arm up close, so he couldn't tell. Suho walked up behind him and briefly glanced at the mark.

      “He's telling the truth,” he shrugged.

      “No matter how many times I asked, he still wouldn't do it,” Minah pouted.

      “Thank goodness,” Sehun sighed. “You've gotta find Luhan and fix things, you hear me!”

      “I know,” the water mage grumbled.

      “He's being a coward,” Minah grumbled. “Luhan is a horrible match for him. What's there to fix?”

      “Minah, stop,” Xiumin sighed. “We've been over this already, so just drop it. Let's relight this stupid temple already.”

      “Right, right. Whatever you say~” Minah huffed.

 

      Xiumin nodded at Sehun and started walking ahead. Minah followed behind after him, glaring at both Sehun and Suho. The wind mage started to follow, but Suho grabbed his wrist. When Sehun turned to ask what was wrong, he noticed Suho glaring daggers into Minah's back.

      “There's something off about her,” he whispered. “Don't let your guard down.”

 

      Sehun nodded warily, glancing between the female demon and Suho's serious expression. They continued walking a safe distance behind the other two. Sehun wondered if Xiumin had noticed something off about her as well. He hoped so, since he didn't think he'd have the chance to warn him.

 

~*~

      Luhan's stomach growled. His head ached from lack of food and his body was stiff from the cold. He was starting to think he'd starve to death on top of the temple at this rate. That might be for the best though. If he died, Xiumin would be able to find a new bond mate. Since they hadn't fully bonded, their life forces weren't connected to each other yet.

 

      He glanced down at the ground below. There were dark spirits swirling around in the air. They hadn't been there when Luhan had arrived. They were gathering together for some reason. Soon enough, the swarm moved away from the temple. Luhan followed the spirits with his eyes and saw what seemed like a battle raging on.

 

      He got to his feet slowly, shaking a bit as his head throbbed. He hopped down from the temple and carefully crept towards the fight. As he got closer to the action, he realized just what was going on.

 

      Sehun and Xiumin had come to purify the temple. He was ecstatic, but horrified at the same time. If they succeeded, another earth temple would return and the land would grow healthier. Seeing Xiumin scared him though. He didn't want to have to confront the mage. Perhaps going back into hiding was for the best.

 

      Luhan started to turn away in order to head back to his previous location, but he noticed a fourth presence in the group that hadn't been there before. It was a female demon, who seemed to stick close to Xiumin. The water mage must have decided to replace him after all. Luhan sat on the ground in defeat, feeling tears sting his eyes and a lump catch in his throat.

 

      He hadn't disappeared yet though. Xiumin must not have created a new bond with her just yet, but why? There was nothing holding him back now that Luhan had left him. It didn't make sense.

 

      Luhan continued to watch from the sidelines as the group fought. He kept a particularly close watch on the new demon. Something about her seemed odd. Perhaps it was her fighting style. She would stomp on the ground to send spikes of ice out, in addition to fighting close range with her fists. It seemed awfully forceful, even for an ice user. Xiumin certainly didn't stomp on the ground before any of his attacks. Why was her fighting style so odd?

 

      The group finished off the last of the dark spirits and continued on their way. Luhan timidly walked over to one of the ice spikes that the demon had conjured. He sniffed it and brushed his tail against it. His eyes widened as a thin layer of ice easily broke off, revealing a stone spike underneath.

 

      She wasn't a water demon; she was an earth demon. She was deceiving Xiumin. Why would she feel the need to do so though? Something was definitely off about her. Luhan was starting to feel that Xiumin was in far more danger than he realized. He needed to warn the water mage.

 

      He darted after the group, but stopped in his tracks when he realized he was about to confront the one person he wanted to avoid. What if Xiumin saw him and told him to get lost? What if he didn't believe or care about what Luhan had to say? What if he made the bond with her right in front of Luhan? Would he be able to handle a second, and final, rejection?

 

      No. Warning Xiumin was far more important than any of that. If this demon was evil, then Xiumin was definitely not safe with her. Even if Xiumin hated Luhan, the fox wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't prevent something bad from happening, when he could have.

 

      He scampered after the group, making sure to lag behind just enough to keep his presence unknown. The group finally made it to the base of the massive temple. A chill ran down Luhan's spine and he glanced up at the sky, his jaw dropping at the numerous dark shadows swirling around above them.

 

      The darkness was swarming in on them. Was it because it could sense the chosen mages? Luhan gulped and glanced over at Xiumin. That was when he noticed what the darkness was actually honing in on. It was the female demon beside the water mage. Her shadow was almost pulsating behind her, beckoning the darkness in. This was bad. He needed to warn-

      “What are you waiting for?” Minah asked impatiently. Xiumin sighed.

      “Do you really not notice what's going on around us?” He asked incredulously.

      “Well, yeah, but you can handle it, right? You're the chosen mages after all, right?”

      “You make it sound easy...”

 

      A spirit charged straight at Sehun and Suho whipped it away with a blast of water. He clicked his tongue. This was getting to be a hassle. There seemed to be no end to the darkness. Suho glanced at Minah and his eyes instantly narrowed. He pulled Sehun closer to his side.

      “Xiumin, get away from her,” Suho said darkly.

 

      Xiumin looked at him with a confused expression, then at Minah. His eyes widened when he noticed darkness practically seeping out of her pores. The female demon rolled her eyes.

      “It would have been better if you hadn't said anything,” she growled.

 

      The earth rumbled and split apart. Sehun and Suho were flung away from Xiumin and Minah. The dark spirits began descending upon them all at once. Xiumin jumped away from Minah and assumed a fighting stance.

      “What the hell are you?”

      “Just a simple, lowly water demon,” Minah cooed sickeningly.

      “Don't give me that shit. What you just did...you're an earth demon.”

      “It took you long enough to figure it out,” she sneered. “You're awfully slow for a chosen mage.”

      “What do you want?”

      “I wanted to be your bond mate. That's all.”

      “I don't believe you. What do you really want?”

      “I'm telling the truth,” Minah pouted. She took a step towards Xiumin and he instantly backed away. “I wanted to be your partner. I wanted to gain access to the power of a chosen mage.”

 

      She began absorbing the nearby spirits around her, growing in size. Her once sweet smile had contorted into a sinister grin. The dark energy she emitted was enough to make Xiumin feel dizzy.

      “I wanted to bond with you and suck you dry. I wanted to absorb all your energy and destroy you. But you were so hung up on your little weakling of a demon.”

      “Luhan's better than you'll ever be!”

      “Are you so sure? Because I'm pretty sure I could take down that pathetic rat and the _great_ water mage with one hand behind my back.”

      “Try me,” Xiumin growled.

 

      Minah let out a maniacal cackle and charged at Xiumin. He sent icicles flying at her, causing her to swerve to the side. In return, she launched a mound of earth at him, which he managed to dodge. It became a game of jabbing and dodging at that point.

 

      Minah was faster than Xiumin though. Perhaps it was all the dark spirits she was absorbing, but she was quickly overpowering him. Finally, she managed to send a chunk of earth flying straight into his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs and sending him plummeting to the ground.

 

~*~

      Luhan watched wide-eyed as the battle raged on. Sehun and Suho had regained their footing and were plowing through dark spirits nonstop, but there was no end to them. They were still better off than Xiumin at the moment. Luhan had to get to him before it was too late.

 

      He dodged dark spirits that charged at him and tried to locate the mage. The blow to the earth that the female demon had delivered had separated all of them from Xiumin. Luhan was having to leap across gaps and breaks in the earth as well as climb over raised plots of land in search of his partner. He couldn't give up now though.

 

      Luhan continued to scamper through the battlefield in fox form. Finally, in the distance, he spotted the female demon. He gasped when he saw Xiumin on the ground before her. He had to hurry before it was too late.

 

~*~

      Xiumin coughed and gasped, trying to regain his breath. Minah walked leisurely over to him, a wide smirk on her face. He tried to back away, but it was hard to move when he couldn't entirely breathe just yet. Minah placed a foot on either side of him and bent over, sneering down at him.

      “Surely you can do better than that,” she taunted.

      “Shut up,” Xiumin wheezed.

      “This is boring,” Minah sighed. She dropped to her knees and quickly caught Xiumin in a choke hold with one of her hands. “We're going to play the game my way this time.

 

      Xiumin tried to retaliate, but Minah crushed one of his arms under a mound of earth, causing him to scream, and grabbed the other with her free hand. She held it up and his sleeve slid down to reveal Luhan's insignia on his forearm.

      “Even the insignia looks pathetic,” she scoffed.

      “W-What are you doing?” Xiumin huffed. Minah broke into a crooked grin.

      “I'm going to overwrite the bond and make you my little plaything~” She practically sang.

      “No! You can't!”

      “Oh please, of course I can. Whether you want it or not, you're in my hands now.”

 

      She gripped at his forearm, her claws sinking into his skin and causing blood to run down. Luhan's insignia began to glow. Xiumin screamed and tried in vain to break his arm away from her grip.

      “No! Stop!”

      “You're mine,” she hissed.

      “NO! LUHAN!”

 

      A figure slammed into Minah, forcefully knocking her off of Xiumin. He coughed at the release of his neck and his arm fell to the ground. He glanced at his insignia, thankful that it hadn't changed and was no longer glowing. He looked back at the person that had saved him and his jaw dropped.

      “Get the fuck away from my partner,” Luhan growled darkly.


	11. Chapter 11

      Xiumin pushed himself up onto his elbow, staring at Luhan's back. The fox demon was breathing raggedly and his fists were shaking with anger. He was so close, yet Xiumin couldn't believe he was really there in front of him.

      “Luhan...” He muttered. The fox demon turned his head a bit and smiled slightly at him.

      “Are you ok?” He asked.

      “Yeah...”

 

      Luhan turned and thrust the rock off of Xiumin's arm, then helped the water mage to his feet. They both wobbled a bit and it was Xiumin that supported Luhan next.

      “Are YOU ok?” Xiumin asked.

      “Yeah...Just tired and hungry,” Luhan pouted.

      “We'll get you some food when we're done here. Sound good?”

      “Yeah.”

 

      Minah stared at the two with disdain and gagged. Their display of affection was infuriating her. This battle had dragged on for too long. She was going to finish it once and for all.

      “You're going to wish you hadn't done that, you little rodent,” she hissed. Luhan instinctively assumed a fighting stance in front of Xiumin.

 

      Minah sent stone walls up around her, then began sucking in all the nearby dark spirits. Xiumin and Luhan jumped back to avoid getting hit by them as they crashed into Minah, her body absorbing all the dark energy.

 

~*~

      Sehun and Suho had been blasting dark spirits nonstop with gusts of wind and lashes of water. Still, there seemed to be no end to them. Sehun had been using his power without murmuring any spells though. The progress he'd made would have stunned Suho, were they not in the middle of a battle. Sehun would tire himself out at this rate, and that worried Suho.

 

      Suddenly, the spirits retreated into the sky, swirling around above them, before shooting off into the distance. Suho followed the spirits with his eyes and cursed when he saw them being absorbed.

      “This is bad.”

      “What?” Sehun asked.

      “She's absorbing all the darkness...”

      “Why!? Isn't that dangerous!?”

      “Of course it is, idiot! She's possessed by the darkness, so the more she takes in, the stronger she becomes.”

      “Xiumin's over there...”

      “Have you memorized any of those purification spells the monks gave you at the temple?”

      “Yeah...Why?”

      “Because you're going to use any and all of them and try and get the darkness out of her. Otherwise we stand no chance. Now let's go.”

      “Right...”

 

      Suho ran towards the vortex of dark spirits and Sehun followed behind, suddenly extremely nervous about having to actually put the spells to use. Memorization was one thing, but execution was entirely different. It didn't sound like he had a choice in the matter though.

 

~*~

      Xiumin tried to shoot icicles at Minah, but she easily deflected them or sent them straight back at them, causing Luhan to create an earthy shield around them. She was growing stronger with each spirit she inhaled. Things weren't looking good.

      “We need to do something!” Xiumin exclaimed.

      “We can't get close to her right now. She's too strong and we could get hit by one of those dark spirits ourselves.”

      “She's not going to get any weaker though!”

      “So what do we do?” Luhan asked, fear in his voice. Xiumin sighed. He was at a loss.

 

      They heard shouting in the distance and turned to see Suho running over to them, Sehun in tow. Luhan seemed excited for a split second, before remembering the situation they were in. Sehun seemed just as surprised to see the fox.

      “Luhan...?” He asked.

      “Not now, Sehun,” Suho snapped. “Listen, we need to exorcise the darkness from her.”

      “How?” Xiumin asked.

      “Did they ever give you a list of spells for purification?”

      “Well, they taught me how to purify temple shrines, but not exorcising evil spirits...”

      “Alright, so it's up to you then, Sehun.”

      “What makes you so certain that I can!?” Sehun asked.

      “Because we don't have any other choice and I looked over that scroll of yours and one is bound to work.”

      “When did you-”

      “Not important now!” Suho interrupted. “Luhan, are you strong enough to fight?”

      “I think I'm ok,” the fox demon answered.

      “Great. Xiumin, Luhan, and I will hold her off and keep her busy. You go through every single one of those spells and see if one will work.”

      “And if none of them work?” Xiumin asked warily.

      “Then we'll have to take her down with force. There's 4 of us and 1 of her. If we can't kill her, we deserve to die. Now let's go. She's almost done inhaling all the spirits.”

 

      Suho dashed out from behind Luhan's shield and sent water flying at the demon. She deflected it with ease, only to be hit by a mound of earth that Luhan had shot at her. Xiumin followed up with icicles.

 

      Minah let out a scream, making all of them shudder, then she kicked Luhan in the stomach when he was caught off guard. Xiumin punched her before she could do anything more to the fox and Suho knocked her even further back with a burst of water. They weren't making any progress, but they were distracting her at least.

 

      Sehun tried to remember everything from the scroll and took a deep breath. Thankfully, he'd always been good at memorizing spells. He began mumbling the first incantation, focusing his energy on Minah. To his dismay, nothing seemed to happen. He was then on to the next spell.

 

      At the same time, Minah seemed to be targeting Luhan. Xiumin wasn't sure if it was because she could tell he was weak and tired, or if she was angry from earlier. Either way, it was starting to piss him off. He and Suho were working freakishly well together in protecting the fox, but he wondered just how long this would last.

 

      The next two spells Sehun tried didn't seem to work either. He was starting to panic. What if there really was no spell to purify her of the darkness. They weren't struggling just yet, but she didn't seem to be breaking a sweat. It was almost like she was fighting them leisurely, toying with them.

 

      Minah screeched once more, causing all of them to cover their ears. She got the upper hand on Suho and kicked his injured arm. He cried out in pain and Minah proceeded to knee him in the chin, sending him flying backwards.

      “Suho!” Sehun gasped, starting to run over.

      “Keep chanting, dammit!” Suho growled in pain.

 

      Sehun bit his lip and begrudgingly moved on to the next spell. Suho was trying to get to his feet, but the last hit had affected him more than he'd initially thought. It left Luhan and Xiumin to take care of Minah on their own for the time being.

 

      Luhan's movements were lethargic and delayed. He was still managing to dodge Minah, but he was cutting it close each time, and Xiumin had saved him several times. The lack of food and proper rest was really starting to get to him. He was useless in this state.

 

      Suho was still trying to regain his footing from Minah's last blow and Luhan had retreated slightly to catch his breath, leaving Xiumin alone at the front. Needless to say, the water mage was only able to keep up for so long before he was kicked into an earthy wall that Minah had raised behind him. He collapsed to the ground with a groan. Now it was only Luhan standing.

 

      Minah charged him and began punching and kicking. She seemed to be trying to take him down with brute strength, perhaps because she knew Luhan was lacking in that department. She connected a solid punch to his stomach and he collapsed on the ground. She knelt over him and gripped at his neck, preventing him from recovering the breath she'd just knocked out of him.

      “You've been a pain in my side long enough,” she hissed. “Time to die.”

      “Lu...han...” Xiumin coughed, trying to crawl over to the struggling demon.

 

      Minah tightened her grip, snickering as Luhan squirmed. Her laugh caught in her throat though as her grip on Luhan's neck loosened. The fox demon coughed and wheezed, squirming out from under her. Minah's hands shook in the air and it seemed as if she wasn't in control of her body anymore. She glanced up and saw Sehun chanting in the distance.

      “YOU!” She screeched. “What are you doing to me!?”

 

      Sehun ignored her and continued his chant, thankful that it was finally working. As he continued mumbling the incantation, Minah contorted and jerked about, screaming and hissing. Luhan continued to scoot away, afraid of how unstable she seemed to be becoming.

 

      Sehun finished the incantation and Minah let out a loud shriek as darkness burst out of almost every pore. It snaked up into the air, then seemingly vanished. Minah collapsed to the ground and Sehun fell to his knees, shaking and breathing heavily.

      “Is it over...?” Luhan asked nervously.

      “I think so,” Sehun panted.

 

      Xiumin wearily pushed himself off the ground and hobbled over to Luhan. At the same time, Suho made his way to Sehun's side. Minah stirred slightly and the entire group stared in horror, afraid of what would happen next.

      “W-Where...?” She muttered, glancing around slowly.

      “Minah?” Xiumin asked nervously. She sat up gradually and stared at him.

      “Who...are you...? Why are you here?”

      “We're chosen mages. We're here to relight the temple...”

      “The temple...” She repeatedly in thought. Suddenly her eyes went wide. “The temple! It fell to darkness! And I...I...”

      “Do you not remember anything?” Suho asked in disbelief.

      “I remember darkness...and pain...but that's it...Why...? Did I...do something...?”

      “You could say that,” Luhan sighed.

      “I'm so sorry...It wasn't supposed to be like this...I was supposed to protect the temple. I was going to go find a mage to save the temple...but then I...the darkness...”

      “It's ok,” Xiumin comforted. “We're here now. We'll take care of it.”

      “I'm so sorry...” Minah breathed once more before collapsing on the ground once more. Xiumin carefully walked over to her and checked her pulse.

      “She's just unconscious...I can't blame her after all that.”

      “So what now?” Sehun asked.

      “I'm going to go relight the temple,” Xiumin sighed. “Luhan...um...will you...”

      “I'll come with you,” Luhan finished for him. Xiumin nodded.

 

      The water mage got to his feet and helped Luhan up. The two walked slowly towards the towering temple. Suho stood up beside Sehun, who was still on his knees.

      “Should we go with them?” He asked.

      “No,” Sehun sighed. “They need to work this out on their own.”

      “You think they can?”

      “I'm sure. After all, Luhan saved Xiumin and Xiumin refused to bond with Minah. They just need to actually talk to each other.”

      “If you say so...So what's your deal?”

      “Huh?”

      “You gonna get up or you gonna make snow angels?”

      “Right...” Sehun mumbled. He tried to get to his feet but his knees buckled underneath him. Suho immediately knelt down beside him once more.

      “Are you hurt?”

      “No, I'm ok. Just tired. I guess that spell took more out of me than I thought...”

      “You have to be careful. You're gonna kill yourself if you overdo it.”

      “I know...But Suho...I did it...I used magic without an incantation!”

      “I saw...Good job,” Suho mumbled awkwardly. The demon looked away quickly and cleared his throat. “We should get back to the horses. I'll help you stand.”

      “Thanks.”

 

      Suho lifted Sehun to his feet and they slowly walked back to their horses. Sehun's legs were so wobbly Suho couldn't let go, otherwise he'd fall. Sehun seemed stupidly happy all the same. Suho's compliment had left him somehow hopeful. The demon had said it begrudgingly, but still, it meant that he'd impressed the demon. Perhaps there was hope for them to get along after all.

 

~*~

      Xiumin and Luhan walked through the temple halls. The inner shrine was where the base of the beacon was located. Thankfully, this temple wasn't much of a maze, especially since Luhan seemed to know exactly where the inner shrine was.

 

      They reached two doors with the earth insignia etched into them. Xiumin placed his hands on each of the doors and pushed, surprised that the door opened with ease. He walked inside, Luhan behind him.

 

      Inside, the walls were covered in shriveled up vines. In the center of the small room, there was a shrine. There were various earthen ornaments and offerings placed on it. Behind the alter was a hearth-like opening. Xiumin assumed that was where the fire was lit. He walked up to the alter and closed his eyes, beginning to chant.

 

      Luhan watched silently, not sure what was about to happen. Whatever Xiumin was chanting seemed to be ineffective though. Suddenly, the vines on the wall began shaking. Color returned to them and they started expanding along the walls of the room and glowing.

 

      Luhan looked at the hearth and his eyes went wide as a golden flaming orb was forming. The orb continued to grow until it was almost too big for the hearth, then shot up the flue and into the sky, leaving a yellow pillar of fire behind. Xiumin finished the incantation and stumbled backwards a bit.

      “Did you do it?” Luhan asked.

      “I think so...It's not going out, right?”

      “Doesn't look like it...”Luhan mumbled, staring at the flaming pillar.

      “I did it,” Xiumin breathed, laughing slightly. “I lit the beacon...”

      “Congratulations,” the fox demon said awkwardly. Xiumin turned to Luhan, looking almost miserable.

      “Luhan...Um...I...

      “Are you hurt?” Luhan asked tiredly, changing the subject.

      “I'm ok. You?”

      “Hungry and tired, but ok...”

      “I have some food with me...You can have it once I get back to my horse,” Xiumin offered. Luhan looked extremely uncomfortable. “Luhan...I understand if you aren't comfortable around me...But hear me out, ok?”

      “What is it?”

      “What I said to you...it was wrong of me. I was stressed and frustrated and scared, but that's no excuse for how I treated you. I hardly know you. It was beyond rude of me to make those assumptions and push you away. I understand if you don't want to come on this journey with me anymore, and I won't force you to. I just want to tell you I'm sorry...”

      “You can still replace me, you know. There's bound to be a better demon out there for you.”

      “Maybe, but I'm not going to.”

      “Why?”

      “Suho warned me that if I care about you, then I shouldn't do that...and I do care about you, so I'm not going to.”

      “Even if I refuse to go with you?”

      “Well, I'd figure out how to make it on my own...or just stick to Sehun and Suho like a third wheel.”

      “I don't understand. Why? You could have so much more...Find someone so much better than me...”

      “We have a bond, Luhan,” Xiumin said, raising his forearm with Luhan's insignia on it. “Like it or not, that's not something that goes away so easily. Definitely not without repercussions. I don't want to run from that anymore. I want to get along with you instead.”

      “Even though we're not compatible?”

      “Well, the lore didn't say that. We're just not the strongest combination. Besides, Sehun and Suho are supposedly a stronger pairing than us, but you can see how that's working out so far.”

      “I guess...”

      “So maybe that lore is just crap. Maybe it's the human and the demon that bring strength to the bond and not the elements.”

      “Maybe...” Luhan said weakly.

      “So...I'll accept whatever choice you make...but will you try being with me again?” Xiumin asked holding out his hand.

 

      Luhan glanced at Xiumin's eyes, searching them for any ill intention, then at his outstretched hand. He bit his lip, then let out a sigh.

      “You're really ok with a demon like me?”

      “Yes, Luhan. I want you by my side.”

      “I'll come...” Luhan whispered. He gripped timidly onto Xiumin's hand and the water mage smiled.

      “Let's go,” Xiumin said with a smile.

 

      They walked out of the shrine and back through the temple. At the entrance, they encountered Minah, conscious once again, but seemingly exhausted.

      “You lit the beacon?” She asked gently.

      “I did. Do you think you can protect it?”

      “I'll do my best,” she whispered. “I'm starting to remember some of the things I did to you...I'm so sorry...”

      “It's alright. You weren't yourself.”  
      “Are you two alright?” She asked. “I hope I didn't ruin your bond...”

      “We're fine,” Xiumin reassured her, squeezing Luhan's hand. “We'll make it through somehow.”

      “You seem familiar,” Minah said to Luhan. The fox demon cocked his head to the side.

      “Do I? I don't think we've ever met...”

      “No, but I recognize your presence...You lived here in the past, didn't you?”

      “Ah...Yeah, this was my home...”Luhan mumbled. Xiumin stared at him with wide eyes.

      “That must be why,” Minah stated. “I took care of the inner shrine, and I could sense every presence from there.”

      “I see,” Luhan started. “I used to dream of coming back home...But now I have a journey I have to go on...so I don't think I'll be coming back for a long time.”

      “I wish you well...I hope one day I'll see you again.”

      “That would be nice,” Luhan agreed.

 

      The two bowed and started walking away. Before they completely left her sight, Minah called after them once more.

      “Thank you! For saving me and my home!”

 

      Xiumin raised his hand and waved in response. They continued walking away from the temple, noticing the surrounding land already seemed to be coming alive once more.

      “So this was really your home?” Xiumin asked.

      “It was once.”

 

      Xiumin didn't know how to respond. He couldn't tell if Luhan was reluctant to leave or ready to be out of the place. There was so much they still had to talk about and learn about each other. The long road ahead would give them plenty of time for that.

 

      They made it to the horses and found Sehun already on his and Suho standing beside his own horse.

      “Took you guys long enough,” the water demon complained. “Did you make up with each other?”

      “Yeah,” Xiumin sighed irritably.

      “Then lets go.”

 

      Suho mounted his horse and walked over to Sehun, who looked like he was about to fall asleep. Xiumin pulled Luhan over to his horse and dug through the satchel hanging off of the saddle. He pulled out some dried meat, breaking it in half before sticking one piece in his mouth and giving the other to Luhan.

      “We'll get more to eat in town. Will that help you for now?” Luhan nodded.

      “Thank you...Do you mind if I turn into a fox and rest on the way back to town?”

      “Go for it! It'll be easier to travel that way.”

 

      Luhan held the meat between his teeth as he transformed into a fox. Xiumin held out his hand and Luhan climbed up, onto his shoulders, then slid into the front of his tunic, where he began nibbling on the meat. Xiumin hopped onto his horse and walked over to Sehun and Suho. The group then headed back for the town.

 

      Within minutes of Luhan finishing the meat, he was fast asleep. Xiumin would glance at him from time to time and smile. Luhan was pretty cute as a sleeping fox. There was something that was bothering him though.

      “Hey, Suho...what did you mean when you told me that if I care about Luhan, I shouldn't overwrite the bond?”

      “Why do you ask?”

      “Well, Minah was worried she messed things up for us and Luhan still insisted I find a better partner...what would have happened if I'd overwritten the bond?”

      “You would be fine...But Luhan would have died. It's our downfall when making bonds. For the human, they fear the demon rejecting the bond until it breaks, causing their death. For us, if we're overwritten, we die.”

      “Oh...”

 

      It felt like there was a lump in the back of Xiumin's throat, making it hard to breathe. He was thankful he hadn't overwritten the bond. Luhan didn't deserve to die because of Xiumin's petty frustrations. If Luhan knew he would die though, why did he still insist on Xiumin finding someone better. They really did have a lot to talk about.


	12. Chapter 12

      The group returned to town and stayed another night in the inn, completely exhausted from the previous battle. Not many words were exchanged between any of them during that time. It was mostly resting and preparing to leave the following day. They didn't want to stay in one place for too long after the incident with the bounty hunters and the demon.

 

      The following morning, they forced themselves out of bed and packed their bags. Luhan still seemed weak, so Xiumin let him sleep some more, carefully slipping him into his tunic when it was time to leave. Having a demon that could transform into such a small form was proving to be quite useful. Within an hour, they were departing the town, heading for the next temple.

 

      About a half an hour away from town, just as the sun was starting to rise, a giant red beam of light shot into the air in the distance. The group stopped and stared at it.

      “That was another temple being lit, wasn't it?” Luhan asked sleepily, surprising Xiumin slightly.

      “Yeah...A fire temple.”

      “Was that where we were heading?” Xiumin asked. Sehun had been put in charge of mapping out their course.

      “Well, it would have been the next one after the water temple we're heading to now.”

      “I wonder which mage it was that lit it...”

      “Who knows. But it's one less temple for us to go to,” Suho grunted. “Let's keep moving.”

      “Right,” Xiumin sighed tiredly.

 

      Suho and Sehun started on ahead and Xiumin followed behind. He glance at Luhan every now and then, checking to make sure the demon was ok. Finally, he decided to speak up.

      “You can keep sleeping if you're tired.”

      “I'm alright for now. Are you ok?”

      “Yep. I'm fine.”

 

      The conversation died there. Luhan nodded in reply and continued staring ahead. Xiumin wanted to keep talking, but he had no idea of where to start. It was going to take time to for things to become natural around Luhan it seemed. At least they were talking to each other again.

 

      The silence continued for a few hours. Luhan would doze off from time to time and Xiumin eventually got brave enough to sneakily stroke Luhan's ears until he stirred. As the day dragged on, it began to snow.

 

      Sehun and Suho hadn't said a word the entire journey. Even the air between them seemed stifled. Xiumin was glad he was behind them. Even a sleeping Luhan was more comforting than that silence. Still, he wished they'd loosen up a bit. That was when he got an idea.

      “Hey, Luhan...You awake?” He whispered to the fox.

      “Yeah. What's up?”

      “Wanna mess with Sehun and Suho?”

      “I- what?”

      “Watch this~”

 

      Xiumin held his hand to the side, hovering over the snow. It rose from the ground and formed into a ball under his hand. After, he flicked his wrist, sending the ball hurling into the back of Sehun's head. The wind mage span around, looking irritated.

      “What the hell, Xiumin!?”

      “What?” Xiumin asked, playing innocent.

      “We don't have time for this shi-” Suho started, but he was cut off mid-word by a snowball to his face. “You little fucker!”

      “Come on~” Xiumin whined. “We've been doing nothing but traveling and fighting. Can't we relax and have fun for a bit? Haven't you ever had a snowball fight before?”

      “No, actually,” Luhan answered. “The wind temple never got this much snow and Sehun was never allowed to play, so we never did anything like that.”

      “You guys need to live a little, sheesh,” Xiumin grumbled. “How about this. We take a short break, stretch our legs, I shoot you guys full of snow, and we continue on our way.”

      “How about we don't?” Suho sassed back. Xiumin didn't seem to acknowledge the comment though and proceeded to send another snowball flying at his face. “THAT'S IT!” Suho shouted.

 

      Xiumin laughed hysterically and hopped off his horse. Luhan quickly jumped onto the horse before Xiumin ran away, Suho charging after him on foot, leaving his horse with Sehun. Luhan and Sehun watched them in a daze for a moment, then glanced at each other.

      “What do we do?” Luhan asked.

      “I dunno. I guess we play along. I mean, Suho's into it now, whether it's willingly or not, so we might as well have fun ourselves, right?”

      “Alright...” Luhan said cautiously.

 

      The fox turned into his human form and hopped off his horse. Sehun slid off his own horse and bent down into the snow, making a ball of it in his hands. Even with the gloves they'd purchased in town, it was still extremely cold to the touch. Why on earth would this be considered fun to do?

 

      He hurled the ball at Xiumin, who was in an intense battle with Suho by then, and it hit him in the back of the head. Neither Luhan or Sehun could hold back small giggles as Xiumin looked around in shock. Of course, that made them both new targets.

 

      Xiumin was quick to send another 2 snowballs at Sehun and he threw his arms up in front of him to block them. After, Luhan ran over to Xiumin and threw a ball at Suho. It became a two on two fight after that. Xiumin and Luhan had the advantage, since Xiumin was in his element and far more experienced. Still, Suho and Sehun put up a fair fight, even though Suho hit pretty much anyone, Sehun included.

 

      As the snowballs hurled through the air, Sehun couldn't help but notice the small smile on Suho's face. He tried to mask it with a smirk, but Sehun could still tell he was genuinely happy. It had been so long since he'd seen that face on Suho. He'd forgotten just how happy it made him in turn. He wished there were a way to keep that smile on Suho's face.

 

      The battle died down a little while later, after all of them had gotten sufficiently cold and soaked from the snowballs. It was about time to start moving again anyway, especially if they wanted to make it to town by nightfall.

 

      They got back on their horses and started once more. The uncomfortable air between the group had been replaced with a tired, yet somehow content one. Luhan curled up in Xiumin's tunic again and snuggled close to him.

      “You cold?” The water mage asked.

      “A little. But you're really warm, so I'm ok.”

      “Good.”

      “Hey, Xiumin?”

      “Hm?”

      “Can we do that again someday? It was really fun.”

      “Of course we can,” Xiumin hummed.

      “I'll look forward to it then,” Luhan said gently.

 

      Xiumin smiled and gently held Luhan closer to his body. He was starting to really like having the small fox as a companion. It wasn't that he thought of Luhan as a pet or of lesser status than himself by any means, but having a partner that could be so close to you without it being a bother was comforting to Xiumin.

 

      The group continued on their way and reached the town right as the sun was setting in the sky. Xiumin and Luhan took care of finding a stable for the horses to stay while Sehun and Suho took care of finding rooms for them for the night. They reconvened at the inn and separated long enough to unpack in their rooms and rest until dinner.

 

      The inn had a small restaurant to the right of the lobby. They were all so tired from the journey and the snowball fight earlier, they practically inhaled their food. No one really said much of anything during the meal. As they were all finishing their food, a cloaked figure approached them.

      “You there,” he started, motioning to Sehun. “You're the chosen wind mage, aren't you?”

      “This is why you need to wear a headband, Sehun,” Xiumin groaned. Sehun merely shrugged.

      “I am. What's it to you?”

 

      The stranger pulled his hood down, revealing a gentle faced boy. Upon his forehead was a flame insignia. Sehun and Xiumin's eyes went wide.

      “No way...The flame mage!? How did 3 of the 4 mages all end up in the same town?” Xiumin gasped.

      “So then you're a mage as well?” The stranger asked.

      “The water mage,” Xiumin answered. “I just hide it better than this idiot.” he motioned to the piece of cloth tied around his head to cover his insignia.

      “It's a pleasure to meet both of you,” the newcomer stated. “My name is Baekhyun.”

      “Same to you. My name is Xiumin. This is my demon, Luhan.” The fox demon nodded his head and continued to nibble on some bread.

      “I'm Sehun, and this is Suho.” The water demon merely shrugged. “Continuing our conversation from earlier,” Sehun sighed, “Isn't it too much of a coincidence for so many mages to gather in one area?”

      “Not really,” Baekhyun sighed. “Mind if I sit with you?”

      “Go for it,” Xiumin answered. The fire mage sat down with a sigh.

      “Most of the temples in the west have been relit. So it makes sense that all of us are traveling east. I wouldn't be surprised if we ran into the earth mage somewhere around here as well. Are you two traveling together?”

      “Yeah, it kinda turned out that way for various reasons,” Xiumin sighed. “What about you? Are you alone? I don't see a demon with you.”

 

      Baekhyun's entire being stiffened and pain flashed briefly through his eyes. He quickly recovered and returned to a neutral state though. Sehun figured he must have had plenty of training to control his emotions.

      “He was...But I lost him at the temple...”

      “Lost him at the temple?” Suho asked skeptically.

      “Yes. It's surrounded by a cloud of darkness. It's almost impossible to see through, even with my flame and his lightning.”

      “Lightning?” Sehun asked in surprise.

      “Yes. My partner was Chen, the great lightning demon.”

      “He's got quite a name attached to him,” Suho commented. “Even I've heard of him.”

      “I haven't,” Luhan stated.

      “Well, that's not surprising,” Suho sneered. Luhan pouted, Xiumin glared at the water demon, and Sehun rolled his eyes with a sigh.

      “So what happened?” The wind mage asked, keeping them on topic.

      “We were fighting our way through the darkness, but we were swarmed by dark spirits...It was overwhelming. He got me out, but he never came out himself...I made it back to town and had my wounds treated, but I haven't gone back to find him.”

      “Some partner you are,” Suho scoffed.

      “Suho, stop,” Sehun chided. “Are you strong enough to go back now?”

      “Yes. I've rested enough. Are you guys heading there as well?”

      “Yeah. We might as well go with you then,” Xiumin suggested. “Strength in numbers after all...”

      “I would greatly appreciate it if you did,” Baekhyun sighed. “I honestly don't think I'll be able to do it by myself.”

      “Then let's rest up and get ready to go tomorrow,” Sehun stated.

      “Sounds good to me,” Xiumin hummed, getting to his feet. “Meet here again tomorrow before we head out?”

      “Yes. Sounds good. Thank you again for offering to help even though we only just met,” Baekhyun stated with a bow.

      “Of course. We were going there anyways and we're on the same mission, so no skin off our backs to have an extra mage to help. See you tomorrow~” Xiumin said, walking away with a wave.

 

      The group broke up, heading back to their rooms. Suho was the first to split from the group after Xiumin, followed by Baekhyun. Luhan and Sehun were walking slowly through the halls, tired from the long day, but not in a massive hurry to go back to their rooms. Suddenly, Luhan turned around and looked Sehun up and down.

      “You seem really tired,” the fox demon said worriedly.

      “I AM tired,” Sehun affirmed. “So is everyone else.”

      “That's not what I mean. I don't think this is normal exhaustion.”

      “I DID get in a fight with a demon or two...almost eaten by one too. I think it would be weirder if I were perfectly fine.”

      “Sehun...You're hiding something from me. I can tell.”

      “I'm not. You're reading way too far into this. I'm fine, Luhan.”

      “Show me your insignia,” Luhan insisted, dead serious. Sehun sighed.

      “Luhan...”

      “Show me.”

 

      Sehun held out his arm in defeat. Luhan gripped his wrist tightly, in case Sehun tried to pull away. He slid his sleeve up, revealing the bond insignia. It was a much lighter color on Sehun's skin compared to when Suho had initially put it there. Luhan's heart fell.

      “It's fading...” He said, voice pained and barely above a whisper. Sehun pulled his arm away gently.

      “Well, yeah. It's not that surprising. I'm dragging Suho all over the land and making him fight. No one would want to be uprooted from their home to do that.”

      “Why did you do this to yourself?” Luhan asked. “You knew this was going to happen if you bonded with Suho, and you know what the consequence is if your bond disappears...so why?” Sehun gave him a sad smile.

      “I guess I hoped things would be like they were when we were kids...I'd hoped Suho would still want to be with me.”

      “Sehun...”

      “Look, I'm ok. It's not disappearing any time soon. I want to focus on doing what I can for now. You should too.”

      “Still...”

      “Please, Luhan. I'll be alright. Can we just rest for tonight? Please?”

 

      Sehun seemed desperate to drop the subject. There wasn't anything Luhan could do to help him either. Fighting about it would do neither of them any good. Luhan let out a deep sigh.

      “Fine...But if it gets hard...Will you let me help?”

      “Yeah...Thanks, Luhan.”

 

      The fox demon nodded numbly. Sehun mumbled a quick goodnight and headed into his room, leaving him alone in the hallway. Luhan wasn't the least bit convinced by Sehun's words. There was nothing he could do to help though. He was completely powerless.


	13. Chapter 13

      Luhan stumbled to his own room and flopped down on his bed, staring ahead blankly. He didn't even look up when Xiumin entered the room. It was only when the latter sat down beside him that Luhan even bothered to turn his head and look at him.

      “You ok?” Xiumin asked gently.

      “I don't understand...” Luhan sighed.

      “What don't you understand?”

      “Why do humans do things that they know won't end well for them...? Why do they push things when they know it's going to hurt all the people involved?”

      “Luhan...What's wrong?”

      “Nothing's wrong with me, it's just...I don't understand...That's all.”

      “Well, it's hard to say,” Xiumin sighed in thought. “Everyone's different. And I don't think it's just humans either. I mean, look at you. You were willing to let me overwrite the bond and kill you just so I would be happy...Why were you willing to do that?”

      “I don't know...because there were better options out there for you, I guess...”

      “Luhan...I wish you wouldn't think like that...I wish you'd care more about yourself.”

      “It's funny,” Luhan laughed bitterly. “I told Sehun the same thing...I guess I'm just like him...”

      “Well, I think your reasons for thinking your life isn't worth it might be different than his...but I think you both need to take a step back and think about the message you're really sending people and telling yourselves each time you brush off the value of your own life. I think you're both great people and I'd be sad to lose either of you.”

      “You'd be sad to lose me? But we hardly know each other...”

      “You've saved my life numerous times now. I know you're a good person. I think I'm lucky to have you as my partner...and I regret not realizing that in the beginning...”

      “But I'm weak. Suho's much stronger than me...”

      “But he's an ass and he's driving Sehun nuts. I enjoy being around you, even if we don't talk or do much. Just having you there is enough.”

      “You really think that way?”

      “I do. So please don't be so hard on yourself all the time.”

      “I'll try...”

 

      Xiumin looked at the fox demon worriedly. Luhan seemed to have been content with the answer he was given, but Xiumin could still tell he was bothered. Perhaps there was something they could talk about that would cheer him up.

      “Hey, Luhan?”

      “Hm?”

      “What do you want to do after we finish this journey?”

      “What do you mean?”

      “Well, do you want to go somewhere? Experience something new?”

      “I dunno. Whatever you want is fine.”

      “Luhan, I'm not asking about what I want. I'm asking about you.”

      “I haven't really ever thought of it. I've always just followed someone around. When my temple fell, I ran to the next closest one and met Sehun. I've clung to him ever since then...”

      “So there's nothing you want to do?”

      “Well...There might be something...” Luhan mumbled timidly.

      “What's that?”

      “I kinda...wanna visit the earth temples once they're all relit. I've only ever been to my home temple, so...”

      “That sounds like fun! Let's plan to go when this is all over then!”

      “Really? Just like that?”

      “Sure, why not? I'd like to see them too.”

 

      Luhan stared at him, searching his eyes for any sign of ill intent. All he was met with was sincere, kind eyes staring right back at him. Luhan finally let out a sigh of relief and a small smile graced his features.

      “Xiumin...Thank you.”

      “Of course,” the water mage replied happily. “But you know...Xiumin's actually not my name...”

      “Wait, what!?” Luhan gasped, worried once again that he was being conned after all.

      “Chill out! It's nothing to freak out over. When I became the chosen water mage, I was forced to take up a new name by my temple. Xiumin was the name that was chosen for me. My real name is Minseok though.”

      “Minseok?”

      “Mhm. I guess Xiumin sounds like a better water mage title...”

      “I think I like Minseok more though...”

      “I'm glad. That _is_ my name after all.”

      “Would it be ok if I called you Minseok?”

      “Why do you think I'm telling you...It would mean a lot if you did call me Minseok.”

 

      Luhan finally smiled widely. Xiumin couldn't help but return the grin. Something about Luhan just brought out his emotions more than others.

 

      Xiumin let out a yawn and got to his feet, stretching a bit. The fox demon looked up at him curiously.

      “You tired?”

      “Yeah. It's been a long day,” Xiumin replied. “Are you?”

      “A little, I guess.”

      “Shall we call it a night?”

      “Alright.”

 

      They both got ready for bed in silence. Xiumin was the first to slide into bed. By the time Luhan came out, the other was already comfortably laying on his side, dozing off.

      “Um...Xiu- I mean, Minseok...?”

      “Mm?”

      “Is it ok if I lay beside you tonight?” Luhan asked nervously. The water mage opened his eyes and looked at him with a confused expression, but shrugged it off within seconds.

      “Sure.”

 

      Luhan grinned once more and transformed into a fox, hopping over onto Xiumin's bed. He quietly walked over to the mage's chest and plopped down against it. He felt Xiumin tiredly flop an arm over his body and sigh sleepily.

      “'Night, Luhan.”

      “Goodnight, Minseok.”

 

~*~

      Sehun sat at the foot of his bed, staring at Suho as he breathed deeply. The demon had retired to bed rather early. It was actually a little out of character for him in Sehun's opinion. Perhaps the snowball fight earlier had tired him out far more than he would have liked to admit.

 

      Sehun stared down at his arm, tracing the fading insignia with his fingertips. He wondered how much longer he had before the bond completely disappeared. It was entirely based on Suho's attitude and willingness to be with him. The chances of changing Suho's attitude didn't exactly seem high. Sehun thought he'd seen traces of the old Suho hidden underneath the surly exterior, but now he was starting to wonder if it was all in his head. It wouldn't have been the first stupid mistake he'd ever made. He let out a deep sigh and flopped backwards on the bed.

      “What's eating you?” Suho asked flatly, rolling over to face the wind mage.

      “Did I wake you?”

      “Well, I wasn't really asleep, but a sigh that loud probably woke Xiumin and Luhan up in the next room over.”

      “Right...Sorry...”

      “So? What's the deal?”

      “It's nothing really...I was just thinking...”

      “Well that tends to do you a world of good,” Suho stated sarcastically. Sehun glared at him for a second, then continued.

      “Do you remember when we first met?”

      “Yeah, I guess...Why?”

      “It's still so vivid in my mind, even though it happened over 10 years ago. You were so small back then,” Sehun laughed.

      “So were you. Then you fucking shot out of the ground like a beanstalk,” Suho grumbled. Sehun smiled warmly.

      “Yeah, now I'm taller than you,” he teased.

 

      Suho furrowed his brows and Sehun wondered if he was going to throw something at him. He didn't, thankfully, so Sehun decided not to push the subject further.

      “You were trapped in a thorn bush. Do you remember?”

      “Yeah. I still have scars on my leg from when it got tangled up in that mess. What about it?”

      “That was when I found you. I heard someone crying out for help. It was the thorn bush near the water fall. The monks had told me I wasn't allowed to go there because a powerful demon had been born there some years before...It was you. The monks were afraid you were hostile and they had to protect the only wind mage in their care.”

      “Well, babysitting wasn't their strong suit, I guess. Cuz I always saw you playing down by the waterfall, even before you saw me.”

      “Really? Why didn't you ever show yourself to me?”

      “I wasn't interested...and I was scared. I was a coward back then.”

      “That part of you certainly changed, didn't it? Now you're brave and cocky.”

      “Is that a compliment or an insult?”

      “A little of both?” Sehun conjectured. “But the day you got stuck in the thorn bush, you finally cried out for help. I followed your voice and found the bush. I spent almost all day digging you out. My hands were covered in bloody cuts by the end of the day,” Sehun reminisced. “But I finally got you out. I remember asking your name, but you didn't trust me at all, so you refused to tell me...So I called you Suho instead, because I knew you'd become a strong guardian someday. Even now, I still don't know your real name...”

      “And it's going to stay that way,” the demon answered curtly. Sehun sighed.

      “You were so happy that I helped you. You hugged me and even let me sit with you in your cave under the waterfall.”

      “And I promised my freedom to you in return for helping me,” Suho grumbled. Sehun looked at him sadly.

      “You promised you would help me in return someday...”

      “And look where that's gotten me.”

      “I would always come back to play with you,” Sehun said, ignoring Suho's foul comments. “We were so close back then...But then the monks started my training and I never had time to play anymore. I missed you so much. When I did go back, you weren't there...”

      “Times change. We move on,” Suho said coldly. “Did you really think I would stay underneath a waterfall forever?”

      “But that's where I finally found you again...”

      “Demons return to their origin every once in a while. I was just unlucky enough to meet you when I did.”

      “Do you really feel that way? Is it really that bad being with me?”

      “I don't know, Sehun,” Suho groaned. “For the most part, it is.”

      “But there are times when it's ok?” Sehun asked hopefully.

      “Yeah. When we're both asleep and I don't have to deal with any of this crap,” the water demon deadpanned. Sehun's face fell.

      “I guess it's better than never,” he sighed. “Suho...?”  
      “What?” The demon asked exasperatedly.

      “Do you think we could ever go back to the way things were before?”

      “You mean when we were young?” Suho asked. Sehun nodded. “No, I don't. It doesn't work that way, Sehun. The past is the past. We can't return to what we used to be. And I don't want to either.”

 

      The room was silent for some time. Sehun had been staring into Suho's eyes for most of the conversation, but after Suho's last reply, his gaze shifted to the ceiling. He could feel tears stinging at his eyes, but there was no way he would let them fall. Finally, he heard the demon sigh.

      “I'm going to sleep now. We've got a long day tomorrow, so if you were smart, you would get some sleep as well.”

      “Alright...Goodnight,” Sehun answered weakly. He received no response.

 

      He laid in silence until he heard Suho's breathing deepen. He quietly pushed himself up, then got off the bed. He tiptoed to the head of his bed and pulled the covers back. He slid underneath them and adjusted himself on his side. He stared at Suho's figure, silhouetted by the moonlight creeping in from the crack in the blinds. Somehow, it was as if the young, fragile Suho that Sehun used to know had returned. Why was it that only sleep seemed to bring both of them what they really wanted?

      “I'm sorry it had to be like this,” Sehun whispered.

 

      He didn't know or particularly care if Suho heard him or not. That night was once again filled with restless slumber.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun sat on the window seat in his room, staring at the moon. It was a waning crescent. Within days, there would probably be a new moon. That would be when the darkness was at its strongest.

 

      Chen had taught him the cycles of the moon among many other things. There had been so many nights when they'd just laid underneath the stars, too far or too poor to afford a room at an inn. Baekhyun would listen to Chen ramble for hours, until they both passed out from exhaustion.

 

      Not having Chen beside him made Baekhyun's world frighteningly quiet. It was as if the silence itself had become a monster, out to torment him. What was Chen experiencing right now? If solitude was tearing Baekhyun up this much, how could Chen possibly be feeling, alone _and_ surrounded by darkness. Baekhyun prayed he was still well.

 

      He held his arm up to the moonlight. The intricate bond markings curled around his entire forearm, reaching up to his elbow. His bond with Chen had been completed some time ago. If Chen died, Baekhyun would definitely know. After all, he would cease to exist as well. Still, there were other fates worse than death that Chen could be experiencing and Baekhyun had no way of knowing or helping. He needed to find his demon soon.

      “I'm coming for you...” He vowed into the air. “Please hold on...Be safe...Jongdae...”


	14. Chapter 14

      Sehun woke up the following morning to someone shaking his shoulder. He glanced up and saw Suho. The demon had a solemn look on his face. It was an expression Sehun hadn't really seen before, and he wasn't sure why. The demon quickly turned away before Sehun could investigate further.

      “It's time to wake up,” Suho muttered, walking away from Sehun. “We're going to leave for the temple soon.

      “Alright...” Sehun sighed.

 

      He slid out of bed and changed his clothes. Suho's actions were starting to worry him. Was it because of the talk they'd had last night? He didn't think he'd said anything to upset Suho though. Perhaps he wanted those times to return just as much as Sehun did. Why did he say they couldn't though? He was still keeping everything from Sehun. He didn't know if he could get Suho to open up either. Maybe everything was just hopeless.

 

      Sehun lifelessly headed out of his room and met the others in the lobby of the inn. Xiumin and Luhan didn't even look fully conscious yet. Only Suho and Baekhyun looked like they were prepared to head to the temple.

      “You guys ready?” Baekhyun asked impatiently.

      “The sun's not even up,” Luhan yawned. “Why do we have to leave so early? The temple's not even an hour's ride away...”

      “The more time we waste, the more time my demon is on his own in the darkness. Forgive me for wanting to hurry, but it's a matter of life and death,” the fire mage answered bluntly.

      “Alright. Then let's get something to eat and get on our way,” Sehun sighed.

      “Make it quick, please,” Baekhyun urged.

      “Yeah, yeah. We will,” Xiumin grumbled.

 

      They left the lodge and stopped by a bakery. It was out of business hours, but Baekhyun managed to convince the baker to give them a few of the pastries he was preparing for when the shop opened. After, they got their horses from the nearby stable and ate as they rode.

 

      As they approached the temple, they saw a massive cloud of darkness engulfing the entire lower half of the temple. All that was visible was the tall tower that once glowed with the temple fire.

      “How did you even get near the temple?” Xiumin asked.

      “My demon and I plunged right into that dark cloud. It didn't end well, as you can see...” Baekhyun replied.

      “How has the town not noticed this much darkness?” Sehun asked incredulously.

      “The town used to be a lot bigger,” Baekhyun explained. “Half the town fled when the darkness first appeared. Those who remained had their own reasons, but I honestly don't think there was anywhere else for them to go.”

      “How are we supposed to get through this?” Luhan asked.

      “Sehun,” Suho started, looking at his partner. “Do you think you could make a clearing with wind?”

      “I don't know about a clearing,” Sehun said in thought. “But I can make a dome around us. I'll have to concentrate to keep the form up though, so I won't be able to defend myself well.”

      “We'll cover you then,” Suho reassured.

      “Alright...I'm counting on you,” Sehun said. “We should leave the horses out of this mess though.”

      “Yeah, let's tie them to those nearby trees,” Xiumin agreed.

 

      They made sure their horses were firmly tied. The group looked at Sehun expectantly and he gulped. The wind mage closed his eyes and mumbled an incantation under his breath. Suddenly, the group was surrounded by a dome-shaped whirlwind. Sehun opened his eyes and glanced at Baekhyun.

      “Alright. This should keep the dark cloud and spirits away from us, but demons can easily pass through it.”

      “Note taken,” the fire mage muttered. “Let's go.”

 

      They headed into the darkness. Baekhyun created a fireball in the air that illuminated the domed area around them. Luhan watched nervously as dark vapor was thrust left and right by the wind shield. He couldn't even imagine trying to navigate the dark cloud without some sort of means to clear a path. Baekhyun might have been the chosen fire mage and Chen a strong demon, but there was no way they would have been able to clear a path on their own.

 

      All was uncomfortably calm for some time. A few dark spirits tried to rush them, but most were torn apart by the wind shield. If they did manage to break through, the group dealt with them within seconds. It wasn't until the group heard shrill howls that they stopped in their tracks.

      “What was that?” Xiumin asked.

      “Jongdae and I heard that last time as well...It's a demon...and a nasty one at that.”

      “Jongdae?” Luhan asked.

      “Ah...Chen. He and I heard it.”

 

      Luhan wanted to ask why Baekhyun didn't refer to Chen by the same name, but the shrill howl interrupted them once again. It was much closer than it had been before.

      “It's coming,” Suho warned.

 

      Sehun instinctively moved closer to Suho for protection. The group waited in complete silence, listening for where the hidden threat was. Finally a figure shot out of the darkness, easily passing through the wind shield, and launched itself at Baekhyun. He dodged and cursed under his breath.

      “It's fast!” He shouted.

 

      Within seconds, the figure had launched itself at Luhan. The fox dodged with ease, but he couldn't get a hit in before the figure had moved again. It was moving so fast it was almost impossible to make out what it even looked like. All Luhan could see was dark skin, thin but nimble limbs, and sharp teeth coupled with glowing, yellow eyes.

      “It's some kind of beast demon,” Luhan told Xiumin.

      “You mean like you?”  
      “Yeah. But I'm not sure what kind. It's moving too fast for me to see.”

      “Incoming!” Sehun called.

 

      Xiumin's eyes widened as the beast launched itself into the air, heading for him. He quickly summoned an icicle from the palm of his hand. As the beast landed on the ground, he shifted out of the way and struck at the beast. He felt sharp claws dig into his arm as he struck its side with the icicle. The beast screeched and retreated. Xiumin grabbed his arm and hissed in pain.

      “Minseok!” Luhan called, grabbing his partner's injured arm.

      “I'm alright,” the water mage assured him. “That thing isn't going down easily though.”

 

      The beast stopped and let out another shrill howl. The group winced at the sound. They were able to get their first good look at the demon at that moment. It had leathery skin and large, pointed ears. It's body was thin and it walked on all fours, but its limbs were long, giving it a lanky appearance. It's skin was taught around its skeleton, but still managed to wrinkle around the joints. It looked emaciated, but it was pure muscle and speed.

 

      The creature glared at Xiumin and launched itself at him. It was even faster than before this time. Xiumin didn't have any time to react before the beast had landed a solid hit to his solar plexus. Luhan tried to strike at the beast, but it wrapped its hand around his face, then shoved him headfirst into the ground roughly.

 

      Suho pulled Sehun directly behind him and gripped his wrist tightly. The beast had been toying with them before, and Xiumin had made it angry.

      “We need to slow this thing down. Try and attack its legs,” Suho told Baekhyun.

      “Easier said than done. I can barely see it!”

      “Just pay attention and don't get hit!”

 

      Baekhyun prepared a fireball in his hand and scanned for the beast. It had retreated out of the whirlwind shield and into the darkness. He heard a rustling behind him and jumped to the side, just barely dodging the beast's claws. He sent the fireball flying at the beast, but it moved out of the way, so the fireball melted the snow instead. Still, the smell of burnt flesh in the air meant Baekhyun had at least grazed it.

 

      Suho might not have been a beast-like demon like Luhan, but his heightened senses could still lock onto the smell. It was going to make fighting the beast a lot easier. It lunged at him to strike, but he'd already prepared a gush of water from the surrounding snow, knocking it backwards. Baekhyun sent another fireball at it, which was a direct hit. The monster retreated into the darkness once more for cover. It tried to lunge at Suho, but both Suho and Baekhyun sent water and fire at it, knocking it to the ground and burning more of its black, leathery flesh.

 

      It let out a cry of pain, which was even more shrill than its normal howl. The group winced and looked away once more, giving it just enough time to get moving again. It dashed at Baekhyun, hitting him in the stomach at full speed, knocking the air completely out of his lungs. He fell to the ground, coughing and wheezing. At that point, it was only Suho and Sehun to deal with.

 

      The water demon clicked his tongue. He focused on keeping distance between the demon and themselves. Sehun was still focusing most of his energy towards the shield, but he was starting to contemplate chanting some spells to help Suho. He could use the one he'd used on the wolf in the past that had sucked all the air out of its lungs. If he could do that and immobilize it, then Suho could finish it off by drowning it.

 

      Suho had let go of Sehun's wrist during all the fighting, so Sehun was able to take a small step away from him. He tried to focus on the constantly moving black blur, and began mumbling the spell under his breath. He could feel the shield around them weakening, but as long as he didn't completely lose his focus, it would last.

 

      The demon finally got the upper hand on Suho, having learned the speed at which Suho was launching water at him. It dodged a wave of water and came charging directly at him. Suho cursed under his breath, then located Sehun. He was thankful the boy had moved away from him. It meant that he could at least somewhat dodge the beast.

 

      Suho jumped to the side, but the beast managed to sink its claws into his side. At that moment, Suho sent a blast of water straight upwards, underneath the demon's claws. The force was so strong that it broke the claws completely off. Suho fell to the ground from the blow and gripped at his side.

 

      The beast let out another howl of pain. Within seconds, it recovered from the shock and had redirected its attention to Sehun. The wind mage took a step back trying once again to focus on the demon and cast the spell. Before he could finish the incantation, the demon retreated into the darkness again. Sehun was unsure of how the beast would be able to attack him now that its claws had been broken. Still, he didn't let his guard down. He knew it was trying to get the jump on him. Suho tried to get to his feet, but his side stung severely with even the smallest movement.

 

      Suddenly, the beast came at him from directly overhead. Sehun began mumbling the spell incantation as quickly as he could, watching almost in slow motion as the beast got closer and closer. As it neared him, Sehun noticed something he hadn't noticed before. The beast had something in its hand, a dagger of some sort.

 

      Sehun continued to rapid fire the incantation. If he didn't move, it was going to strike him, but if he did move, he'd break his concentration and the spell would fail again. Not only that, but the wind barrier might break as well. He'd stretched his power too thin. If his magic had been more advanced, he would surely have been able to get out of this situation. He was far from mastering his element though, so this was all he could do.

  
      The demon impacted with him right as he finished the last word of the spell. He felt the dagger plunge deeply into the left side of his chest as the now limp body collapsed on top of him. They both fell to the ground and Sehun cried out in pain. That was all the motivation Suho needed to get back to his feet.

 

      He shoved himself off the ground, ignoring the stinging wounds on his side. He held his hands out to the side, gathering the nearby snow and transforming it into water. He quickly engulfed the beast in it, lifting it off of Sehun and hovering it in the air. He watched as it squirmed and struggled to escape, trying to find air, until it finally ceased all movement. Suho let it drop to the ground heartlessly and ran over to the wind mage.

      “Sehun!”

 

      The wind mage whimpered, rolling on his side and gripping at the hilt of the dagger. He let out another cry as he pulled it out, throwing it on the ground nearby. Suho knelt beside him and shifted Sehun slightly. His eyes widened as he saw blood staining the snow underneath Sehun's shoulder. Suho cursed under his breath and glanced at the dagger Sehun had pulled out. He reached out to grab it so he could inspect it further.

      “Suho, don't!” Baekhyun yelled, finally having regained his breath.

 

      The water demon stopped his hand in midair, looking curiously at Baekhyun. The fire mage got to his feet shakily and began mumbling an incantation. Black mist started evaporating into the air from the dagger. It began glowing brightly as Baekhyun finished his incantation, then returned to normal.

      “It was cursed,” Baekhyun sighed, walking over and picking it up.

 

      Suho glanced between the dagger and the fire mage, looking like he wanted to inquire further. A weak voice completely redirected his attention.

      “Suho...” Sehun whimpered.

      “What is it?” Suho asked, his attention once again fully on his partner.

      “I don't think I can hold the shield up for much longer...”

      “Shit...”

 

      Suho glanced up and noticed how the winds were starting to calm and darkness was seeping through them. He clicked his tongue and glanced over at Xiumin and Luhan. The water mage was on his knees, gripping at his chest and trying to breathe slowly, but Luhan was still unconscious on the ground. Suho turned his attention to Baekhyun, who was inspecting the dagger.

      “Get Xiumin and Luhan. We're getting out of here.”

      “But...”

      “Look, Sehun's hurt. He can't hold the shield up for much longer and none of us are in particularly good shape. If you want to try and go on your own, be my guest, but I'm getting Sehun out of here.”

      “Right,” Baekhyun sighed in defeat.

 

      Suho untied his sash from his waist, slipping his medicine bags off of it and stringing them on his wrist. After, he lifted Sehun's body enough to wrap his sash around the injured shoulder. Sehun yelped when Suho pulled it tight and the water demon whispered a quick apology. Suho gently held Sehun up to his chest with one arm. He placed the other under his legs, and lifted him up.

 

      He gritted his teeth as his wound ached with each movement. When he was back on his feet, he glanced over at Baekhyun. The fire mage had grabbed one of Luhan's arms and slung it over his shoulder and was trying to get Xiumin to his feet. When he finally succeeded, Xiumin grabbed Luhan's other arm and slung it over his shoulders as well, despite being shaky on his own feet. He still needed to take care of his demon.

      “We're ready,” Baekhyun told Suho. The water demon nodded solemnly.

      “Let's go.”

 

      He started walking back the way they'd came, following their footprints in the snow, since there weren't any visible landmarks around them through the darkness. Sehun's breathing was shallow and pained, and he'd gripped at Suho's tunic so hard his knuckles were white. Suho figured he must have been in a lot of pain.

      “Hang in there,” he whispered to the boy. “We'll be out of here soon.”

 

      They walked in silence, praying that nothing else would attack them. The wind shield was growing weaker and smaller as more time went on. Baekhyun was starting to worry about if they would even make it out of there. If the wind shield disappeared, they would instantly be separated by the darkness. He had fire on his side, but none of the others did.

 

      Thankfully, the dark cloud became thinner and thinner. Finally, they left the darkness altogether. Sehun let the wind shield disappear and lost consciousness shortly after. Suho rushed over to his horse and untied it with some struggle, since he was still holding Sehun. After, he commanded the snow to hoist himself onto his horse. He placed Sehun in front of him, his feet off to one side of the horse and his body leaning against Suho's chest. The water demon turned to Baekhyun, who was helping Xiumin onto his horse, followed by an unconscious Luhan. The fox demon was still in human form, so he was much harder to lift.

      “I'm going ahead,” Suho called. “Can you guys make it back from here?”

      “Yeah. Town's not far,” Baekhyun answered. “We'll see you there. I'll bring Sehun's horse back.”

 

      Suho nodded, then rode off on his horse. Baekhyun watched them go, guilt pooling in his stomach. This was an absolute nightmare.


	15. Chapter 15

     Suho was going as fast as he could. He tried to keep Sehun steady, to keep his wound from being jostled around too much. His injured side was taking a bit of a beating in that regard, but his wounds were nothing compared to Sehun's. He needed immediate treatment.

 

      When Suho reached the town, he continued to race through the streets on his horse, dodging poor, unsuspecting townspeople. He reached the stable and stopped his horse, grabbing Sehun tightly before sliding off. He shut the door to the horse stall then ran to the inn, shoving past people as necessary.

 

      He raced up the stairs of the inn, kicked their room door open, and used his body to shut it behind him. Finally safe in their room, Suho took a few seconds to catch his breath, before laying Sehun down on his bed. He carefully unwound his now bloody sash from Sehun's left shoulder and tossed it on the ground.

 

      After, he carefully slid Sehun out of his tunic. As he pulled the sleeve off of Sehun's right arm, he noticed the bond. He took a closer look at it and his eyes widened when he realized it had faded. Sehun hadn't told him anything, though it made sense that he wouldn't, given how adamant the water demon was about not wanting to be with him in the first place. Still, it was alarming that their bond was fading this quickly. Suho shook himself out of his thoughts and quickly pulled Sehun's tunic the rest of the way off.

 

      He summoned water from the nearby sink, hovering it over Sehun's wound. He used it to gently clean the injury, the water quickly becoming tinted with red. Simultaneously, he pulled his medicinal bags off his wrist and took out various herbs. He went over to the sink and crushed them on the nearby counter. After, he mixed some more water from the sink with them until it formed a paste.

 

      He walked back over to Sehun and commanded the water to leave his shoulder, sending it back over to the sink, where it swirled down the drain. Suho carefully coated the wound with the herb paste he'd made. Sehun whimpered and jerked away slightly, but Suho held him still and continued to apply it. After, he grabbed some bandages and wrapped them around Sehun's chest.

 

      When Sehun was all patched up and breathing slightly more evenly, Suho sat down on the edge of the bed in exhaustion. He brushed the young boy's bangs out of his face, his fingers traipsing across the wind insignia on his forehead. Suho glared at the mark. None of this would ever have happened if it hadn't been for that godforsaken mark.

 

~*~

      Suho lost track of how much time had passed. Sehun hadn't woken up yet, and he'd developed a fairly high fever to Suho's dismay. The demon had been wiping sweat off of Sehun's body as well as trying to cool him off with a damp towel on his forehead. It was proving to be futile though.

 

      There was a sudden knock on the door. Suho glanced over at it, calling out to whoever was on the other side.

      “It's unlocked. Come in.”

 

      The door opened with some trouble and Baekhyun walked through. He looked the door up and down curiously, before shutting it behind him and walking over to Suho.

      “Your door seems like it's had better days...”

      “I kicked it open earlier. I probably broke it,” Suho said nonchalantly. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow.

      “Awfully forceful and rough around the edges, aren't you?”

      “What do you want?” Suho groaned. “Where are Xiumin and Luhan?”

      “They're in their room resting. Luhan seems to have a concussion and Xiumin's chest is a nice shade of purple, so I told them to lie still.”

      “And you?”

      “A few bruises and scratches but I'm fine. How are you and Sehun?”

      “I'm fine. Sehun's not.”

      “What's wrong?” The fire mage asked, walking over to the bed to examine the unconscious boy.

      “The wound's deep. He's feverish too.”

      “Suho, that dagger...” Baekhyun started. The water demon looked at him expectantly.

      “What about it?”

      “It was cursed...”

      “So you think that's affecting Sehun?”

      “It might be. It's hard to say. I'm not a doctor...But I'd keep a close watch on him.”

      “You don't have to tell me that,” Suho sighed irritably.

      “There's more to the dagger than just that though,” Baekhyun continued.

      “What else is there?”

      “Look at these carvings.”

 

      Baekhyun pulled the dagger out from his belt. He'd cleaned it and wrapped it in cloth to protect it. Suho took it out and looked it over. There were various engravings on the blade, near the hilt. He couldn't make out what was written on it.

      “What language is this?”

      “An ancient one. Only the gods can read it...Which means this knife was an offering to the gods.”

      “So what was a lowlife demon doing with it?”

      “That's what I'm wondering. Moreover, why was it cursed? My guess is that when the temple fell, the darkness invaded some of the sacred relics. You know how every shrine alter has them, right?”

      “Of course. But could a little darkness really curse the blade?”

      “Well, it's an object designed for the gods. There's no telling what kind of power it holds. Mix that with the darkness, and you've got a recipe for a pretty strong curse. After that, all a demon needed to do was pick it up and run off with it.”

      “But you purified it?”

      “Yeah. Thankfully, purifying objects is fairly easy. Purifying living beings is a much harder task...”

      “I know. Sehun did it at the last temple we went to.”

      “No way...I don't even know how to do it. He must be pretty damn strong to be able to do that at such a young age. He doesn't seem very well-versed in magic either.”

      “He was never taught properly.”

      “He really is something then.”

      “Yeah...” Suho sighed, looking down at the boy. Baekhyun seemed to sense the tension in the air.

      “Well, I'm going to head back to my room. You and Sehun need to rest. Keep me posted on how Sehun is. If he gets too bad, we'll have to take him to a clinic.”

      “Yeah...Goodnight.”

      “Night.”

 

      Baekhyun left the room and Suho exhaled deeply. He took the towel from Sehun's head, dipped it in cool water, rung it out, and placed it back on his forehead. It was going to be a long night.

 

~*~

      A little while after Baekhyun left, another person knocked on the door. Suho sighed and got off the bed to open the door this time. Luhan silently slunk into the room, not saying anything. Suho shut the door gently and returned to his spot on the edge of the bed. Luhan stood to the side of the bed, looking at Sehun.

      “Is he ok?”

      “I don't know,” Suho stated. “His wound's deep and now he's feverish, so...”

      “What about you?”

      “I'm fine.”

      “Liar. I can see the blood stains and rips on your tunic. You haven't even bothered treating yourself, have you?”

      “What's it to you?”

      “You're my comrade for one thing,” Luhan answered, looking very serious. “And you're Sehun's partner for another. I know he'd be worried about you if he were conscious.”

      “I thought you hated me.”

      “I don't like you, but I don't hate you. Now let me see your wounds. I'll take care of them. Xiumin gave me some ointment that will help with the scratches.”

      “You two seem to be getting along well now.”

      “He treats me kindly and I respect him,” Luhan said simply.

 

      He pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down on it. He then held Suho's arm away from his side and tugged the fabric up, revealing the long scratches inflicted by the beast. He grimaced at the sight, but pulled out the ointment and set to work on applying it. Suho hissed in pain a few times, but Luhan didn't stop.

      “I don't understand you,” Luhan mumbled, still at work.

      “How so?” Suho asked.

      “You treat Sehun so poorly most of the time, but then you race to his aid and put yourself at risk for him...Do you care about him or not?”

      “That's none of your concern.”

      “Maybe, maybe not. Have you seen his bond insignia?” Suho tensed at the question. Luhan sighed sadly. “Then you know that it's already fading. It's because you don't want to be here, right?” Suho remained silent. “Well, you shouldn't have made the bond then. What you're doing to Sehun is cruel, and it's killing him. If you don't want to be here, then just leave. Xiumin and I will take care of him...But if you actually care about him...”

      “If I care about him?”

      “Then stop hurting him. Stop being so damned defiant. Sehun already has to put up with too much as it is. And he genuinely cares about you and believes in you. If you can't give him the same amount of care and respect, then just leave. It will hurt him less that way.”

      “All your sentiments mean nothing in the end, you know. It's up to me and Sehun. It's our bond in question.”

      “I realize that...I can't do anything to help him...All I can do is beg...So please...I'm begging you. Stop hurting him.”

 

      Suho said nothing and looked away from Luhan. The fox demon finished applying ointment to the scratches and got up from his seat. He walked to the door, then turned around.

      “Let me know when Sehun wakes up. I'm going to go be with Xiumin again.”

      “Alright...” Suho finally muttered. Luhan was about to leave when Suho called out to him again. “Luhan!”  
      “Hm?”

      “Thank you...”

 

      The fox nodded slightly and left the room. After, he headed back to his room. Xiumin was lying on his side in bed, his back to the door. Luhan couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not, but he didn't particularly care. He walked over to the bed and crawled in beside Xiumin. He didn't bother turning into a fox. He really needed to feel another body close to him, and being a fox didn't really satisfy that feeling.

 

      Xiumin's body jolted slightly, surprised by the action. He tiredly turned over so he was facing Luhan.

      “What's up, Luhan?” He asked sleepily. The fox demon said nothing. “Did you take care of Suho?” A nod. “Was Sehun in bad shape?” Another nod and a tear. “It's gonna be ok, Luhan,” Xiumin whispered, snuggling Luhan close.

      “Minseok...?”

      “Hm?”

      “Do I bother you?”

      “No. We've been over this already.”

      “So you don't mind me being here? You don't mind me being this close to you?”

      “Well, it's a little cramped, but it's warm, which is nice. Did Suho say something to you? Is that why you're being like this?”

      “No...I just...I want us to always be able to talk to each other. I don't want you to start hating me but never tell me. I don't want to have to worry about our bond fading like...” He paused, not wanting to finish that sentence. “Is that asking too much?”

      “No, it's not. I promise I'll always talk to you, ok? And you need to talk to me too. If I do something that bothers you, you gotta let me know.”

      “Thank you, Minseok...”

 

      The water mage hummed and closed his eyes once more. Luhan watched him breathe slowly, wincing a bit since his chest hurt.

      “You know...”Luhan said gently. Xiumin opened his eyes and looked at him again. “You tend to focus too much on offense...You leave yourself wide open to attacks. That's why you keep getting hurt...”

      “I know,” Xiumin sighed. “It's always been a bad habit of mine, even when I was training.”

      “It could get you really hurt one day...”

      “I know...I'll try and do better about it. I'm sorry.”

      “You don't have to apologize...I'm just worried about you...”

      “I know. But someday, we'll be fully bonded and if I screw up, it'll hurt you too. I gotta make sure I'm better at defending myself by then, you know?”

      “I guess...You've thought pretty far ahead about it, haven't you?”

      “Well, I was taught about bonding during my training too. It was one of the things my masters would hold over my head during my training. How I would be the one to kill my demon.”

      “I'll protect you if I can,” Luhan offered.

      “Thanks, but I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me either. We both gotta look out for each other from now on, ok?”

      “Sounds like a plan,” Luhan hummed. “Minseok?”  
      “Hm?”

      “Can I sleep here tonight?”

      “Yeah, go for it.”

      “Thanks!”

 

      Luhan nuzzled into Xiumin's chest with a smile and let out a contented sigh. He was asleep within minutes, to the mage's surprise. Luhan seemed to be an easy sleeper. Xiumin let out a sigh himself and wrapped his arm around Luhan's back.

 

      He'd learned that Luhan was rather dependent on physical connection. He very rarely slept in his own bed. Granted, most of the time, he was in fox form, so it wasn't as cramped as the bed currently was. Xiumin was starting to not mind the closeness though.

 

      It was still hard to talk to Luhan at times, but it wasn't uncomfortable to do so anymore. Luhan was extremely honest, and it made it fairly easy to have a conversation with him. Xiumin was starting to think that they really were compatible after all. Ever since their initial fight, they'd hardly fought. They just seemed to fit well together, actually. Xiumin hoped it would stay that way.

 

      He let out a yawn and closed his eyes once more. He hoped they would all feel at least a little better the following morning.


	16. Chapter 16

      The night seemed to drag on for Suho. He was still sitting on the edge of Sehun's bed, taking care of the boy. He was just starting to doze off when Sehun finally stirred. The wind mage opened his eyes tiredly and it took a moment for him to focus on the figure beside him.

      “Suho...?” He asked, his voice weak and shaky.

 

      Sehun pushed himself up onto his elbows, the cloth falling from his forehead. He winced in pain, but continued to push himself up to a sitting position. His entire body was shaking and it was as if he didn't have any strength left. He felt Suho's hands grip his arms to support him.

      “You shouldn't move,” Suho said gently.

 

      Sehun ignored him and continued to try and sit up. Finally, Suho took control and pulled Sehun the rest of the way up, leaning him against the headboard of the bed. Sehun looked at him dazedly.

      “What happened?” Sehun asked.

      “We rushed back to the inn after you got hurt. You've been asleep the whole time.”

      “Did you find Chen?”

      “No...”

      “So we'll have to go back,” Sehun sighed.

      “Not right away. You're still way too injured for that.”

      “We have to find Chen before it's too late and relight the temple. I'll be fine. I'm not that hurt.”

      “Sehun...You ARE hurt. Feverish too. There's no way you're going back like this.”

      “We can't afford to waste time,” Sehun argued, sitting up a bit. Suho immediately pushed him back against the headboard.

      “Why are you being like this? You don't even know Chen and he's Baekhyun's problem, not ours.”

      “It's still my mission to relight the beacons...”

      “Since when were you so devoted to this task that you'd throw away your life for it? Not even the gods want you to be this stupid.”

      “Because,” Sehun uttered. “The sooner we finish, the sooner you can go back home and I can forget all of this...” There was a pause.

      “What do you mean...?” Suho asked warily.

      “You don't want to be here. I know that,” Sehun whispered, his voice shaking. Suho thought he could see tears forming in the boy's eyes. “I don't want to be here either. And I don't want to force you anymore. I'm tired and I give up, ok? You win. The sooner we finish this, the sooner you can leave and I can go home, so stop worrying about me and let's just get this over with.”

      “Hey, slow down,” Suho soothed, rubbing the boy's arm. It didn't help anything though.

      “You saw my bond insignia, right Suho? It's fading...and when it disappears, I'll die. You know that. I thought things would get better after a while...I thought we could talk it out...but I was being stupid. You hate being with me so much that it's killing me...So why the hell do you care that I'm hurt now?”

      “It's not like that, Sehun.” Suho said calmly.

 

      Sehun was being far more negative than he had ever been before. He must have felt really beaten down exhausted. Perhaps his injury was worse than Suho had initially thought. His mental state had certainly taken a nosedive.

      “Whatever,” Sehun scoffed. “There are times where I think you actually still care, but then you always leave me hanging or make me feel like shit again. I'm sick of it, Suho...If you're gonna treat me that way, be consistent. Don't get my hopes up then tear them down...”

      “Sehun...I'm not trying to treat you like shit.”

      “Bullshit. You've been trying since I first met you again. I thought it was just a tough act that you'd drop once we got situated, but you never stopped.”

      “I have my reasons, Sehun,” Suho sighed, wanting to drop the subject entirely. “Look, you're hurt and tired. We don't need to fight right now. Just rest some more.”

      “No!” Sehun shouted. Suho's eyes widened slightly. “Why the hell do you get to blow me off with a shitty excuse like that? You're always keeping everything from me. Why can't I know you, Suho? What's so important that you have to hide from me and constantly push me away? It's killing me! And I don't need help dying. This journey is doing a fine enough job by itself!”

      “It's not important, Sehun.”

      “Yes it is!” Sehun yelled, breaking into sobs afterward. “All those years, I waited until the day I could come back to you...Why did you have to be like this? Why can't you just talk to me for once...? Why can't it be like when we were younger?”

      “Sehun...” Suho sighed.

 

      The boy was actively crying now, which was definitely not doing him any good. The water demon grimaced, debating what he should do. Finally, he decided to tell Sehun the truth.

      “You weren't my first partner,” he explained slowly. Sehun looked at him in confusion. “There were...others...before you.”

      “What do you mean?”

      “Exactly what I said. You weren't my first partner. There were a few before you.”

      “Then...What happened to them...?” Sehun asked nervously. Suho looked away.

      “They're dead,” he muttered. Sehun gulped nervously.

      “You killed them...?” He asked.

 

      Suho's brow furrowed. It was already getting harder to talk about it and he'd hardly said anything. It was too late to go back now though.

      “Did their bonds fade?” Sehun asked. “Or did you...kill them yourself...?”

      “Their bonds faded,” Suho answered softly. Sehun bit his lip.

      “And you've had multiple partners that this happened to?”

      “Yes...3 to be exact...”

      “And now me...Was this your real goal? Was I being a fool the entire time?”

      “No!” Suho insisted. “Those people...They deserved to die...”

 

      Suho's voice was dark and angry. His hands were gripping onto the comforter so hard that his knuckles were white. Sehun had never heard Suho speak like that, and it scared him. There had to be more that he wasn't saying. Sehun gulped and nervously and placed one of his hands on top of one of Suho's.

      “Suho...What happened?” He asked cautiously. He felt the demon's hand tremble slightly. “Please tell me.”

      “The first man came shortly after the monks started your training. Rumor of a strong water demon under the waterfall had spread to the nearby towns. It was only a matter of time before someone finally found me.”

      “But Suho...The monks started my training when I turned 10...You aren't that much older than me...You were still a child...Can someone even bond to a demon child?”

      “There's no age limit to bonding, Sehun,” Suho sighed. “I was really scared when he came. He was a man in his 30s or so, more than twice my age. I didn't want to bond to him...I was waiting for you...I should have been more forceful with him...but I was such a coward.”

      “You were a kid, Suho...”

      “It didn't stop him from harassing me into bonding with him. He took me away from the cave after that...”

      “Is that why you weren't under the waterfall anymore when I went to see you?”

      “Probably. He took me pretty far away...He wanted revenge against a demon tribe that had killed his family...He was skeptical when he saw that I was a kid, but then he assumed that I would grow even stronger, since I was supposedly already a strong demon. He wasn't wrong. I did grow stronger over the years...”

      “So what happened?” Sehun asked cautiously. Suho let out a huge sigh.

      “I wasn't in a position to say no. It was never an option for me. So I went with him...He forced me to kill my own kind...and I couldn't disobey because of the damn bond...I felt disgusting...I couldn't sleep for months after it happened...But he got his revenge...The bond faded a few days after and he died. I ran away after that.”

      “Did you make it home?”

      “Yes...And I was alone for a few years...No human or demon came to me. I didn't know if I was lonely or grateful. I could still see and smell demon blood on my hands...I didn't think I could handle being around my own kind at that time. A few years passed and a woman showed up at my waterfall.”

      “Did you bond with her?”

      “I did. I'd lost faith in you coming for me, so I hoped I could find another partner who could treat me well.”

      “I'm sorry...”

      “It wasn't your fault,” Suho soothed.

 

      Sehun was surprised. Perhaps Suho was taking pity on him in his current state, but he was being awfully nice and open. Had he finally gotten through to the old Suho? If so, he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize the moment. He would listen to anything and everything Suho had to say.

      “So...What happened with her?” Sehun asked. “Did she treat you well?”

      “For a while. She realized how young I was and she tried to be gentle with me...But she was drawn to power and material possessions. She stopped caring about my feelings a little while after we bonded. She used me to antagonize people and steal from them. Needless to say, I liked her less and less as time went on and the bond faded. She was my longest bond though. Of the 3, she treated me the best as well...”

      “Suho...”

      “By then, I no longer really cared who bonded with me. They never lasted long since the humans were stupid enough to throw their lives away forcing me to do their petty wishes. It almost became a sport in my mind to see who would last the longest and what disgusting thing they would make me do next.”

      “That wasn't a healthy outlook to have, Suho...” Sehun muttered sadly. He felt tears stinging at his eyes once more.

      “I know, but I wasn't healthy, Sehun. I was fucked up and disgusting.”

      “Suho...”

      “It only got worse though,” the water demon sighed.

 

      He'd never told anyone these things, but it was somehow freeing to tell Sehun. Perhaps he should have just told him earlier, instead of being so stubborn.

      “What do you mean?” Sehun asked.

      “The third man was just as bad as the first...Power hungry and violent...He beat me. I had started fighting back by then, since I was a little older and stronger, but still...He could control me with the bond and force me to stop.”

      “But that weakens it.”

      “And that was my peace of mind in that bond. As the bond weakened though, he got worse...He stooped to new lows...”

      “How...?”

 

      Suho looked like he was in physical pain and like he might throw up. Sehun sat up, despite the pain, and placed his other hand on top of Suho's.

      “You don't have to tell me if you don't want to...”

      “I've come this far,” Suho sighed. “There's not much else to hide...”

      “Alright...”

      “As our bond faded, he started panicking,” Suho continued. “He'd heard of a way to share energy between the human and the demon in a bond...He decided he would take some of my energy to survive.”

      “So...Did he?”

      “Do you know how it works, Sehun?”

      “No...Not really...”

      “It requires...intimacy of some level. The more intimate you are, the more energy can be exchanged...And he was never one to hold back...”

      “So...Did he?” Sehun barely managed to ask.

 

      He felt sick and the tears threatening to fall from his eyes finally trickled down his cheeks. Suho didn't say anything, but the short, rigid nod of his head was enough for Sehun to know what had happened. He choked back a sob and wiped at his eyes. He wasn't the one who should be crying. Suho gave him a sympathetic look.

      “It had the reverse effect. I was so miserable, it completely severed the bond. He died within hours.”

      “I'm so sorry,” Sehun whimpered through tears. Suho shrugged.

      “There's nothing for you to be sorry about.”

      “If I had been there...If we had bonded when we were younger...”

      “Bonding isn't something to take lightly, Sehun. I learned that the hard way...and I think you're learning it now through me and Luhan. We were too young back then to know how to deal with a bond. I don't blame you for the way my previous partners treated me. I used to blame you for abandoning me...”

      “Used to?”

      “Mhm. I was so angry that you never came back. I channeled all my negativity towards you, even though I knew none of it was your fault...Finally, I just became a bitter, awful demon. That was when you finally came back...demanding me to uphold the promise I made to you when we were little.”

      “Suho...I...”

      “I regretted ever making that promise with you when you told me to uphold it. I thought for sure you'd become just like the others. I thought you were after my power and nothing else...After all, it would prove useful on your journey. I was scared of you...Of what you might have become...”

      “It wasn't like that, Suho.”

      “I know that now,” Suho said quietly. “If you wanted me for my power, you would have made me do all the fighting...You wouldn't care about my injuries or feelings...and you wouldn't have killed to protect me.”

 

      Sehun tightened his grip on Suho's hand, which had relaxed quite a bit while he was talking, and lifted it off the bed, holding it in his own hands. He looked at the demon with a serious, resolute expression, one that Suho wasn't used to seeing on the boy's face.

      “I will never force you against your will, Suho. I promise you,” Sehun stated. “I'm sorry I've made you to come this far with me...But please, know that I came back to you because I wanted to be with you again. You've always meant so much to me...That will never change.”

      “Even though I treated you like shit? I still don't know if I can trust you, Sehun...or anyone...It may always be like this...”

      “That's ok. I'll still be by your side as long as I can...I can take care of myself, so don't worry about me, ok? And if you want to leave...I won't force you to stay...”

      “No...I'll stay...I think I've found my own reason to go on this journey.”

 

      Sehun smiled tiredly. His head was pounding and it was exhausting just to sit up, but he didn't want to stop talking to Suho. He felt like they'd finally reconnected on some level.

      “What reason is that?” Sehun asked.

      “None of your business,” Suho said, managing a smirk. Sehun pouted, but decided to let it slide.

      “Really though, Suho...I won't ever...hurt you...or betray you...I promise...”

 

      Sehun's world was spinning around him, and he knew he'd overexerted himself by then. He collapsed forward, his forehead landing on Suho's shoulder. The demon grabbed him quickly and stabilized him.

      “Sehun!” He looked down at the boy in his arms and sighed. “You pushed yourself too hard, you idiot. And you tell me not to worry about you...” He paused for a moment. “I'm going to try and trust you, Sehun...I want to believe in you now...”

 

      He placed one of his hands on the back of Sehun's head and held him close. After, he gently laid the boy back down in bed and put the towel back on his forehead. Then he returned to his position on the edge of Sehun's bed. He eyed the bandages on the boy's rising and falling chest.

      “I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you...I'll try not to let you down next time...So don't let me down either...Please...”

 

      Suho watched over Sehun for the rest of the night, not getting a wink of sleep himself. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make for once though.


	17. Chapter 17

      It took a few days before Sehun's fever finally broke. The entire time, Suho was by his side. Sehun was surprised at the sudden change. Suho still had the same bitter attitude, but he was never far from Sehun's side. The young mage wasn't sure if it was because he was hurt or if it was because of what they'd talked about that night. Perhaps it was a little of both.

 

      Sehun's strength seemed to have been completely sapped out of him. It was exhausting just to get up, let alone walk around. They had to get back to the temple soon though, so he tried to keep his exhaustion hidden. Suho still noticed immediately.

 

      As they were walking slowly down to the lobby where they would meet Xiumin and Baekhyun, Sehun had to hold the wall for support. Eventually, Suho grabbed his arm and held him steady as he walked.

      “Are you seriously going back to the temple like this?” Suho asked skeptically.

      “Baekhyun needs to find Chen. We need to light the temple. It's in everyone's best interest,” Sehun said tiredly.

      “Right...But you can barely stand. How are you going to help anybody in your current state?”

      “I won't be able to fight because I'll be holding up the barrier like last time...It'll be up to you guys to fight. I'll just stay out of the way.”

      “Still...You really should rest more.”

      “Suho, I'm fine.”

      “Alright. Whatever you say,” the demon grumbled.

 

      He'd tried to convince Sehun to wait longer, but the boy seemed to be rather restless about going back to the temple. Suho could only assume that Baekhyun's sap story about losing Chen was weighing down on him. Sehun seemed rather sentimental when it came to bonds with demons. That gave Suho a sliver of hope though.

 

      Xiumin, Baekhyun, and Luhan were all waiting in the lobby. The instant Luhan saw Sehun, he ran over and hugged him, almost knocking Sehun over. Thankfully, Suho was still holding him steady. Luhan immediately backed off and apologized. Sehun simply smiled and waved it off. Xiumin and Baekhyun walked over to them.

      “Are you really alright?” Xiumin asked.

      “Yes, I'm fine,” Sehun sighed for the millionth time. “What's the plan this time?”

      “Not get our asses handed to us by a demon for one thing,” Baekhyun stated. “But we also have the dagger that it used to attack you. I'm guessing it's a sacred relic from the inner shrine.”

      “Ok...So what does that do?”

      “Well, it's part of the offering to the gods on the alter. If this is missing, then the beacon can't be relit. So we'll have to replace this and light the fire.”

      “Doesn't sound too hard,” Xiumin commented. “Getting through that dark cloud is going to be the hardest part.”

      “Exactly. And if we relight the temple, that will go away,” Baekhyun commented. “After that, if we haven't found Chen already, we should be able to find him with ease.”

      “So let's get going,” Sehun urged.

 

      Baekhyun and Xiumin nodded and the group left the inn, heading for the stable. They got on their horses and left the stable. Suho had to help lift Sehun onto his horse, but he didn't try to convince him to stay behind. That battle had been lost. He was just going to have to protect his stubborn partner instead.

 

      They reached the temple by midday and tied their horses to the same trees as before. Suho was glued at Sehun's side since the boy was still pretty wobbly on his feet. Even Xiumin and Luhan were giving him nervous glances. Still, the wind mage insisted that they continue.

 

      Sehun created the whirlwind once more, and Baekhyun lit their way with a small fireball as they headed once more into darkness. The familiar, eerie silence surrounded them again. This time, there weren't any demons lying in wait to attack them however. The dark spirits were easily eradicated by the others, so overall, the journey was tense, but uneventful.

 

      The further they traveled into the darkness, however, the more Sehun's wound ached. He gripped his chest, trying to breathe evenly and ignore the pain. Suho didn't fail to notice his change in behavior either. He placed his hands firmly on Sehun's arm and shoulder and walked beside him, letting Sehun lean on him as needed.

      “Are you sure you're ok?” Suho whispered, not wanting to alert the others. Sehun gasped slightly.

      “It hurts...” He whimpered.

      “Do you want to turn around?”

      “No...They need me...The sooner we get this done, the better...”

      “Alright...Lean on me if you need to.”

 

      Sehun nodded weakly and continued to hobble forward. Suho was starting to worry about Sehun's wound. If it was hurting him this much, there was a chance he'd made it worse from pushing himself too hard. His condition seemed to be worsening at an alarming rate. Using his power probably didn't help either. Suho hoped they could reach the temple before Sehun completely exhausted himself. They would be in a world of hurt if they didn't.

 

      Thankfully, not much later, a stone wall came into view. The group let out a sigh of relief and followed the wall until they found an entrance. They quickly crept inside, shutting the door behind them. Sehun's wind barrier dissipated and his knees buckled underneath him. Suho was quick and managed to catch him.

      “Sehun!” He gasped. The others turned and looked at the boy, who was now leaning on Suho, unable to support himself.

      “Is he ok?” Xiumin asked nervously.

      “He's pushing himself,” Suho grumbled. “Using the wind spell for so long probably took it out of him. Do you guys mind if we drop out for a while...He needs to rest.”

      “Of course,” Baekhyun replied. “Sorry we pushed him so hard...”

      “It's fine. He wouldn't have had it any other way,” the water demon sighed.

 

      Suho carefully helped Sehun sit down against the cold, stone wall of the temple. He sat down beside him, letting the younger rest his head on his shoulder. Sehun was wheezing, gripping his chest in pain. Suho couldn't understand why his wound was affecting him so much suddenly. It was as if the instant they neared the temple, his wound started hurting him, but why?

 

      Xiumin, Baekhyun, and Luhan gave one last worried glance at the wind mage, then decided to move forward. The temple was just as dark as the cloud outside. There weren't any lights in the room, not even a single candle. Baekhyun's fireball was the only thing illuminating the space.

 

      It was a large room, most likely where people used to gather for worship. There was a door across from the entrance that most likely lead to the inner shrine.

      “So what now?” Luhan asked. The surrounding darkness gave him an uneasy feeling, so he unconsciously crept closer to Xiumin.

      “We find the inner shrine,” Baekhyun sighed. “We should be fast too. We need to get Sehun out of here as soon as we can.”

      “Right,” Xiumin agreed.

 

      They started walking across the room, towards the door. Luhan heard rustling in the darkness and immediately froze, the fur on his tail standing straight up. He gripped at Xiumin's wrist causing the mage to stop as well.

      “Something's here,” Luhan warned.

 

      Baekhyun and Xiumin glanced around, trying to find any hint of movement in the darkness. Finally a figure lunged at Baekhyun, and he swiftly dodged it. His assailant remained stationary, breathing harshly, almost as if they were growling. Suddenly, small veins throughout their entire body, began glowing a bright, pale blue. The entire figure was illuminated by their own veins.

      “What the hell...?” Xiumin uttered.

      “It's Chen...” Baekhyun whispered, his eyes wide.

      “No way...This is Chen!?” The water mage asked. “Why did he try to attack us?”

      “Minseok, he's possessed,” Luhan warned. “Just like Minah was...”

      “Shit...”

 

      Suho watched the figure warily, holding Sehun close to himself. The wind mage was in no shape to fight, so Suho would have to stay back and protect him. The demon didn't seem to have any interest in them however.

 

      Chen took a step closer to Baekhyun, who in turn backed away. It seemed like the fire mage was his main target.

      “Jongdae...It's me...Baekhyun,” he said gently.

      “It's no use, Baekhyun,” Xiumin warned, preparing an icicle in his hand. “Chen's not in control right now...”

      “What makes you so certain?” Baekhyun asked in disbelief.

      “We fought a possessed demon at the last temple,” Luhan answered. “The energy he's radiating is different...It's dark...”

      “That can't be,” Baekhyun denied. “Jongdae, please!”

 

      The demon charged at Baekhyun, his fist pulsating with rays of lightning. Baekhyun dodged the attack, watching as his demon blasted a hole in the wall. He shook his head in disbelief.  
      “This can't be happening...” He muttered, still in shock.

      “We're going to have to fight,” Baekhyun,” Xiumin said.

      “No! I can't. I can't hurt him!”

      “We need to subdue him,” Luhan urged. “We won't stand a chance if we don't do that.”

      “What's his element?” Xiumin asked. “I can see that it's lighting, but that could be attributed to both wind and fire.”

      “Fire. Wind lightning is much weaker and small-scale,” Baekhyun answered. “Jongdae is no weakling.”

      “Good to know,” Xiumin groaned. “Luhan...You ready to fight?”

      “Yeah...Please be careful...”

      “You too,” Xiumin stated. “Baekhyun, if you can't fight, I understand...But watch yourself. He's attacking you for whatever reason.”

      “Right...”

 

      They dispersed and surrounded Chen. Xiumin launched a few icicles at Chen, but he easily deflected them, catching one and instantly melting it in his hand. Luhan commanded the stone under Chen's feet to rise up and wrap around his ankles, in an attempt to hold him still. Chen then created lighting blasts on his legs and broke the stone away.

 

      Xiumin and Luhan had succeeded in getting his attention. He stopped trying to attack Baekhyun, who was still debating whether he should fight or continue trying to talk to the demon. Ultimately, it was just Xiumin and Luhan fighting. Suho wanted to jump in and help, but he didn't dare leave Sehun's side after what happened last time.

 

      Chen's attacks were strong and fast. His lightning had quite a range and blast to it as well. Thankfully, Luhan's element was earth, so he was able to create stone walls and shields to absorb the blast, but it was hard to keep up with the demon. He wasn't holding back at all. Xiumin's attacks seemed to have little effect, but he was afraid to use more strength. This was Baekhyun's demon after all. Killing him was the last thing they wanted.

 

      Luhan's guard slipped and Chen went in for the kill. Icicles suddenly spiked out of the ground in front of Luhan, forcing Chen to back away. They shot out of the ground at Chen, a few of them grazing his side and shoulder. The demon hissed in pain and Baekhyun gasped.

      “Xiumin, don't!” He yelled.

      “He attacks Luhan, I attack him. I'm not going to just let him kill Luhan or me...or you for that matter. We're probably going to have to hurt him, Baekhyun. You're going to have to deal with it.”

      “I know...I just...”

 

      Baekhyun gripped at his arm with their bond insignia nervously. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting Chen in order to subdue him. There had to be another way to get him to stop.

 

      Luhan got to his feet and looked at Xiumin apologetically. The mage was already shooting more icicles at Chen to keep him away. Luhan wasn't sure how they were going to deal with the demon. Sehun was the one who had purified Minah. Xiumin didn't know the spell and Baekhyun didn't seem to know it either, and even if he did, he wasn't being very useful at the moment. Luhan turned to Sehun and Suho.

      “Suho! Is Sehun awake?”

      “Just barely,” the water demon responded.

      “Do you think he's strong enough to purify Chen?”

      “I honestly doubt it,” Suho groaned.

      “We need him to!” Luhan pleaded.

      “I'll see if I can get him to do it...”

      “Thanks!”

 

      Luhan returned his attention to the fight. Xiumin was still managing to keep the lighting demon away from them by repeatedly shooting icicles at him, but it wouldn't last forever. Chen seemed like he was getting more and more angry with each icicle as well. The air around him seemed charged with energy and it was worrying Luhan. It was almost as if he was gathering his energy around him for an attack.

      “Oh no...” Baekhyun muttered.

      “What?” Xiumin asked nervously, continuing his onslaught of icicles.

      “He's centering his energy...He's going to create a blast...”

      “How bad will it be?” Luhan asked.

      “He could destroy this entire room...”

      “How do we stop him!?” Xiumin shrieked in panic.

      “I don't know...”

 

      Rays of lighting began dancing up and down Chen's arms and swirling around him. Xiumin took a step back in fear. His icicles were disintegrating before they even reached Chen now. Their best bet was to focus on defense. A loud snap rang through the air and the group felt a wave of energy blast past them.

      “JONGDAE, DON'T!”

 

      The entire room was illuminated by white, followed by red.


	18. Chapter 18

      Suho had been watching the battle carefully. When Luhan had asked Sehun to purify Chen, Suho knew that the boy wouldn't be strong enough in his current state to do it. Suho was going to need to help somehow. With the rate the battle was progressing, he was going to have to do something fast.

 

      Suho adjusted Sehun so the boy was looking up at him. Suho could tell he could barely keep his eyes open. The pain he was in seemed to be getting worse with each minute. Suho couldn't fathom how Sehun's wound could put him in so much pain. It was deep, but it was still small.

      “Sehun...You awake?” He received a nod. “You need to purify Chen. Do you remember the spell?”

      “I do...But I don't think I can, Suho...” Sehun breathed. “I can barely see straight and my head's throbbing. The wind shield was all I could manage...”

      “I realize that, but you need to do this, Sehun.”

      “How?” The mage asked hopelessly. Suho paused for a moment.

      “I can give you some of my energy.”

      “What...?”

      “I can give you energy. You'll be able to complete the spell if I replenish some of your mana.”

      “How will you do that?” Sehun asked nervously. “Will it...hurt?”

      “No. It won't hurt,” Suho reassured. “But...It might be a little awkward and uncomfortable...Are you ok with that?”

      “I guess. You're the one who's gonna have to do it. Are you alright?” Sehun asked.

      “I'll be fine. We don't have a choice here.”

      “Alright then...”

 

      Sehun still wasn't sure what Suho was even going to do. He'd mentioned something about sharing power with one of his previous bond mates, but that had been a horrible experience for him. Was this going to be just as bad?

 

      Suho exhaled deeply and held Sehun's chin gently with his hand. The next thing the wind mage knew, Suho had leaned in, connecting their lips. Sehun jumped slightly, in shock from the action, but Suho wouldn't let him pull away.

 

      Sehun felt his headache disappear and his entire body didn't feel as weighed down by gravity as it had before. The pain in his chest didn't fade one bit, but he could feel mana flowing through his veins once more. Finally, Suho broke away.

      “That should be enough for the spell,” he sighed.

 

      He glanced at the battle and his eyes widened as he noticed the pulsating energy surrounding Chen. He quickly put a thick water shield around them.

      “Chen's going to attack soon. Once he's done, you're going to start chanting that spell, you hear me? Don't you dare lose focus. Hopefully the others can keep him busy in the meantime.”

      “Yeah...” Sehun mumbled quietly.

 

      He sat up slightly, still leaning against Suho for support, and focused his attention on the rogue lightning demon. The floor started to vibrate as the demon charged his attack. The fact that the demon had this much built up energy was scaring Sehun. Would he be able to do this even with the boost Suho had given him?

 

~*~

      Luhan saw everything happen in slow motion. Baekhyun had yelled at his demon, pleading him to stop, but it was useless. The attack was still coming. Xiumin's ice stood no chance against Chen's lightning. It wasn't pure fire, but it was still derived from that element, so Xiumin was already at a bit of a disadvantage. Luhan had to protect him. If nothing else, he could create an earthen shield. It probably wouldn't withstand the amount of energy Chen was firing out, but it would keep them alive at least.

 

      Luhan rushed in front of Xiumin and stomped his foot, shooting a stone wall up in front of them and Baekhyun seconds before the blast hit. The room was engulfed in red flames rather than lightning, to Luhan's surprise. Still, the blast was far stronger than he could have ever imagined.

 

      The flames quickly disintegrated his shield and began burning Luhan's entire body. He cried out in pain, but didn't dare move since Xiumin was behind him. At least his shield had taken the worst of the attack, and he had managed to protect Xiumin. Baekhyun had gotten caught in the blast as well, but he was standing further away than Xiumin and Luhan were, so his injuries would be minor in comparison.

 

      As the mass of red light dimmed and the room was glowing from leftover flames, Luhan collapsed to the ground. Xiumin moved gingerly, his body still having been burned by Chen's attacked, and opened his eyes to survey the damage. He gasped and fell to his knees when he saw Luhan in a charred mess on the ground before him.

      “Luhan?” He whimpered, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. He shook him slightly, but received no response. “Luhan!”

 

      The fox demon was covered from head to toe in horrible burns. His clothes were charred black and completely burned through in certain areas. The fox demon was breathing, but they were labored, shallow breaths. The room smelled like a mixture of burnt flesh, clothing, and earth. It was overwhelming and Xiumin couldn't take it. Tears streaked down his cheeks.

      “You bastard...” He growled, getting to his feet once more.

 

      Chen was breathing heavily and shaking. The blast seemed to have taken a lot out of him, which was a lucky break for the group. Xiumin formed an icicle and shot it at Chen. It his the demon so fast, it sent him flying backwards and pierced through his skin, nailing his arm to the wall behind him.

      “Xiumin, no!” Baekhyun shrieked.

      “Stay the fuck out of this if you aren't going to do shit, Baekhyun!” Xiumin yelled. “This bastard is going to pay for what he did...”

 

      Chen growled and raised his free hand, preparing to send a bolt of lightning out. Xiumin quickly sent two more icicles piercing through the demon's arm. Baekhyun cringed and let out a sob, but stayed out of it, knowing he didn't have it in him to subdue his demon himself.

 

      Suho clicked his tongue and cursed as he watched. The shield he'd made had withstood the blast, but most of it had evaporated. Chen was truly a strong demon. Thankfully, Suho was a rather strong demon himself, so he was able to take appropriate measures. The battle looked like it was taking a turn for the worse though.

      “Alright, Sehun. Are you ready? Start chanting that spell.”

 

      Sehun nodded and did as told. If it could be considered a blessing, Xiumin had at least halted Chen's movements, which made it easy to cast the spell on him. Still, it would take time for Sehun to complete. Hopefully he would be able to do it before anything got out of hand.

 

      Xiumin continued to send icicles at Chen, piercing his arms and legs. Baekhyun couldn't stand watching any longer. The water mage wasn't subduing his demon anymore, he was torturing him.

      “Xiumin, stop!” Baekhyun yelled once more, grabbing at one of the mages hands.

 

      Xiumin simply broke free of his grip and sent another icicle flying at the now bloody, screaming demon. Baekhyun clenched his fists, then decided to do something drastic.

 

      He ran out in front of Xiumin and latched himself onto Chen, gripping at the demon's chest and sobbing. Xiumin immediately stopped his barrage of attacks, his hands shaking as he realized just what he was doing. Baekhyun was crying now.

      “Please, stop...” He sobbed. “I'm so sorry...Please stop hurting him...You can't kill him...I need him...I love him...”

 

      Xiumin dropped to his knees beside Luhan, breaking down into a fit of wailing and screaming. He gently placed his hand on Luhan's shoulder once more, this time running it soothingly along his side. His demon needed his support, not his vengeance.

 

      Baekhyun sniffled and continued to cling to Chen, who was still breathing heavily and shaking. Xiumin had completely immobilized him, so Baekhyun was no longer worried. That is, until Chen started convulsing and screaming.

      “What's going on?” Baekhyun asked in shock, looking up at the demon.

      “Baekhyun, get away from him for now!” Suho called from beside Sehun.

 

      The fire mage was reluctant to do so, but finally moved away as darkness started oozing out of his pours and wounds. Baekhyun glanced back and noticed Sehun chanting away, his eyes completely focused on Chen. The darkness gathered above Chen and continued to grow until it stopped seeping out of the demon. After, it dispersed into the air.

 

      Chen's head fell forward and the icicles were the only thing holding him up. Baekhyun quickly began melting them, freeing his demon from the wall. He placed a kiss gently on the demon's forehead, then his lips, and started working on the icicles near his feet.

 

      After, he set him down gently and ran through the nearby double doors, leading to the inner sanctum. He ran to the altar, noting the intricate engravings lining the stone slab and the nearby walls and hearth. At the center of the altar was a slit, looking like it once held the dagger they had recovered.

 

      Baekhyun began chanting the incantation to relight the beacon. As he did so, the engravings lining the room began to glow a pale blue. They swirled around the walls and eventually stopped where the dagger insertion was. As Baekhyun neared the end of his incantation, he took the dagger out and slid it into the slit. After, a light shot out from the dagger and into the hearth, creating a pillar of blue flame.

 

      Baekhyun took a few steps back, shaking a bit. Somehow, the pillar of light before him didn't feel like much of an accomplishment after everything that had just happened. Still, that meant the darkness would disappear from the temple. They were finally safe, if nothing else.

 

      He left the inner sanctum and was greeted with candles of blue light lining the temple walls. He made his way back to the main room, which was also brightly lit now, and knelt beside his demon. Chen groaned and his eyelids fluttered. Baekhyun immediately placed his hands on the demon's cheeks. Finally, Chen' eyes opened.

      “Baekhyun...?” He asked, his voice quiet and hoarse. “You're here...? You're safe?”

 

      The demon lifted one of his arms shakily and placed on on Baekhyun's forearm, instantly noting when the boy winced.

      “You're hurt...Burned...How did this...? Did I...?”

 

      Chen tried to turn his head to survey the damage he had done, but Baekhyun quickly hugged him against his chest, preventing him. Still, the demon had realized by then what he had done.

      “Baekhyun, I...”

      “It wasn't you, Jongdae,” Baekhyun whispered, running his fingers through the demon's hair.

      “I hurt you...I hurt them...”

      “It wasn't you,” Baekhyun repeated, his voice trembling as he fought back tears. “This wasn't your fault.”

      “I'm so sorry,” Chen cried, gripping at Baekhyun's side and pulling him into an embrace. “I'm so sorry...”

 

      Baekhyun continued to hold him close and whisper comforting words, trying to calm the demon down. Xiumin couldn't even find it in himself to hate the demon, seeing him in that state. He knew that it had been out of Chen's control. The only thing that he could have done differently was protect Luhan better.

 

      Suho let out a tired sigh and glanced down at Sehun, who was flopped tiredly on his chest. The boy's breathing seemed to have evened out though, to Suho's surprise.

      “You ok?” The water demon asked.

      “Yeah...Just tired...My chest feels better though...”

      “Weird...” Suho mumbled. “Anyways, just rest for now. I'll get you back to the inn.”

 

      Sehun nodded slowly and closed his eyes. Suho readjusted himself and picked Sehun up, carrying him over to where Baekhyun and Xiumin were with their demons. He stopped beside Xiumin, getting a closer glance at Luhan. He cringed at the sight.

      “Baekhyun...We need to get Luhan and Sehun back to town as soon as possible...Luhan especially...” He stated.

      “Yeah...” Baekhyun mumbled, wiping tears from his face. “Is Sehun ok?”

      “He's fine. Purifying Chen took it out of him, but he'll make it.”

      “Right...I'm sorry...” Baekhyun whispered. His voice sounded completely defeated. “Xiumin...” He called out. “I'm so sorry...”

 

      Xiumin didn't even look at him and simply shook his head. He carefully repositioned Luhan and picked him up, biting his lip as he felt Luhan's body stiffen from pain.

      “Let's just get back to town,” Xiumin sighed. “We'll figure things out there...”

      “Baekhyun, Chen can use Sehun's horse,” Suho stated. “Sehun's going to be riding with me.”

      “Alright...Thank you...” Baekhyun sighed.

 

      Xiumin and Suho headed out of the room, their partners in hand. Baekhyun glanced down at Chen, who hadn't stopped crying and shaking in his arms. He gently pulled the demon to his feet, still holding him close since the demon was injured.

      “Jongdae...Let's go back, ok?”

 

      The demon nodded lifelessly and leaned on Baekhyun as he walked out. As Chen limped along, he kept mumbling the same thing over and over.

      “I'm sorry...”


	19. Chapter 19

      When the group got back to the inn, they rushed the injured people quickly into their respective rooms. Baekhyun and Jongdae stayed in his room together, not saying much to the others. Suho made sure Sehun was comfortably resting in bed before slipping out and heading to Xiumin's room, where he was tending to a very injured Luhan.

 

      Suho didn't bother knocking or saying anything to Xiumin. He simply entered the room, sat down across from the water mage, and began carefully stripping the burnt clothing off of the fox demon. Xiumin was biting his lips and sniffling, but Suho refrained from saying anything about it. He understood just how shaken up Xiumin was and just how serious Luhan's injuries were.

 

      Suho focused on cleaning Luhan's wounds while Xiumin tried to apply ointment and patch them up. His skin was severely burned in several places and starting to peel in certain areas. Xiumin was gulping back vomit and tears at times from the sight alone. He was hurt himself, but it paled in comparison to Luhan. He hated himself for not being able to protect his partner from this hell.

 

      Time passed painfully slow as Xiumin and Suho treated Luhan. The entire time, the fox didn't wake up either. When they were about halfway through patching him up, someone else knocked on the door.

      “Come in,” Suho called, knowing Xiumin couldn't really respond well at the moment. Baekhyun timidly entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

      “Is he ok?” The fire mage asked fearfully. Suho sighed.

      “He's pretty badly hurt. We're going to have to keep a close watch on him,” the water demon explained. Baekhyun nodded lifelessly.

      “Xiumin...?” He started. Said boy didn't respond. “I'm so sorry,” Baekhyun continued. “I'm so, so sorry...I should have fought Jongdae...I should have helped you. If I had, this might not have happened.” Xiumin wiped at his eyes and sniffled once more.

      “It's not your fault, Baekhyun,” he said weakly. “And I know it wasn't Chen's fault either. He had no control over what he was doing...”

      “Actually,” Suho interjected. “Baekhyun yelling at him saved your lives...all of you. The amount of energy he was gathering was enough to destroy that entire room...but when Baekhyun yelled at him to stop, he released a lot of the energy before he sent the attack, which made it weaker...So you weren't useless, Baekhyun.”

      “There you have it,” Xiumin said bitterly.

      “Still...” Baekhyun mumbled. Xiumin sighed irritably.

      “Look, Luhan didn't have to protect me. He chose to...If it was anyone's fault, it was mine...And I almost killed Chen too...I got so angry that I stopped thinking about trying to save him...I really wanted to hurt him...and I shouldn't have.”

      “He had hurt Luhan though...You were justified...” Baekhyun argued weakly.

      “No, I wasn't. Stop trying to make me feel better. I don't hold any hard feelings against you or Chen, and I hope you can do the same for me.”

      “I'm not angry at you, Xiumin...I'm sorry...”

      “You jumped in front of Chen to save him, right? Because he's your partner and you love him. Luhan did the same for me...I don't know why because I'm a shitty partner and we hardly knew each other, but he did...”

      “Sometimes, being next to each other is enough to strengthen the bond,” Baekhyun comforted. “You didn't have to know everything about him for you two to be close...and I think if you could do it over again, you'd throw yourself in front of him instead...So don't blame yourself either.”

      “I think we should stop throwing the blame around and focus on taking care of everyone,” Suho finally added gently. “No one hates anyone, so let's drop it and get Luhan and Chen back on their feet.”

      “What about Sehun?” Baekhyun asked cautiously. Suho sighed once more.

      “I'll take care of him too.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded and walked over to the bed, grimacing at Luhan's wounds. He pulled another container of ointment out of his tunic and handed it to Xiumin.

      “This works well with burns. I always keep some on me because Chen and I tend to burn ourselves a lot.”

      “Thanks...” Xiumin said feebly, taking it from Baekhyun.

      “I'm going to go back to Chen now...Like I said, being close strengthens the bond. It's especially important when they're hurt.”

      “You know an awful lot about bonding, Baekhyun...” Xiumin muttered.

      “Jongdae and I fully bonded about 3 months ago. Our lives are connected to each other, so you could say I've had some experience,” the fire mage shrugged.

      “So if I had killed Chen, I would have killed you too...”

      “Don't think about it now. Take care of Luhan. If you need me or Chen, we're right down the hall...”

      “Thanks, Baekhyun,” Suho answered.

 

      The fire mage left the room just as quietly has he'd entered, leaving Xiumin and Suho to continue working on Luhan. Xiumin let out a few sobs and tears fell on the sheet beside Luhan. Suho once again remained silent, figuring that was the better option than consoling him, since he wasn't the best with words. When they had finished wrapping the last of Luhan's injuries, he looked more like a mummy than a fox demon.

 

      Suho got to his feet and walked around to the other side of the bed. He gave Xiumin's shoulder a firm squeeze, then headed for the door. The water mage let out a shaky breath, then spoke up.

      “Suho...Thank you...for helping...”

      “It's not a problem,” Suho replied over his shoulder. “Sehun wouldn't let me sit around and do nothing...And I would have come even if he hadn't said anything...Stay with him tonight.”

      “You don't have to tell me that,” the water mage said with a weak smile.

 

      Suho nodded and left the room. Xiumin exhaled deeply, looking down once more at Luhan. He laid down beside the boy, wrapping his arm timidly around his torso.

      “Please be ok,” he whispered. “Please...”

 

~*~

      Suho returned to his and Sehun's room. The wind mage had laid his back against the headboard of his bed to rest, but the instant he saw the demon enter, he pushed himself forward in an attempt to sit up. Suho merely sighed and walked over to him and pushed him back down, then sat to the right of him, leaning against the headboard as well.

      “Is Luhan ok?” Sehun asked worriedly. Suho blew air out between his lips.

      “He's as ok as he's going to get right now. Xiumin is with him. All we can do now is wait and see if he gets better or worse.”

      “I see...” Sehun mumbled dejectedly.

 

      Suho sat up and turned to face Sehun slightly. He looked surprisingly serious all of a sudden.

      “And what about you? How are you feeling?”

      “Fine,” Sehun answered without looking Suho in the eye. The demon stared at him skeptically, then placed his hand on Sehun's forehead.

      “Your fever's back.”

      “But I'm fine. In comparison to Luhan, this is nothing.”

      “That's not what I asked. I asked how YOU were. And the answer is feverish. Are you in pain?”

      “Not really...Not anything like what happened this afternoon...”

      “Do you know why it hurt so much back then?”

 

      Sehun shook his head tiredly. Suho gently placed his hand over the left side of Sehun's chest, feeling the layers of bandages underneath his clothes. Sehun's chest was rising and falling slowly, but Suho could feel his chest tense sometimes as he inhaled. Despite what the younger was telling him, Suho could tell it was still hurting him.

 

      Sehun glanced down at Suho's hand, then back up at his face. He knew Suho was just checking on his wound, but he also wasn't used to how close the demon was to him. He suddenly remembered what had happened earlier, and he felt his heart skip a beat. He was sure Suho felt it too. He looked down at the comforter, unable to look at Suho anymore.

      “Hey, Suho...About earlier...What was that?”

      “Hm?” Suho hummed, taking his hand off of Sehun's chest, which Sehun was extremely grateful for.

      “Earlier, when you...you know...transferred energy...”

      “Ah, that. Remember how I told you energy could be transferred between partners through intimacy? Well, it's like that.”

      “So kissing gives each other strength?” Sehun asked, somewhat bewildered at the concept.

      “Well, that's one way. Being close to each other in general can strengthen a bond. That's why it's so important for Xiumin to stay with Luhan right now.”

      “I see...And there are...more intimate actions that can transfer more energy?” Sehun asked awkwardly.

      “That's right. But it has to be through mutual consent. Otherwise it has the opposite effect. I probably should have told you what I was going to do earlier, but I didn't know if you would be ok with it and we didn't have time to argue about it, so I just did it.”

      “I wouldn't have minded it...” Sehun mumbled.

      “Well, there you have it.”

 

      There was silence between the two of them. Sehun sighed and rested his head on Suho's shoulder. It was throbbing from the fever. He expected the demon to shrug his head off, since Suho really wasn't even remotely affectionate. To his surprise, Suho didn't do anything. Instead, the demon grabbed Sehun's right arm and pulled his sleeve up, examining the fading bond insignia once more.

      “You said staying near each other strengthens the bond?” Sehun asked. Suho nodded. “So is our bond getting stronger now?”

      “Well, it's not going to happen overnight...Especially since it's faded...but if I stay near you, it will help.”

      “Are you ok with that?”

      “We already went over that, didn't we?”

      “Well, yeah...But I don't know if you're just forcing yourself...”

      “The bond would weaken, remember? I'm not forcing myself. I still don't understand why you wanted to be with me though...Even when we first met, you should have been able to tell that I had changed...I'm not the same Suho you knew, Sehun...”

      “I'm not the same either. Change is normal, Suho.”

      “You haven't changed at all,” Suho scoffed. “You're still the same, naive idiot that you always were.”

      “So what makes you so different?” Sehun pouted. “Besides the new attitude, you're exactly the same.”

      “I'm not, Sehun. I'm not pure and innocent anymore, like you...”

      “Purity is bullshit,” Sehun grumbled, yawning at the end. Suho raised an eyebrow.

      “You tired?”

      “Mhm...Today was a long day...”

      “I'll say,” Suho sighed. “Alright. Let's call it a night then.”

 

      The demon stood up off the bed and grabbed Sehun by his arms. He then helped the boy lie down. Sehun still winced when he moved his torso, so it took them a while. When Sehun was laying down and looking extremely sleepy, Suho turned to get into his own bed. Sehun quickly grabbed his hand and stopped him, however.

      “What?” Suho asked.

      “Will you lay with me?” Sehun dared to ask.

      “You've got to be joking...”

      “You said it strengthens the bond, right? I won't make you do it all the time...Just tonight...”

      “Fine,” Suho sighed. “Just because you're sick.”

 

      Sehun scooted over slightly, wincing as he did so, and Suho slid under the covers. It was cramped and hot, and he was already regretting it. Sehun snuggled against him, placing his hand on Suho's shoulder, making a fist around the fabric of his tunic. Suho grimaced and bit back his complaints about the action. Sehun rested his head in the crook of Suho's shoulder.

      “Your forehead is really hot...” Suho whispered, no longer caring about his own discomfort.

      “I'll be fine,” Sehun breathed tiredly. “I just need to rest...”

 

      Suho hoped that was the case. He couldn't shake the nagging suspicion that Sehun wasn't dealing with just any old injury. He really hoped he was wrong. Only time would tell.

 

~*~

      When Baekhyun entered his room, Chen was no longer resting in bed, where he'd left him. Instead, the demon was sitting at the window chair, staring outside blankly. He didn't even bother to turn around and greet Baekhyun,

 

      The fire mage approached him slowly and cautiously, since Chen was still extremely jumpy from everything that had happened before. Baekhyun stopped at his side and placed his hand on the demon's shoulder, causing the latter to jump. Baekhyun slid his hand down his shoulder and began rubbing circles on the demon's back.

      “It's going to be a new moon soon,” Baekhyun commented, trying to start a conversation.

      “So the darkness will be at its strongest,” Chen whispered, still not looking at his partner.

      “It will...But the temple was relit. We'll be safer now.”

      “I remember everything, Baekhyun,” Chen said bitterly. “I remember burning that demon to a crisp...I remember hurting his partner...I remember hurting you...And I would have done worse if...”

      “If what?” Baekhyun asked gently, sitting down beside Chen, almost in his lap.

      “If you hadn't commanded me to stop,” Chen whimpered, putting his head in his hands. “I was a monster, Baekhyun.”

      “That wasn't you, Jongdae, and it will never be you. I won't let it,” Baekhyun soothed, pulling his demon into an embrace.

      “How can I face that demon and his partner? How can I face you!?”

      “You can face me easily,” Baekhyun answered, lifting Chen's head by his chin so they made eye contact. Tears were streaming down the demon's cheeks. “And Xiumin doesn't blame you. He knew you were possessed...And Luhan...I'm sure he wouldn't blame you either.”

      “He's dying, isn't he?” Chen whimpered. Baekhyun sighed.

      “He's not doing well, but he's still holding on. We're just going to have to see.”

      “If he dies...I...”

      “Jongdae,” Baekhyun said firmly. “Luhan is alive. He's fighting. Stop blaming yourself for something that hasn't happened yet. No one is angry at you. No one blames you.”

      “They should,” Chen whispered, leaning his head against Baekhyun's chest. The beating heart of his partner soothed him slightly. “If I had been stronger, I wouldn't have been possessed.”

      “And if I had been stronger, you wouldn't have been left in that hell hole. Jongdae, you can keep pushing the blame on yourself as much as you want, but the truth is, it doesn't matter anymore and it's only hurting you.”

      “Will you take me to see the demon and his partner?” Chen asked nervously. “I want to talk to them and apologize.”

      “When you're more rested and when Luhan wakes up, we'll go together,” Baekhyun answered, kissing Chen on the head and running his fingers through his hair.

      “Thank you,” the demon sighed tiredly.

      “Will you come to bed now?” Baekhyun asked, still running his fingers through the thick, black hair. “You need to rest.”

      “With you?” Chen asked hopefully, looking up at the other.

      “I wouldn't have it any other way,” Baekhyun whispered, placing a soft kiss on the demon's lips.

 

      Chen leaned forward, reconnecting their lips. He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's body, pulling him close. Baekhyun hummed against his lips, relishing the feeling of being in his arms once more. He'd missed this.

      “You're so warm,” Chen whispered against Baekhyun's lips. “I've been so cold.”

      “You're here now...You don't have to be cold anymore.”

      “I love you, Baekhyun.”

      “I love you too, Jongdae. Welcome back.”

      “Thank you for bringing me home.”


	20. Chapter 20

      Suho woke up to a beam of light piercing through the curtains. He groaned and turned on his side to escape the light, only to find another body pressed up against his. He groaned again, remembering that he had agreed to sleep with Sehun the night before.

 

      Sehun was still fast asleep, curled up against Suho. One of his fists was gripping at Suho's shirt, and the other was in a ball in front of his face. Sehun's breathing seemed somewhat labored and his eyebrows would furrow from time to time. Suho wondered if his wound was hurting him again.

 

      Suho brushed Sehun's bangs off his forehead, noting how they stuck slightly from sweat. Sehun's forehead was still hot, possibly more so than it was when he went to bed. He probably felt pretty awful.

 

      Suho ran his fingers through the other's hair, hoping it would provide some sort of comfort. He continued the act for quite some time until Sehun finally stirred. At that point, he retracted his hand immediately.

      “Suho...?” Sehun asked, voice groggy and rough.

      “Hm?” The demon hummed, trying to act nonchalant.

      “Good morning.”

      “Yeah...How are you feeling?”

      “About the same as always...”

      “You should stay in bed today.”

      “I want to go see Luhan,” Sehun stated, propping himself up on his elbow and squeezing his eyelids shut as the world span around him. Suho sighed.

      “Not when you're like this.”

      “Suho, please!” Sehun begged.

      “He's not even conscious, Sehun...”

      “That's why I want to be there...Luhan needs all the support he can get, don't you think?”

      “Fine,” Suho grumbled. “But if you're going to force yourself to get up and go see Luhan, you're going to force yourself to eat something first, got it?”

      “Alright. Thank you, Suho...”

 

      The demon sat up slowly, since Sehun was still virtually on top of him, and slid out of bed. He was grumbling nonstop as he dug through their packed clothes for something decent to wear. He still had his bloody, torn garments on. To his dismay, they didn't have all that much extra clothing. He settled for one of Sehun's worn, ragged tunics that was slightly too large for him. He found another and tossed it over to Sehun.

      “Take your shirt off. I'm going to change your bandages, then you can put that new one on.”

      “Alright...” Sehun mumbled, doing as told with some difficulty since his entire body seemed to ache. His chest burned any time he moved his left arm.

 

      Suho grabbed the bandages and his medicinal herbs from nearby the sink and sat beside Sehun. He helped the other sit the rest of the way up, propping him once more against the headboard. He carefully unwrapped Sehun's bandages, grimacing at the splotches of dried blood on the cloth. He cleaned Sehun's wound, which had Sehun whimpering and close to tears, no matter how gently Suho worked. Thankfully, he finished quickly and moved on to putting more of his medicinal herb mixture on the wound. He wrapped new bandages around the boy's shoulder, finally letting out a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

      “Is it bad?” Sehun asked quietly.

      “It's not good,” Suho answered. “But wounds like this don't heal over a couple of nights.”

      “I know...You just seem upset...”

      “I'm not,” Suho murmured. “I'm just...worried...”

 

      There was a moment of silence between the two. Sehun was searching Suho's eyes for sincerity. He still wasn't used to Suho caring about him. He was even less used to Suho expressing his concern. The demon didn't seem overly familiar with it either, and he quickly got off the bed, putting the supplies away.

      “Get dressed,” he called over his shoulder, composed once more. “We'll head down to breakfast after that.”

 

      Sehun did as told, a small smile on his face. When he had managed to get his shirt completely on with minimal movement of his left arm, he decided it was time to try and stand up. He slid his legs out of bed and held the bed post as he pushed himself up. His legs were so wobbly he was afraid to let go. Perhaps he wasn't ready for this after all.

      “Suho...Um...” He started. The demon sighed and came over to him.

      “I've got you.”

 

      Suho gripped Sehun's arm firmly and helped him stand up without the support of the bed post. Sehun had to rely heavily on Suho to hold him up while they walked out of the room. He thought he heard Suho grumble something under his breath about how 'he told him so,' but ultimately the demon was focused on getting Sehun safely to a table in the diner so the boy would be sitting again.

 

      They ate their breakfast in silence. Sehun looked so tired, Suho thought he might fall asleep on his food. For whatever reason, Sehun just couldn't get his energy back. Suho was starting to wonder if it really was because of the wound. It's true, it was deep, but it shouldn't have caused this much trouble for Sehun. Was he really cursed like Baekhyun had suggested?

 

      Sehun was stubborn though, and he still insisted on seeing Luhan after breakfast. Suho didn't even try to argue with him. He'd learned that when the younger set his mind on something, he was extremely hard to reason with. Instead, Suho grabbed some food for Xiumin, knowing the other boy wouldn't leave Luhan's side, even to eat. After, Suho once again supported Sehun as they headed to Xiumin and Luhan's room.

 

      On the way, they ran into Baekhyun and Chen. Now that Sehun was seeing the demon in daylight, he noticed that Chen's skin was pale and translucent, with blue veins of light constantly glowing. The demon was trailing behind Baekhyun, holding his hand, but he seemed to be in better spirits than he had been in the day before. Baekhyun glanced between Suho and Sehun, somewhat surprised.

      “What are you two up to?” Baekhyun asked.

      “Visiting Luhan and Xiumin,” Suho replied. The fire mage nodded.

      “We were on our way there too,” he commented, looking back at Chen. The demon nodded.

      “Baekhyun told me you were the one who purified me,” Chen spoke up quietly, looking timidly at Sehun. “Thank you...”

      “Of course,” Sehun wheezed. He really needed to sit down. Baekhyun raised his eyebrow.

      “Are you ok?” He asked.

      “Fine...” Sehun lied. Suho rolled his eyes.

      “He's still recovering. He needs to rest.”

      “Right...Let's go then, I guess...” Baekhyun muttered.

 

      The group continued walking towards the room, slightly dreading what they might find inside. Baekhyun knocked on the door and waited until he heard a response. A quiet 'come in' came from the other side. Baekhyun turned the doorknob and entered the room first, holding it open for the line of people following him. Xiumin was still lying on the bed beside Luhan, but he propped himself up on his elbow with wide eyes as everyone piled into his room.

 

      Suho walked Sehun over to what he assumed was Xiumin's bed, which was currently not in use, and helped the boy sit down. After, he handed Xiumin a paper bag full of pastries and assumed his position at Sehun's side. Baekhyun and Chen remained standing by the door.

      “You guys all came...” Xiumin commented, sitting upright now and nibbling on one of the pastries. “Thank you...”

      “It's no problem,” Baekhyun said gently. “How's Luhan?” The water mage sighed at the question.

      “No change. Still unconscious. Still a mess.”

      “I...” Chen started. Xiumin's eyes widened and he instantly regretted being so blunt.

      “I'm sorry,” the water mage gasped.

      “Why?” Chen asked. “I should be sorry...I did this to him.”

      “You weren't really in control,” Xiumin comforted. “But I...I did that to you while fully in control of my actions.”

      “But I had hurt him. You were justified...”

      “That doesn't make what I did ok...But...It doesn't matter,” Xiumin sighed, with a bittersweet smile. “I've done enough blaming over the past 24 hours. I just want to move on and make sure Luhan's ok.”

 

      Chen nodded weakly, and Baekhyun reached for his hand once more. Sehun tiredly leaned on Suho's shoulder, his head throbbing. It was far more energy than it was worth to sit up on his own. Suho didn't push him off thankfully.

      “You guys all seem like you've seen better days...” Xiumin mumbled.

      “I'm sure we have,” Baekhyun agreed. “But we'll recover. We wanted to be here with you and Luhan. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask.”

      “Thanks. I might rely on you guys for meals, because I really don't want to leave Luhan right now.”

      “You got it,” Chen affirmed.

 

      Xiumin glanced over at Sehun and Suho. He wondered if Luhan would be happy seeing them this way. Sehun really looked like he was struggling though. Xiumin figured next to Luhan, he was the next most injured. At least Suho seemed to finally be taking care of him. He would have to tell Luhan the good news when he woke up.

 

      They spent the rest of the day holed up in Xiumin's room. There were large moments of silence, dispersed between small talk and uncertain plans of where to go next. When Suho deemed it time for Sehun to go back and rest, he gave a few generic words of encouragement, then helped the boy hobble back to their room. A little later in the evening, Baekhyun and Chen excused themselves as well. Xiumin was back to being completely alone, panic and worry pooling in his gut as his demon continued to sleep.

 

~*~

      Three more days went on in this fashion. Sehun regained a little strength, but Suho still had to be close by him at all times. Xiumin was starting to worry that Luhan would starve to death before he even woke up. He hated that the thought crossed his mind so often.

 

      Xiumin honestly hated being left alone to his own thoughts. He'd stopped throwing blame around after the first miserable night, but it didn't mean that he had calmed down or started feeling any better. Just looking at Luhan brought him to tears sometimes. He was trying to be strong for his demon's sake, but it was so hard.

 

      He was laying beside Luhan once more, running his fingers through the fox's now slightly burnt hair, carefully combing out tangles. His heart skipped a beat when he finally heard Luhan mumble something in his sleep. Xiumin's heart continued to beat rapidly in his chest as he waited for something else to happen to prove he wasn't just going insane.

      “Luhan...?” He called out to the boy, dying for a response.

 

      Luhan took a deep breath, whimpering slightly as his wounds ached. His eyes and nose scrunched up slightly and Xiumin could feel tears stinging at his eyes. Finally, the fox demon opened his eyes, ever so slightly, looking tiredly at Xiumin.

      “Min...seok...?” The fox asked, voice barely audible. The water mage let out a quiet sob.

      “Luhan...” He whispered, resuming running his fingers through the boy's hair.

      “Are you ok?” Luhan questioned.

 

      His voice was raspy and his words rolled off his tongue slowly, but Xiumin was just thankful he was awake again. He tried in vain to gulp back giant, ugly tears as he lightly caressed Luhan's head. The other wasn't conscious enough to understand everything that was going on.

      “Minseok...Why are you crying?”

      “You're finally awake...I thought you might not wake up again...I was so scared.”

      “Of course I'd wake up again...” Luhan said, still not understanding why Xiumin was so worked up. “Are you hurt?”

      “No. Not badly,” Xiumin answered. “How do you feel?”

      “Tired...My body hurts so much, Minseok...”

      “I bet...I'm so sorry, Luhan.”

      “Why are you sorry?”

      “I couldn't protect you...If I were stronger, this wouldn't have happened.”

      “Minseok...I was protecting you...You didn't need to protect me...”

      “Still...If I hadn't needed protection, you could have focused on yourself more...”

      “Minseok...” Luhan looked sadly into the teary eyes of his partner. “You don't need to worry about me. I wanted to protect you, so I did.”

      “Luhan, you told me you wouldn't sacrifice yourself for me...I meant it when I told you to value your life more.”

      “I know...but what about you? I couldn't bare to lose you...” Luhan choked on a sob himself as he finished speaking. Xiumin stared at him, deadly serious.

      “That's how I feel about you too, Luhan.”

      “Really...?”

      “Yes,” Xiumin affirmed without hesitation. “So I want you to take care of yourself as well...”

      “I really don't bother you?”

      “No, Luhan. You never will.”

      “Even though I'm so weak?”

      “You're perfect just the way you are. You don't need to be any stronger.”

      “But why...? I don't understand...You could have so much more...”

      “Luhan, I will tell you this again and again until you finally believe it. You are the partner for me. I don't need or want anyone else.”

 

      Luhan looked away from Xiumin and stifled a cry. It hurt so much just to breathe that he didn't even want to start crying. He felt Xiumin snuggle closer to him, wrapping one of his arm's around Luhan's torso extremely gently so that he wouldn't hurt the demon.

      “Thank you, Minseok...” Luhan whispered. “Thank you for choosing me.”

      “Do you believe what I said?” The mage asked, wanting to make sure he was actually getting through to the other this time.

      “I do...And I'll try...I'll really try...To do what you asked...”

      “Good,” Xiumin whispered into the boy's hair.

 

      He felt a light, searing pain flow up his entire forearm and he hissed slightly. Luhan looked at him curiously and Xiumin held his arm up in the air. As gravity naturally pulled his sleeve down, markings snaking all the way up Xiumin's forearm could be seen. It was his bond insignia.

      “It's complete...” Luhan gasped.

      “How?”

      “I don't know...It's different for every pair...but...yours is completed now...We're fully bonded...I don't believe it...”

      “So that means we're gonna have to really take care of each other from here on out.”

      “Yeah...”

 

      Xiumin lowered his arm, once more wrapping it around Luhan. The fox yawned into his chest and his ears twitched slightly. Xiumin couldn't help but smile.

      “You need rest now,” he chided gently. “Sleep some more and tomorrow, you're going to eat, even if I have to shove it down your throat.”

      “No need for that...Food sounds good,” Luhan hummed. “But sleep sounds good too.”

 

      Xiumin laughed quietly and nuzzled his nose against Luhan's head. The fox demon yawned once more and closed his eyes. He slowly raised his arm and placed it on Xiumin's side. He was already feeling an extra surge of energy from the other being close to him. He really loved how warm Xiumin was.

      “Goodnight, Minseok.”

      “Goodnight, Lu.”


	21. Chapter 21

      The following morning when Xiumin woke up, he gently shook Luhan's shoulder. The fox demon whined lightly, but gradually opened his eyes. Some of the color had already returned to his face. Xiumin figured it was because they were fully bonded. Luhan was able recover faster when he was near Xiumin. Still, it would take a long time before the boy would be back on his feet.

      “Morning,” Xiumin whispered, running his fingers through Luhan's hair.

      “Morning...” Luhan mumbled, yawning at the end.

      “You hungry?”

      “Yes!” The response was much more lively and Xiumin couldn't help but laugh.

      “Alright. I'm gonna help you sit up, then I'll go grab some breakfast. Sound good?”

      “Yeah...Will you get me those apple thingies?”

      “The ones you ate last time?”

      “Yeah.”

      “Sure.”

      “Thanks!”

 

      Xiumin was relishing every response out of Luhan's mouth. After so many days of wondering if he would even pull through, to have the boy talking to him and even being joyful in his responses felt miraculous.

 

      He slid out of bed with a yawn and a groan, then stretched his body. After, he gently grabbed underneath Luhan's arms, figuring that was going to be one of the easier, less painful ways to lift him up. Luhan placed his arms on Xiumin's shoulders as the water mage started lifting him up. The boy's hands were burned, so his grip was next to nothing, but having his hands on the other still felt more secure.

 

      Luhan whimpered as Xiumin lifted him. The latter was extremely gentle, which helped, but it still took quite an effort to get the boy situated. Finally, Luhan was sitting upright, leaning against the headboard, and Xiumin was sitting across from him. The mage reached for Luhan's hair and brushed it away from his face. The fox lifted his arms and wrapped his hands around Xiumin's arm, bringing it down in front of him. He glanced at the intricate bond pattern covering Xiumin's entire forearm. Luhan was sure that a similar marking had appeared on his arm, but it was completely covered in bandages at the moment.

      “We really bonded...” Luhan said gently.

      “Yep. We're two peas in a pod now,” Xiumin hummed. “And I've got to feed you before you die of starvation on me.”

 

      Luhan smiled and nodded slightly. His movement was still extremely limited because of the vast number of burns covering his body. Xiumin got off the bed and headed out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

 

      He headed down to the inn's diner, smile beaming. Even after everything that had happened, he and Luhan were still just as comfortable with each other. They were actually better than they were before. And Luhan was alive. He was recovering. He was going to be ok.

 

      When Xiumin got into the diner, he instantly spotted Suho, Baekhyun, and Chen gathering food. They noticed him shortly after and he could tell by their wide eyes that they were surprised to see him. Baekhyun motioned him over rapidly.

      “What's going on?” The fire mage asked. “Is Luhan ok? Why did you leave him?”

      “He woke up last night,” Xiumin said excitedly. “And he's awake now.”

      “Are you serious!?” Baekhyun exclaimed. “That's great!”

      “So are you getting him food?” Suho questioned, as if he were Xiumin's babysitter.

      “Yeah. He's starving...”

      “If he's willing...” Chen started. “Would you let me see him?”

      “Of course,”Xiumin said gently. Chen gave him a relieved smile.

      “Sehun will be wanting to see him as well,” Suho added.

      “As far as I know, Sehun is always welcome when it comes to Luhan,” the water mage hummed.

 

      Suho nodded and went back to gathering food for himself and Sehun. He'd forced the latter to stay in bed rather than going down for breakfast today. Xiumin scanned the room for Luhan's 'apple thingies' and began gathering pastries for the both of them. When he was done, he said goodbye to the others and rushed back to his room.

 

      Luhan was still awake and waiting for him, his stomach growling rather loudly. The two ate together on their bed, not talking much. Luhan was mostly focused on trying to eat with bandaged fingers. Ultimately, Xiumin wound up feeding him. It was somewhat embarrassing, but at the same time, Luhan sort of enjoyed it.

 

      Some time after they finished eating, there was a knock on the door. Xiumin got up and opened it, letting in the other four. Suho was once again supporting Sehun. The wind mage spotted Luhan on the bed and instantly started rushing over to him, ignoring Suho's grumbling that he was moving too fast. Sehun immediately dropped onto the bed, hugging Luhan close, despite how much pain it put both of them in. Luhan wrapped his arms around Sehun's back and sighed happily.

      “I'm so glad you're ok,” Sehun whispered.

      “Me too.”

 

      Baekhyun raised and eyebrow, noting how quickly Luhan had perked up. Chen walked over to the injured fox, gripping his own arm nervously.

      “Um...” The lightning demon started. Both Sehun and Luhan turned to face him.

      “You're Chen, right?” Luhan asked. “Are you ok now?”

      “Yes, I'm fine...”  
      “That's good,” Luhan sighed. “I was worried about what had happened with you...”

      “I'm sorry I hurt you...”

      “It's alright. I'm alive and you're alive, right?”

      “You and your partner are really forgiving...”

      “I guess,” Luhan shrugged, wincing slightly at the movement. “I just don't see the need to be angry at you. It's not the first time we've fought with a possessed demon. I know it wasn't your fault.”

      “Either way...Thank you for your forgiveness.”

 

      Luhan smiled at Chen and the lightning demon relaxed his posture. Xiumin slid onto the bed next to his partner and Sehun. Baekhyun walked over, staring at Luhan curiously.

      “He's made a lot of progress in one night,” Baekhyun commented.

      “I'm still a mess if that's what you mean,” Luhan replied.

      “No, I know that...But you're awake and thinking clearly. I'm just...surprised...Even Sehun is taking longer to recover, and I don't think he was hurt as badly as you.”

      “Hey,” Sehun pouted.

      “It could be because we fully bonded last night,” Luhan conjectured. “I know being near Xiumin really helps...”

      “You fully bonded?” Suho asked, genuinely surprised. “How?”

      “I don't know. We just talked to each other,” Xiumin answered.

      “That's a lot simpler than when Jongdae and I bonded,” Baekhyun sighed.

      “'Jongdae?'” Luhan finally asked. He'd been curious about the name for a while.

      “Ah, Chen is more like the name people gave him,” Baekhyun stated. “Jongdae is his real name...Suho probably isn't your real name either, is it?” The fire mage asked, turning to the man in question.

      “No, it's the name Sehun gave me,” the water demon answered. Luhan nodded slowly.

      “So what determines when you fully bond?” Sehun asked curiously.

      “You have to come to some sort of mutual understanding of each other,” Chen explained. “Your emotions and regard for each other have to be on the same page. It sounds easy, but it's a lot harder to accomplish than you'd think. Some bonds never fully solidify during the lifetime of the human and demon.”

      “And once you're fully bonded, your lives are tied to each other,” Baekhyun continued. “So you can gain strength from each other, but if someone dies, the other soon follows.”

      “It's pretty impressive that you two bonded so easily,” Chen complimented.

      “Sehun and Suho, you two aren't fully bonded, right?” Baekhyun asked. The wind mage shook his head.

      “No. Not yet.”

 

      Luhan glanced at Sehun warily. He wanted to ask about how his faded bond was doing, but he knew Sehun wanted to keep it hidden.

      “Well,” Baekhyun continued. “I guess all we can really say is hang in there. It takes 2 to make a bond work.”

      “Yeah, thanks...” Sehun mumbled.

 

      Suho remained silent and uninterested in the entire conversation. Luhan had been so far out of the loop that he didn't know how the water demon was even treating Sehun now. He seemed to at least be taking care of him while he was hurt, if nothing else.

 

      Baekhyun let out a sigh and glanced amongst the group. After, he started talking once more.

      “Changing topics slightly, what are you guys planning to do now?” He asked.

      “What do you mean?” Xiumin responded.

      “Well, Luhan and Sehun are still pretty hurt. They aren't really in traveling condition...Are you guys gonna keep moving anyways or rest?”

      “Resting would be best,” Suho finally spoke up, to Sehun's surprise. “I know duty calls, but Sehun can barely stand up on his own and I don't think Luhan can even do that. It's too dangerous to move them. What about you and Chen?”

      “We're thinking of moving on,” Baekhyun said gently. “If you're all ok with that.”

      “Of course...Why wouldn't we be?” Xiumin asked. “We've all got a mission unfortunately and you're the only two who can still do it at this point.”

      “Alright...I just didn't want to leave you guys if you needed help.”

      “We'll be fine. We'll probably just stay here, honestly. Do you guys know where you're headed next?”

      “There's a fire temple north of here. It's about a week's journey. We were going to leave as soon as the new moon passes.”

      “New moon?” Luhan asked.

      “It's when the night is darkest,” Chen replied. “The darkness is at its strongest, and it's dangerous to be out on the road.”

      “Wow...I didn't know,” Luhan muttered.

      “It should be in the next few nights, so Jongdae and I will be leaving rather soon...”

      “Well, let us know when you do.”

      “Yeah...”

 

      After that, the group decided it would be best to let Luhan rest, and they headed back to their rooms. They still reconvened for meals, but dispersed shortly after. Night seemed to fall faster than normal, an eerie atmosphere overtaking the town as it was shrouded in complete darkness.

 

~*~

      Suho awoke to the sound of rustling sheets and gasps. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, not entirely aware of what was going on. The room was pitch black, which didn't help. Finally, he put two and two together and realized it was Sehun making all the noise.

 

      He sat up rapidly and slid out of bed, moving to the other bed a few feet away from his. He sat on the edge and felt Sehun thrashing about, gasping and whimpering. Suho got up quickly and felt around on the bedside table in between their beds for the matchbox. Finally, he found it and quickly struck a match, lighting the nearby candle shortly after.

 

      With a source of light in the room, he was finally able to see exactly what was going on. Sehun was gripping at his injury, writhing around in pain. A dark cloud was seeping out of the wound, hovering close over the boy. The light seemed to have weakened it slightly, but Suho didn't know how he was going to get rid of it.

 

      He summoned some water in a thin stream from the sink, then lashed it out at the dark cloud like a whip. He severed the connection between the cloud and Sehun's chest and watched it evaporate away. More darkness formed around the wound and Suho repeated his action, not having any better ideas.

 

      Finally, after several repeated attacks, the darkness completely evaporated and Sehun stilled. Suho flung the water back at the sink then sat beside Sehun. He shook the boy and called out to him until he finally awoke with a gasp. Sehun looked around nervously, then his eyes settled on Suho and tears started streaming down his cheeks. He tried to talk, but a sob came out instead.

      “Hey, hey...It's ok,” Suho soothed, his voice barely above a whisper. “You're safe now.”

      “Suho...” Sehun whimpered.

      “I'm here. You're ok. I've got you.”

 

      Suho was gripping Sehun's shoulders firmly. The boy slowly brought his hands up and placed them on Suho's arms, as if checking to make sure he was really there. After, he broke down completely. Suho sighed and decided to try a different approach.

 

      He got the rest of the way onto Sehun's bed and laid down beside him. Sehun's arms quickly wrapped around his body, clinging tightly to the fabric on the back of his shirt. Suho laid his arm on top of Sehun, shifting between running fingers through his hair and rubbing the boy's back. Sehun continued to cry into his chest for quite some time. All the while, Suho tried to whisper encouraging and comforting words.

 

      When Sehun finally calmed down, Suho pushed himself up on his elbow so he could look the boy in the face once more. Sehun's eyes were red and puffy and his breathing was shaky. Suho ran his thumb along the lower lid of one of his eyes, wiping some of the leftover tears away.

      “Are you ok?” He asked gently.

      “I think so...” Sehun uttered, voice slightly hoarse from crying.

      “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

      “I don't really know...Everything started hurting and it was so dark...There was blood...and hands...they were tearing my skin off,” he choked out, trying not to start crying again. “And you were there...but...”

      “But what?”

      “I called out to you, but you didn't move...Then you just...melted...and I was alone, and...”

      “Hey, it's alright. It was just a bad dream. I'm right here beside you, ok?” Sehun sniffled and nodded, pressing himself even closer to Suho's chest. “Are you going to be able to go back to sleep?” Suho asked.

      “I don't know,” Sehun murmured, his voice muffled by clothing.

      “Would it help if I slept with you?”

      “Would you be willing to?” Sehun asked in surprise, looking up at him. The demon nodded gently. “Yes, please...”

      “Alright. Then I will. I'll leave the candle burning too, so it's not dark.”

      “Thank you...”

 

      Suho readjusted himself so he was no longer on his elbow and Sehun scooted over slightly so the demon had more room. He was still stuck to Suho like glue though. For whatever reason, he was afraid to let the demon go. It really felt like if he did, Suho would disappear again and he would be all alone.

 

      Suho ran his hand up and down Sehun's back as the younger continued to calm down. It took quite some time for Sehun to fall asleep once more. Suho couldn't blame him either. He was actually afraid to let the boy sleep after what had happened. There was no way the demon was going to go back to sleep himself. If Sehun's wound acted up again, he wanted to deal with it immediately.

 

      Suho sighed yet again. Sehun's wound was definitely not normal. Suho didn't know a thing about curses or how they transferred from an object to a person, but this night had proven something. The darkness directly affected Sehun now.


	22. Chapter 22

      Suho didn't sleep anymore that night. The darkness hadn't appeared from Sehun's wound after the initial incident, but Suho hadn't wanted to fall asleep and be caught off-guard once more. His eyes burned and his head throbbed from exhaustion, but he forced himself to ignore it. Sehun was sleeping peacefully in his arms at least.

 

      As the sun pierced through the curtains, Suho heard a quiet knock on the door. He sighed, figuring Sehun would be ok now that the sun was starting to come up. He carefully rolled out of bed, leaving his partner. He glanced at the candle on the bedside table and wasn't surprised to find it mostly burnt, wax having overflowed all over the candle holder and table. Suho shuffled over to the door and slowly opened it.

      “Hey,” Baekhyun greeted quietly.

      “What's up?” Suho asked.

      “Jongdae and I are leaving...We figured we'd say goodbye...”

      “Right...It's still pretty early...”

      “The next temple is pretty far so we wanted to get a head start.”

      “I understand. I'll see you two out.”

      “What about Sehun?” Baekhyun asked cautiously, peering into the room over Suho's shoulder.

      “He's still sleeping. He had a rough night, so I'd like to let him continue.”

      “Right. Tell him bye for me when he wakes up. Hopefully we'll all see each other again in better conditions...”

      “Yeah, I'll tell him.”

 

      Baekhyun backed away from the door and Suho slipped his feet into his shoes before leaving the room. He followed the fire mage down to the lobby, where Chen was waiting, looking tired and stiff, but ready to leave nonetheless.

      “Well, this is where we part,” Baekhyun sighed. “We said goodbye to Xiumin and Luhan already...”

      “Thank you for everything,” Chen spoke up. “Sehun especially. He really saved me.”

      “Yeah, I'll send him your thanks,” Suho answered. “Baekhyun...Before you leave, can I ask you something?”

      “Yeah, what is it?”

      “Remember how you told me the blade was cursed...?”

      “Yeah...What happened? Is Sehun ok?”

      “I don't know,” Suho answered, his voice shaking slightly and surprising him. “I don't think so...”

      “What's going on?”

      “He's really weak. He's almost always feverish. And I can tell his mana is hardly replenishing...”

      “Shit...”

      “There's more though...”

      “What?” Baekhyun inquired nervously. Chen seemed equally concerned.

      “When we were heading into the darkness back at the temple, Sehun's wound started hurting. It wasn't just a simple pain either. It _really_ hurt him...But when you purified the temple, his pain apparently went away...Then last night...There was a dark cloud coming out of his wound...He was miserable. I had to fight it off and kept the room lit with a candle for the rest of the night...The darkness is hurting him now, Baekhyun. You were the one who told me the blade was cursed...What did it do to Sehun?”

      “I'm not entirely sure,” Baekhyun answered. “I don't know much about curses...But it sounds like whatever curse the blade had got passed on to Sehun when he was stabbed.”

      “Is there a way to break it? You purified the dagger, surely you can purify him.”

      “I don't know how. Purifying objects and purifying people are two completely different actions. Sehun knows how to purify someone from a dark spirit, but lifting a curse is a whole new level. I've only heard of great elder mages doing it in the past...It's not an easy feat, Suho.”

      “So then what are we supposed to do!? Sehun's not getting better!”

      “I don't know,” Baekhyun groaned. “Look, in our travels, I'll try and see if I can find anything about it. Until then...Just take care of him...”

      “That's all I can do...” Suho sighed. “Do you think the darkness will get to him? Will he...will he get possessed?”

      “From what I know,” Chen started, “curses and possession have similarities but are still two very different things. In both cases, the victim is haunted by the darkness, but in possession, they have no control over their own bodies...the darkness just takes over the host...With curses, it's different. The darkness can't directly control Sehun...But it feeds off of his mana and life force.”

      “So it's killing him essentially...” Suho said darkly.

 

      Chen looked down at the ground, but nodded nonetheless. Baekhyun let out a shaky breath, glancing nervously at Suho. The water demon had a straight face, but Baekhyun could see both fear and rage hidden in his eyes.

      “Jongdae and I will search around and see if there's anything we can do. We won't let him die.”

      “Yeah...Sure,” Suho muttered skeptically.

      “Look, this is where bonds come in handy, Suho,” Baekhyun lectured. “You being near Sehun will help him. I know you guys aren't exactly prancing through pansies with each other right now, but staying by his side will make all the difference. Luhan is proof of that.”

      “I know...” Suho grumbled.

      “Jongdae and I will be back as soon as we can, ok? We'll take care of the temple and ask around about curses. Someone's bound to know something.”

      “Alright...Good luck on your journey. I'm sorry for throwing this on you.”

      “It's not a problem,” Baekhyun answered with a smile. “It's the least we can do after Sehun saved Jongdae...”

      “Yeah...” Suho said lifelessly. “I'm going to let you guys go now...I don't want to leave Sehun alone for too long.”

      “Alright. Bye. We'll be back as soon as we can.”

 

      Suho nodded and stepped away from the two. They waved goodbye before turning and walking out of the inn. Suho let out a deep sigh and headed back to his room.

 

      Sehun was still sleeping, thankfully. Suho walked over to the bed and knelt down beside it, looking at the boy's face. Sehun was pale and sweaty. Despite the fact that he was sleeping peacefully, there were dark bags under his eyes. Suho didn't even have to bother to check if he was feverish.

 

      The demon sighed and brushed hair out of the boy's face. He grabbed Sehun's right arm, checking the insignia. It had gotten darker than before, but it was still faded. Suho didn't even know how to begin fully bonding with Sehun. He'd finally broken down and talked to Sehun and decided to be serious about their bond. What else could he do?

 

      Sehun groaned slightly and Suho let go of his arm. It immediately went up to Sehun's face and started rubbing his eyes. Eventually, two tired brown orbs stared into Suho's. Sehun rolled onto his side and smiled ever so slightly at the demon.

      “Morning,” he whispered.

      “Morning,” Suho answered back, ruffling Sehun's bangs slightly.

      “Why are you out of bed?” Sehun asked, voice still heavy with sleep.

      “I went to say goodbye to Baekhyun and Chen. I'm sorry I didn't wake you, but you were finally sleeping peacefully, so I wanted to let you.” Sehun shook his head.

      “It's alright. Thank you. Did you say bye to them for me?”

      “Yeah. They wanted to thank you once again and hoped for your quick recovery.”

      “I didn't do that much...” Sehun mumbled. He noticed the dark bags under Suho's eyes. “Did you get back to sleep last night?”

      “No. I stayed up and took care of you.”

      “I'm sorry...”

      “It's alright. I'll sleep now. You're ok, right?”

      “Yeah.”

      “I'll change your bandages when I wake up.”

      “Ok...Sleep well...”

 

      Suho got to his feet with a sigh. He was too tired to figure out how to break it to Sehun that he was cursed and dying. He needed to be able to think without burning eyes and a throbbing headache first. He flopped down on his own bed, facing away from Sehun so he could sleep in peace.

 

      As he was dozing off, he thought he heard rustling from Sehun's bed. He heard the younger grunt and whimper slightly, and Suho figured he was trying to sit up. He didn't roll over to check on him because Sehun would call him if he needed help, and he was too tired to be chivalrous otherwise.

 

      Sehun never called out to him. Instead, Suho felt his bed dip near his back. He felt someone shakily run their fingers through his hair and he opened his eyes, glancing up at Sehun. The boy was breathing heavily, as if even that small movement had been enough to exhaust him, but he was smiling gently.

      “You always do this for me and it helps me sleep. I thought it might help you...”

 

      Suho exhaled sleepily and nodded. He didn't hate the action. If Sehun wanted to do it, he had no objections. His skin tingled slightly when Sehun's fingers swept by. He closed his eyes again and let his back relax against Sehun's thigh. He fell asleep faster than he had in a long time.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun and Chen spent a week riding out to the temple. When they'd stop in a town, they'd ask around at various doctors for information about curses. They even spent an entire extra day researching at a rather large library in one town. Still, there didn't seem to be any information on how to lift a curse. After turning up no leads on that goal, they decided it was time to head to the temple and complete their actual mission.

 

      It was a fire temple, and was rather distant from the nearest town. It had been one of the first temples to fall to darkness simply because people couldn't frequent it all that often. Baekhyun wondered if relighting it would even mean anything since it wasn't as if the people were going to suddenly come worship and keep the fire lit.

 

      As Chen and Baekhyun neared the temple, their jaws dropped. It was similar to the last temple, with the darkness taking a physical form, surrounding the temple. This was no cloud, however. It had taken the form of tall, solid walls, completely surrounding the temple. There didn't seem to be any entrance either.

 

      Baekhyun walked over and cautiously put his hand on the dark wall. It felt like a normal, stone wall, but he could still see the dark matter constantly moving and shifting around. He glanced up, then looked at Chen.

      “We might be able to get in from up top...I can blast us up there,” the fire mage suggested.

      “Alright...We've gotta be careful. We're on our own again...”

      “Yeah, I know. Hold on to me, ok?”

 

      Chen nodded and limped over to Baekhyun. The demon was back on his feet, but Xiumin had still inflicted several wounds on his legs, so Chen wasn't up to full speed. Really, they probably should have rested more, but neither one really knew how to sit still for too long. They'd been on this journey for half a year and no amount of injuries had kept them in one town for longer than a week or two.

 

      Chen grabbed onto Baekhyun and he summoned fire at his feet, using it to propel them up into the air. The dark walls ended slightly before the top of the tower did. Baekhyun and Jongdae landed lightly on top of one of the walls and stared out at the expanse. There seemed to be a whole maze of walls surrounding the temple.

      “You've got to be kidding me...” Baekhyun muttered.

      “At least we can go over it, right?” Chen tried to comfort.

 

      As he said that, wisps of darkness shot out of the wall under their feet, wrapping around their legs and torsos. The two struggled, trying to break free, but were ultimately thrown down at the ground in between two walls.

 

      Thankfully, the snow on the ground padded their fall. The two landed with painful groans and glanced up at the wall. The dark wisps had disappeared, leaving the walls looming over them.

      “I guess we should have seen that coming,” Baekhyun sighed. Chen simply groaned in response.

      “Do you think we can get back up?” He asked.

 

      Baekhyun propelled himself upwards once more with a blast of fire, but when he reached the top of the wall, there was a force field keeping him from going past the top of the wall. He let himself fall back to the ground slowly and shook his head.

      “We're trapped...We can't get back out...”

      “So we have to walk the maze?” Chen whined in disbelief.

      “We have to walk the maze,” Baekhyun sighed.


	23. Chapter 23

      A week had passed since Suho had seen Baekhyun and Chen off. Luhan was slowly on the mend, though he was still far from being able to even stand. Xiumin was taking good care of him though, so Suho didn't feel the need to worry. His thoughts were completely occupied with Sehun.

 

      The boy had continued to have nightmares after that night. Suho found himself waking Sehun at least once a night and spending the rest of it calming him down. He'd stopped sleeping in his own bed in favor of sleeping with Sehun. He'd honestly mostly stopped sleeping at night in order to take care of the other.

 

      Sehun seemed to grow weaker with each day. It scared Suho. What was worse was there was absolutely nothing he could do to help the boy. He stayed by his side at all times, but that still didn't seem to do much. Sehun wanted him nearby though, so Suho was there.

 

      After another night of failed sleep, Suho had propped Sehun up on the headboard and was changing his bandages again. Sehun was staring blankly ahead, not really paying much attention to what Suho was doing. The water demon had just finished removing the bandages and cleaning the wound when he let out a huge sigh. That finally got Sehun's attention.

      “What is it?” He asked.

      “Your wound hasn't healed at all...” Suho muttered.

      “You said it doesn't heal overnight, right?”

      “I know, but Sehun...It hasn't healed at ALL. If anything, it's gotten worse...”

      “So what are we going to do?”

      “I don't know...” Suho whispered, worry in his voice. “I don't know what we can do...”

 

      There was silence in the room. Suho's hand was on Sehun's chest, feeling it rise and fall. He could feel Sehun's body shaking from exhaustion. Suho glanced up from the wound at the boy's face. Sehun's eyes were searching his own. Suho could see fear in them, and he wished he had something to say that would reassure him.

      “How are you feeling?” Suho asked gently, trying to change the subject.

      “Tired...” Sehun answered weakly. “It feels like I haven't slept in days, but I know I have...” Suho nodded, deep in thought. After a moment, he spoke up again.

      “Do you want some of my energy?” He asked cautiously. Sehun's eyes widened slightly.

      “You mean...Like what we did before...?”

      “Mhm.”

      “Are...you ok with that?”

      “I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't. I don't want you to feel pressured to do it or not do it. I'm fine either way, so just do what you want.”

 

      Sehun let out a shaky breath and stared at Suho for a while. The demon couldn't entirely understand the look in Sehun's eyes. It was as if the boy was hoping for something, but afraid of it as well. Finally, Sehun gulped and nodded.

      “Ok...” He whispered. “I...I want to...”

 

      Suho nodded, leaning forward towards Sehun. He let his hand drop from the boy's chest and rested it on the bed beside him. He tilted his head slightly and connected their lips. It was less abrupt than last time. Sehun was anticipating it after all. To Suho's surprise, he felt Sehun start softly kissing him back. He really wasn't sure what to make of it, but he decided to simply go along with it, since Sehun still needed energy. Finally, he broke away, looking once more into Sehun's eyes.

      “How do you feel now?” Suho asked, just above a whisper.

      “Better,” Sehun said airily. “My head doesn't hurt as much...”

      “Do you feel up to eating?”

      “Yeah...A little bit...”

      “Alright. I'm going to put fresh bandages on your wound and then I'll get you some food.”

      “Ok...”

 

      Suho began the task of bandaging Sehun's wound, not looking the other in the eye much. It felt like every time he did, Sehun was looking at him expectantly. Suho didn't want to answer those expectations though. He knew doing this sort of thing was risky for their relationship, but it was the only way he was going to keep Sehun alive. He could only hope things between them didn't get too complicated.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun groaned as they ran into the fourth dead end that day. They had already been in the maze for two days, at least from what he could tell. The walls of the maze were high, so they blocked out a lot of the sky, but Baekhyun had kept track of the light that did reach them.

 

      Chen placed his hand on Baekhyun's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. The fire mage sighed and turned around, looking tiredly at Chen.

      “Guess we turn around and go back to the last fork in the road...”

      “Alright.”

 

      They started walking back the way they came. As they were moving, Baekhyun reached his hand behind him, wiggling his fingers. Chen smiled warmly and took the other's hand.

      “Are you feeling alright?” Baekhyun asked without turning around.

      “I'm fine,” Chen answered softly.

      “I just don't want to push you...”

      “I'm ok. Really.”

      “Good,” Baekhyun hummed. He groaned, staring up at the dark walls. “I'm starting to think we're gonna be lost in here forever...”

 

      Chen was about to reply when he heard snow crunch in the distance and he squeezed Baekhyun's hand tightly, pulling him closer. The fire mage looked at him warily, then glanced around, trying to locate the threat. Seconds later, a fireball came flying at them. Baekhyun shot one of his own at the incoming burning mass and nullified it.

 

      Shortly after, a large demon came charging at them. His arms were lined with slick, black scales and two horns protruded from his forehead. On his back were two large, fully extended wings.

 

      Chen retreated, pulling Baekhyun with him, dodging the demon's claws. One of the injuries on Chen's leg ached in response, causing him to lose balance and fall to his knees.

      “Jongdae!” Baekhyun gasped, kneeling beside his demon and pulling him into a protective embrace.

 

      The unknown demon charged at them once more and Baekhyun closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow. Before the demon reached them, however, a loud voice cut in.

      “Yifan, stop!”

 

      The demon halted inches before reaching Baekhyun, then turned to the owner of the voice. It was a young man, around Baekhyun's age. He had a gentle expression and plump lips, not fitting to be paired with the monstrous-looking demon in front of them.

      “Did he hurt you?” The newcomer asked, walking over to them.

      “No...We're ok,” Baekhyun said weakly, still holding Chen close out of both fear and caution.

      “I'm glad to hear that. He's a little overprotective, but he means well.”

      “Who are you...? If you don't mind me asking,” Baekhyun dared to question. The demon glared at him.

      “My name is Yixing. This is my demon, Yifan. Judging from your forehead, I'm guessing you're the chosen fire mage.”

      “Yeah...That's right...I'm Baekhyun, and this is my demon, Chen.”

      “I'm sorry for causing you trouble,” Yixing stated, holding his hand out to Baekhyun. The latter took it and was pulled to his feet.

      “No. It's fine...But, what are you doing here?”

      “Ah, I'm the chosen earth mage,” the newcomer explained, holding up his bangs to reveal a golden leaf insignia. “My partner and I were on our way to the temple, but we've run into the same issue as you apparently.”

      “Seems that way...How long have you been in this maze?”

      “I can't say for sure. I don't think we've gotten that close to the temple though...”

      “Yeah...Hey, do you think we could travel together? It'd be safer and our goals are the same...”

      “I wouldn't be opposed to it, I suppose. You afraid to be by yourself in here?”

      “Well, it's not really that. I have Chen, so I'm ok, but at the last temple, we both had a lot of help, so I guess it's kinda lonely with just the two of us again.”

      “I see. Well, Yifan and I tend to keep to ourselves, but we'll take you along.”

      “Great. Thanks.” Baekhyun knelt down once more beside Chen. “Jongdae, are you ok? Does your leg hurt?” He whispered.

      “I'm alright...” The demon responded, sounding somewhat pained. “I think one of my wounds reopened though...”

      “That's not alright, Jongdae,” Baekhyun chided. Yixing raised an eyebrow.

      “Is he ok?”

      “He's hurt from a past fight...I'm sorry, I don't think I can push him any further today...”

      “It's fine. It looks like night is falling anyways. That's when the maze starts to change, so we might as well stop for the night.”

      “Wait...The maze changes!?” Chen asked this time.

      “Yes, from what Yifan and I have seen, it changes once darkness falls.”

      “Oh that's just great,” Baekhyun groaned. “We're never going to get out of here...”

      “Well, let's rest for today,” Yixing sighed, kneeling down in front of Baekhyun and Chen. “Now, you both seem injured...Why don't you let me help you...”

      “What do you mean?” Baekhyun asked warily.

 

      Yixing motioned for his demon to relax, and he in turn sat down nearby the mage, still glaring daggers at Baekhyun and Chen. Yixing pulled Chen's pant leg up, revealing the wound. After, he grabbed some herbs from the satchel on his back and placed them on Chen's wounds. He hovered his hand over the herbs and Baekhyun and Chen watched as the leaves wriggled around, glowing green, then shriveled up. When Yixing brushed the leaves off, Chen's wound was completely healed, a simple scar left behind.

      “You can heal...” Baekhyun gasped, eyes wide in shock.

      “I can,” Yixing affirmed. “It was a technique passed on to the earth mages in my village. I can amplify the effect of medicinal herbs and speed up the healing process. Your demon will be fine now.”

      “Thank you...” Baekhyun muttered. Chen nodded in agreement.

      “How did you get these wounds if you don't mind me asking?” Yixing continued as he began working on another one of Chen's injuries.

      “It's a bit of a long story,” Baekhyun sighed. “At the last temple, Chen got separated from me. I went back to town to recover and we met with the chosen wind and water mages.”

      “Oh really? It's been a while since I've seen the wind mage. Was she alright?”

      “Um...Well...I hate to break it to you, but there's a new mage...and it was a young boy.”

      “I see...That's unfortunate...She was a good person...” The earth mage muttered. After a short pause, he continued. “So what happened next?”

      “We went back to the temple and we found Chen...but he was possessed...The water mage subdued him when I couldn't...His demon was badly hurt in the process...After that, the wind mage purified him.”

      “That's pretty impressive. It took all my mana to purify a possessed demon. Yifan had to take care of me for quite some time after that.”

      “I can't say he's in good condition after everything,” Baekhyun sighed. “He was hurt too...”

      “I see. So that's why you left them behind?”

      “We couldn't ignore Baekhyun's mission,” Chen defended. Yixing nodded, smiling gently.

      “I wasn't accusing him of anything. Simply asking.”

      “We had other reasons too,” Baekhyun continued. “The boy...the new wind mage...He was struck with a cursed blade...He's suffering and we're looking for help...You wouldn't happen to know how to break curses, would you?”

      “I can't,” Yixing answered sadly. “But I could still take a look at his wounds. I might be able to help relieve his suffering if nothing else.”

      “There was another demon that I hurt badly,” Chen started suddenly. “Could you heal him? He was severely burned...”

      “Burns I can most definitely heal,” Yixing comforted warmly. “And on that note, let me look at your wounds,” he stated to Baekhyun.

      “I'm not hurt badly. You don't need to waste your energy on me...”

      “I'm not wasting it if I'm healing you. It's not a problem, really. Like you said, we have the same goal, right?”

      “I guess...Thank you...”

 

      Yixing began working on Baekhyun's injuries. As the night went on, Yifan's glare softened and he seemed to accept that Baekhyun and Chen were trustworthy. After Yixing finished treating their wounds, they didn't talk much more. Yixing remained by Yifan's side, which seemed to turn the demon into a completely different being, a gentle, docile one.

 

      Baekhyun curled up beside Chen, thankful that they had found a healer. If they ever got out of the maze alive, they could at least help Luhan. They still didn't have anything definite that could help Sehun, but having a healer would still help. Baekhyun could only hope Yixing would still be willing to help them in the end.


	24. Chapter 24

      The following morning, Baekhyun, Chen, Yifan, and Yixing continued to stumble through the maze. Yifan would fly ahead and search for dead ends, which saved a lot of time in comparison to traveling in a single direction as one group. Baekhyun couldn't even begin to tell how big the maze was, nor how far they'd gotten.

 

      As they walked through the maze, Baekhyun couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't alone. He would often stop and glance around after hearing something, but there was never anything there besides Chen and the others. Perhaps he was still on edge after the last temple. Things just seemed to be going too smoothly and too quietly.

 

      As the sun began to set in the sky and less light reached the bottom of the maze, the group decided it would be best to stick together rather than let Yifan venture ahead. Their travels slowed down significantly, which put Baekhyun even more on edge than he already was. Yixing and Yifan didn't seem the least bit nervous though. Baekhyun had to wonder if it was from experience or if they were just clueless to their surroundings.

 

      Baekhyun heard something whip by behind him and he turned around rapidly. Chen stopped and looked at him worriedly.

      “What's wrong?” He asked gently. Yixing and Yifan turned to them as well.

      “There's something here,” Baekhyun whispered. “I can feel it.”

 

      Suddenly, a mass of dark wisps shot out from the wall, wrapping around Yixing. He was pulled swiftly towards the wall, getting completely engulfed by it seconds later.

      “Yixing!” Yifan called, rushing towards the wall.

 

      He slammed his body against it, but was met with a solid object again. He smacked it a few more times with his fist before growling and giving up.

      “Where did it take him...?” Baekhyun asked nervously.

      “You think I would know?” Yifan growled.

      “Sorry...” Baekhyun squeaked. Chen's eyes widened seconds later.

      “Baekhyun look out!”

 

      The same wisps wrapped around him and started dragging him away. Chen grabbed at his partner's wrist, trying to pull him back. Instead, Chen was dragged towards the wall with Baekhyun. His grip on the boy's wrist was slipping by the second and his footing wasn't doing much better. Finally, Bakhyun's hand slipped out of his grasp and the mage was consumed by the darkness as well. Chen slammed against the wall to find it solid once again and he turned to the other demon.

      “What do we do!?” He asked nervously.

      “We find them,” Yifan grunted.

 

      He quickly started walking forward, further into the maze, leaving Chen behind. The latter rushed to catch up, not wanting to get completely separated. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in his stomach. Yifan seemed to be handling the situation well, but Chen couldn't stand being separated from Baekhyun. It felt too similar to what happened last time.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun was pulled through a dark plane, then thrust out of it, onto the snowy ground once more. He groaned and sat up slowly.

      “So it took you too?” Yixing asked casually from behind him.

      “Yeah...Why aren't you freaked out?” Baekhyun asked, turning to look at the still very composed earth mage.

      “We're still in the maze, we just got separated for whatever reason.”

      “And that doesn't bother you at all...?”

      “Not really. There's only one way out after all. So we're just as lost as we were before.”

      “But now we're alone...”

      “Last I checked, we were mages and knew how to fight. Or do you need to rely on your demon for everything?”

      “I can fight,” Baekhyun huffed. “I just don't like being away from Jongdae.”

      “Well, let's find them again then,” Yixing sighed. “But for now, night is falling, so let's call it an evening.”

      “You're way too easy going...” Baekhyun mumbled.

      “Not really. I've been at this for a year. I'm used to being in danger.”

      “I guess...But you aren't the least bit worried about your demon?”

      “No. He knows how to take care of himself better than I know how to take care of myself, so he'll be fine.”

      “You've got some crazy trust in him...”

      “You don't trust your demon?”

      “No, it's not that...But the last time we were separated he got possessed...and I don't want that to happen again.”

      “Hopefully he's still with Yifan. He'll protect him if he is.”

      “If you say so...He seemed to only care about you...”

      “He will. Trust me.”

      “Alright...”

 

      Yixing began setting up camp and Baekhyun stared at him incredulously. He was starting to wonder if Yixing actually had emotions of any sort. When the earth mage looked at him expectantly, Baekhyun quickly got up and started helping. A short time later, their camp was completely set up.

 

      Time seemed to pass painfully slow since Yixing wasn't really one for conversation. He was laying on the ground near the fire, wrapped in a blanket and staring up at what little sky they could see beyond the maze walls. Baekhyun had his eyes locked onto the flames in front of him, deep in thought.

      “Yixing...How are you able to be so calm?”

      “I told you earlier. I've been through a fair share over the past year trying to light the temples. Not much fazes me now.”

      “Even losing Yifan?”

      “I haven't lost him. He doesn't need to be by my side for me to know he's there.”

      “Are you fully bonded?” Baekhyun asked.

      “Yes. We fully bonded very early on.”

      “You two must really get along.”

      “You and Jongdae don't?”

      “No. We do. We fully bonded 3 months ago...I guess we're just needier than you two.”

      “I don't like being away from him, if that's what you're wondering,” the earth mage stated suddenly. “I've just always been forced to control my emotions, so I don't express it well.”

      “Why were you forced to control them?”

      “I grew up in a small village in the west mountains. We were really segregated from the world and the village elders were rather strict about certain things. They believed emotions were a sign of weakness. All the mages were trained to repress them.”

      “That's healthy,” Baekhyun muttered sarcastically. Yixing chuckled lightly.

      “Well, it helped on some levels, I suppose. I can act pretty rationally in combat.”

      “What village were you from if you don't mind me asking?”

      “Evris.”

      “Wow...I've heard of it. They're pretty radical in a lot of their beliefs, aren't they? I thought even bonding with demons was frowned upon there...”

      “It is,” Yixing sighed.

      “So how did Yifan happen then?”

      “Evris is in the mountains, like I said. It was nearby a dragon's den. There were plenty of dragon demons living nearby.”

      “So Yifan is a dragon demon then?”

      “Yes. He often kept to himself as well.”

      “So how did you even meet?”

      “I went out to gather herbs one day and got lost. I fell down a cliff and I hurt my leg. When I came to, I was in a dragon's nest...Yifan was sitting across from me.”

      “Bet that was a rough awakening.”

      “I screamed and almost fell out of the nest,” Yixing laughed. “If Yifan hadn't grabbed me, I would have died. He told me he found me unconscious and decided to take care of me.”

      “Awfully nice of him.”

      “He's soft spoken and rough around the edges, but his heart is good. He nursed me back to health over the following weeks and often took me out flying. That was actually when we initially bonded.”

      “Even though it was forbidden in your village?”

      “Yifan opened my eyes quite a bit. It was my first time seeing the world outside of my village. I was in awe...And it made it hard to go back home...”

      “Did your village even accept you after that?”

      “I didn't tell them what happened, just that I'd hurt myself and gotten lost. I hid my bond mark under a bandage at all times. I would sneak out at night to see Yifan. But then I was visited by the god one night...”

      “And you were chosen to relight the temples.”

      “That's right...I had to come clean to my village elders about bonding with a demon and being chosen...They banished me after they found out.”

      “That's...really extreme...”

      “It was...I can't say I ever want to go back though. I'm much happier now.”

      “So you fully bonded shortly after that or did it take a while?”

      “It was shortly after that,” Yixing confirmed.

      “Sounds nice. Jongdae and I butted heads for a while. We were pretty bad about talking to each other in the beginning, so it wasn't until we, uh...talked things out in bed that we fully bonded.”

      “Sounds exciting,” Yixing teased. Baekhyun turned bright red.

      “It's late, we should go to sleep,” he said quickly. “The sooner we sleep, the sooner we'll be back on our feet.”

      “Whatever you say,” the earth mage hummed.

 

      Baekhyun laid on his side and covered his head with his blanket. Yixing closed his eyes with a sigh, a sweet memory still playing in his head.

 

~*~

      Yixing ran through the trees, tears streaking down his cheeks as he sobbed. He was looking all around, his demon no where in sight. Finally, he called out to him desperately.

      “Yifan!” He sobbed. “Yifan, where are you!?”

 

      He heard rustling from the trees above and soon the demon landed in front of him. He stood up slowly, towering over the earth mage.

      “Yifan,” Yixing breathed, rushing forward and burying his face in the demon's chest.

      “What is it?” the dragon asked, placing his arms gently on Yixing's shoulders. The latter didn't speak, but continued to cry. “What happened?” Yifan asked, worried now. “Look at me.”

 

      He backed away and lifted Yixing's chin so the other was looking at him. Yifan instantly noted the bruise on his cheek. His eyes narrowed.

      “Who did it?” He asked darkly. Yixing just shook his head. “Tell me who did it.”

      “It doesn't matter,” Yixing murmured between shaky breaths. “I'm never going back, Yifan...I can't...”

      “Did they find out about us?” Yifan asked nervously. “Did they banish you?” Yixing nodded.

      “That's not even the worst thing that happened...”

      “What?” Yifan asked exasperatedly, unsure of what could be worse than being beaten and ousted from his own home.

      “Look...”

 

      Yixing lifted his bangs, revealing a golden leaf insignia on his forehead. Yifan traced it with his fingers, not knowing the meaning behind the mark.

      “What is this...?”

      “I was chosen by the gods to relight the temples. Even if they hadn't found out about us, they would have banished me anyways. Anyone who leaves the village to travel is never allowed back...”

      “Isn't this what you wanted?” Yifan inquired cautiously. “You're free now...”

      “No, I'm not!” Yixing cried. “I have to relight the beacons, Yifan! It's going to be dangerous! And if I don't do it, the gods will kill me. I'll never be free!”

      “But you won't be alone at least,” the demon whispered, wrapping his arms around Yixing's back.

      “What do you mean?”

      “You've bonded with me. Where you go, I'll go.”

      “I can't ask this of you...”

      “You should have considered that before we bonded.”

      “I'm so sorry.”

      “Yixing...I'm not angry. And I want to go with you on this journey. If it's dangerous, there's no way I'm letting you go alone.”

      “Yifan...”

      “I told you I would show you the world outside your village, right? I intend to stay true to my word. If we have to light a few temples on the way, so be it. But I'm going to follow you to the end of the world if you go there.”

      “Why...? What have I done to deserve such devotion...?”

      “You've given me companionship when I was alone,” the demon said softly, leaning forward and placing his forehead against Yixing's. “You've given me friendship, when I didn't think I could ever have it...You've given me someone to depend on and take care of.”

      “Yifan...”

      “You've given me someone that I can love.”

 

      The demon connected their lips, surprising the earth mage slightly. He gradually sighed and relaxed into the kiss, closing his eyes and letting the demon envelop him in a warm embrace. When Yifan pulled away, Yixing opened his eyes slowly, staring bashfully into the demon's own dark orbs.

      “Yixing...I know we've only known each other for a short while, but I've grown to love you.”

      “You'll leave your home and everything behind...for me?”

      “You're my bond mate. You are my everything now.”

      “What did I do to deserve you?” Yixing whispered once more, wrapping his arms around Yifan's neck and placing a kiss on his lips. “You're too good to me.”

      “I love you.”

      “I love you too,” Yixing whispered against his lips.

 

      He did. He loved this demon, who was completely selfless and had saved him when no one else would. He loved this demon, who would follow him to the ends of the earth when everyone else had abandoned him. He loved Yifan.

 

      He felt a tingling pain on his right forearm and held it up, watching as intricate swirls and lines snaked their way up his entire forearm. An identical marking appeared on Yifan's arm. Yixing stared at the markings in awe.

      “We're fully bonded now,” Yifan stated, holding Yixing closer.

      “What does that mean?” The other asked innocently.

      “Our lives are tied together now. You have no choice but to let me come with you,” the demon hummed. Yixing smiled and laid his head on Yifan's chest.

      “I think I'll like that.”

 

      That had been the start of everything. Yifan hadn't left Yixing's side once during the entire year that they were on this journey together. Yixing hoped that Yifan would never have to leave him.


	25. Chapter 25

      Chen trudged along behind Yifan, glancing around every so often to make sure they weren't about to be attacked once more by the strange wisps. Yifan seemed to have an impeccable sense of direction, so Chen didn't dare get separated from him. Yifan definitely wasn't much of a talker though.

      “So...You really think Baekhyun and Yixing are ok?” The lightning demon asked for the millionth time.

      “You're not dead yet, right?”

      “No...”

      “Then they're ok.”

      “Still...How can you be so calm about this? Are you used to being separated from Yixing?”

      “No. We're rarely apart from each other.”

      “Then why are you so relaxed!? I hate being away from Baekhyun...”

      “Will panicking make them appear?”

      “No...”

      “Then it's effort wasted that could be put towards finding them again.”

      “You're really practical...I wish I could be more like that.”

      “It's not that I feel nothing,” Yifan sighed. “I'm just as worried about Yixing as you are Baekhyun. I just...grew up having to suppress those emotions.”

      “Why's that?”

      “Do you know of the dragons in the west?”

      “Vaguely, yes. Baekhyun and I are both from the east, so I only know hearsay.”

      “Yixing and I are from the west. I'm the son of the one of the great dragons.”

      “Wow...Guess that explains the wings and the horns...”

      “My father saw emotion as a sign of weakness. And weakness meant death, even if he was the one to inflict it. I was the runt of his children as well, so he never took much liking to me. I eventually ran away and confined myself to solitude.”

      “Wow...That's rough...” Chen consoled awkwardly.

      “It was then that I met Yixing...He was hurt and alone, just like me. I fell in love at first sight.”

      “At least you two found each other...”

 

      Now that Chen had Yifan talking, he was realizing the demon was extremely open about his feelings. Even Chen would get slightly embarrassed talking about how much he loved Baekhyun. It wasn't like he didn't love him, he just couldn't express it out loud to other people.

      “What about you and Baekhyun?”

      “Well, it wasn't love at first sight, like you, but I do love him. In the beginning we fought a lot. He was so stubborn and hot headed...then again, I guess I was too...We even beat each other up at one point.”

      “And you fully bonded?” Yifan asked incredulously.

      “Well...After beating each other up...We finally came clean. Turns out he was in love with me and I was falling in love with him...So uh, we sealed the deal so to speak, and bonded shortly after...” Chen said awkwardly, trying to remain vague. There was no way he was going to casually talk about his intimate actions with a demon he hardly knew.

      “I see...Why do you two seem so strained now?”

      “Well...At the last temple, I got possessed after we were separated...I was the one who inflicted those burns on him...and I almost killed another demon...Baekhyun doesn't blame me, but I can't just forget what I did...I hate being separated from him because I don't want something like that to happen again.”

      “Well, you aren't alone, and neither is he hopefully. Trust in me and Yixing. We'll make sure you two make it out of this safely.”

      “You're really kind, Yifan...I never would have figured.”

      “Yixing often tells me I'm rough around the edges, but pure at heart.”

      “Yeah. I can definitely see it.”

      “I want to see him...” Yifan said quietly. Chen smiled.

      “Well, like you said, all we can do is move forward. Let's find them.”

 

      Yifan nodded and the two went back to silently exploring the maze, determined to return to their partners.

 

~*~

      Yixing and Baekhyun wandered through the maze for a few more days. Baekhyun was starting to panic because their food supply was running low. He could only hope that Chen and Yifan were still doing alright.

 

      As night drew near once more, Baekhyun began to lose all hope. They had retraced their steps several times, leaving small plants or singed ground to mark the path. There seemed to be no end to the maze. Yixing had wanted to turn one last corner before settling in for the night, and Baekhyun didn't really have any reason to complain at this point.

 

      They reached the intersection and looked around. Baekhyun's jaw dropped and he gasped. To their right was the exit, the temple a short distance away.

      “Let's go!” Yixing urged.

      “Yeah!”

 

      The two ran towards the temple, wanting to leave the maze before anything prevented them from doing so. Finally, they left the captivity of the tall, black walls, arriving in the center of the labyrinth. The temple was completely surrounded by the dark walls, a few other exits in view. There must have been several paths through the maze after all. Perhaps Yifan and Chen had already arrived.

      “Let's look around. Be on guard,” the earth mage warned.

 

      Baekhyun nodded and followed behind him. They were behind the temple, so they would have to walk around to the front. As they moved, Baekhyun felt the same, eerie presence as when they'd been separated from Chen and Yifan. He turned around to look behind them, but nothing was there. He'd learned better than to just let it go though.

 

      His eyes thoroughly scanned his surroundings, and that's when he noticed it. The dark wisps were coming out of the walls again, forming into shadowy hands. They started reaching out for the boys, coming closer and closer.

      “Yixing, look,” Baekhyun whispered, nodding his head at the walls. The earth mage's eyes narrowed.

      “Get ready to fight.”

      “Right.”

 

      As if on cue, the hands shot out from the wall at them. Baekhyun and Yixing leapt backwards, dodging them. Baekhyun sent a fireball at the hands, instantly dissipating them. Yixing raised an eyebrow.

      “Keep attacking them like that. Light seems to weaken them.”

      “Alright...What about you?”

      “I'll defend you.”

 

      Baekhyun sent multiple fireballs at the wisps. Yixing would send up earthen walls to shield them from attacks. The wisps didn't stop their barrage, but they seemed to pose little threat to the two mages.

 

      That is, until the walls started crumbling down and forming into dark clouds. Each time a cloud would get near them, it would solidify into a spike and strike at them, returning to its previous form shortly after.

      “What the hell?” Baekhyun gasped, shooting a fireball and breaking one of the spikes apart into dark vapor once more. “Since when has the darkness taken on its own form like this!?”

      “I'm not sure,” Yixing replied, sending his own earthen spikes out to collide with the dark ones. “Usually, it can only act through another living creature...”

 

      Baekhyun shot a spike seconds before it was about to strike him, and the blast sent him stumbling backwards.

      “Why is it so strong all of a sudden!? Was it toying with us before?”

      “I don't know, Baekhyun. Why don't you focus on fighting instead of asking questions!” Yixing grunted.

      “Yixing, look out!” Baekhyun shouted.

 

      He sent a fireball at a spike heading for Yixing, but his blast only grazed it. It was too close for the earth mage to construct a shield in time, so he tried to dodge instead. The spike grazed his shoulder, cutting it open. He hissed in pain and gripped his injured shoulder.

      “There's more,” Yixing groaned.

 

      He sent up a shield around himself and Baekhyun, but it seemed to be useless as the darkness surrounded them, sending spike after spike through it. Finally, the darkness completely broke through his defense. Baekhyun was sending fire up everywhere, trying to melt anything that came their way, but a spike finally made it through his flame. Yixing closed his eyes and looked away, waiting for it to hit.

 

      He felt a gust of wind pass by and heard something crack. He opened his eyes to find Yifan standing before him, one of the dark spikes crushed in between his fingers.

      “Yifan...” Yixing muttered.

      “I'm here now,” the dragon soothed, before breaking the dark spike clear in half. It reformed into a dark cloud seconds later.

      “Baekhyun!” Chen called, rushing over to his partner.

      “Jongdae! Thank goodness you're ok,” Baekhyun gasped, wrapping his arms around the demon.

      “What's going on here?” The lightning demon asked, glancing around at the chaos. “One minute, we were running through the maze. The next, it was crumbling down around us into these things!”

      “The darkness took on a physical form,” Baekhyun explained, sending fire at more spikes. “Nothing we do is getting rid of it.”

      “What about lighting the temple?” Yifan asked, sending his own flames out into the fray.

      “Well, that's the general idea here,” Baekhyun huffed sarcastically.

      “No, Yifan's right. That might be the only way out of this,” Yixing argued. “The light is the only thing that can banish the darkness, right?”

      “How are we even supposed to get into the temple through all this!?” Baekhyun asked.

      “I'll go while you act as a distraction,” the earth mage replied.

      “No way! You have no idea what's waiting inside there and you're hurt!”

      “It's not bad, besides I can heal myself later. I know how to fight for myself, Baekhyun.”

      “Still...”

      “We'll create a path for you,” Yifan stated, cutting off Baekhyun's protest.

      “Thank you,” Yixing said softly.

      “You two are crazy, but whatever,” Baekhyun sighed. “Jongdae, let's do this!”

      “Right!”

 

      Yifan and Baekhyun teamed up to create a wall of fire, sending it directly towards the darkness and burning everything in sight. After, they created a tunnel leading right up to the temple entrance.

      “Go through that! It'll protect you!” Baekhyun called.

      “Thanks!” Yixing called, dashing into it.

 

      Baekhyun let out a sigh and focused his attention back on the darkness surrounding them. He hoped Yixing would be able to light the temple soon. They were rapidly being overrun. Baekhyun felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to the owner.

      “I'm going to charge up and attack them,” Chen said quietly. “Will you cover me until then?”

      “You got it.”

 

      Chen nodded and took a step back. He let out a deep breath as his veins began glow. Baekhyun stayed nearby him, letting Yifan move about freely and take care of the frontline. It would take a while for Chen to charge, but once he did, it would take out a large area. Baekhyun could only hope that Yixing would relight the temple in that amount of time.

 

~*~

      Yixing ran as fast as he could through the flaming tunnel. It was hard to breathe but he wasn't about to let that stop him. Finally, he made it to the temple entrance, and he rushed through the doors, slamming them shut behind him.

 

      The inside of the temple was pitch black, and Yixing's vision had to adjust for a moment before he could see anything. Once he was able to distinguish where objects were, he started running through the massive entrance room, looking for the corridor leading to the inner shrine.

 

      As he was running, he felt something wrap around his ankle, causing him to almost trip. He looked down and clicked his tongue. Dark wisps were coming out of the ground and had wrapped around his ankle. He grabbed a small thorn branch from a pouch on his belt.

      “Two can play at this game,” he whispered.

 

      He swung his arm at the wisps, thorn branch still in hand, and sent several larger branches out. He always kept several different types of herbs and branches with him at all times. In addition to using them for medicinal purposes, he could use his powers to multiply and grow plants at a rapid pace and use them as weapons.

 

      He continued to attack the dark wisps at his feet with thorny vines and branches, being sure not to hit himself in the process. Once he was free, he began running once more, still fighting off oncoming wisps. He made it through the main room and found the small hallway leading deeper inside. The darkness started seeping from the ceiling as well, so Yixing weaved thorn branches over his head to act as a shield. There was really no end to the darkness at this temple.

 

      He finally made it to the small shrine room and shut himself in. After, he created a thorny shield around him, leaving an eye hole so he could see the altar and the hearth, but still be protected from the darkness. He would prick himself if he moved even the slightest, but it was much safer than trying to work without the shield. After, he started mumbling the incantation, watching as the altar glowed red and sent flames up throughout the room. He could see the darkness swarming around outside his shield amidst the flames. This would be over soon.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun and Yifan had somehow been holding the darkness off, but they were quickly being backed into a corner. Baekhyun could feel energy radiating off of Chen, so he knew it wouldn't be much longer. Chen would need to recharge and recover after the blast though, and Baekhyun wasn't sure if they were going to have time for that.

      “Baekhyun, I'm ready,” Chen warned from behind the fire mage. Baekhyun nodded.

      “Yifan, get down!” He called.

 

      The demon turned to look at them. He noticed Chen's entire body was glowing and his eyes were just orbs of light. He realized the latter was going to attack. Yifan retreated and got down to the ground, and Baekhyun did the same. The next thing he knew, Chen was shooting hundreds of rays of lighting out from his body, breaking the darkness completely apart around them. Dark vapor lingered in the air, but it wasn't reforming immediately. His attack had been a success.

 

      Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief as he surveyed the damage. He was thankful to have that attack on his side this time. That was the attack Chen had almost used against them back when he was possessed, and it would have devastated them. It was scary just how much power Chen had at his disposal. The lighting demon fell to his knees and Baekhyun quickly grabbed his shoulders.

      “Jongdae! Are you alright?”

      “Yeah...Just...recharging...” The demon huffed.

 

      Baekhyun held the demon close and glanced back at the darkness. Yifan was on his feet already and preparing to fight once more. Suddenly, a rumble came from the temple behind them. They turned around just in time to see a giant red orb shoot into the sky, leaving a trail of red light behind it. The darkness instantly receded, slithering out of sight. Baekhyun let out an exhausted groan and leaned his head on Chen's.

      “Yixing did it...” The fire mage breathed.

 

      Shortly after, Yixing exited the temple and headed over to them. Instantly Yifan was in front of him, embracing him. Yixing smiled into the embrace, wrapping his own arms around the demon's neck.

      “Thank you for protecting me,” he whispered.

      “I'm glad you're safe,” the demon responded.

 

      After, the two broke apart and walked over to Baekhyun and Chen. Yixing squatted beside them, looking at Chen nervously.

      “Are you two ok? Is he hurt?” Yixing asked, getting ready to pull his herbs out.

      “We're both fine,” Baekhyun sighed. “Just tired. Especially Jongdae. He used a lot of power in his last attack.”

      “We should head back to town and rest.”

      “I wonder if my horse is even still where I left it,” Baekhyun groaned.

      “I doubt it,” Chen said tiredly.

      “We'll buy new horses in town,” Yixing comforted. “Yifan and I need to rest a little as well.”

      “Yixing...Will you still come with me? To take care of the others?” Baekhyun asked nervously.

      “I told you I would help earlier, and you've really helped Yifan and I this time around. It's the least I could do. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to meet with the other 2 mages and see where we all need to go next.”

      “Thank you so much.”

 

      Yixing nodded and got to his feet. Yifan walked over to Chen and picked the demon up since he was still too weak to stand on his own. Yixing held his hand out to Baekhyun and the latter took it, getting pulled to his feet seconds later. After that, the long, exhausting trip back to town began. Night had fallen by then, and the journey back would take most of the night.

 

      Baekhyun couldn't shake the strange feeling he had in his gut. Something about the darkness's form and attacking pattern didn't sit well with him. It was acting as its own entity now, and that was something Baekhyun had never seen before. It was like it was getting stronger, even though they were relighting the temples. That didn't bode well for any of them.


	26. Chapter 26

      Xiumin awoke to someone knocking on the door. He groaned, pushing himself off the bed. Luhan was tucked up against his side, so Xiumin had to be really careful not to wake him. He trotted over to the door, wanting to open it before the knocking woke his partner up instead. He was greeted by a rather winded Baekhyun, as if he'd rushed there.

      “Baekhyun...?” Xiumin asked. “I thought you left 3 weeks ago...What are you doing here?”

      “I came back,” the fire mage stated. “I found someone who can help Luhan.”

      “Really? Who?”

 

      Baekhyun moved to the side and revealed another boy around their age with a gentle face. Xiumin looked him up and down.

      “This is Yixing. He's the chosen earth mage. He can heal.”

      “For real!? That's amazing!” Xiumin gasped. He turned to Yixing timidly. “Would you be willing to look at my demon. He's hurt really badly...”

      “Of course. That's why Baekhyun brought me here. Will you let me in?”

      “Yeah.”

 

      Xiumin pulled his door the rest of the way open and stood off to the side, letting the group pile into his room. His eyes went wide as a large demon with wings had to duck to get into the doorway. He assumed it was Yixing demon since it didn't seem hostile. The earth mage seemed to have quite an ally.

 

      Xiumin forced himself out of his daze and went over to Luhan. He gently shook him until he heard the fox demon whine.

      “Luhan...Baekhyun and Chen are back...They brought someone who can help you...”

      “Can't it wait 5 more minutes?” Luhan groaned.

      “No. He's gonna heal your wounds. You can sleep after and it won't hurt at all, ok?”

      “Fine...”

 

      Luhan rolled onto his back, taking in a sharp breath as pain spread through his body. Xiumin held his hand gently while he adjusted to his new position, then glanced up at Yixing.

      “He's been burned really badly...”

 

      The earth mage nodded and began digging through his satchel for various herbs. After, he walked over to the bed and Xiumin scooted sideways so the other could sit next to Luhan too. The earth mage began unwrapping the numerous bandages on the fox demon's arm, revealing painful looking burns. He placed a few herbs on top of the burns and hovered his hand over them. The leaves began glowing green and Xiumin watched wide-eyed as the burns receded, turning into numerous scars.

 

      When Luhan's arm was fully healed, Yixing removed the herbs to check his work. Luhan was staring at him with wide eyes now as well.

      “Can you move your arm?” Yixing asked softly.

      “Yeah...It doesn't hurt anymore...” Luhan mumbled.

      “Good. I'll move on to your other arm then. This may take a while, but I'll heal your wounds, ok?”

      “Y-Yeah...Thank you...”

 

      Baekhyun let out a relieved sigh. He glanced at Chen and noticed the demon looked much more relaxed as well. Baekhyun walked over to the bed and placed his hand on Yixing's shoulder.

      “Thank you again,” He said gently.

      “Of course,” the earth mage replied. “This will take me some time, but I promise I'll take care of him.”

      “Alright. Thank you. Chen and I are going to go see the wind mage now.”

      “Ah, Sehun...” Xiumin mumbled. Luhan's face noticeably fell, despite mostly being covered by bandages.

      “What is it?” Baekhyun asked nervously.

      “He's really not doing well...” The water mage sighed. “He can't get out of bed anymore. Suho pretty much never leaves his side.”

      “Great...” Baekhyun grumbled. “I'll go see them. Are they still in the room to the right?”

      “Yeah.”

      “I'll go there after I've finished here,” Yixing spoke up. “It sounds like this Sehun needs help as well.”

      “I don't know how much you'll be able to help him, but I'd really appreciate that.”

 

      Baekhyun bowed slightly to Yixing and headed out the door, Chen following behind. They made their way to Sehun and Suho's room, knocking gently on the door. A short while later, Suho opened it up. His eyebrows raised when he saw the two.

      “What are you two doing back?”

      “We lit the fire temple,” Baekhyun stated.

      “Right, I remember seeing the pillar of light...”

      “How is Sehun?” Chen asked nervously. Suho sighed and shook his head.

      “He's fading fast,” Suho said darkly, his grip on the door tightening. “I've been giving him energy just so he can stay awake, but...It's not looking well. Did you find anything out about curses?”

      “Just that they're extremely hard to break,” Baekhyun sighed.

      “We already knew that,” Suho snapped back.

      “We met the earth mage though,” Chen said quickly. “He knows how to heal.”

      “But can he deal with curses?”

      “No, but he still might be able to help Sehun somehow. He's healing Luhan right now, then he'll be over here,” Baekhyun explained. Suho looked like he was ready to sneer something back, but he simply sighed and nodded.

      “Alright...We'll see what he can do I guess.”

      “Can we come in and see Sehun?” Baekhyun asked cautiously.

 

      Suho nodded in defeat and stepped to the side. Baekhyun and Chen entered the room nervously, biting their lips and not entirely knowing what to expect.

 

      Sehun was in bed, breathing heavily and clutching at his chest. His hair was drenched in sweat and his brows were furrowed in pain. Suho walked over to the bed and sat down beside him, running his fingers through the boy's hair and brushing his bangs away from his face. Sehun didn't open his eyes or make any movement. He just continued his labored breathing and restless sleep.

      “After the first nightmare, they started happening more frequently. He almost never sleeps well at night...and even if he does, it's not like he's regaining any of his energy...”

      “When was the last time he woke up?” Baekhyun questioned.

      “I woke him this morning to help him eat...but he passed out right after.”

      “When was the last time you slept,” Chen asked, noting the dark bags under Suho's eyes.

      “I don't know. I sleep here and there throughout the day, but it's hard when Sehun's like this.”

      “I'm sorry,” Baekhyun whispered. “I wish we could have been more help...”

      “This wasn't your fault,” Suho sighed. “And you did find a healer, so you honestly did more than I figured you would.”

      “Such little faith,” Baekhyun whined.

      “Sehun was always the optimistic one...not me...” Suho mumbled, unconsciously caressing Sehun's temple with his thumb. Baekhyun let out a deep breath.

      “Do you mind if Chen and I stay here until Yixing arrives?”

      “Go for it. I haven't really had company in a while so...”

 

      Baekhyun and Chen looked at each other solemnly, then walked over to the free bed. Suho seemed to be glued to Sehun's side, and Baekhyun couldn't really blame him. The demon was probably the only reason Sehun was still alive at this point. Things really didn't look good.

 

~*~

      Yixing sighed as he finished healing the last patch of burned skin on Luhan's body. The boy was covered in scars now, but looked much better than before. He was even sitting up in bed now. Yixing stood up, wobbling slightly, and Yifan was at his side in seconds.

      “Are you ok?” Xiumin asked worriedly.

      “I'm fine. Just tired.”

      “I'm sorry...” Luhan mumbled.

      “Why?” Yixing asked, eyes wide. “You didn't do anything wrong. I promised I'd heal you, so that's what I did. Now where are the others again?”

      “You're really gonna go work on Sehun now?” Xiumin asked skeptically. “Are you sure you have enough energy for that?”

      “Of course. And I can rest overnight and recover my mana as well.”

      “Thank you so much,” Xiumin stated, bowing his head. “I can't even begin to repay you.” Luhan nodded rapidly and bowed his head as well.

      “You're welcome,” Yixing said gently. “I'm glad I could help. I can't even imagine having to suffer through that. I'm going to let you have some time to yourselves now.”

      “Yeah...Thank you again...” Xiumin replied.

 

      Yixing nodded and walked to the door, his demon following behind. Xiumin turned to Luhan and let out a shaky breath. The last thing he'd expected when he woke up today was to see Luhan back in top shape just hours later. He grabbed the demon's right arm, turning it over and looking at the textured, scarred skin, decorated by the completed bond mark. Luhan bit his lip.

      “Minseok...? Are you ok?”

      “I'm just amazed,” the water mage sighed. “Do you feel ok?”

      “I feel fine. It doesn't hurt at all...But I've definitely looked better,” Luhan sighed, lifting his other arm to look at it. Xiumin frowned and placed one of his hands on Luhan's cheek.

      “You look just fine,” he soothed, gently rubbing some of the scarred flesh on the fox's face.

      “It's not disgusting to see all these scars?” Luhan asked incredulously. “Even I don't like looking at them...”

      “I'd take scars over burns any day,” Xiumin soothed. “And I'd take you alive and well in any form possible.” Luhan smiled.

      “Thank you, Minseok...”

 

      Luhan leaned against Xiumin, resting his head on the boy's shoulder. He felt the other's arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer. Luhan had gotten so used to being this close to Xiumin over the past few weeks. It was funny how strong a bond can grow in such a short amount of time. Luhan would never regret bonding with Xiumin though. He trusted that the other felt the same way.

 

~*~

      There was a knock on Suho's door and Baekhyun got up quickly to open it. He let Yixing and Yifan inside the room, and Suho immediately got to his feet.

      “You're the healer?” He asked cautiously.

      “Yes. My name is Yixing, and this is my demon Yifan.”

      “I'm Suho...This is my partner, Sehun.” He motioned to the boy in bed.

 

      Yixing walked over to the bed and sat down. He placed his hand gently on Sehun's forehead and raised his brows slightly at how hot it was. He poked and prodded gently at the boy, getting a better understanding of the various symptoms he might be experiencing. Then he turned to Suho.

      “Where's his injury?”

      “It's on his chest...Should I show you?”

      “Yeah. That would help.”

 

      Suho sat down next to Yixing and carefully lifted Sehun up. The boy whimpered slightly as Suho gradually peeled his shirt off. The water demon moved extremely slowly and carefully. Yixing provided an extra set of helping hands as well.

 

      When the shirt was off, Suho began unwrapping Sehun's bandages. When they were gone, Yixing cautiously examined the wound. He brushed his fingers over it, wiping some of the herb mixture Suho had made off so he could get a better look. Sehun's body tensed at the action and Yixing ceased all movement for a while.

      “He was stabbed?” Yixing asked.

      “Yeah...”

      “How long ago?”

      “A few weeks...probably close to a month ago...”

      “This is bad,” Yixing sighed.

      “Isn't there anything you can do to help?” Baekhyun pleaded.

      “I can try healing him, but I don't know how much this curse is going to hinder me...”

 

      He pulled some herbs out of his satchel and laid them gently on Sehun's wound. He hovered his hand over them and they began to glow green. As Yixing worked, his eyebrows gradually furrowed. Finally he stopped and sighed.

      “What is it?” Suho asked.

      “The curse is sucking in all my mana...None of it is actually healing him.”

      “So you can't heal him,” Chen asked sadly. Yixing shook his head.

      “I'm sorry. I can help him in other ways though.”

      “Like how?” Suho asked bitterly.

      “I know how to combine herbs to stimulate mana replenishment. In this case, I don't think it will help much, but it will at least give him a little extra strength. I can also make some combinations that will lesson his pain. I know it's not much...but it will help him.”

      “Alright...Thank you for trying,” Suho sighed, looking completely defeated. Yixing nodded.

      “I'm sorry I couldn't be more help.”

      “It's fine. Really...” Suho mumbled. Yixing got to his feet with a sigh.

      “I'll get working on those mixtures then. In the meantime, we should let you two rest.”

 

      He began ushering Baekhyun, Chen, and Yifan out of the room. Suho followed after him to the door. Once it was just the two of them left, Yixing shut the door gently and turned to face Suho.

      “Listen...I couldn't help but notice Sehun's mark...It's faded slightly.”

      “Yeah...We had some trouble for a while, but it's actually gotten better.”

      “Bonds are really important at times like this. I'm sure you know this already, but you can exchange energy.”

      “I do...It's how I've been keeping him going this long...”

      “He's lost a lot of energy to the curse, Suho...He needs more.”

      “Are you suggesting that I...”

      “Only if you two are at that point in your relationship. I think it could help him, but it could also kill him if you force it.”

      “Trust me, I know,” Suho said darkly.

      “He needs you the most right now, Suho. You'll be able to help him more than I will.”

      “I'll give it a try, I guess...”

 

      Yixing nodded solemnly then opened the door once more. He bowed slightly to Suho, then let the water demon close the door behind him. Yifan was waiting for him in the hallway still. Yixing smiled at him sadly.

      “We should rent a room for a few nights. I'm going to need to work on making those medicinal mixtures...”

      “Are you alright?” Yifan asked gently, wrapping his arms around Yixing.

      “I'm fine. I'm a little tired, but nothing like the two I just healed. I can understand why Baekhyun was so adamant about me helping them. They really needed it...And I couldn't even do anything for Sehun.”

 

      Yifan nodded and pulled Yixing closer. The mage rested his face against the demon's chest and he felt the other place his chin on his head.

      “Just be sure to take care of yourself too.”

      “I will...Thank you, Yifan.”

 

      The demon hugged him tighter in response. When they broke apart, Yixing headed straight for the lobby to rent out a room nearby the others. He figured he was going to be here for a while.


	27. Chapter 27

      Suho shut the door gently, turning the lock on the doorknob slowly. Whatever was about to happen, he didn't want any more disturbances for the night. He walked lifelessly over to Sehun's bed, staring down at the boy. Even if he and Sehun weren't a picture perfect bond, it still hurt to see him like this.

 

      Suho had never wanted this sort of life for Sehun. He'd never wanted this sort of life for himself either. He'd wanted Sehun to come back and bond with him. He'd wanted to be there when Sehun had come, instead of being thrown about by his previous bond mates. He had wanted to remain the innocent, happy boy he was back in those days. He'd wanted to put his full faith in Sehun from the very beginning. He had even wanted to tell Sehun what his real name was once their bond was complete.

 

      Now he felt corrupted and disgusting from everything that had happened. He was starting to feel like he was ruining Sehun as well. If Sehun had chosen someone else as his demon, someone who wasn't a giant train wreck on the inside, perhaps this never would have happened. Even now when Sehun needed him most, Suho felt like he was going to ruin the boy in order to keep him alive. He hated this feeling.

 

      Suho sat down on the edge of Sehun's bed once more. He shook the boy's shoulder but received no response. With a sigh, he leaned down and kissed Sehun on the lips. This was becoming the only way he could even get Sehun to open his eyes these days. Even the smallest of actions required more energy than the boy could produce.

 

      Suho shook Sehun's shoulder once more and the boy groaned. After what felt like an eternity, two extremely tired eyes fluttered open and stared up at Suho.

      “What is it?” Sehun asked, voice groggy and coarse.

      “I need to talk to you about something...” Suho said gently.

      “What's wrong? Are you ok?” The boy questioned worriedly. Suho could only laugh bitterly.

      “I'm fine. It's you that isn't.”

      “Suho...I'm ok...Really...”

      “No, you aren't.” The demon placed his hand on Sehun's still bare chest, fingers tracing light circles on the skin surrounding his wound. “You aren't getting better, Sehun. You're getting worse...Bed rest isn't going to help anything.”

      “It's all we can do, isn't it?” Sehun asked innocently. Suho felt like he was crumbling inside.

      “Listen...Baekhyun brought a healer back with him...He's the chosen earth mage. He took a look at you earlier while you were still sleeping...He couldn't heal you, Sehun.”

      “Why...?”

      “You're cursed,” Suho choked out. He hadn't really ever explained it to Sehun, since the boy was sleeping more often than not these days and Suho didn't want to torment him further. “That blade you were stabbed with was cursed...”

      “I remember Baekhyun saying something about it when you tried to touch it...So I'm cursed now too?” Suho nodded. “And that's why I'm like this?” Another nod. “Why can't you just break the curse?”

      “No one knows how, Sehun...And you're getting weaker by the day and just...”

      “Am I dying...?”

 

      Suho bit his lip. He couldn't answer that. If he did, he felt like it would become the truth. He wasn't ready to lose Sehun yet. He was the first good thing that had happened to Suho in a long time, and despite feeling like he was everything that Sehun didn't need in his life, he wasn't ready to let him go.

      “Why are you telling me this?” Sehun asked, his voice shaky. Suho could tell he was holding back tears.

      “You're way too weak right now. If we don't do something...”

      “But you said there was nothing we could do...”

      “To break the curse. But there are ways to give you strength...Make you feel a bit better.”

      “Like kissing? We've been doing that...”

      “There are other things, Sehun...And they're more effective than kissing...”

      “You mean...more intimate things?”

      “Yes, that's what I mean. It will help you a whole lot more than kissing will.”

      “But...What about you? You've been through this before, haven't you? It was horrible and it hurt you so much...There's no way I could ever do that to you...”

      “It wasn't like this, Sehun. He forced me. I didn't want that...But I'm ok if it's you.”

      “Why...?”

      “Because I like being with you,” Suho whispered. “And I don't want you to die...”

      “Suho...”

      “If you don't want it, then we won't do it...I just...I want you to know that I'm ok with it if you do want to. I'd honestly prefer if we go through with it because you'll feel better...”

      “It would just be a temporary fix though, wouldn't it?”

      “Temporary fix is better than leaving it as is.”

 

      The room was silent for a long time. Suho couldn't look Sehun in the face. He was afraid he would lose his resolve if he did. He really was fine with the proposal. He wouldn't have suggested it otherwise. After all, their bond was struggling as it was, so lying would be extremely detrimental. This could actually help solidify their bond too. He was just weak when it came to expressing his feelings, and Sehun's tired gaze felt so scrutinizing, Suho was afraid of it. After what felt like ages, Sehun finally spoke up.

      “Alright...Let's do it...”

 

      Suho bit his lip and nodded. After, he slid his shirt off, then leaned back down to reconnect his lips with Sehun's. The younger was gently kissing him back, but Suho had gotten used to that feeling already. Suho broke away from Sehun's lips, trailing kisses down his jaw and neck. Sehun's skin tingled after each brief contact. His breath hitched in his throat as Suho began placing butterfly kisses on his chest and stomach.

      “Do you not want this?” Suho asked gently. “We'll stop if you're uncomfortable.”

      “No, I'm fine,” Sehun breathed. “I'm just nervous and a little embarrassed, that's all...”

      “There's no need to feel like that. I'm not going to judge you, ok?”

      “A-Alright...”

 

      Suho placed a kiss on Sehun's forehead, then reconnected their lips. Gradually, Sehun's hands found their way up to Suho's shoulder blades. He timidly ran his fingers along Suho's sides, feeling numerous scars lining them. He glanced at the demon's body curiously.

      “You have so many scars...” He whispered against Suho's lips, staring once again into his eyes.

      “I've fought a lot,” the demon sighed in response. Sehun ran his fingers along the jagged, horizontal scars on his side.

      “You got these from that thing that attacked us...?”

      “It was nothing in comparison to what it did to you. These healed quickly.”

      “Still...I never wanted you to get hurt...”

      “I can say the same for you,” Suho murmured against Sehun's lips, kissing them shortly after. “I'm alright, ok? Let's focus on you.”

      “Ok...”

 

      Sehun let out a contented sigh as Suho resumed planting kisses down his neck and body. When Suho's hands began tracing his hips and gradually lowering his pants, Sehun's shyness returned. He gripped as tightly as his weak hands could to Suho's shoulders, nestling his face into the other's neck.

 

      Suho whispered comforting words against Sehun's temple, then gently slid his pants and underwear off. He felt Sehun let out a shaky breath and wrap his arms around Suho's neck. His face was still buried in the demon's chest. Suho let his hand travel down to Sehun's member and grasped it gently. He felt Sehun gasp against his shoulder and tighten his arms around his neck.

      “Should I stop?” Suho asked, lips brushing against Sehun's cheek and voice barely above a whisper. The younger shook his head.

      “Just surprised me...I'll get used to it.”

 

      Suho nodded and kissed Sehun's cheek. He'd lost track of how many kisses he'd given the boy, but with how weak Sehun was, any amount of energy transfer was worth it. It seemed to calm the boy down as well, so Suho was glad to oblige.

 

      He began slowly stroking Sehun's member. He felt the other tremble beneath him and a quiet moan escaped the boy's lips. Suho continued his motions, gradually increasing his speed. Sehun was embarrassed to make any sound, but as pleasure started taking over, he couldn't help the soft mewls leaving his mouth. He clung to Suho the entire time, not wanting to be too far apart from him.

 

      When Suho ceased his actions, Sehun actually looked up at him with a pout. The demon laughed quietly, then placed a kiss on Sehun's nose before slipping out of his arms and sitting up. The demon walked to their shared bathroom and grabbed some body oil.

 

      He returned to the room to find Sehun staring at him, eyes hooded and expression unreadable. Suho could tell there was pleasure and a small amount of hidden lust in his eyes, but there something else. It looked like he was almost desperate for something, but Suho couldn't understand what.

 

      Suho walked back to the bed, unfastening his pants and sliding them and his undergarments off in the process. He slid onto the mattress, above Sehun, and instantly, the other's arms were back around his neck. Suho poured some of the oil onto his fingers and rubbed it around until they were coated. After, he placed them at Sehun's entrance.

 

      He stared into Sehun's eyes, waiting for a sign to continue before doing anything. Sehun gulped and nodded slowly, readjusting his body so that his legs were on either side of Suho, giving him better access. Suho carefully pushed the first digit in. Sehun's body tensed and he gasped into Suho's chest, his nails digging slightly into the demon's skin.

 

      Suho didn't move until Sehun had relaxed once more. He could feel the younger trembling beneath him and he knew he was nervous. Suho reconnected their lips, trying to distract Sehun as he gently thrust his finger in and out. Eventually, Sehun began moaning lightly against Suho's lips, his eyes closed and body relaxed.

 

      Suho inserted another digit and continued to kiss Sehun until the boy was lax once more. It took a while to stretch Sehun since he was fairly tense and jumpy, but Suho didn't mind. They had plenty of time and the last thing he was going to do was rush things. His priority was to help Sehun and make him feel better, not hurt him more.

 

      When Suho had thoroughly stretched Sehun, he slid his fingers out and sat up, cleaning them with a nearby cloth. After, he poured more oil on his fingers, running them up and down his own member. He felt Sehun's gaze on him, and he couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved by it. It surprised him, really. He didn't think he could still get nervous or embarrassed.

 

      When he was ready, he let out a deep breath and positioned himself back over Sehun. He aligned his member with Sehun's entrance and stared down once more into the boy's eyes.

      “Are you sure?” Suho asked gently. Sehun nodded, not breaking eye contact.

      “I trust you,” he whispered, voice not faltering for a second.

 

      Suho bent down, wrapping his arms around Sehun's torso and holding him so close that their chests were pressed together, but not hard enough that he was hurting Sehun's wound. He buried his face into the crook of Sehun's neck and began pushing in. The other gasped and gripped Suho tightly, digging his nails into his back.

 

      They stayed that way for a while, clinging to each other and breathing heavily. Finally, Suho gathered up the courage to pull out and thrust back in gently. He heard Sehun make a noise in between a moan and a gasp, and figured that meant he could continue the action. Sehun's grip on Suho gradually loosened and he relaxed more with each thrust.

 

      Suho picked up his pace, but made sure to remain gentle. Sehun was gasping and moaning softly into Suho's shoulder, running his hands up and down the demon's back. Eventually, one particular thrust had Sehun digging his nails into Suho's skin again and moaning louder than before. Suho decided to focus on that spot.

 

      As he continued to thrust into the boy, Suho couldn't help the low grunts and moans escaping his own mouth. Being with Sehun like this felt good, there was no denying that. Suho thought he would feel more broken up about what they were doing, but really, all he felt was pleasure and peace of mind. Perhaps it was because he trusted Sehun completely as well.

 

      As Suho continued to thrust into Sehun's sweet spot, the boy was gradually brought over the edge. His body stiffened and constricted around Suho as he climaxed. Suho thrust into the boy a few more times before reaching his own high. As they rode out their orgasms together, Sehun finally whispered something into the air.

      “I love you.”

 

      He passed out shortly after, exhaustion getting the better of him. His words rang through Suho's head though, as if they had been shouted directly into his ear. He was almost frozen in place, unsure of what to do. Thankfully, Sehun was asleep during his confusion. Suho may have learned to trust Sehun, but there was no way he was ready to handle the emotional hurdle Sehun had just thrown into the mix.

 

      Suho pulled out gently and got out of bed. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a warm, damp washcloth and brought it back. He cleaned both himself and Sehun, then took the cloth back into the bathroom for him to deal with later.

 

      He slid back into bed beside Sehun and pulled the covers up over the boy. Sehun rolled onto his side, wincing a bit as he flexed the muscles around his injury, which Suho still had yet to put new bandages on. His arm made its way to Suho's side and Sehun nuzzled into his chest. The demon sighed, wrapping his own arm around the boy.

 

      How could Sehun love him of all people? There were so many better demons and humans in this world. Suho really was ruining Sehun if he had dragged him down to loving a lowlife demon like him. Perhaps the boy merely said that in the heat of the moment. Suho honestly hoped that was the case.

 

      He stared down at the boy, instantly noting that some of the color had returned to his face and his breathing was much better than it was before. At least he'd managed to help Sehun. Their bond was still incomplete though, so this was the limit of what he could do. Something still hadn't clicked between the two of them. He held the boy closer, trying in vain to push the negative thoughts out of his head.

      “You deserve so much better than this,” he uttered into the boy's hair.


	28. Chapter 28

      When Suho woke up the following morning, Sehun was still sleeping, but he looked much more rested than he had the night before. Suho slid out of bed and began preparing clothes for the both of them. After putting his own clothes on, he walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back in order to dress Sehun. The latter whined as cold air hit his body and he curled into a ball to keep warm. Suho sighed and proceeded to gently slide underwear and pants on the boy while he slept. He was about to attempt to put Sehun's shirt on when he realized he'd never put new bandages on the boy's wound. He would have to do that first, and he figured Sehun would want to be awake for that.

      “Sehun...” He called out softly, shaking the boy's shoulder. He received a grunt in reply. “Sehun, it's time to wake up.”

 

      Sehun whined, but still rolled over onto his back and rubbed his eyes. A few seconds later, two very tired eyes were staring up at Suho. The demon's voice caught in his throat for a second as he remembered what Sehun had said to him the night before, but he quickly tried to push that thought out of his head.

      “I need to put new bandages on,” he whispered. Sehun nodded tiredly. “Did you sleep well?”

      “Yeah...A lot better than usual.”

      “Good.” There was a pause.

      “Um...Suho...About last night...”

 

      Before Sehun could finish his sentence, there was a knock on the door. Suho had never been more grateful that someone was visiting them. He got up from the bed, ignoring Sehun's disappointed look, and opened the door. Luhan was waiting on the other side.

      “Luhan...You look much better...” Suho commented.

      “Thanks. Is Sehun doing any better?”

      “A little,” Suho mumbled awkwardly. Luhan nodded slowly.

      “Can I see him?”

      “Yeah.” Suho turned to Sehun. “Luhan's here. I'm gonna let you two catch up while I go get something for us to eat, ok? I'll put new bandages on when I get back.”

      “Ok...” The boy responded dejectedly. Luhan raised an eyebrow.

      “Is he really ok?” He asked the water demon quietly. The latter shrugged.

      “He's as ok as he can get, Luhan. But I think he needs someone to talk to right now...who isn't me...Think you can help?”

      “I can try...” Luhan muttered, not quite understanding what was going on.

      “Thanks.” Suho walked out of the doorway, making room for Luhan to enter. “And Luhan?”

      “Hm?”

      “I really am glad you're ok.”

      “Thanks...”

 

      Luhan watched, perplexed, as Suho walked out of sight. He shrugged his shoulders and quickly headed into the room, plopping down on the bed beside Sehun. The boy's eyes widened as he saw him, realization that Luhan was better finally setting into his brain.

      “Luhan...You're ok...”

 

      He tried to sit up, cringing as pain shot through his chest. Luhan instantly placed his hands on his chest and pushed him back down against the bed.

      “I am,” Luhan said gently, wiping Sehun's bangs out of his face. “Yixing healed me.”

      “Yixing...?”

      “He's the chosen earth mage. Baekhyun met him after he left, and brought him back here.”

      “So...Does that mean all the chosen mages are gathered together?”

      “I guess it does, huh? Maybe we'll be able to figure out where to go from here now that all of you can talk to each other face to face.”

      “Yeah...”

 

      Sehun looked down sadly and Luhan raised an eyebrow. The boy had seemed out of it since Luhan had first seen him, and he wasn't entirely sure why. He knew Sehun's wound was still really bad, but he doubted that was the reason the boy was so upset.

      “Sehun...Are you ok?”

      “Luhan...Can I ask you something?” The other asked, ignoring the question.

      “I guess...What's up?”

      “You and Xiumin are fully bonded, right?”

      “Yeah...”

      “Do you love him?”

      “What?” Luhan squeaked. Sehun looked at him with miserable, but serious eyes. The fox demon sighed. “I don't know if what I feel for him is love...I've never been good with pinpointing emotions and all...But I do know that I don't think I can live without him and I respect him and want to be with him...So maybe I do love him...Why do you ask?”

      “I love Suho...”

 

      His voice came out as a choked whisper. Luhan's eyes widened slightly, somewhat baffled by the news. Sehun placed his hands over his face and Luhan saw a few tears streak down his cheeks and his heart sunk. He gently leaned down, snuggling against the boy. It had been so long since he'd been this close to Sehun, it almost felt foreign to him. That made him feel even worse.

      “Does Suho know?”

      “I told him last night...”

      “What did he say?”

      “I was so tired, I passed out before he could say anything really...but this morning he was avoiding me...so I doubt it's mutual...What if I ruined things, Luhan?”

      “I doubt that, Sehun. Your bond is still there, right? And it hasn't gotten weaker, has it?”

 

      Sehun looked at his right arm, noting the dark lines swirling around his wrist and halfway up his forearm. They were actually darker than they were before.

      “It's gotten stronger...”

      “Then there you have it. Besides, Suho seemed really worried about you this morning. I doubt he hates you.”

      “But he doesn't love me either...I wonder if he even trusts me yet...”

      “Sehun...You're going to have to talk to him about that. But I'm sure it'll be ok.”

      “I just...I don't want to lose him...I finally found him again...”

      “You met him when you were younger, right?” Sehun nodded. “Since when have you loved him?”

      “Probably since the beginning...” The mage whispered. “When he disappeared, it hurt so badly...I know why he was gone now, but that just makes me feel even worse...He went through hell and I wasn't there to help him.”

      “He put _you_ through hell though. You still love him after all the pain he caused you?”

      “For a while I thought things would never get better...But he finally opened up to me...We were ok, Luhan...and then I freaked him out.” A few sobs escaped and Luhan wrapped his arm around Sehun's stomach.

      “Don't cry, please...You didn't ruin anything. Don't jump off the deep end.”

      “I really love him, Luhan...It hurts...”

      “I know,” the fox demon whispered. “Just try to hang in there.”

 

      There was nothing he could say to comfort the boy. Everything depended on how Suho was feeling. Luhan still couldn't really understand the water demon. He was so stubborn about everything, to the point where it hurt Sehun. He was lucky the boy still loved him somehow. Luhan might just beat the demon senseless if he didn't return those feelings, or at least confront Sehun about them. This wasn't his bond though, so he knew it was best to stay out of it. All he could do was hold Sehun close, just like the other used to do for him whenever he was sad.

 

      They laid in silence together for a while. Sehun let out a few more sobs, but for the most part, he was trying to calm down. Luhan figured the boy didn't want to waste what little energy he had on crying. He glanced at the uncovered wound on Sehun's chest and grimaced. He'd heard of how much pain it caused Sehun. Somehow, all of his burns seemed to pale in comparison to what his friend was going through. It hurt to see Sehun this way.

 

      Finally, there was a knock on the door and Suho entered, breakfast in hand. Luhan hugged Sehun close once more, then got up from the bed with a sigh. Suho remained near the door while Luhan made his exit. On the way out, the fox grabbed Suho's arm and tugged him back outside. Once the door was shut, Suho spoke up.

      “Did he talk to you?”

      “He did,” Luhan sighed. “But it's not anything I can help him with. It's something you two need to sort out.”

      “What should I do...?” Suho asked, genuine confusion in his voice.

      “I don't know, Suho. You need to figure out how you feel...But don't ignore Sehun, ok? Because it scares him and makes him panic, and he doesn't need more stress in his life.”

      “Yeah...I understand...Thanks, Luhan.”

      “Of course. Even if he's not my partner, Sehun is still my best friend. I'll always help him when he needs me...But right now, he needs you. So go be with him.”

      “Alright...”

 

      Luhan waved and walked away. Suho let out a deep sigh, then entered the room once more. Sehun was in the process of trying to push himself up into a sitting position, but he was still too weak. His body was shaking and he was grunting and whimpering from the pain. Suho quickly rushed over and set the food down, his hands instantly gripping onto Sehun's frame to help support him. He rested Sehun against the headboard once again and sat in front of him.

      “You should have waited for me to come back in. I would have helped you...”

      “I'm feeling better,” Sehun mumbled weakly, not making eye contact.

      “Yeah, but why waste your strength being stubborn and trying to do too much by yourself?”

      “I was trying to sit up! That's not 'too much!'” Sehun snapped, frustrated. Suho nodded gently.

      “Alright. You're right. It's not too much. I'm sorry...”

      “No, I'm sorry,” the boy whispered. “I shouldn't have yelled.”

      “It's ok,” Suho soothed, brushing Sehun's bangs to the side.

      “Suho...Um...Can we talk about...last night?” The boy asked, getting straight to the point.

      “What about it?”

      “About...what I said...Um...Did that...upset you?”

      “No, it didn't,” Suho stated slowly. It had caught him off guard more than anything.

      “So do you...have anything to say...?”

      “What do you mean?”

      “In response...Do you feel the same? Do you hate me...? Did I make you angry...? Do you feel anything at all?” Sehun asked almost desperately.

      “Sehun...I don't know what I feel. I don't hate you and I'm not angry, ok? I just...I don't know how I feel about it, so I don't know how to respond. I'm sorry I can't give you a better answer...”

      “Do you at least trust me?”

      “I do,” Suho stated. “I've trusted you for a while...If anything, it's you who shouldn't trust me. I've already failed to protect you several times...”

      “You didn't fail. I'm still alive because of you...”

      “And you still trust me?”

      “I never stopped.”

 

      Suho nodded slowly. He scooted further onto the bed and crawled beside Sehun, sitting against the headboard as well. The latter leaned over, resting his head on Suho's shoulder. The demon grabbed the bag from earlier and handed Sehun a pastry.

      “Eat,” he said gently. “You're bound to be hungry after last night, right?”

      “Yeah...” Sehun responded shyly, his cheeks flushing slightly.

 

      He took a bite out of the pastry and Suho smiled gently. He grabbed his own and began nibbling on, resting his head on top of Sehun's. Eventually, the younger started talking once more.

      “Luhan said all the mages have been gathered here.”

      “Yeah, that's right.”

      “Who's the last mage again?”

      “A guy named Yixing. His demon is named Yifan. They'll be coming by later to check up on you.”

      “We should talk to them about the remaining temples,” Sehun groaned.

      “Are you even up for that discussion? If you need to, you can rest more.”

      “I'm feeling better than I have in weeks, Suho. We should take advantage of that.”

      “Alright,” the demon conceded in defeat. “You know, if having sex helped that much, I'd be willing to have it with you again. You really do seem a lot better.” Sehun stared up at him with questioning eyes for a while.

      “You wouldn't mind? Aren't you already confused enough about your feelings? It would make it worse, wouldn't it? Besides...I still...I don't think I can just change how I feel about you.”

      “It's alright,” Suho comforted. “I don't expect you to change. I don't expect anything of you. I just want you to feel better.” Sehun bit his lip and looked away.

      “Why are you like this?” He murmured. Suho just smiled.

      “Because even though I don't know how I feel about you, I know one thing for sure. I want you to live.”

 

      Sehun stared up at him once more, a mixture of surprise and happiness on his face. Suho leaned down and connected their lips momentarily. When he pulled away, he could see Sehun's cheeks had flushed again and the boy looked flustered.

      “What was that for?” Sehun fumbled out.

      “Just a little booster,” Suho hummed, quickly stuffing more of his bread in his mouth.

 

      Sehun looked down, feeling his cheeks flush even more and his face pull into a smile. He really was hopelessly in love with the demon. If only it didn't feel so ambiguous and one-sided.

 

~*~

      Some time later in the morning, there was more knocking on Sehun and Suho's door. The demon walked over and opened it, revealing not only Yixing and Yifan, but Baekhyun, Chen, Xiumin, and Luhan as well. He raised a brow and backed away from the entrance to let them in.

      “Crowd's all here, huh?” He commented as everyone piled in.

 

      Yixing walked straight over to Sehun and sat down in front of him, while Yifan followed behind, opting to sit in a chair in the nearby corner, his wings barely fitting behind him. The rest piled onto Suho's bed, which he hadn't used in weeks in favor of sleeping with Sehun. Suho shut the door and went back to his spot beside Sehun.

      “We haven't been officially introduced. I'm Yixing,” the earth mage stated, holding his hand out. Sehun took it and shook it gently.

      “I'm Sehun...”

      “Nice to meet you,” the former greeted. The wind mage nodded in response. “I brought a few things to help you,” he continued. “I brought some tea – Yifan heated it himself – and then I made an herbal mixture that will act as a pain reliever...that goes directly on your wound...”

      “You didn't have to do all that...” Sehun responded. Yixing just shook his head.

      “It was no trouble at all, really. Here, this is the tea.”

 

      He handed Sehun a jar. The latter removed the lid and smelled the contents curiously. His eyebrows furrowed slightly.

      “It tastes better than it smells, I promise,” the earth mage soothed. Sehun took a sip and his nose scrunched up. “It will help, I swear,” Yixing insisted.

      “I believe you,” Sehun finally managed out.

      “Let me take care of your wound, then we'll talk more...”

 

      Yixing pulled out another small container that Sehun assumed was full of various herbs mashed into a paste. He'd seen Suho do it loads of times over the coarse of taking care of him. Yixing began spreading it on Sehun's wound, which caused him to wince slightly, but he was used to the pain by now. As Yixing worked on bandaging Sehun up, Suho decided to address the others.

      “So what are the rest of you doing here?”

      “Well, we wanted to check up on Sehun of course,” Baekhyun huffed.

      “We also thought it might be a good idea to compare notes on the temples,” Chen added.

      “Notes?” Sehun asked curiously as Yixing lifted him off the headboard to wrap a bandage around his back.

      “Yeah, like what temples everyone's been to,” Xiumin explained. “Luhan and I figured it would be a good idea before we all head out. Just to save time and get our goals straight.”

 

      Sehun nodded and shifted slightly so Yixing could finish tying off his bandage. When the earth mage was done, he pulled a map out of his satchel. Sehun was surprised at just how much Yixing seemed to bring with him without having a massive bag. He must have been really organized.

      “Now then,” Yixing sighed. “Let's take a look at the temples...I've marked off the ones I know were still lit as well as the ones Yifan and I relit. I also marked the one that Baekhyun and I dealt with.”

 

      Xiumin and Baekhyun walked over to the bed, hovering over the map. Sehun sat up as much as he could and pointed to the first earth temple they had been to.

      “Xiumin and I took care of this one.”

      “This one as well,” Xiumin commented, pointing to the water temple where everything had gone to hell. “That's where we met Baekhyun and Chen.”

      “Jongdae and I covered all these temples over here,” the fire mage added, pointing to several temples in the southeast.

      “But wait...” Suho muttered to himself, staring at the map intently. “If that's true, then...”

      “There's only one temple left to be lit,” Yixing finished for him.

      “Are you sure none of these lit ones have fallen?” Xiumin asked.

      “Positive,” Yixing answered. “When a temple falls, the land dies. Natural disasters follow after that. We would have heard about one of those. That kind of word travels fast.”

      “So after this last wind temple, we're done?” Sehun asked in disbelief.

      “Seems that way,” the earth mage nodded.

      “The darkness was acting funny at the last temple though,” Chen stated. “It took on a physical form...Do you think that has to do with how many temples have been relit?”

      “Are you suggesting the darkness is getting stronger?” Suho asked warily.

      “It's possible,” Yixing sighed.

      “Shouldn't it get weaker?” Sehun asked.

      “What if the darkness is moving to a new location each time a temple is relit? What if it's not disappearing at all?” Suho conjectured.

      “That would mean that the darkness is all in one location now...” Chen added.

      “So this last temple is going to be really dangerous...” Luhan mumbled.

      “I think that's a safe assumption,” Yixing agreed.

      “We should make sure we're all prepared,” Yifan finally spoke up. The group looked at him curiously. “Since there's only one temple left, we'll all be going together, I assume. It's safer that way, after all. And if that's the case, we should all make sure we're ready.”

      “I agree,” Xiumin stated. “Traveling in a group is what's gotten us this far.”

      “Then I guess that settles it,” Baekhyun sighed.

      “Sehun,” Yixing started cautiously. “Do you feel up to this?”

      “Yeah. I can't just ignore my mission, right?” The boy sighed. He felt Suho tense beside him.

      “That's true...But don't push yourself,” the earth mage reminded.

      “I won't.”

      “I think we should let Sehun rest for today,” Chen stated. “We're all going to need to get as much rest as we can too.”

      “Yeah...I'll be back in later to check on you,” Yixing said, getting to his feet. “Drink that tea before it gets cold.”

      “Alright...”

 

      Suho and Sehun watched the group gradually leave the room. Luhan lingered a bit, staring at Sehun with a worried expression. The other smiled at him in response and Luhan took that as a sign that things were at least a little better. He dashed over to Xiumin and grabbed the boy's hand. The other looked back at him curiously, then smiled, pulling him along out of the room. Sehun sighed contentedly. He was glad things seemed to have finally worked out for Luhan. When everyone had left and the door was closed, Sehun felt Suho shift slightly.

      “Are you really up for going to another temple?” He asked worriedly. Sehun nodded.

      “I'll be fine, Suho.”

 

      Suho nodded skeptically. He didn't want to fight with Sehun about it. Besides, he knew it was pointless. Sehun was still on a mission and the sooner they got it done, the sooner Suho could look for real help for the boy. Still, despite how much he trusted Sehun now, he didn't believe his words at all.


	29. Chapter 29

      The following morning, the group began preparations to leave. Suho packed their belongings up and brought them down to their horses before the sun had even begun to rise. After, he headed back to his room and woke Sehun. To Suho's dismay, the boy had grown somewhat weaker since the day before, but he was still better than he had been in weeks.

 

      He carefully escorted Sehun out of the inn and to the stables. When they got there, Baekhyun and Chen were already preparing their horses for departure. Xiumin entered the stable next, with Luhan in fox form perched fast asleep on his shoulder.

      “Yixing and Yifan are checking out of the hotel,” the water mage explained. “The poor lady working in the lobby looked horrified of Yifan. Guess she's never really seen a demon before...”

      “And the fact that Chen glows in the dark and I've got webbed ears and scales covering my cheeks and arms isn't equally freaky?” Suho replied sarcastically. “Let's not forget Luhan has a giant bushy tail and fox ears even when he's in human form.”

      “Dragons tend to be a bit more frightening than foxes,” Yixing commented, entering the stable with Yifan in tow. “We're all checked out. How's everyone doing?”

      “Good. Almost ready,” Baekhyun answered. “What about you?”

      “Yifan packed our bags last night, so we just need to strap them onto my horse. Yifan tends to fly when we travel so he's taken care of.”

      “Must be nice,” Baekhyun hummed. “Too bad we had to buy new horses after the maze...Our old ones high tailed it out of there as soon as we got sucked in. So much for loyalty...”

      “Well, that's life,” Yixing sighed.

 

      He glanced over at Suho and Sehun. The water demon had forced Sehun to sit on a bale of hay while he got their horses ready. The earth mage walked over to Sehun and knelt in front of him.

      “How are you?” He asked gently.

      “I'm ok,” Sehun answered. Suho rolled his eyes.

      “I made you some more tea. Drink it before we go.”

      “Thanks...” Sehun mumbled, begrudgingly accepting the jar. He could hear Suho snickering at him.

 

      Yixing nodded and went back to his horse. Sehun forced the bitter drink down his throat, then handed the empty jar to Suho, who then gave it back to Yixing. By then, the others were ready to depart. Chen and Baekhyun had hopped onto their horses. Xiumin and Yixing then mounted their own. The group stared back at Sehun and Suho.

      “Go ahead and go buy some breakfast. Sehun and I will catch up,” the water demon called out.

 

      The others headed out of the stable. Suho brought Sehun's horse over and began tying it to the saddle of his own horse.

      “You could still ride with me, you know,” he commented.

      “I can ride my own horse,” Sehun huffed indignantly. Suho looked at him skeptically.

      “You can't even stand on your own.”

      “I don't have to stand when I'm on a horse.”

      “Sehun...”

      “You're babying me, Suho.”

      “I'm worried about you,” Suho stated seriously. “I'm not trying to baby you.”

      “I'll be fine. You're already tying my horse to yours so I don't accidentally run away.”

      “I know...But still...”

 

      Suho let his complaint die on his tongue. Sehun watched as the demon continued to tie their horses together. When he was finally done, he turned around and sighed at Sehun, motioning to the horses with his hands.

      “Can you help me get on my horse?” The wind mage asked timidly.

 

      Suho nodded in defeat. He grabbed Sehun by the arm and helped him stand up. Then, he carefully helped the boy onto his horse. It took quite some time and Suho started to doubt that he could even get Sehun mounted. Finally though, Sehun managed to gather the strength to hold on while Suho shoved him the rest of the way up.

 

      Suho didn't say anything more once Sehun was situated on his horse. Instead, he got on his own and lead them out of the stables. By the time they met up with the others, they'd already bought a simple breakfast for everyone. They ate as they rode out of town and soon, the journey to the final temple began.

 

~*~

      The temple was directly east of the village. It would take almost a week to get to the town nearest the temple. Time seemed to drag on slowly for the group. At the same time, everything felt like it would soon come to an ending, and it was beyond intimidating.

 

      Sehun had to wonder how it felt like for the others who'd been on the journey longer than he had. Baekhyun and Chen had been doing this for half a year, and Yixing and Yifan had an entire year under their belt. Sehun and Xiumin barely had a few months, and they'd almost died numerous times. Sehun was slowly dying now.

 

      He hadn't ever seen his life going in this direction. He still didn't understand why the gods had chosen him, even now. He had never been particularly devoted to the gods, and he was still just as naive and childlike as the day he left the temple. Even now, things like death and fighting didn't quite register in his mind, despite how many times he'd faced off against both.

 

      The only thing that the long, hard months had done for him was strengthen his relationship with Suho. Then again, Sehun didn't even know Suho's real name, something he would only tell someone he truly trusted, so perhaps he still wasn't that close to the demon. Suho had at least told him he wanted him alive though. That was enough for Sehun to keep fighting.

 

      As the days dragged on, Sehun felt his body slowly weaken and the effects of the curse become stronger. Despite Yixing's constant administration of tea and herb remedies, his body was still in pain. Suho would still kiss him and transfer energy, but it only slightly helped. His condition gradually grew worse as they neared the temple.

 

      When they were just a day's journey from the town, Sehun's injury ached more than it ever had before. It was hard for him to breath and he could hardly see straight from the pain. He was thankful that Suho pretty much lead his horse along with a rope. Sehun surely wouldn't have been able to do it.

 

      He spent a majority of the day hunched over his horse, clutching his chest. Suho glanced back on a regular basis, checking on the boy. Sehun was surprised that Suho hadn't forced him to stop and rest. He figured the demon had given up fighting with him.

 

      As the pain grew worse, Sehun had to squint his eyes just to see straight. He was lightheaded and dizzy. Finally, he couldn't stand the pain on his own anymore. He tried to call out to Suho, but his chest hurt too much for him to make a sound. He blacked out seconds later, feeling himself plummet sideways off of his horse.

 

      Suho instantly stopped his horse and jumped off, not even bothering to call out to the others. They heard Sehun's body hit the ground and stopped on their own though. Suho rushed over to Sehun and cradled him in his arms.

      “Sehun!” He called. No response. “Sehun, are you ok?”

 

      He placed his hand on the boy's forehead and cursed under his breath when it was burning up. He'd been doing so much better recently. Suho couldn't believe how fast his condition had taken a turn for the worse. If it was already this bad before they even reached the temple, how would Sehun handle direct, close contact with the darkness?

      “Is he ok?” Baekhyun called nervously from his horse.

      “He passed out,” Suho answered, picking the boy up in his arms. “I'm going to hold him. Let's keep moving.”

 

      Baekhyun grimaced, but nodded nonetheless. Suho gripped Sehun tightly with one arm and hoisted himself up onto his horse. He rested Sehun against his chest, then trotted up to the others. The group looked skeptical and like they wanted to say something, but Suho's glare was enough of a message to hold their tongues.

 

      As they continued to travel, Suho snuggled Sehun close, gritting his teeth every time he heard the boy whimper or wheeze. He would place soft kisses on his forehead after each instance, as if it could do something to comfort him. Suho was desperate though. He would do anything to help Sehun at this point.

      “Please, stay alive,” Suho whispered into the boy's hair. “Stay with me...”

 

~*~

      When Sehun finally woke up, he was lying in a bed in a room he didn't recognize. He figured they must have made it to the town safely and he was resting at the inn. His chest was still in agonizing pain and breathing was laborious. He felt an extra weight on his stomach though. He glanced down to see an arm slung across his torso. His eyes followed the arm up to the body laying beside him, and finally to Suho's sleeping face, inches away from his own.

 

      The demon looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept well in quite some time. Sehun felt guilty for putting Suho through so much just to take care of him. Sehun wondered what Suho would do after this, once he was gone. It was a depressing thought and it made him nauseous thinking about it, but he didn't see a way out of his current predicament.

 

      He wondered if Suho would be bothered at all. After all, he had dragged Suho all over the land, through several different fights. Suho had never wanted to fight, and he never should have been forced to. Sehun hated all of Suho's past partners who had tormented him, but he knew that he wasn't any better than them. He was also going to hurt Suho then leave him.

 

      Would Suho miss him? Would he hurt once Sehun was gone? Would he go on living and move on to the next partner as if it were nothing? Sehun knew it shouldn't have mattered to him and that he should want the best for Suho, but somehow, the thought of being forgotten and unloved to the bitter end scared him more than death itself. Suho had said he wanted him around, but was that simply out of convenience and company? Sehun was too afraid to ask.

 

      He gulped back tears and forced the negative thoughts out of his head. He was in too much physical pain to cause himself unnecessary emotional pain. All he could do was make the most of whatever time he had left. He inched his face closer to Suho's and placed a soft kiss on his nose.

      “I love you,” he whispered once more.

 

      Suho let out a sleepy moan and scrunched his nose up. Sehun couldn't help but smile. Suho always swore that he wasn't the same young boy Sehun had first met, but in moments like these, it really felt like Suho hadn't changed at all. He was still the sweet, innocent scaredy cat that Sehun felt the need to coddle and protect. How nice it would have been if things could have stayed so simple.

 

      Suho opened his eyes sleepily and let his vision focus on Sehun's face. He yawned and readjusted himself slightly. He was still pressed against Sehun, and the latter couldn't say he minded the warmth he provided.

      “Did I wake you?” Sehun asked gently. Suho shook his head.

      “No, I woke up on my own,” he responded. Sehun nodded his head and Suho propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at him. “How do you feel?”

      “Honestly?”

      “Of course. You know I can tell when you're lying.”

      “It hurts...” Sehun almost whimpered.

 

      Suho instantly snuggled closer, wrapping his arm a little tighter around the other boy's torso. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

      “I'm sorry,” he whispered. “I wish I could take some of the pain away...”

      “It's not your fault...You've already done so much to help me.”

      “I still need to find a way to break the curse.”

 

      Sehun was silent after the comment. He didn't know what to say. He was usually the naively optimistic one, but he was feeling so hopeless and tired. He didn't think there was a way to help him at this point. It hurt even more to see Suho so bent on saving him. The demon seemed to notice the change in Sehun's mood, since he changed topics slightly.

      “Sehun...Are you really ok? Do you think you'll be able to go to the temple?”

      “I don't know,” Sehun answered truthfully. “I'm not alright...but I don't think that really matters.”

      “Yes, it does,” Suho said sternly. “If you need to rest, then we'll rest a little while.”

      “Suho, it's just going to get worse the longer we wait.”

      “But still...”  
      “I'm not going to get better,” Sehun uttered in a voice barely above a whisper. It echoed through the room like a blast of thunder for Suho though. “You aren't going to find a cure for me tomorrow and the temple isn't going to be relit without us. It's best to just get it over with.”

      “But it hurts you to get near the darkness. If you're already in pain when we aren't even at the temple, how are you going to fair in a battle?”

      “I don't know...But the others will need me...Please, just let me do this, Suho.” There was a pause.

      “Fine,” Suho sighed. He laid back down beside Sehun, resting his head on the boy's shoulder. “I know you won't back down from this...”

      “Will you stay by me and help me?”

      “You don't even need to ask that,” Suho mumbled. “I'm your demon. Of course I'll protect you.”

 

      Sehun smiled softly. The weight of Suho's arm and head on his body made it slightly harder to breathe, but Sehun didn't care. He would bear anything if it meant having Suho this close to him. The intimacy calmed him. It gave him an inkling of hope that Suho really did care for him after all, even if the demon was still confused about it himself.

 

      Suho listened to Sehun's labored breathing. His feelings were an absolute mess. He was angry that Sehun was being so stubborn. He was frustrated with himself because there was nothing he could do to help. He was desperate, hoping for a miracle. More than anything, he was afraid.

 

      Suho felt like he was losing himself. He'd become so attached to Sehun, or perhaps he always had been and just never realized it. He didn't know where he would be without the boy. He couldn't even figure out what the boy meant to him. He wished the suffocating pain that arose in his chest whenever he thought of losing Sehun would disappear though.


	30. Chapter 30

      The following morning, the group gathered together and ate a quick breakfast before hitting the road once more. The temple was only a short distance from the town, clearly visible from their windows at the inn, so the journey wouldn't be long.

 

      They had gotten to town after dark, however, so there was something alarming that they had failed to notice the night before. Despite the fact that it was daytime, the town remained fairly dark. The reason for this was the giant mass of swirling dark clouds surround the temple. It spread far throughout the sky, shrouding the entire town in darkness. No one was out on the streets, and it felt like a ghost town.

 

      Sehun couldn't help but stare at the sky as they made their way to the temple. His chest burned and he was gripping it tightly. Somehow, this darkness felt different than what they had faced before. It felt as if it was a massive, antagonistic entity. Before, it had been more of an elemental force, similar to the magic they used. There was definitely something strange about this temple.

 

      All was calm as they approached the temple. It was unsettling for the group. They had learned very well that nothing was ever this easy. As if on cue, the dark clouds overhead began rumbling and thrashing about. The group slid off their horses and took a few steps forward, preparing themselves for battle. Suho helped Sehun down and held onto the boy, knowing that if he let go, Sehun would likely collapse.

 

      The dark clouds suddenly plummeted towards the ground in front of them, pooling into a puddle of goo before shooting upwards and assuming a new form. As the darkness condensed, it began to resemble the figure of a human being. It was much taller than them, however, and it had no defining features to its body or face.

 

      Luhan took a fearful step back and the figure snapped its head in his direction. The fox squeaked in fear and Xiumin instinctively moved in front to protect him.

      “Get ready,” Yifan growled darkly. “It's coming.”

 

      The figure lunged at them. Its movements were chaotic and staggered. The form was constantly expanding and changing, making its strides long and sporadic. It thrashed its arm out and the group ducked as it morphed into a giant blade, slashing right above their heads.

 

      Yifan charged forward, his fist glowing with flames. He sunk it into the stomach of the dark form, but it didn't seem to affect the being at all. Rather, the darkness just formed around his hand and absorbed the flames. The dragon demon growled and yanked his hand out, using his wings to give him extra leverage.

 

      At the same time, Xiumin, Luhan, and Yixing sent earthen spikes and icicles flying at it. They went completely through the figure, and the holes made quickly reformed. Baekhyun and Chen followed up with lightning bolts and fire balls. Any damage they did disappeared in seconds.

      “Our attacks didn't even faze it,” Xiumin gasped.

 

      The being swerved suddenly, charging at Xiumin and Luhan. The water mage tried in vain to stop it in its tracks, but nothing worked. Finally, he and Luhan dodged to the left, just barely avoiding a head on collision. Unfortunately, the entity had extremely fast reflexes and was already charging at them once more.

 

      Xiumin created an ice shield covered in sharp icicles to protect himself and Luhan, who was a short distance behind him. The being split clear in half, going around the shield and converging practically on top of Luhan. The fox demon jumped back in response, but even his swift reflexes weren't enough to dodge the entity.

 

      Several arms shot out of its torso and hit Luhan so hard he was sent into the air. The arms only continued to extend and bat the fox around midair. Xiumin charged at the being, while Yifan swooped in as well. Rather than using their magic, they collided with it, managing to slightly knock it off balance. Luhan fell to the ground, unconscious, and Xiumin ran over to him. Yifan slashed at the entity with his claws, but it reformed once again and knocked him back as well. Thankfully, he caught himself in the air with his wings and gained some distance.

 

      The figure instantly charged at its next targets, Baekhyun, Chen, and Yixing. Yifan dove down, grabbing Yixing and lifting him into the air, out of range of attacks. Baekhyun and Chen jumped to either side of the being to dodge it. It decided to go after Baekhyun.

 

      Its body grew in size, losing its human form and turning into a half dome shape. It quickly enclosed itself around Baekhyun, trapping him inside. The fire mage tried to blast his way out, but soon the dome condensed on him, turning into an odd, tar-like state. Baekhyun couldn't move any of his limbs, so his only choice was to scream for help.

 

      Chen began blasting away at the form, looking for any trace of Baekhyun. Finally, he freed one of his arms and latched onto it. At the same time, Baekhyun's screams became muffled and it almost sounded like he was gagging. Chen began to panic and pulled on Baekhyun's arm, trying to zap more of the ooze away with bolts of lightning. At the same time, it was starting to condense around him as well.

 

      Yifan and Yixing landed near Chen and began trying to help him dig Baekhyun out. The fire mage's arm went limp in Chen's hand and he practically screamed in panic. Yixing grabbed his thorn bush branch and began whipping it across the ooze, rapidly cutting it away. They uncovered Baekhyun's head shortly after, enabling him to breath once more. Yifan started burning the substance away. Eventually it sunk to the ground, having taken enough beatings from the group, and reformed in the distance, leaving Baekhyun to collapse on top of Chen.

 

      Suho had been watching the battle nervously. He wanted to be out there helping, but he was starting to think that the battle was pointless. He jumped when he felt a soft tug on his tunic.

      “We need to go,” Sehun urged. “That thing is too strong...We're not even damaging it.”

      “I agree...but how?”

      “You can create a water shield, right?”

      “Yeah...”

      “Then do it. That'll give the others enough time to get back here.”

      “Alright.”

 

      Suho took a deep breath. As he exhaled, he summoned all the snow from the surrounding area and turned it into water. As the dark figure went to attack Yixing and Yifan, Suho created a dome around their entire group, blocking the being out. The others looked back at him questioningly.

      “We need to go!” Suho shouted. “I can't hold it for long!”

 

      The others didn't argue at all. Instead, Chen hoisted Baekhyun on his back and Yixing helped Xiumin carry Luhan back over to the horses. Suho watched nervously as the dark figure started oozing into his liquid shield. It wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

 

      Suho brought Sehun back over to their horse and readjusted his grip on the boy so he could lift him onto it. At the same time, the darkness fused with the shield and started leaking through to the other side. It turned into a spike and launched itself at Suho. Sehun's eyes widened in shock and he quickly thrust his hand forward, praying that he had enough energy to control the wind.

 

      He created a small whirlwind shield just large enough to shield Suho's back. The spike hit it dead center and Sehun winced at the impact before using his shield to send it spiraling away from them. Suho looked at him in shock for a second.

      “Sehun...” He muttered.

      “Suho...I can't...” Sehun whimpered, loosing his footing after exerting himself. Thankfully Suho had been holding him the entire time.

      “It's alright. I've got you.”

 

      He quickly hopped onto his horse, taking Sehun with him. After, the group rode away as fast as they could, taking turns creating barriers behind them as a precaution. They didn't stop this until they reached the town, where they quickly returned their horses to the stable and hid in the inn. They were on edge for quite some time, waiting to see if the darkness would follow them. It was only when they saw the dark clouds returning to the sky that they knew they were safe. For now, at least.

 

~*~

      Luhan groaned as he opened his eyes. He was surprised to see the walls of his room at the inn instead of the snowy field they'd been fighting in. He glanced around the room and spotted Xiumin in an armchair a little ways away, reading through what Luhan assumed was a spell scroll of some sort.

      “Minseok...?” He croaked out. The other immediately lifted his head and stared at Luhan worriedly.

      “Are you ok?” The other asked. He quickly set the scroll on the nearby table and sat on the side of Luhan's bed.

      “My head hurts...”

      “You were banged around quite a bit...Yixing looked at you earlier and you're ok...”

      “What about that thing...? And the temple?”

      “We ran,” Xiumin sighed, looking crestfallen. “We couldn't even touch it.”

      “So how are we supposed to fight it?”

      “I don't know. I was looking through my scrolls I received when I first got appointed to do this mission for some potential spells...but none of them seem like they're going to help us...”

      “No...” Luhan whimpered. “We're so close...”

      “Hey, it's ok,” Xiumin soothed, cupping Luhan's cheek. “We'll get through this. I promise.”

 

      Luhan sighed and nodded. He didn't entirely believe Xiumin's words, but dwelling on it wouldn't help anything either. He felt Xiumin run his thumb along one of the burn scars on his cheek.

      “It scares me so much when you get hurt...” Xiumin whispered. “I don't want to lose you...”

      “You won't lose me,” Luhan reassured, turning his head slightly to place a gentle kiss on Xiumin's palm. The mage froze for a moment at the action, but soon a warm smile graced his features.

      “When all this is over...We're gonna go see the earth temples, like we planned...We'll admire all our hard work...Then we'll find a nice little village to settle down in, where we won't have to fight anymore. It'll be just the two of us, living peacefully...”

      “I think I'll like that,” Luhan breathed, lifting his hand and placing it on top of Xiumin's, which was still cupping his cheek. There was a moment of silence.

      “You should rest more,” the mage stated gently. Luhan hummed in response.

      “Will you sleep with me?” He asked hopefully. The water mage grinned and nodded.

      “Of course.”

 

~*~

      Sehun was floating in what seemed to be nothingness. There was darkness all around him and Suho was no where in sight. He called out to the demon, and his voice seemed to echo through the realm. When he heard no response, he screamed his name, fear and isolation starting to set in. Suddenly, a familiar green light appeared before him. His eyes widened as it grew larger, revealing the same woman, dressed in jade green robes and emerald jewelry that had sent him on this journey in the first place.

      “You...” He gasped.

      “You've done so well, Oh Sehun,” she spoke affectionately.

      “I've hardly done anything,” he argued. “I've only lit 2 temples so far and I'm dying from a curse. And this last temple seems impossible to relight.”

      “The darkness is strong there,” the goddess stated.

      “We can't beat it...Nothing we did hurt it at all...”

      “The darkness is a force that cannot be destroyed,” she explained. Sehun was enraged by the matter-of-fact, apathetic statement.

      “Then what do we do!? Why did you send us on this suicide mission if you knew we couldn't succeed!?”

      “The darkness cannot be destroyed, but it can be dispersed and contained.”

      “How...?”

      “There is a spell,” she started. “It will disperse the darkness and entrap it in another realm.”

      “Will that get rid of it?”

      “It will remain in the world, but it will be unable to affect your realm.”

      “And that will fix things?” Sehun asked skeptically.

      “For now...Nothing is permanent.”

      “So this will happen again...and more people will die trying to relight the temples as they fall...”

      “The gods won't let it get this bad again. We've learned from our mistakes.”

      “Like I'll believe that,” Sehun grumbled.

 

      The goddess gave him a bemused smile, a hint of a smirk residing in it as well. Sehun frowned in response, not feeling like challenging a god.

      “So what is this spell?” He asked.

      “I will teach you the incantation now,” she answered, coming extremely close to him.

 

      She placed her forehead against his and closed her eyes. The whirlwind mark on his forehead began to glow and suddenly, words upon words flashed through his mind. It was overwhelming at first, but soon, the words seemed to settle in order at the back of his mind.

      “When the time is right, speak that incantation. You'll need the darkness to be subdued before you can cast it.”

      “How will I do that!?”

      “You aren't alone, Oh Sehun. There are others who can help you. I know all of you will find a way. I believe in you.”

 

      Her voice grew fainter and Sehun realized she was slowly disappearing. He tried to reach out for her, but she was already too far gone.

      “Wait! I still have more questions! Come back!”

 

      The last thing he saw was her gentle smile beaming at him. He awoke with a gasp, staring at the ceiling in shock for a moment while trying to calm his breathing. He felt a familiar weight on his stomach and turned his head to see Suho sleeping beside him. They must have made it back safely from the battle.

      “Suho...?” He called out to the demon. The latter groaned and tiredly opened his eyes.

      “Sehun...Are you ok?” He asked, propping himself up on an elbow.

      “I'm fine. Just tired.”

      “You used a lot of energy earlier...With that wind shield...You should rest more...” He paused for a moment. “Um, thank you for that...For saving me, I mean...”

      “Of course, I couldn't let you die...”

 

      Suho nodded and Sehun swore he could see the demon's cheeks flush slightly in the candlelight. The latter quickly returned to his resting place beside Sehun, resting his head on the boy's shoulder. While Suho was extra weight his weak body didn't need, Sehun counted it a blessing any time the demon was remotely affectionate with him these days, and didn't dare stop his actions. Amid his drowsy bliss, Sehun suddenly remembered the dream.

      “Suho...Listen...We need to go back to the temple.”

      “We can't. Not without figuring out how to fight that thing.”

      “I know how to deal with it now...”

      “How...?” Suho asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

      “The goddess visited me again...She taught me a way.”

      “Alright, that's great, but you need to rest more first,” Suho urged. “You're way too weak from the battle earlier.” Sehun shook his head.

      “We went over this...The sooner the better.”

      “But still...”

      “I've made up my mind,” Sehun stated firmly.

      “Please...” Suho practically begged.

 

      Sehun's determination faltered for a split second when he heard how desperate Suho was, but he knew this needed to be done as soon as possible. He shook his head once more. He heard Suho let out a shaky breath and hold him tighter.

      “Alright...Fine. But at least for tonight, rest.”

      “I will,” Sehun agreed.

 

      He felt Suho press kisses against his neck and jaw. He wasn't sure what the intentions behind the actions were anymore. Suho's feelings were just as much of a mystery to Sehun as they were to Suho himself. Somehow, he could feel fear and desperation in them though. Sehun hated the unsettling feeling that was pooling in his gut as well.

 

      Something inside was telling him this wasn't going to end well. He was far too afraid to tell Suho though. He knew the demon would just argue with him and comfort him with wishful plans to save him. His heart ached with feelings unanswered and words unsaid. He'd never felt so small, helpless, and lost before.


	31. Chapter 31

      It took a few days for everyone to get back on their feet. Sehun had returned to his extremely weak state, and Suho could do nothing but watch. The looming darkness was too strong for any amount of energy to revitalize the boy. Luhan recovered from the beating he'd taken fairly quickly, but Baekhyun took a little while longer. Being exposed to the darkness directly had given him a few side effects similar to what Sehun experienced on a daily basis with his curse. Baekhyun had no strength in his body and he was plagued by nightmares and hallucinations. Thankfully, they disappeared after a few days of rest.

 

      Still, Chen was worried about the boy. The last thing he wanted to hear was that Baekhyun was ready to go back to the temple. He'd been watching his partner all morning to make sure he was ok. Chen felt horrible, but he almost wished Baekhyun would collapse from fatigue or have another hallucination, just so they wouldn't have to go back to the temple right away and fight that thing.

 

      Baekhyun didn't fail to notice Chen's constant watch either. After they'd finished eating breakfast one morning, he pulled the demon back to their room. The instant the door was shut, Baekhyun was leaning against the wall, wrapping Chen's arms around his waist with his own hands.

      “What's going on?” He asked gently.

      “What do you mean?”

      “You're staring at me nonstop...Normally I'd be flattered, but you're starting to freak me out.”

      “You've been hallucinating and passing out at random for 3 days...You expect me to just let you be?” Chen snapped incredulously. Baekhyun simply shrugged.

      “I'm fine, Jongdae. I feel completely normal again.”

      “How do you know for sure that you're better?”

      “I don't...But I feel better. And we have no excuse not to go back. Even Sehun wants to return.”

      “I just...don't want you to be hurt...”

      “I'm alright, I promise. I know how to take care of myself,” Baekhyun whispered, kissing Chen on the lips. The demon sighed in defeat and pulled the boy to his chest.

      “You're honestly feeling better?”

      “Yes, Jongdae, I am...I can't even imagine going through that every day though...Sehun is really something else...I wish we could have done more to help him...”

      “Baekhyun...”

      “Maybe we still can, once we finish with this temple.”

      “Do you think he'll hold on that long?”

      “I don't know...”

      “Do you think we'll even make it out?” Chen asked in a whisper, his voice shaky and uncertain. Baekhyun pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes.

      “Jongdae...Are you scared?”

      “Yes, I'm scared. You're not!? That thing almost destroyed us last time...It hurt you pretty badly...I don't think I can handle it if that happens again...”

      “I'll be careful this time,” Baekhyun soothed. “Besides, Sehun said he has a plan.”

      “And you believe in him?”

      “He saved you, didn't he? I have a lot of faith in him.”

      “I guess...”

      “It's almost time to discuss the plan with everyone and head back to the temple. We should go.”

 

      Baekhyun started walking towards the door, but Chen pulled him back into his arms once more, holding him tightly. He leaned forward and kissed Baekhyun's lips softly.

      “Jongdae...Are you really ok...?” The boy asked nervously. The demon just sighed.

      “When all this is over, promise me that we can stop risking our lives on the road. I just want to settle down somewhere with you...” Baekhyun smiled warmly.

      “Yeah, I think we can do that. Somewhere in the east, where it's not too hot, but not too cold.”

 

      Chen leaned forward and kissed Baekhyun a bit more passionately than before. The latter felt himself be pushed against the wall. Baekhyun closed his eyes and let Chen take control, pressing his tongue into his mouth. Unfortunately, a knock on their door interrupted them before things could become more heated.

      “We're going to have our meeting in Sehun's room,” Xiumin called through the door. “Come soon!”

 

      Baekhyun let out a shaky breath, staring at Chen bashfully. The demon had a pout on his face, and it took all of Baekhyun's self-control not to laugh at him.

      “We'll continue this tonight,” he whispered, running his hands over Chen's hips.

      “Will we?” Chen asked, a mockingly incredulous tone in his voice. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow.

      “Yes,” he stated, pulling Chen's waist forward so that their lower bodies were pressed against each other to emphasize his point. “We will.”

 

      Chen leaned in for one more kiss, then the two finally left, heading straight for Sehun's room. When they got there, everyone else was already gathered. Sehun was awake and leaning against the headboard as always. Since they had been the only people holding the meeting up, Baekhyun decided to get things started.

      “So...Sehun mentioned that he had a plan at breakfast today...Care to elaborate?”

      “There's a spell...The goddess of my temple taught it to me last night,” Sehun answered.

      “So that's it?” Xiumin asked skeptically. “We say a few fancy words and the darkness is magically gone? Seems too easy...”

      “The darkness has to be contained,” Sehun further explained.

      “How!?” Luhan gasped. “We couldn't even touch it last time.”

 

      Sehun shrugged his shoulders, having no answer for that question. The group was silent for some time. Baekhyun was biting at his lip in thought and Chen looked ready to scream in frustration. Xiumin and Luhan looked seconds away from their own emotional breakdowns. Even Suho and Yixing were struggling to keep a calm composure. The only one who didn't seem upset was Yifan. With a sigh, he finally spoke up.

      “There is a way...”

      “What do you mean?” Yixing asked, genuinely surprised. “You know something that could work?”

      “Only a tale that was passed down from dragon to dragon...It told of how our ancestor defeated a dark being...I don't know how similar it is to what we're facing now, but it could be worth a try.”

      “So we've got hearsay and the gods' vague advice to go off of?” Xiumin grumbled.

      “I dunno, this is better than what we had yesterday,” Baekhyun said, trying to look on the bright side.

      “How did the dragon defeat the darkness?” Yixing inquired.

      “A dragon's horns consist of pure mana,” Yifan explained. “This mana hasn't been channeled into any one element. It's just magic in its rawest of forms. Our ancestor learned that it could act as a sort of poison to any element, including light and darkness...He used one of his horns to stab the creature to death.”

      “So you're saying you headbutt this thing and it'll slow down?” Chen asked.

      “I don't think that will have enough affect. The darkness needs to absorb the mana completely,” the dragon answered.

      “So you're saying-” Chen started.

      “No!” Yixing shouted. “You can't do this!”

      “Yixing...” The dragon sighed.

      “Your horns are the source of your power. If you lose them-”

      “I won't be able to fight anymore,” Yifan finished his sentence. “But I won't die. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make.”

      “No...You can't...”

      “Yixing...We don't have any other choice. Please, let me do this...”

 

      The earth mage bit his lip, looking seconds away from crying. Finally, he let out a sigh and nodded his head. After that, Suho stood up.

      “Well, it sounds like we have some semblance of a plan...We should get going before any of us change our minds,” he stated. “Sehun and I will have to stay out of the battle until that thing has slowed down. I'm sorry we can't be of more help...”

      “It's alright. The hardest part's on you two,” Xiumin consoled. “Sehun's the one who's going to have to do the final blow...”

      “Let's just get this over with,” Baekhyun sighed. “I'm ready to be done with this mission.”

 

      The group nodded and slowly piled out of Sehun's room. Suho carefully lifted the boy up and out of bed. Sehun wasn't even strong enough to stand, so Suho had to carry him to his horse. As they were walking to the stable, Suho decided to ask once more in vain about the boy's well-being.

      “Are you sure you're up for this?”

      “It doesn't matter if I'm up for it or not. It needs to be done,” Sehun answered.

      “Do you even have enough strength to cast the spell?”

      “Yeah. But I can't afford to fail...”

      “Alright. We'll make sure you can cast the spell right the first time...”

 

      Sehun nodded and snuggled closer to Suho. The demon wanted to find relief in the action, but he couldn't get the gnawing feeling of dread out of his stomach. Things were really going to end, and he was afraid of what that entailed.

 

~*~

      Before they even reached the temple, they saw the darkness retract from the sky and pool down on the ground in the distance. They decided to leave their horses a safe distance behind and make the rest of the trip on foot. They would be more ready for a sneak attack that way.

 

      The journey to the temple was rather uneventful, despite the darkness having disappeared completely from the sky to take on some sort of form of its own elsewhere. It wasn't until they were close to the temple and Sehun cried out in pain that the group stopped.

      “What's wrong?” Luhan asked nervously as Suho set Sehun down on the ground to check on him.

      “I don't know,” he answered, trying to pry Sehun's fingers off his chest. “I think his wound is hurting him.”

      “We've got company,” Yixing warned.

 

      The group spotted the darkness in the distance and most of them rushed forward to start fighting. Luhan looked nervously between Sehun and Suho and the others running further into the distance to battle.

      “I'll stay with Sehun. You go help the others,” Suho told him.

 

      Luhan nodded slowly, reluctant to leave. When he heard the sound of shuffling in the snow and frustrated shouts, however, he quickly ran to join the fray. Suho readjusted Sehun so the boy was leaning against his chest. He tried once more to pull Sehun's hand away from his wound, only to have his hand pushed away by a dark cloud seeping from the wound. His eyes went wide. He'd dealt with this before, but it had never physically fought back against him. He slashed at it with some water, but his attack was useless and the cloud reformed instantly.

      “Shit...Sehun! Sehun, are you awake?”

 

      The boy only whimpered and wheezed in response. His eyes were scrunched shut and he was gritting his teeth. Suho figured they were too close to the darkness, so Sehun's curse was growing stronger and trying to consume him. The demon continued to bat at the dark cloud with whips of water, but his main goal was becoming waking Sehun so he could fight back against the curse. It was the only thing he could think of that might work.

 

~*~

      Closer to the temple, the group was deep in battle with the dark figure. They had to keep their defenses up at all times to avoid a repeat of last time. Yixing and Luhan were committed almost entirely to defense, putting up shields around everyone so they wouldn't get struck. In the meantime, Chen, Baekhyun, and Xiumin threw attack after attack at it, keeping it preoccupied while Yifan flew overhead. He was waiting for the perfect opening to fly head first into the being.

 

      Finally, that opportunity presented itself when the other three attacked the being from three different angles. It lunged backwards to avoid the blows, and at the same time, Yifan dove down, sinking his horns into the back of the dark figure. A shrill screech pierced through the air as the figure distorted and jerked around violently. Yifan forced his horns to remain inside the convulsing darkness.

 

      Finally, it jerked free from Yifan and slashed at him before he could get away, cutting both horns cleanly off his head. The dragon demon growled in pain and Yixing practically screamed in response. The figure recovered from its temporary shock and instantly formed into a spherical shape. The heads of several different pikes poked out of its surface.

      “It's going to attack! Take cover!” Baekhyun shouted.

 

      On cue, Luhan and Yixing put up several earthen shields. Yixing made a particularly strong one around Yifan since the demon was still reeling from having his horns cut off and hadn't moved away from the darkness. Seconds later, numerous dark spikes shot out from the being.

 

      A sudden wave of nausea and dizziness hit Luhan. It felt like there was a load of bricks on his chest every time he breathed, and he couldn't figure out why. He heard a wet, strained cough to his left and glanced over at Xiumin. Luhan's heart sunk as he saw blood dripping from Xiumin mouth. His eyes traveled down the boy's body and stopped on a large spike that had broken through the shield and lodged itself in the boy's chest. The tip poked through Xiumin's back, dripping crimson onto the white snow below them.

      “Minseok,” Luhan shrieked.

 

      He rushed over to the boy, catching him seconds before he collapsed to the ground. Xiumin was gasping for air and coughing up blood. Luhan shook his head rapidly, not wanting to believe what was before his eyes. Xiumin shakily lifted his hand up to the fox demon's face. His touch was cold and Luhan hated it. He pressed one of his hands to Xiumin's gripping it tightly.

      “L-Lu...” Xiumin gagged out between bloody coughs.

 

      A sob escaped Luhan's lips and tears started flowing down his cheeks. He didn't even register that the battle was still raging behind them. All he could see was the pale boy in his arms and the growing red puddle underneath him.

      “I-Im...s-s-sorry...” Xiumin wheezed. Luhan shook his head even faster, his sobs growing in volume. “I-I...c-couldn't...”

 

      The water mage didn't finish his sentence, but Luhan knew exactly what he wanted to say. He sniffled and snuggled the boy closer.

      “No...” He whimpered. “No, you've always been amazing,” he soothed. “I don't regret anything...”

 

      Xiumin managed a small smile. Luhan saw another body approach them out of the corner of his eye, and he looked up to find Yixing. The earth mage looked like he was pulling out every medicinal herb he had in order to heal Xiumin. The dark shard sticking out of his chest suddenly melted into a liquid form, oozing back towards the rest of the darkness. Luhan's jaw dropped as he gaped at the massive, bloody hole left behind.

      “No! No, no, NO!” He screamed.

 

      Yixing began working immediately, trying in vain to heal Xiumin. Luhan felt the dizziness and nausea getting worse by the second. His vision was starting to blur as well. He was pretty sure he could feel his own pulse slowing down. That was when it dawned on him finally. Xiumin was dying. _He_ was dying with him.

 

      Yixing bit his lip and Luhan could see tears forming in his eyes. He decided to say what the earth mage didn't have the strength to.

      “It's too late...”

      “I'm so sorry,” Yixing whispered. Luhan shook his head.

      “It's not your fault...Please...” Breathing was getting hard now. “Please, finish this once and for all...”

 

      Yixing nodded and gave Luhan's shoulder a gentle squeeze. The touch felt distant to Luhan, even though he knew Yixing was right there. He watched the earth mage get to his feet and rush back to the battle. His attention immediately went back to his dying partner.

      “I love you...” Luhan whispered, running his fingers shakily through Xiumin's hair.

 

      Physical movement was laborious and it felt like knives were impaling his lungs with every breath. Xiumin made his best effort to run his thumb across Luhan's scarred cheek one last time, and the fox placed his hand back over Xiumin's.

      “I...l-love you...too...”

 

      Xiumin's hand went limp in Luhan's and the boy's body sagged in his lap. Luhan bit his lip hard enough to taste blood, but he hardly registered the pain. His body was growing numb. A few more quiet sobs left his body before it fell lifelessly onto the snow beside Xiumin's.


	32. Chapter 32

      Yifan growled as he gripped the aching stubs of what used to be his horns. The severed horns laid on the ground a few feet from him. Baekhyun had dashed to his side to protect him when Yixing had gone to check on Xiumin and Luhan, and he and Chen were currently trying to keep the darkness busy.

 

      Yifan suddenly grabbed one of his horns and thrust it into Baekhyun's grasp. The fire mage looked at him curiously and the dragon demon sighed.

      “You need to stab that thing with it...The horn needs to fuse with it in order to it to really affect it...so you want to shove it in as deeply as you can.”

      “W-Why me?” Baekhyun practically squeaked.

      “Because I can't fly anymore...You're a lot faster than I am at the moment.”

      “A-Alright...”

 

      Yixing ran over to the two and instantly knelt beside Yifan, gently gripping his head to observe the damage done to his horns.

      “What about Xiumin?” Baekhyun asked nervously. Yixing shook his head sadly.

      “There was nothing I could do...Luhan is with him.”

      “No...” Baekhyun whimpered.

      “We don't have time to cry about it,” Yixing stated, his voice shaking slightly. “Let's just destroy this thing once and for all.”

      “Right!” Baekhyun exclaimed, new found determination in his voice. “It'll pay for what it's done...”

 

      The fire mage sent several fireballs at the darkness, which it dodged easily. Chen started backing him up, attacking from a different direction like he had before. Yixing remained by Yifan's side while providing a shield for the two. Yifan was slowly recovering from the shock of losing his horns, but he couldn't use any magic anymore, and that worried Yixing. He was a sitting duck without his mana.

 

      Baekhyun and Chen were struggling to overtake the darkness. It was able to dodge most of their attacks, and they were down one fighter without Xiumin. Finally, Yixing started doubling up on defense and offense. Between attacks coming from three different directions and slightly slower movements due to brief contact with Yifan's horns, the darkness was struggling to keep up. It was having an equally hard time maintaining solid form, the attacks constantly melting it away and earthen spikes tearing it apart.

 

      Baekhyun took that as an opportunity. When the darkness had been thoroughly deformed by their attacks and was trying to reform, he rushed in, holding the horn up to strike. The darkness attempted to strike back, but Baekhyun dodged the attacks or let them graze him. There was nothing that was going to stop his momentum now. He slammed into the oozing darkness, stabbing the horn into it. Rather than stopping there, however, he continued to shove it in, until the horn and his hand had entirely disappeared within it.

      “That was for Xiumin and Luhan!” He growled, pulling his hand out and leaving the horn behind.

 

      The horn started glowing and melting inside the darkness, which in turn absorbed the mana. The entity writhed about, losing its form completely and becoming a monstrous, tar-like glob. Baekhyun's eyes went wide as the figure let out another high pitched shriek. The last time this had happened, the attack had been devastating. Baekhyun needed to get out of there now.

 

      He jumped back, trying to gain some distance. The figure seemed like it was trying to get the horn out of its body, but it was too late. Baekhyun continued moving away from the entity, but there was no way he was going to get completely out of range before it struck back. Chen seemed to realize that as well, and he instantly started running towards Baekhyun.

 

      The monster finally retaliated, sending out several long, sharp blades from its body. Baekhyun closed his eyes, afraid to watch what would happen next. He felt a body slam into his chest and two arms wrap around his shoulders, as well as a stinging sensation in his stomach. When all had stilled, he opened his eyes, not too surprised to find Chen in front of him. The demon was breathing raggedly and shaking.

      “Are you ok?” Chen asked, his voice so quiet Baekhyun could barely hear.

      “Yeah...” He answered, equally faint.

      “Thank goodness...” Chen sighed, leaning his forehead on Baekhyun's shoulder. “I wouldn't be able to live with myself...if anything had happened to you...”

 

      Baekhyun reached his hands up around Chen's back and felt a sticky, warm substance leaking out of where a blade had pierced him. Baekhyun closed his eyes, trying to fight back the tears.

      “I'm fine...You saved me,” he whispered, placing a kiss on the side of the demon's head.

 

      Chen only nodded weakly. His arms fell limp beside Baekhyun seconds later. The fire mage was the only one holding him up at that point. The darkness suddenly retracted its blades and Baekhyun gasped as the searing pain in his stomach worsened and blood began to pour out. His knees buckled underneath him and the two fell to the ground. Yixing rushed over, looking like he was about to throw up.

      “Baekhyun...I can heal you...Hold on...”

      “It doesn't matter,” Baekhyun muttered, voice cracking and heavy with pain. “Jongdae's gone...”

      “No...Please don't give up...”

      “Yixing...You know it would be a waste...Even if I weren't bleeding out, I'd still be dying, just like Luhan did...I can't live without Jongdae...”

      “Baekhyun...”

      “I stabbed one horn into that piece of shit...You're gonna have to finish...Can you do that for me? And Jongdae, Xiumin, and Luhan?”

      “I will,” Yixing answered, choking back a sob at the end.

      “Thank you...I'm sorry Jongdae and I couldn't help more...”

      “You did great...Yifan and I will finish this.”

      “Good...I believe in you...Um...Could I...have some time alone...?”

      “Of course,” Yixing answered gently, forcing back more tears. “I have a battle to fight.”

 

      The earth mage got up and left, returning to the dark figure and sending spike after spike into it. The darkness was hardly moving after the horn had fused with it. Baekhyun's vision blurred slightly as he watched. He had a strange feeling that Yixing would be able to handle things from here. He hardly knew the boy, but he knew him well enough to know he could trust him to finish the job.

 

      Baekhyun cradled Jongdae closer and let a few silent tears fall from his eyes. The rise and fall of the demon's chest had ceased shortly after he'd let go of Baekhyun, so the mage knew it wouldn't be long before he breathed his own last breath. He nuzzled into Chen's hair, kissing it softly a few times.

      “I'm sorry I lied to you in the end...You mostly protected me...But I still got hurt...I think...I prefer this to having to watch you suffer alone though...Please forgive me...”

 

      His entire body ached and his world was spinning. He didn't even realize he'd fallen on his side. Chen was still in his arms, now lying directly in front of him. Baekhyun painstakingly lifted his arm and brushed the demon's bangs out of his eyes. He used the last of his strength to lean forward and kiss the demon on the lips.

      “I love you...Jongdae...”

 

~*~

      Yixing made his way back to Yifan's side while attacking the darkness with an onslaught of spikes. It was still sinking in that he'd been unable to save 2 of his allies. He'd never felt so powerless before. Yifan's horn had definitely slowed the darkness down though. At least their efforts weren't in vain. It was struggling to keep a solid form now, looking more like a giant slime monster than a human-like figure.

      “We have to finish this,” Yifan grunted, gripping his second horn tightly.

      “Yeah...” Yixing agreed lifelessly.

      “I'm going to need you to distract that thing for me...It's a lot slower now. Do you think you can handle it?”

      “Yifan...What are you planning?”

      “You get its attention, then I stab it.”

      “You can't! You don't have any of your powers anymore! If you get close, you're a sitting duck! It's way too dangerous!”

      “I'm not going to let you do everything by yourself!” Yifan snapped back. A few tears rolled down Yixing's cheeks.

      “I don't want to lose anyone else...” He whimpered. “Especially not you...”

      “I don't want to lose you either,” Yifan soothed. “So let's get through this together, ok?”

      “Fine...” Yixing conceded. “Just please, be careful.”

      “I will. Don't let your guard down either.”

 

      Yixing nodded and turned his attention back to the bubbling dark slime in front of them. It was approaching them, but its speed was substantially slower than before. Yixing could easily outrun it. He took a deep breath then dashed to the side, sending several earthen spikes at the darkness to provoke it.

 

      The entity didn't even try to dodge the attacks. The spikes went straight through it, creating holes that were instantly filled with the tar-like darkness. Yixing had managed to get its attention, however. The darkness extended several sharp wisps out of its body in an attempt to strike back, but Yixing was able to dodge them. He followed up with more spikes and sharp plants.

 

      Meanwhile, Yifan pushed himself to his feet. He was dizzy from the pain throbbing throughout his head. Even his center of balance seemed to be off after losing his horns. Still, Yixing was distracting the darkness, so this was his chance.

 

      He charged at the beast, angling his wings in such a way that his speed increased. The darkness instantly noticed his presence and sent several sharp wisps at him. Yifan took the hits directly, but didn't stop charging at the being. The darkness made to attack him a second time, but Yixing used his thorn bush branch to slice the wisps to pieces before they could even reach Yifan.

 

      Finally, the dragon demon growled loudly and stabbed the second horn into the darkness. He continued pushing it into the being, like Baekhyun had done with the first. The darkness reacted immediately this time, sending out blade after blade. Yifan held his ground, getting stabbed repeatedly by them, until he felt his horn begin to dissolve in his hand. Then, he let go and used his wings to shoot him backwards, away from the being.

      “Yifan!” Yixing screamed.

 

      The demon instantly fell to the ground, dripping blood from several deep injuries, half of which went entirely through his body. Yixing was by his side in seconds, pushing him into a resting position and laying his head on his lap. He pulled out his medicinal herbs and began trying to heal the demon. His own sudden shortness of breath didn't bode well, but he wasn't going to give up. He couldn't lose anyone else. Yifan wheezed and reached for one of Yixing's hands.

      “Is it done?” He asked breathlessly.

 

      Yixing glanced over at the darkness, which was a puddle now. It looked like it was trying to reform, but was incapable of doing so. The pure mana from Yifan's horns had weakened it severely. The earth mage turned his attention back to his demon.

      “Yes...” He answered, voice shaking and tears lining his cheeks. “It's done.”

      “Good...”

      “I didn't want you to get hurt...” Yixing sobbed, rubbing his eyes with one of his hands. His herbs were having no effect. “I told you I didn't want to lose you...I can't heal these injuries, Yifan! They're too deep...There are too many...You're bleeding out...”

      “Shhh,” the demon hushed. “I knew what I was getting into...I'm just sorry I have to take you with me...”

      “You'd rather leave me here alone!?” Yixing cried. The demon raised one of his hands to wipe his cheek. “I don't want to live without you!”

      “No...I just wish we could have seen the world together...Like I promised...”

      “Yifan...No...I don't want this...I don't want you to die!”

      “And I don't want you to die,” Yifan replied with a soft smile, despite tears escaping the corners of his eyes. “Forgive me.”

      “Yifan...Please, no...”

      “I love you, Yixing...”

      “No! If you love me then stay with me!”

      “I'm afraid I'm taking you with me...” The demon whispered. His hand dropped to his side

      “Yifan!” Yixing wailed.

 

      He pulled the demon's body closer to him, sobbing into the still chest. He was already beginning to feel his consciousness slipping away. He was fading fast. The darkness slithered by him, looking like a liquefied snake. It didn't even bother to finish Yixing off. Perhaps it could tell he was already dying. His eyes followed the darkness as it headed in the direction of where they'd left Sehun and Suho. He could only hope they could finish what everyone else had died trying to fight for.

      “I'm sorry we're leaving you behind...” He whispered.

 

      His head was pounding and he could barely see straight. It scared him how fast the bond was taking his life away. At least he would be with Yifan again soon. He laid the fallen demon down on the ground, then snuggled up beside him, placing his head on the other's chest. He hated how cold he felt despite being so close to a dragon demon. It would all be over soon though, and then he wouldn't feel cold anymore. He closed his eyes and whispered one last thing into the air.

      “I love you...my dragon...I'll see you soon...”


	33. Chapter 33

      Suho had been shaking Sehun and calling out to him for quite some time. Nothing seemed to be working. The dark cloud seeping from his chest was growing larger as well, despite how many times Suho had batted it away with whips of water. Suho was starting to panic. It didn't help that he could no longer hear the sounds of the battle raging on in the distance.

 

      The silence didn't sit well with him. It could have meant any number of things, but somehow, Suho's gut was telling him it wasn't good. The others had left their field of vision to fight, so Suho didn't even know what the state of the darkness was. At least, not until he saw a pitch black liquid streaking across the snow towards him. As it approached, the cloud above Sehun's chest grew in size and the boy whimpered quietly.

 

      Suho laid Sehun down gently, then cautiously approached the darkness, ready to strike. The others weren't anywhere in sight, but the darkness seemed substantially weaker than before. He was going to have to fight it off alone until Sehun could wake up and chant the spell. If nothing else, he needed to keep it away from the boy so that the curse didn't completely consume him.

 

      The darkness suddenly shot up into the air and Suho turned the nearby snow into water and slashed at it, keeping it from moving forward. The darkness reformed seconds later, but it was no longer taking a solid form. Suho could handle this.

 

      Or so he thought. As he struck at it once more, splitting it in two, it swerved around him and wrapped around his legs, holding him in place. He clicked his tongue and tried to strike at it, but it wasn't fazed in the slightest. Soon, the darkness started curling around his legs, making its way up his body.

 

      He tried once more to smack the darkness away with waves of water, but it reformed far too fast for him to make a difference. That was when he got an idea. The darkness was in liquid form now. Rather than attack it with another liquid, Suho could try and control it directly. It was a risky shot in the dark, but he didn't have any better ideas.

 

      He closed his eyes and concentrated on the dark liquid slowly closing in on him. He clenched his hands into fists and channeled all his focus into stopping the darkness. To his surprise, it actually worked. He was struggling to keep control, but he had managed to halt the darkness's approach. It had already wrapped all the way around his arms and torso, stopping short of his shoulders, so he didn't have much range of mobility left unfortunately.

 

      He turned his head and glanced back at Sehun. The boy was curled up, still clutching his chest in pain. Suho cursed to himself. He really could use the other's help at the moment.

      “Sehun!” He called out. “Sehun! Wake up!”

 

      Calling out to Sehun broke his concentration unfortunately, and the darkness took full advantage of that. While Suho still held it in place, it decided to take a new route, directly into the demon's body. It started seeping into his pours, and chills instantly ran up and down Suho's body.

      “Shit! Sehun!” He called, fear in his voice this time. “Sehun, please!”

 

      The boy tossed and turned on the ground, but didn't open his eyes. Suho felt warmth completely leave his body as the darkness continued seeping in. He was only able to stop it in liquid form, not when it was mixing with his very own body. There was nothing he could do.

 

      He felt pain shoot through his spine and head and soon the world around him started fading to darkness. He squinted his eyes shut and shook his head, trying his best to fight against the darkness that was trying to possess him.

      “Sehun!” He cried. “Sehun, wake up!” Still there was no response. “SEHUN HELP ME!”

 

      Finally, Sehun gasped and his eyes shot open. He groaned, still gripping his chest, but managed to push himself up into a sitting position. He glanced around and noticed Suho completely restrained by darkness a few feet away. The demon was growling and shaking his head, as if trying to come to his senses. Sehun cocked his head to the side, still not fully awake and aware of what was going on.

      “Suho...?” Sehun asked weakly. “Where is everyone...?”

      “I don't...know,” Suho snapped, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut. “Sehun, you have to say the spell, now!”

      “But...You're in the middle of that thing! What if it hurts you too!?”

      “Sehun, please! I can't do this much longer...”

      “Do what...?”

      “Sehun, it's trying to possess me!” Suho shouted exasperatedly. “And I'd rather go down fighting than go down with this thing in control, do you understand!?”

      “But Suho...” Sehun mumbled. “I don't...”

      “Sehun, please!” Suho begged, his voice cracking in desperation. “It hurts...I can't keep fighting this thing...Please, get rid of it...”

 

      Sehun bit his lip, debating whether or not he should perform the spell with the darkness so close to Suho. He knew he needed to do something. Suho was suffering and Sehun wasn't strong enough to purify him then dispel the darkness. He would have to hope that the latter spell would take care of both of his needs.

 

      Sehun shakily pushed himself onto his feet. His legs were so wobbly that he had to put his hands out to the side just to balance himself. He took a few steps closer to Suho and his chest burned. The pain was so unbearable, he was struggling to breathe. He would have to stop there and perform the spell from a distance. Hopefully, it wasn't a close range spell, because Sehun would die if he got any closer to the darkness.

 

      Sehun stared into Suho's eyes. While there was fear in them, there was also determination. Sehun understood what that meant. Suho was going to keep the darkness at bay while Sehun spoke the incantation. Neither one of them could mess this up.

      “I trust you,” Suho whispered, just loud enough for Sehun to hear. The latter nodded nervously.

      “Here I go...”

 

      Sehun closed his eyes. The words the goddess had taught him echoed in his mind. He took a deep breath and started reciting them, focusing all his energy and concentration on the darkness. The spell was painstakingly long, and in a language so old Sehun didn't even recognize it. Thankfully, the words came to him naturally.

 

      As Sehun's spell began to take effect, he heard the darkness hiss and shriek, delving further into Suho's body. The demon let out a cry of pain, and Sehun instantly paused, eyes flying open in horror to make sure the other was ok.

      “Don't...Stop...” Suho growled through gritted teeth.

 

      Sehun bit his lip and nodded in defeat before continuing the spell. He cringed as he ignored more cries of pain from both the darkness and Suho. As the spell went on, Sehun started feeling extremely lightheaded. He wasn't aware of it at first, but soon his body started to ache even more than it already did.

 

      The spell was using all his mana. Between the curse constantly draining him and this new, extremely powerful spell, Sehun was running out of energy. If he continued casting the spell, he wasn't sure he would actually live long enough to see if it had worked. If he didn't finish the spell though, all their efforts and sacrifices would be for nothing. More than that, Suho would continue to suffer, and Sehun couldn't bear the thought of that. He had to do this. For the others, and for Suho.

 

      Sehun ignored his throbbing headache and continued to chant the incantation. The world around him began to spin, but it also seemed to pulsate. The mana he was devoting to the spell was gathering around his body, forming a powerful, unseen force, surrounding him. It was so strong, Sehun could feel every wave and jolt in the air.

 

      When Sehun spoke the final word of the incantation, the mana around him glowed so brightly that for a moment, all he saw was white. He felt the mana whoosh by him towards Suho and the darkness, colliding with them. He heard one final shrill screech as he collapsed feebly to the ground.

 

~*~

      Suho groaned as he awoke after the blast, gripping his aching head. He was on the ground, the darkness no where in sight. He sat up slowly, glancing around cautiously, in case it was still lurking somewhere. To his pleasant surprise, it seemed to be nowhere in sight. His eyes landed on a nearby motionless figure in the snow and his heart immediately sunk.

      “Sehun!” He yelled, rushing over to the boy.

 

      He knelt beside him and lifted him up, cradling him in his arms. He shook the boy but received no response. He placed a hand cautiously over his mouth, a wave of relief washing over him when he felt the unconscious boy exhale onto his hand. His relief disappeared as soon as he realized just how much time was going by in between the weak, labored breaths.

      “Sehun,” he called out once more, gentler this time. “Sehun, wake up...”

 

      He kissed the boy without hesitation to give him some energy, wanting nothing more than to get him conscious once more and breathing at a regular pace. Sehun's breathing didn't improve, so Suho kissed him again. He could feel tears stinging at his eyes and panic churning in his gut. Finally, after the third kiss, Sehun's eyes opened slightly.

      “Su...ho...?” He breathed, each syllable a struggle to vocalize.

      “Sehun, I'm here. You're going to be ok now.”

      “Did...we...?”

      “Yes, it's done now. You did it, Sehun. You did amazing,” Suho answered softly, unconsciously snuggling Sehun closer.

      “You're...safe...?”

      “I'm fine,” Suho replied, his voice cracking and a tear escaping from his eye. It scared him just how weak Sehun was. “You saved me.”

      “Good...”

 

      Sehun closed his eyes again and there was a long pause. Suho gulped and shook Sehun again, not wanting the boy to lose consciousness. Sehun's eyes tiredly opened once more.

      “Suho...I...” Sehun struggled out.

      “Don't talk if it's too hard,” the demon soothed. “Just stay awake.”

      “I can't...”

      “Yes, you can,” Suho argued, not liking where this was going.

      “I'm so tired...”

      “You can rest after I replenish more of your mana.”

      “Suho...It won't help...”

      “Yes, it will!”

      “The curse is sucking in all my remaining mana, Suho...Nothing you do will help...Your mana will just get consumed as well...”

      “I have to try!” Suho urged. “Please, you saved me...Let me save you!”

      “You can't...It's too late...”

      “You're the one who's deciding that!” Suho sobbed. He pressed a kiss to Sehun's lips. “Don't give up, please. We've come so far...”

      “I'm happy...I got to be with you again...”

      “Sehun...Don't talk like this. You can still be with me...Please!”

 

      Sehun weakly lifted his hand and placed it on top of Suho's. He moved the demon's hand to his neck so Suho could feel his pulse.

      “Feel...” Sehun whispered. “It's weak, isn't it?”

 

      Suho shook his head in response. He didn't want to admit that he could barely feel it. He didn't want any of this. He kissed Sehun once more. The kiss was salty from Suho's tears, but he didn't care. The kiss didn't help at all.

      “Thank you...for everything...” Sehun uttered. Suho choked out a sob. “Please...Take care...of yourself...”

      “Sehun, please...”

      “I love you...I always have...”

 

      Suho felt Sehun's body relax in his arms and the boy's eyes closed shortly after. Sehun's pulse disappeared under Suho's fingertips and the demon was frozen in shock. As reality slowly sank in, he shook his head slowly.

      “No...No, Sehun...Please, no...” He whimpered.

 

      He kissed Sehun over and over, praying in vain that one of his kisses would somehow bring him back. Nothing happened. Suho shook him violently, screaming his name out. Sehun's body wriggled about, but he didn't wake up. Suho pressed his face into the boy's chest and started sobbing uncontrollably.

      “Don't leave me!” He wailed. “You can't leave me!”

 

      His body shook violently with each sob. He couldn't even form complete words because of how hard he was crying. Everything just came out in incoherent pleas. When his cries had finally turned to silent sobs wracking through his body, he dared to say what he'd been unable to say before the boy had died.

      “I need you...” Suho whispered so quietly, he wondered if he'd actually said it out loud. “I need you...I love you...”

 

      He broke down once more, and his screams echoed through the otherwise silent land. He was the only one left. He was completely alone.


	34. Chapter 34

      Suho hadn't moved an inch from Sehun. His arms were still wrapped tightly around the boy, rocking him back and forth. He didn't even know where to go now or what to do. He felt completely lost. His tears had calmed slightly, but he didn't think they would ever completely stop. His sorrow was rapidly being replaced with anger.

 

      None of this ever would have happened if Sehun hadn't been chosen by the gods. He would never have been repeatedly put in harm's way for some stupid mission. He would have stayed safe at the temple. The gods forced him into this fate. It was their fault.

      “Are you happy now, you bastards!?” He shouted to the sky. “He's dead now! They're all dead! It's all because of you!”

 

      His voice was growing hoarse from all the shouting and crying, but he couldn't stop. His chest felt like it might explode from the feelings he'd kept inside for far too long. Perhaps the gods would get so angry at him, they would do him a favor and smite him off the face of the earth. It was better than being alone.

      “This was all because you're so damn useless! You couldn't even protect the world from darkness! You just sat in your little shrines getting fat off offerings and threw fits and left when your minions didn't come to serve you! Then the darkness took over and you forced so many people to die making your damn houses cozy and warm again! Well, Sehun served you! And all he got was death! Fuck you bastards!”

 

      Lights of green, red, yellow, and blue appeared in the sky, drifting down towards the ground. As they got closer to Suho, he realized they were actually several glowing beings. The gods were finally making their grand appearance. Maybe they would grant him his wish after all. Suho waited for them to strike.

 

      Instead, the gods simply ignored him. Some of the wind gods accumulated at the top of the beacon, reigniting it with a green flame. Others simply flowed into the ground and surroundings, instantly restoring them to life and melting the snow. Still others landed in the distance, lifting some objects off the ground. It wasn't until those gods came closer to where Suho was that he realized they were the bodies of the others. The gods were laying them down in a row not far from where Suho was. He grit his teeth as his rage grew hotter.

      “So that's it!? We do all this work for you and you only come down to clean up the mess!?” He screamed. “They died for you! THEY DIED FOR YOU, DAMMIT!”

 

      He broke down into a sob once more. One of the goddesses moved over to him slowly. She was wearing elegant, jade green robes, caped in magnificent, gold and emerald jewelry. Suho instinctively held Sehun closer, away from her reach.

      “Get the fuck away!” He growled. “You're not taking him!”

 

      The goddess's expression shifted into a sad smile. She continued to get closer, despite Suho's threats. Rather than going for Sehun, she placed her hands on his cheeks instead. The demon looked at her in surprise as she wiped away his tears, then lowered her hands to his shoulders.

      “You've been through much,” she spoke softly. Her voice had a calming presence to it, and Suho hated that it actually soothed him. “I'm so sorry.”

      “This is your fault,” he hissed. “He's gone now!”

      “Are you certain about that?” She asked gently. Suho narrowed his eyes at her.

      “What are you playing at? He died in my arms! Of course I'm certain!”

      “Then why are you still alive? Wouldn't your bond have taken you too?”

      “What are you talking about? Our bond never-”

 

      He cut himself off as a searing pain spread through his entire right forearm. He shifted Sehun in his arms so he could take a look at it. Intricate swirls and water droplet shapes were curling up the expanse of his arm. He shook his head in confusion.

      “But how...? Sehun's dead...”

 

      He glanced back at the goddess just in time to see her drifting slowly upwards, away from him, smiling warmly.

      “Even in the darkest of times, when only an ember remains, there is hope,” her voice resounded through the air. “Thank you...for everything...”

 

      He watched as the gods and goddesses around them began glowing brightly and fading. The snow completely melted away and the trees began blossoming. Blades of grass burst out of the dried, crusty ground. The clouds dispersed, revealing an azure blue sky.

 

      Suho couldn't have cared less about his surroundings though. He was still wondering how and when he had bonded with Sehun. Why was he still alive if Sehun wasn't? That question was answered for him when he heard a quiet groan.

 

      His heart skipped a beat and his eyes shot down, staring at Sehun in horror. The boy's brow furrowed slightly and his eyelids scrunched closer together. Finally, they fluttered open, revealing two dark brown orbs. Suho bit his lip, his whole body trembling. Before Sehun could even sit up on his own, Suho shoved their bodies together, trapping him in a tight hug and wailing into his shoulder.

      “Suho!?” Sehun finally gasped out, more than alarmed at the demon's melt down.

      “Don't you ever fucking do that again, you jackass!” Suho screamed, sobbing violently.

 

      Sehun rolled his eyes at the harsh words, then wrapped his arms around Suho. The demon really hadn't changed at all. Deep down, he was still the same scared crybaby. Sehun glanced up and saw the goddess who had appointed him on this journey. They exchanged smiles and her voice resounded one last time in his head before she disappeared.

      “Take care of him. He needs you just as much as you need him.”

 

      He didn't need to be told that. There was no way he was going to let go of Suho now. He glanced past the demon's shoulder and spotted the others lying on the ground in the distance. He heard grumbles and groans as the group slowly lifted themselves off the snow. He smiled, relaxing a little, and looked at the lit beacon atop the temple. They had really done it.

 

      Suho cried into Sehun's shoulder for what felt like a small eternity. The entire time, the boy just rubbed his back soothingly. Suho didn't think he'd ever cried this much in his entire life. He still hated the gods for what they'd put all of them through, but he would forgive them just this once for bringing Sehun back. He glanced up at the sky and whispered something so quietly even Sehun struggled to make it out. But he was sure the gods had heard him.

      “Thank you...”

 

~*~

      They had regrouped after the battle and headed back to the inn, not really saying much along the way. Everything felt surreal. The town was no longer shrouded in darkness. Birds and small animals had already returned, filling the once silent world with sounds. The snow had melted revealing the very beginning of spring.

 

      Looking amongst each other, it was evident that they had been through battle. Half of them were wearing torn, bloody clothing. They were alive and breathing though, no injuries in sight. It was difficult to process everything that had just happened.

 

      The group accumulated in Sehun and Suho's room once more. It had become their meeting place of sorts. They sat in complete silence for the longest time. Finally, Baekhyun spoke up.

      “We're alive...How...?”

      “The gods brought you back,” Suho answered.

      “So then...we succeeded?” Luhan asked, both excitement and disbelief in his voice. Suho nodded.

 

      Luhan jumped up happily and wrapped his arms around Xiumin's shoulders, jerking the boy back and forth. He seemed equally happy though, and hugged Luhan back. Chen and Baekhyun were a bit more subtle, but they still exchanged smiles and linked their fingers together, giving comforting squeezes. Even Yixing and Yifan exchanged happy, loving glances.

      “But what happened after we, uh...ya know...” Xiumin asked, not really wanting to remember the painful death.

      “Well,” Yixing sighed. “You two died...Then Yifan's horns got cut off...Baekhyun managed to stab the darkness with one, but it retaliated and both Baekhyun and Chen died in the attack...Then Yifan stabbed it with the other horn, but he was fatally injured and we both died...After that, even I don't know what happened.”

      “Sehun's curse was killing him,” Suho continued the explanation. “I tried to hold off the darkness, but it started possessing me...Sehun woke up and purified it though...He died after he completed the spell...I thought everything was over...But then the gods brought you all back...”

 

      The group was silent as they took the information in. Sehun was sick to his stomach just thinking of how much he'd missed. He hadn't even realized that anyone had died. He vaguely remembered dying himself, but it felt more like he'd gone to sleep than anything. Suho was the only one who had survived. It was no wonder he was such an emotional wreck when Sehun had woken up.

      “So what happens now?” Chen asked nervously. “You guys don't have your insignias on your foreheads anymore...Does that mean we're free?”

 

      The mages glanced around at each other, lifting their bangs to feel the smooth, unmarked skin underneath. The gods must not have needed them anymore. Sehun remembered what the goddess had explained to him in his dream about the spell's impact on the darkness.

      “The darkness was sent to another realm,” he stated. “I don't think it's gone, but at least for now, it can't hurt anyone. We're just going to have to hope people learn from this and that it doesn't happen again, at least in our lifetimes, because I am NOT going through this again.”

      “I agree,” Baekhyun grunted. “Way too much work.”

      “So where is everyone off to now then?” Luhan asked curiously, changing to a happier topic. “Back home?”

      “Yifan and I don't have homes to return to,” Yixing responded, snuggling closer to the demon. “But we have a bit of a road trip planned...The gods gave Yifan his horns back, so he can fly again and use magic. We figured it was time to finally see the world like we've always wanted.”

      “That sounds nice,” Luhan hummed in response. “When are you guys leaving?”

      “Probably tomorrow,” Yifan answered. Luhan pouted.

      “So soon? We hardly got to know you...and we all just got brought back to life...Aren't you tired at all?”

      “Dragons don't do well in inns,” Yixing laughed. “We'll keep in touch...But since we're leaving so soon, I think Yifan and I had better go rest now.”

      “Alright. We'll see you off before you leave tomorrow,” Baekhyun replied. “Thanks for everything.”

 

      Yixing nodded and waved goodbye to everyone. His eyes lingered on Sehun, and he walked over to the boy, leaning down and giving him a quick hug.

      “I'm glad you're ok,” he whispered. Sehun nodded.

      “Thank you for all your help.”

 

      The earth mage and his demon took their leave of the room, arms wrapped around each other's waists and leaning against one another. Luhan smiled at the sight, then turned to Chen and Baekhyun.

      “What about you two?”

      “We...” Chen started, looking at Baekhyun curiously, waiting for him to finish the sentence.

      “We're going to settle down somewhere, I think. All this fighting has worn us out. We were talking about maybe finding somewhere in the east.”

      “That will be nice,” Xiumin commented. “Luhan and I might do that someday too...”

      “You aren't going to do it immediately?” Chen asked.

      “Luhan and I were gonna visit the earth temples,” Xiumin explained. Luhan looked at him excitedly. “It's been Luhan's dream for a while, so now we can finally do it. After that, who knows what we'll do.”

      “Sounds like a great idea,” Baekhyun said happily.

      “What about you two?” Chen asked Sehun and Suho. The two looked at each other for a moment.

      “I don't know...” Sehun answered. “I hadn't ever really thought about the future...”

      “Well, you've got plenty of time,” Baekhyun comforted. “I think Jongdae and I are gonna get back to our room though...You guys are surely tired and we have some unfinished business from earlier to take care of.”

      “We do!?” Chen asked in surprise. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow.

      “Yeah. You don't remember? We promised we'd continue it tonight when we got back...”

 

      Chen thought for a moment, then his eyes went wide as he remembered they'd been interrupted mid-kiss earlier. His face turned a deep shade of red and Suho rolled his eyes. It wasn't hard to guess what Baekhyun had been referring to.

      “Oh...Right...” Chen mumbled. “We should be going then...”

      “Well, you guys heard him,” Baekhyun practically sang. “We'll check in later!”

 

      The two left in a hurry, practically attached at the hips. Finally, it was just Xiumin, Luhan, Sehun, and Suho. The water mage got to his feet with a sigh and held out his hand to Luhan. The fox took it and was pulled to his feet as well.

      “I'm sure you two have just as much to talk about as we do, so we're going to go back to our room now,” Xiumin said gently.

      “Yeah...Thanks,” Suho mumbled.

      “We'll talk to you guys tomorrow, alright?”

 

      They waved goodbye and walked out of the room together. In the hallway, Luhan stopped Xiumin and looked him up and down. His eyes paused on the gaping hole in Xiumin's tunic. His fingers wandered along the fabric and across his skin, stopping on a large, scarred patch in the center of his chest.

      “I'm sorry I failed to protect you...” Luhan whispered. He felt Xiumin sigh under his fingertips.

      “Luhan...” He started, reaching up and placing his hand that wasn't intertwined with Luhan's on top of the delicate fingers. “I've learned it's best not to dwell on what could have been done, and to just deal with what's in front of you. I'm not mad at you and I never was, so don't blame yourself. You did your best and we're alive now. That's all that matters.”

      “I don't ever want you to get hurt like that again.”

      “Stay with me and I won't,” Xiumin whispered, taking a step closer to Luhan. “And I'll try my hardest to keep you safe and happy as well.”

      “Promise?”

      “Promise.”

 

      Luhan closed the distance between them, connecting their lips and wrapping his arms around Xiumin's shoulders. The latter held him close, giggling and rubbing their noses together in between kisses. Everything would be different now. They were free. They would be the ones making their own path, and they would do it together.


	35. Chapter 35

      After the others had left, Suho went out to the balcony for some fresh air. Sehun had gone into the bathroom to change into some more comfortable robes. His new robes hung low on his shoulders, revealing his collarbones and some of his chest. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and noticed a scar poking out from under the edge of his garment.

 

      He lifted the cloth up and stared at the thin line of scar that had once been an open wound. He hadn't felt any pain or effects of the curse since he'd woken up again. In fact, he felt better than he had before he even started on this journey. The gods must have healed him and broken the curse. Perhaps they weren't as stuffy and upright as the monks had made them out to be, nor as evil as Suho had sworn them to be.

 

      He left the bathroom and joined Suho on the balcony. The sun was setting in the sky, casting an orange hue on the trees, now decorated with white and pink blossoms. Sehun hadn't seen the land look so healthy in years. He glanced over at Suho, who didn't seem to be looking at the scenery at all. He seemed completely lost in thought.

      “Suho...? You ok?” He asked.

      “Hm? Yeah, I'm fine...Just thinking about some things...”

      “I was wondering something,” Sehun started quietly. “How did our bond...?”

      “How did it become complete?” Suho finished for him. Sehun nodded. “I was thinking about that myself...I think I know the reason...”

      “What was it?”

      “Well...” Suho sighed. “I hadn't been honest with myself or with you...I was so stubborn and afraid that I was kinda stuck...you know?”

      “I guess...”

      “I think that was holding our bond back...I finally admitted something...and I think our bond solidified...It all felt pretty liberating actually.”

      “What did you admit? I don't remember anything...”

      “You were dead,” Suho answered bluntly. Sehun pouted.

      “That's not fair! Tell me now!”

      “I will, I will,” Suho laughed. “Promise me you'll listen carefully, ok?”

      “I promise.”

      “Well...When you died...I was a mess...I felt so lost and scared...I'd never felt that scared in my whole life...And, uh...It made me realize that you make me feel safe...and you give me a purpose in life...”

 

      He turned bright pink and probably would have vomited at the words coming out of his mouth, were it not for the fact that he knew they were completely true. Sehun just nodded gently, waiting for him to continue.

      “I know it sounds corny, but...I need you, Sehun...And that kinda made me realize something else?”

      “What's that?” Sehun asked.

 

      Suho turned to him, looking extremely serious. It was actually unnerving how strong his gaze was. Sehun was still swimming in the warm feelings Suho's last confession had given him. He wasn't ready to be stared down like he was prey. When Suho gulped nervously, Sehun realized it was the demon's nerves making the gaze so intense, not his temper.

      “Remember when you asked me how I felt about you and I couldn't respond...?”

      “Yeah...” Sehun muttered, equally nervous about where this conversation was headed.

      “Well...I know how I feel now...” Sehun looked at him in anticipation, waiting for more. “I, um...I love you...”

 

      It was quiet and mumbled, but Sehun still understood every word of the confession. He stared up at Suho in shock, tears gathering at the edges of his eyes. He couldn't say anything for the longest time, trying to let the words sink in and register. Finally, he found his voice.

      “Really?” He asked. “You're serious?”

 

      Suho puffed his cheeks out slightly and nodded, not liking having to reaffirm what had already been so hard to say. The smile that graced Sehun's face made it all worth it. The boy broke down laughing and shaking his head, as if he couldn't believe it. Suho couldn't really blame him with how stubborn he'd been up until now.

 

      Sehun wrapped his arms around Suho's torso, nuzzling his face into the demon's chest. Suho returned the hug with a happy sigh, pressing kisses into Sehun's hair.

      “You're not allowed to take this back, you hear me!” The boy threatened.

      “I wouldn't dare.”

 

      They stayed snuggled together for quite some time, watching the sun set in the sky. When just a faint orange light was left peaking over the horizon, Suho decided to speak up once more.

      “You know...I never told you what my real name was...Suho was the name you gave me after all...”

      “You never trusted me enough to let me know it.”

      “I've trusted you for a long time...I just never got around to telling you.”

      “So what is it?” Sehun asked curiously, breaking apart just enough to look up at Suho.

      “Joonmyun,” he answered. Sehun nodded, deep in thought.

      “Joonmyun...I like it. Can I call you Joon?”

      “Why do you always have to give a nickname!?” Suho asked exasperatedly.

      “Because it's cute...At least I'm not gonna call you Joonie!”

      “Whatever,” Suho sighed.

 

      Sehun smiled mischievously, then looked out at the land again. He leaned his head on Suho's chest with a sigh.

      “What are we gonna do now, Joon?” He asked. Suho shrugged.

      “Well, I don't want to live under a waterfall all my life and I doubt you want to go back to the temple and live with the monks...”

      “Definitely not,” Sehun grumbled. He realized something and quickly glanced up at Suho again. “I'm gonna be 18 soon...”

      “And...?”

      “That means I won't have to live at the temple anymore.”

      “So are you suggesting we celebrate it a few months early and make your independence official so you don't have to go back?”

      “Yep!”

      “Hmmm, what can I do for your birthday then...? It's a pretty special day, after all.”

      “You don't have to do anything,” Sehun mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

      “I want to. You've given me so much, it's about time I start giving back...right?”

      “You're so corny,” Sehun teased. “Are you sure you're the same Suho?”

      “Shut up! Do you want me to be an asshole or a lover!? You decide!”

 

      Sehun stared at Suho in disbelief, surprised that the demon had actually said 'lover.' It was starting to sink in. Suho loved him. He loved Suho. They were technically lovers now. Butterflies erupted in Sehun's chest at the thought of them being a couple. At the same time, Suho turned a nice shade of red as he also realized what he'd said.

      “Lovers...” Sehun muttered. “I want to be lovers.” He was the one blushing now. Suho smirked, back in control once more.

      “Good. Then shut up and just go with the flow.” He paused for a moment. “Besides...I'm not Suho anymore. I'm Joonmyun, remember? Or Joon or whatever the hell you want to call me.”

 

      Sehun smiled and opened his mouth to make a snarky comeback, but before he could, Suho leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He felt Sehun gasp into his mouth, and Suho smiled into the kiss. Eventually, Sehun relaxed and started kissing Suho back, like he had always done in the past. This time, Suho was just as passionate though. When they broke apart, both were breathing rougher than before.

      “That wasn't just to give me energy, right?” Sehun asked, failing to conceal the happy grin on his face. Suho rolled his eyes.

      “No, it wasn't...Besides...” His hand went to Sehun's chest and traced over the thin scar. “We don't need to worry about that anymore.”

      “Still think the gods are all bad?” Sehun joked. Suho glared at him.

      “Shut up!”

      “Make me,” Sehun egged on. Suho simply smirked.

 

      He leaned forward again and the passionate kissing resumed. Sehun felt himself being lead from the balcony and into the room. He was pushed against the bed and ultimately on top of it, Suho falling with him. They finally separated their lips for air and Sehun's stared into Suho's eyes. They were gentle and affectionate, just like they had been so many years ago when they were younger. Some things really never did change.

      “I love you...Joonmyun...” He whispered.

      “I love you too, Sehun.”

 

      With just those words, Sehun knew they would be alright. Even if it took a while, they would find their way. After all, they'd made it this far. Tomorrow was a new day.


End file.
